Celebrations
by Apple-chan
Summary: It's been past seven months since the Funbari Onsen Inn celebrations ended...what has happened so far during that span of time? Set 11 years after the Anime. AnnaXYoh, RenXPilica, TamaoXHoro, LysergXJeanne...and then some. [COMPLETED]
1. Prologue: Welcome to Funbari Onsen!

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Plot is...umm...the Hot Springs. Yeah. As in Funbari Onsen. That is, Funbari Onsen's third anniversary.=)

Pairings: Mainly AnnaXYoh. And then some. I'm not sure yet.=)

Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing, and the lot.  
  
Others: This is 11 years after the Anime, so everyone's grown up. Yes, even Manta.=) And it's probably gonna be very weird...  
  
  
**Prologue - Welcome to Funbari Onsen!  
**  
  
"RRINNGG!!!"   
  
The phone at the receiving area of a traditionally-Japanese-looking place rang so loudly that it could have woken the dead. And in Fubarigaoka, as morbid as this may sound--there were a lot of dead people. That would have been lots of ghosts to exorcise.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, the telephone at the said area rang loudly enough to wake the dead. But fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it--the sound of the phone was barely discernible from the commotion that can be heard all over the place.  
  
Barely discernible to all--except, of course, to person beside the phone. Clad in a white and purple kimono, the said place's manager rolled his eyes to the ceiling, placed the receiver against one of his ears and an earplug in the other, and--in an exceptionally polite and cheerful voice, spoke.  
  
"Hello, Ryu desu. How may I help you?"  
  
It was past nine in the morning at the said place, and it was somewhere around spring, so the weather was nice and cold. And usually, at this time, and around this season, the whole place was very busy. Not just the receptionists, the valets, or the maids. Yes--even the manager, the resident doctor, as well as the owners themselves were busy.  
  
The said place was fairly big, and, as it was the only one of its kind so very near to a city, it rarely ever was completely empty. Usually, when people came to stay in the place, they more or less came in groups that average about as few as two, or as many as twelve or twenty-four. And people usually came to stay during holidays--like Golden Week, or New Year.  
  
During those times, the said place was packed, almost to the brim. In fact, said place would have been overflowing and overcrowding with people if the Okami hadn't thought of the practicality of asking people to call and make reservations before they actually come.  
  
But, as everyone knows by now, not all people in world are known for their decency. There are some who are known for their rudeness, impoliteness, brashness, and, perhaps most disturbing of all--lack of ethics. Lack of morals. Some people, who are just too arrogant and foolish enough to believe that no one can say no to them--and that no one has the right to say no to them--go to the said place during peak season days, and expect that they will get room and service for themselves.  
  
Unfortunately, those people who even TRY to do such things don't find out how ruthless the said place's Okami can be, until it was too late. And by the time they realize it, they have already been kicked out of the said place--with bruises and broken bones for good measure--all because they tried to be cocky and rude and arrogant and everything else unpleasant with one or two or all of the staff--or even worse, with the Okami and her husband.  
  
And last year, a group of six rich-looking and arrogant teenagers came to ask for lodging and use of facilities at the said place. _Without_ reservation. As was mentioned, coming to the said place without first calling for reservation was a crime worthy of punishment from the Code of Hammurabi for the Okami, even if the place wasn't quite full yet. Protocol was protocol, and SOP was SOP for the said place's Okami.   
  
And her husband.   
  
And their staff.   
  
Anyway, the group of teenagers had even dared to DEMAND from the place, reasoning that maybe, just maybe, they could make an exception in this case. And then they had proceeded to showing the said place's manager a large wad of bills, accented with cocky smirks and smiles of triumph. But the manager had been undaunted. He had stared at the wad of bills, and then looked at the ringleader squarely, without flinching.  
  
And he had told him no.  
  
Extremely baffled and losing his patience, the teenager gang's ringleader had began to make threats. His friends had responded to the refusal as well by bringing out their cell phones, and threatening the manager with lawsuits.  
  
At which point, the said place's owner had appeared, looking quite tousled and sleepy. He had been reluctantly summoned by said place's resident doctor to help the manager deal with the problem.  
  
Said place's manager had approached him automatically, and briefed him on the situation. The manager, at that time, had began to panic. He had started to babble--in a low tone, of course, lest the teenagers hear him and start to make fun of him. They were already making fun of him as it is, what with his hair and all.  
  
Ever calm and collected, the said place's owner had smiled, and quietly told the manager to allow him to handle the situation. And then the owner had gone up to the counter and looked at each and every one of the teenagers critically. He had surmised quite clearly that each of those six kids were from rich families--rich families who looked down on people. Rich families who only recognized those who had, at the very least, a bank account that was equal to theirs. Rich families who only acknowledged those who were in the same status as them. Rich families who were cruel to those who weren't.  
  
But he knew that the kids themselves weren't really that bad. He could also tell that they just wanted to take a vacation--and they weren't actually planning on carrying on their threats, either.  
  
He had then quickly scanned the records for free rooms. There was one, big enough for the six of them. The manager could have very well given them a room, and there still would have been plenty to spare.  
  
But rules are rules, and regulations are regulations. And, as stated very clearly and concisely by one of the main laws of the place, written by his wife: "Walk-in guests are not allowed. Only those who have made reservations may receive rooms. No exceptions."   
  
And so it had to be, the owner knew. No one has ever dared challenge even one of the laws set by his wife. Not even him, he noted with humor.   
  
And so, just like the manager, he refused the offer of the teenagers. But unlike the manager, he had accompanied his refusal with a big smile.  
  
And of course, this had angered the teenagers even more. At that point, they had actually threatened the owner that they were really, really, honest-to-goodnessly going to sue the said place.  
  
But still, the owner had continued to smile at them. He didn't know what else to do anymore, so he had settled on the old reliable--he smiled. It always worked with his wife.  
  
This, of course, had done nothing but infuriate the teenagers even more. Never mind their composure, never mind their poise--at that time, the six teenagers had cracked their knuckles, walked threateningly towards the said place's owner, and proceeded with beating him up.  
  
Or, rather, they TRIED to. Said place's owner had merely evaded all of their kicks and punches, still with that big smile on his face.  
  
The rest of the staff had cleared up and warned the rest of the guests to steer clear of the front desk, because the owner was handling a slightly minor problem as of that moment.  
  
And just when the six teenagers were getting themselves all completely and thoroughly slugged and bruised up and wounded by their own doing (with the owner still smiling before them and evading their attacks), the personification of judgment, of reason, and of LAW in the said place--had appeared.  
  
And then there was silence. The six teenagers had all gaped, speechless.  
  
A vision in dark blue maternity dress was this personification--the Okami of the said place. Very...well...off into eight months of pregnancy, the said place's Okami had walked...or, rather, glided towards the center of the battlefield, where her husband was. She had then tossed her long golden hair over her shoulder, came up at her husband, and frowned at him.  
  
And then she gave him a swift punch on the head.  
  
Her husband had given her a wounded look, but then, he retreated inside one of the main rooms of the said place like a meek puppy. But he kept the door slightly ajar to watch his wife in action.  
  
And what he saw had made him smile. There, out at the front desk, in all her pregnant glory, was his wife. And she had just finished unceremoniously kicking out the six uninvited guests out the door.  
  
What was surprising, though, was the fact that the six teenagers had complied, without word or threat.  
  
A week after, those six same teenagers came back to the said place again--only this time, they had their reservations at the ready. This time, the manager and the staff--as well as the owners, had welcomed them with open arms and a smile. Protocol was protocol, after all.  
  
Anyway, back to the present. It was actually nearing the end of Golden Week, which meant that people all over the place were rushing and enjoying the last remaining days of their vacation. Which was another way of saying that the place was completely packed.  
  
Aside from the fact that it was nearing the end of the Golden Week, there was another reason why the said place was packed. It was actually celebrating its third anniversary at this time of the year. And when it was the said place's anniversary, it was unusually packed. And I mean -unusually- packed. Which is another way of saying that, during its anniversary, the said place had a tendency to have all sorts of eccentric guests from different parts of the globe.  
  
And thus, the commotion in the place.  
  
The weirdest thing of all? All these somewhat eccentric guests are very good friends of the said place's manager, resident doctor, Okami, and owner. Most especially the owner.  
  
Of course, it wasn't hard to believe that the said place's owner would have eccentric friends. After all, he wasn't what you would call normal, himself. Neither was his wife, the Okami. Nor the resident doctor. Nor the manager.  
  
The said place's owner, his wife, the resident doctor, the manager, and the owner's friends--they were shamans.  
  
And the said place was called Funbari Onsen.  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
**End notes:  
**  
There we go. I finished the introduction.=) Happy, happy, ureshi, ureshi desu!=)=)=)  
  
The rest of this fic is still alive and hovering all over my brain, just as it has been for about a week ever since I started writing **Goodbye **(that's my other fic...hehe, if you haven't read it, then please do so. Shameless plug, ne?^_^). In fact, the story was actually taking place inside my brain while I was on my way home...that I almost forgot to get off at my stop.=) That would have created a LOT of problems...  
  
Uhm...I really don't know a whole lot about Japanese holidays, but from what I've gathered, Golden Week is the peak vacation season in Japan, and it falls around springtime. Golden week starts April 29 and ends May 5.=)  
  
Oh yeah. In this chapter, as you may have noticed, aside from introducing Funbari Onsen, I've also introduced...the Funbari Onsen owners (Anna and Yoh, I'm sure you know), the manager (Ryu--incidentally, also the head cook at the Onsen^^), and the onsen's resident doctor (Faust VIII--hehe, I'm sure you knew that). In the next chapter, the rest of the characters will all make their appearances.  
  
Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing an SK chapters fic that actually has something resembling a real story and plot. Sort of.=) Or maybe not. But I hope you still like it all the same. Chapter 1 will be posted next week.  
  
Review will be very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1A: The Guests, Part One

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Plot is...umm...the Hot Springs. Yeah. As in Funbari Onsen. That is, Funbari Onsen's third anniversary.  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing, and the lot. And yeah, like I said, SPOILERS. This is the chapter where it all comes in. I apologize in advance to those who don't wish to be overrun with spoilers, but I suppose for your consolation, I'll be treading on spoiler ground VERY lightly, as this is supposed to be a future fic that will talk about future stuff. So yes, no incredibly graphic description of what happened to the rest of the series.=)  
  
Others: Everyone's grown up (even Manta...and Opacho. Yes, Opacho's here.^_^) and everyone's weird. Yeah. As in weird with a capital W. So...um...does weird classify as OOC or OOC-ish? Well, anyway, there we go--OOC or OOC-ish.  
  
This chapter picks up where the prologue left off, so it's still the same scene (past nine am, nearing the end of the Golden Week, busy day, commotion, etc.)  
  
And yeah, this chapter is a bit long, so...yeah.   
  
  
  
**Chapter 1A - The Guests, Part One  
**  
  
"Ne, Morphin, what time is it?"  
  
A tall figure in dark green pants and a checkered green overcoat was standing in front of the traditionally Japanese-looking place called Funbari Onsen Inn. The tall figure had a mop of hair that was unmistakably green and sticking out pointedly in several different directions. And the tall figure was talking to what looked suspiciously like a small shiny pink butterfly which was fluttering beside him.  
  
The pink butterfly pointed to the top of the door to the Inn, where a large clock was situated. It read nine forty-five am.  
  
The tall figure in green groaned. "Perfect. I'm late. I was supposed to be here by nine or nine thirty at most, but noo...I just had to be late. Honestly, can't the detective agency even last a couple of days without me there? I mean, it's not as if -I'm- the one who makes it run...ne, Morphin?"  
  
The pink butterfly just fluttered about and smiled at its master. It might be useful to mention that the pink butterfly sort of looked...female.  
  
"Ah, well. It can't be helped. I'm here now, at least. Let's go in, shall we, Morphin?" The tall figure in green smiled. Upon closer observation of the tall figure's face, it looked like...he was male. An English young man of about twenty-three or twenty-four years of age, with bright green eyes and soft facial features, to be exact. If it wasn't for his voice, his stature, and the fact that he didn't possess anything resembling a swelling chest to speak of, a person who is not very observant would probably mistake him for a girl. But if you have keen eyes, looking at him, you would say that he is, indeed, a young man. A very pretty one. Which he is. Indeed, he is.  
  
Anyway, the pink butterfly which looked suspiciously female floated inside the Inn as her master opened the door. He went in behind her, wiping his dark green boots at the large rug outside. He then took them off at the genkan inside the Inn and placed them in one of the shoe racks. Then, he took off his coat and handed it to the maid who was standing at the front, waiting for him. Then, he went up to the front desk.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" The person on the front desk greeted the newcomer, but he didn't look up. He was busy drawing up a checklist for the party that was going to be held on the last day of the Golden Week.  
  
The tall figure with the green hair and eyes peered at what the man on the front desk was doing, before saying in a deep, even voice, "Ohayo, Ryu-san."  
  
Upon hearing the familiar voice, the man on the front desk looked up. At once, his face broke out into a big smile. "Lyserg!" His face also held an unmistakable blush. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now." The green-eyed, green-haired young man smiled. "I planned on getting here earlier, but you know. Work," he gave a small frown. "The agency kept on calling while I was on the plane, and even after I got off."  
  
A chuckle. "I know what you mean," The man on the front desk, the manager of Funbari Onsen Inn, known as Ryu, pointed to telephone. "It's been ringing almost non-stop ever since we opened early today," he sighed. "People have been making last minute reservations for the last day of the Golden Week, and I've gotten tired of telling all of them that the Onsen will be closed on the last day. But they just keep on calling." he shook his head. "Some people even had the nerve to tell me that we don't have a right to close anytime during Golden Week, and -especially- not during the last day."  
  
"So, how do you tell them off?" The young man known as Lyserg wanted to know.  
  
"I don't." Ryu gave a laugh. "Whenever those kind of calls come, I let Anna Okami handle them, and she tells them off. I don't know how she does it." He shook his head in amazement at the female owner of the Inn.  
  
Lyserg laughed as well. "That's Anna-san, I guess."  
  
The telephone beside Ryu rang again.  
  
Ryu sighed. "I'd better get this," he looked over at Lyserg. "You'll be alright on your own, I hope? Everyone else is around here somewhere. The Danna's in the main room with Ren and the boys. You can just go in there."  
  
Lyserg smiled and shook his head. "Yoh-kun is probably sleeping in, and I don't want to disturb Ren-kun. I'll just wait here." He pointed to the waiting area.  
  
A dark shadow crossed Ryu's face. "I think you'd better not, Lyserg." He paused. "Maybe I should just get you a room key so you can go up..."  
  
The young man waved him away. "No, no. I'll be fine. Get me a room later. Go tend to that phone call first."  
  
"...Okay." Ryu still looked concerned. "I'll ring up someone from the kitchen to get you some snacks."  
  
A laugh. "Yeah, you do that. Thanks."  
  
"Hello, Ryu desu. How may I help you?" Ryu gazed at the young man's retreating back, wondering with trepidation what was going to happen once...  
  
Lyserg stopped dead in his tracks once his mind registered who that person sitting in the waiting room was. And that took about a quarter of a second. From the happy smile of earlier, his face had contorted into what was an unmistakable mask of fury and contempt at the other person.  
  
The said person who was the object of Lyserg's fury and contempt, simply smiled an innocent smile upon seeing the green-haired young man. He tossed his long, dark brown hair over his shoulder, crossed his legs together, rested his chin upon his folded hands, and looked up at Lyserg casually. "Ohayo. It's been a while, hasn't it..." A hint of a smirk crossed the brown-haired young man's face. "Lyserg-KUN," the tone of that last greeting was undoubtedly teasing, but whether he meant it to actually tease or just annoy the other man was debatable.  
  
From the way the frown on Lyserg's face deepened with every passing second, it was clear that he thought the greeting was meant as the latter. "Hao..." he spat out the name like it was the vilest thing on earth. Which, given the history of Lyserg and Hao, it probably was. "what the HELL are you doing HERE?" He said in between clenched teeth, preparing himself to go into battle mode if need be.  
  
The brown-haired young man smiled sweetly. "Waiting," he replied matter-of-factly. "That's what you do here, after all." And he accentuated that remark by pointing his gloved hand at the sign that said clearly, in both Japanese and English, plain as day, WAITING AREA.  
  
Lyserg flinched at the subtle insult that was directed at him. "For what?" He growled out, attempting to compensate for his flinching by asking a question. He willed his feet to move, and when they did, he alerted Morphin to the presence of Hao, and he realized that everything was going to be decided in the fight that he intended to have right there and then with the long-haired shaman. Who will live--him or Hao? That is the question.  
  
Hao must have sensed what he wanted to happen, for the long-haired shaman remarked, with a casual of toss of hair: "Don't bother bringing out that pendulum of yours. I don't intend to fight you here. In fact, I don't intend to fight you anywhere near here, ever. Perhaps somewhere near your hometown some other time, yes?" he paused to brush away a speck of dust that threatened to soil his brand new overall white trench coat. He had long ago abandoned his trademark white overcoat that fluttered in the wind in favor of a white trench coat. He still wore his trademark dark red-brown pants with the numerous belts that decorated it. The pants were, for obvious reasons, now a few sizes bigger than they were when he was in the body of a thirteen-year-old. And of course, being Hao, underneath the trench coat, he still wore no shirt. Finally, on his feet were the most expensive-looking dark red-brown boots ever made. And even though it was customary to take off one's shoes (or boots, in this case) in the genkan near the door, being Hao, he had fudged over that rule and wore his beautiful footwear indoors, never mind what the owners of the Inn would say. One of them, after all, was his twin brother, and, knowing his brother, he would probably get away with it. Probably.  
  
Perhaps now is the best time to explain what Asakura Hao was doing at the Funbari Onsen Inn eleven years after his brother had supposedly beaten and killed him in the previous Shaman Fight that we had all witnessed. Contrary to popular belief, Hao did NOT die during that fight--nor at any time after that, either. The only thing that Yoh had succeeded in doing that time, aside from beating Hao, was expelling the Great Spirits from the Spirit of Fire. Although Hao was gravely wounded, he did not die--because, after all, he was Asakura Hao, and Asakura Hao cannot die easily. Evil spirits tend to hang around longer than good spirits, as they say. And although Hao was nothing of that sort--meaning, he wasn't any kind of evil spirit whatsoever--the truth is, being the powerful being that he is, he projected that kind of identity to everyone around him.  
  
Anyway, after the fight between him and Yoh, having been gravely wounded, Hao and his Spirit, along with a couple of his minions who survived, retreated to the sanctity of their hideout, somewhere in the remote mountains of America. For a short period of time, Hao recuperated. No one ever bothered them at their area, because anyone who ever got near them or got a glimpse of any of them was immediately killed, faster than you can say "Hao." And it's not like anybody ever dared, anyway.   
  
So, back to the story. Hao was just on his way to a full recovery when the announcement of the commencement of the Shaman Fight was given once again. During this time, Hao already had a foolproof plan on how he was going to make his brother pay for beating him and for taking the Great Spirits away from him. He was eager and excited and more than ready to fight again. He knew he was going to beat his brother this time. He was powerful enough to bring his brother to his knees. And when they fight, this time, no one was going to be helping him. Hao had a sure way around this. The final round of the Shaman fight was going to be a face-off match between him and his brother. Just the two of them, and no one else. And he was going to make his brother pay. Dearly.  
  
At least, that's what Hao thought.  
  
What he didn't expect was how tough it was going to be to bring about all of his plans into fruition. During the hiatus of the Shaman Fight, along with recovering, he had trained, long and hard, just so he could become stronger than even the strongest. And no one was stronger than him, absolutely no one. Meaning, training to be stronger than the strongest entailed surpassing his own strength.  
  
What he didn't expect--rather, what he didn't think of at that time, was that while he was recovering, and then training, his brother had also been doing nothing but training, and making himself stronger. And his friends--those friends of Yoh's who had helped along in beating him, had been training alongside him. And somehow, in someway, all of them became stronger. In fact, when one of his followers faced off with one Yoh's friends, he had been almost literally turned to dust. Hao wondered then how his brother's friends had managed to make themselves about ten times stronger than even the Chou Senji Ryakketsu could make them.  
  
And later, when his most awaited final face-off match with his brother came, Hao wondered sincerely how the heck his brother had managed to make himself even stronger than he was when they last fought. As much as Hao hated to admit it, during that second battle with his brother, he and Yoh were evenly matched in power and furyoku. Somehow, Yoh had managed to strengthen that samurai spirit to great heights that even Hao himself could not fathom fully. And somehow, for the second time, but on his own this time--Asakura Yoh beat Asakura Hao fairly and squarely in the final Shaman Fight that decided once and for all who would become the Shaman King.  
  
The fight had been close. Very, very close--and Yoh had managed to beat his brother--albeit only by a mere fraction, but beat him nonetheless. And in the eyes of the Great Spirit, a win is a win, and a loss is a loss. At that time, Yoh had clearly beaten him. Clearly.  
  
And he had succeeded in attaining the Great Spirits.  
  
At that time, Asakura Yoh had become the Shaman King. Everyone had cheered when he won.  
  
The most surprising fact was, while everyone had cheered for his brother, Hao had cheered along with them.  
  
During the final battle, when Yoh had proceeded to give him the final attack that had become his downfall, something happened to Hao...something he never thought would happen to him.  
  
Yoh had given him the final blow...yet...there he was, alive. His brother had not killed him, when he certainly had a lot of chances to do so.  
  
Instead, after the final blow, which had successfully broke Hao's Oversoul and extinguished all of his furyoku, Yoh had smiled at him. And then, his little brother had held out his hand, and had proceeded to help him up.  
  
And nothing could have prepared Hao for what Yoh said after that.  
  
"That was a good battle. Let's do it again some other time, ne...Oniichan?"  
  
_Oniichan.  
_  
Even after everything he had done, Yoh had treated him then like...like a friend. More than like a friend...like family. Like an equal. Like they were the same.  
  
During his past life, no one had ever treated him like that. Not even his family. Everyone clearly thought that he was some kind of monster...that he wasn't human. That he was a demon.   
  
Because of that, he became what people thought he was--a demon, a monster--the most powerful that ever existed.  
  
And people feared him. People feared him because he was strong, and they were weak.  
  
_Only the strong ones should live.  
_  
That's what he had vowed to himself, that time. That's what he strived to do--eliminate anything weak, and leave only the strong ones.  
  
But...now...something was different. When Yoh had addressed him as "Oniichan," a transition suddenly occurred inside Hao's persona...and the crystal glass that had surrounded his heart for a hundred decades shattered into pieces...and Hao became human again.  
  
_Human_. All because of his brother. His little brother.  
  
Yoh had given him back his humanity.  
  
At that time, even though only one person thought that of him, it was enough for Hao. His brother was enough for him. Yoh was enough for him.   
  
Anyway, after the second fight between him and his brother, Hao had laid low for a while. He no longer felt the need and desire to extinguish all human kind from the earth...because that would mean killing himself. As Yoh had proven to him, he was human, just like everyone else.  
  
But, unfortunately, not having the end of humankind to plot for left Hao with nothing to do, and nowhere to go. He didn't know how he was supposed to live, and what his purpose was in living, if it wasn't for the sake of ending humanity. He had ended up retreating into the mountains like before--only this time, without having to feel the necessity to kill humans who went near him. Unless they didn't get too annoying, he didn't kill them. He couldn't afford to be annoyed. He needed time to think.  
  
And for a couple of years, that's what he did. After a couple of months, he got tired of the secluded mountains. Using Spirit of Fire, he traveled far and low, long and wide, to figure out what the heck he should do with his life. And after searching long, and hard, and far, his answer finally came to him when he was sixteen. His answer came in the form of a Japanese Politician who had witnessed him killing off one hundred members of a gang in one blow. He hadn't meant to kill all of them--but they were provoking him while he was trying to eat in peace, and a couple of them even made fun of his hair...and goddamit if he was going to let that slide.   
  
Anyway, when the said politician had witnessed what he had done, he had given Hao an offer he couldn't refuse--serve as the politician's personal bodyguard, and he can have anything he wanted, just name it. When he accepted the offer, Hao finally found himself a purpose...at least, something to do that he could benefit from. He doubted anyone had a better bodyguard than the politician he was guarding.  
  
And so, for an extended period of time, Hao stayed by the side of the Japanese Politician, known as Nakatsugawa Hiroshi, and served as his personal bodyguard. Not only did he serve as the man's bodyguard--he was the personal adviser, as well. In as short as two weeks, Hao had managed to earn Nakatsugawa's trust with his strength, intelligence, and, of course--his charm. Not only did he become Nakatsugawa (then a Congressman)'s bodyguard and personal adviser, but after a month, when the man's representative speaker had proven incompetent, Hao succeeded his position. It was one time, during one of Nakatsugawa's press conferences when he was running for Congress re-election, that Yoh and his friends were able to catch a glimpse of him and found out what he was doing--for the said press conference was televised all over Japan.  
  
Anyway, Hao had stayed as Nakatsugawa's personal bodyguard, adviser, and representative speaker for a span of almost eight years. During his time as the man's bodyguard, Hao had succeeded in making the old politician successful in every way--from his businesses, to his political career. When Hao was eighteen, the old man's dreams of becoming Japan's Prime Minister was fulfilled--and he couldn't have done that without Hao's help. Hao had the...uncanny ability of convincing people. He exuded charm and charisma all throughout, and fortunately, that worked positively for the image of the old man.   
  
Because of all this, the old man came to respect Hao more and more as time passed. And because the old man didn't really have any family to speak of--except for Hao, it wasn't quite surprising that he had come to love Hao like he was his own son as the years went by. Now, whether or not Hao ever cared for the old man as anything except as a bodyguard to his charge, only Hao knows, but it all certainly worked for his advantage. Three months ago, the old man had suffered from heart failure and died, and left all the businesses and possessions he had to none other than...Hao. And so, after the old man died, Hao became a millionaire--or billionaire, so to speak. Hao has become rich enough that he didn't even have to lift a finger and he still would be living in prosperity for the next lifetime. In the years that had passed, with Hao by his side, the old man had managed to make himself filthy rich. And as everything was now Hao's, it was evident why he could afford just slacking off and hanging out every single day at his brother's Onsen Inn. Which is what he has been doing for three months now.  
  
Anyway, back to the talk Hao was having with Lyserg...  
  
"So," Hao asked with another flip of his long hair, "Are we agreed on that? Your place, some time next week, maybe?"  
  
Lyserg seethed. He could not believe he was having this conversation with this guy. "What do you mean, MY PLACE? I don't intend to fight with you anywhere near where I live," he snapped. "Fight me now!"  
  
Hao rolled his eyes dramatically. "I told you, NOT on MY brother's Onsen," he told the green-haired young man. Then, he gave a wicked grin. "Unless of course...YOU'RE ready to die...not by my hands, that is."  
  
"What do you mean by THAT?" Lyserg asked, glaring at him.  
  
Hao tapped the back of his left hand at the sign that clearly stated in two languages, NO FIGHTING ANYWHERE WITHIN ONSEN VICINITY. "I'm sure you can read this. Or can't you...? You know, maybe you're not as smart as Yoh says you are..." He shook his head and gave his hair another flip.  
  
"Shut up," Lyserg growled. "Who's going to kill me, if not you, then? Not that you could EVER kill me, of course," he added smugly.  
  
Hao snorted. "As if," he commented sarcastically. "Why, my brother's beautiful wife, of course." He said with flourish.  
  
_Oh, yeah._ Lyserg groaned mentally, all the while commencing his glaring at Hao. He simmered. "Alright. Not here, then." He then sat down at the easy chair opposite where Hao is.  
  
Just then, a maid entered the waiting room, holding a tray laden with a pot of tea, two cups, and several plates of cakes.  
  
"Oh, snacks. Good." Hao commented cheerfully. He smiled sweetly at the maid as she approached. "Thanks a lot, pretty lady," he told the maid charmingly.  
  
The maid blushed profusely. She poured two cups of tea, before turning towards Hao and bowing. "A-arigatou, Asakura-sama." She then looked at Lyserg. "If you'll excuse me." The maid retreated back to the kitchens.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Hao saw the green-eyed young man still continuously glaring at him. "What?" He asked as he daintily picked up a slice of chocolate truffle.  
  
"Bastard," Lyserg spat out. He then reached for an éclair and tore his mouth at it.  
  
Hao bit into his truffle, then sighed. "Honestly, Lyserg-kun, we do this every year," he remarked. "Can't we let bygones be bygones?"  
  
"You killed my parents." Lyserg shot back scathingly, shoving the entire piece of éclair into his mouth and swallowing. "That's not some 'bygone' I can just forget."  
  
Hao looked thoughtful. "Hmm. You got me there." He paused to take a nice, long drink of his tea. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"Let me kill you." Was Lyserg's answer.  
  
Hao grinned. "Not a chance. I'm still enjoying my life as a billionaire, thank you very much."  
  
"Aaargh!" Lyserg groaned, rapping his head at the empty spot on the table. "Why are we having this conversation?"  
  
Hao took another truffle from the tray. "Gee, I don't know. YOU tell me." He said breezily.  
  
Lyserg continued to rap his head on the table. "I hate you."  
  
"Thanks." Hao continued eating. "I love you, though." He said cheerfully. "I love all of my little brother's friends."  
  
Lyserg responded by continuing to rap his head on the table. Hao just continued eating, smiling all the way.  
  
Then, suddenly, from the outside, a loud voice was heard. At once, Hao and Lyserg stopped what they were doing and peered at the glass windows.  
  
"BAAAANNNNZZZAAIIIII!!!!!"  
  
...And then something that looked suspiciously like a person riding a snowboard came running through the large glass windows, smashing it in the process.  
  
On an impulse, Lyserg and Hao simultaneously shielded themselves from the shards of glass approaching them using their respective Oversouls. And then, the two of them slowly approached the figure-in-the-snowboard, who had now fallen in a heap on the floor of the Onsen Inn, with shards of broken glass around him.  
  
"Hey," Lyserg poked the shoulder of the person on the floor. "Are you alright?" The person looked suspiciously familiar...  
  
"Hmm..." Hao examined the foot of the mystery person, and then turned to the snowboard. "I think...Lyserg-kun...he might be that friend of yours..."  
  
"Huh...?" He looked questioningly at Hao. It was hard to imagine them having something similar to a normal conversation, but there they were.  
  
Hao shrugged. "You know...spiky blue hair. That Ainu guy. Boro-boro?" He supplied helpfully.  
  
At the sound of the mistake in his name, the mystery figure's ears perked up. Angrily, he stood up amidst all the glass and shouted, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT??? MY NAME IS HORO-HORO, -NOT- BORO-BORO!!! YOU STUPID SON OF A..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who he was shouting at. "YOU!"  
  
"Me." Hao gave a small, cheerful wave.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD???" He shouted at Hao.  
  
The person in question smiled sweetly. "Eating cake. Want some?" He pointed to the table with the tray laden with various kinds of cakes and pastries.  
  
At the mention of cake, Horo-Horo's ears perked up again. "Yeah! I mean..." He seemed to realize he had just said yes to Hao, for he then shouted again, "WHAT THE HELL! HAO, YOU..." He then noticed Lyserg on his other side. "LYSERG? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS GUY?" He demanded.  
  
Just then, from the doorway, Pilica appeared, not looking too happy as she gazed at her brother. "Oniichan..." She said sternly.  
  
"SHUT UP, PILICA! ANSWER ME, LYSERG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS GUY? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? WHAT..."  
  
"ONIICHAN!" Pilica couldn't take it anymore. She shouted in a voice much, much louder than her brother's.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Horo-horo demanded and at that second, a fist smashed into his head. "OUCH! That hurt! Pilica-kun, are you trying to kill me?" He rubbed his sore head gently and groaned.  
  
"I'm trying to make you shut up," Pilica said in a calmer tone. "We've got a new bill for the broken window. You haven't even paid the window you broke last year," She sighed, tossing her long, azure hair over her shoulder and shaking her head at her brother. "Ryu-san gave me this bill. Honestly, it's not like we don't have the money for it. I mean, we've got several hundred acres of butterbur field, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Eh...?" Horo-horo scratched his head and gazed at his little sister. "What bill?"  
  
"You FORGOT? Again? Oniichan, do I HAVE to remind you of EVERYTHING?"  
  
"Umm..." Horo began. "Maybe." He said, looking lost.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes. "She's talking about last year's broken window, Horo-horo-kun," He said helpfully. "You break the Onsen's window every year, remember?" He reminded his friend.  
  
"Oh." Horo's eyes suddenly became large as he became aware of it. "Oh...OH YEAH!" He nodded in agreement, seeming as if he had suddenly remembered everything after a short bout of amnesia.  
  
And at that point, Hao laughed. "I think he hit his head a little too hard."  
  
Pilica, Lyserg, and Horo-horo glared at him.  
  
Hao smiled sweetly. "Well, he did."  
  
Horo turned to Lyserg again. "What's he DOING here?"  
  
Lyserg shrugged. "I don't know. He was here before I arrived."  
  
"Oniichan..." Pilica peered around Hao. "Wasn't he also here last year? And the year before?"  
  
"Yeah, I was!" Hao chirped.  
  
"Shut up!" Horo-horo and Lyserg said simultaneously. They then turned to each other again.  
  
"Who else is here?" Horo asked.  
  
Lyserg looked up thoughtfully. "Well, Ryu-san said Yoh-kun and and Ren-kun are in the main room with the kids," he paused. "I suppose Faust-san is at the clinic on the second floor. I don't know where the others are."  
  
"And the women?" Horo prompted. "Where are they?"  
  
The green-eyed young man shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Hmm." Horo gazed at the table thoughtfully. "Those won't make me full," he was talking about the cakes. "I need something more...sufficient," he mused. He turned to Lyserg. "I'm going to the kitchen. Wanna come?"  
  
"Umm..."Lyserg began. "Well, I..."  
  
"Let's have a game of cards, Lyserg-kun!" Hao was back at the table, shuffling a deck of cards swiftly and smiling at Lyserg. "If you win, I'll let you kill me. How's that?"  
  
"...I'll stay here." Lyserg told Horo-horo. The opportunity was too hard to pass up. Hao was actually offering himself to Lyserg, and he had no idea. Lyserg smiled. Hao had NO idea how good a card player Lyserg was. Oh, happy day, Lyserg thought.  
  
"...Okay." Horo looked doubtful about leaving his friend, but the thought of lots of food from the kitchens sent his doubts vanishing like it was blown away by the wind. "If you need me, just holler, okay?" He yelled at Lyserg before running off to the kitchens.  
  
"ONIICHAN!" Pilican ran after her brother. "See you later, Lyserg-san! Hao-san!" She passed by the front desk. "I'll be in the main room with Oniichan if anyone asks, ne, Ryu-san?" Ryu nodded and waved as Pilica chased after her brother.  
  
"Caught you!" Pilica held her brother by his shirt. "We'll go to the kitchen later, Oniichan. Let's greet Yoh-san and Ren-kun and the kids first. It's the polite thing to do, ne?" She dragged her brother by his shirt towards the main room where Yoh was.  
  
"But...Pilica! I'm hungry...PILICA!!!" Horo-horo's protest died out as Pilica dragged him inside a room that was labeled, ASAKURA.  
  
In the waiting room, Hao had proceeded in distributing the cards to himself and Lyserg, smiling sweetly all the way.  
  
"Well now...shall we begin?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"What are those things?"  
  
"Columns, Uncle Ren. You type these figures at the computer and it categorizes them into those columns."  
  
"And...that? What is that for?"  
  
"Summation."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You know...see that last column? You highlight the whole of it, and then, when you click this button...see? It gives us the total."  
  
"I see." Tao Ren continued to gaze at the computer thoughtfully, trying to comprehend what the boy had just told him. While doing that, he continued to rock the little baby in his arms to sleep. Little Ren-chan, the said baby, gurgled happily before drifting off into a doze. The little one-year-old clearly loved being held by his uncle.  
  
The five-year-old boy, who was the one in front of the computer, and the one Ren had been talking to all this time, heard the little gurgling sound and looked up at the little baby. He shook off his spiky dark brown hair and gazed at his baby brother, his dark eyes softening. He then looked at his uncle. "Has he been asleep all this time?" He asked quietly.  
  
Ren shook his head. "Just now." He flicked a lock of dark blue hair out of his face, and then proceeded to straighten out his navy blue sweater and slacks, which took a great deal of effort, due to the fact that he was currently holding a baby in his arms. He wasn't much fond of fussing over his clothes or his looks, but the wrinkles in his clothes were starting to bother him.  
  
Besides, you never know who might just pop in right through that door.   
  
Take a certain blue-haired Ainu girl, for example...  
  
Anyway, the little boy sighed with relief at his uncle's reply. "Good. I thought we might have woken him up, you know...with the talking and everything."  
  
A chuckle. "I doubt that. He's your brother, after all. You all came from the same tree. And I know that unless it was an emergency, that father of yours will not wake up even if you set off all the alarms here at the Onsen and shout your head off." He inclined his head towards the large sofa, where Asakura Yoh was sleeping and lightly snoring. Beside him, and leaning on his shoulder, his five-year-old version was also doing the same thing.  
  
"I see what you mean." The brown-haired five-year-old Ren was talking to looked unmistakably like the clone of the other five-year-old who was sleeping beside Yoh.  
  
"I wonder which of your parents little Ren-chan would take after?" Ren asked, gazing at the sleeping baby.  
  
"Kaachan," The five-year-old boy beside him said promptly.  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that, Yohnta?" He asked the boy.  
  
"Because," the five-year-old boy named Yohnta paused, "there are enough of us around here who take after Touchan. I mean, take Yohmaru Oniichan," he was referring to the boy who was sleeping beside Yoh, "Kaachan says he's so much like Touchan when Touchan was around our age. And Keiko-chan's the same way." The boy finished.  
  
"And you?" Ren asked.  
  
"Well..." the boy blushed. "Touchan says I take after Kaachan."  
  
"You like taking after your mother?" Ren could never imagine why anyone would want to be like Ice Queen Asakura Anna...  
  
Yohnta gave a vigorous nod. "Yeah. Touchan says being like Kaachan is the best thing to be." he said proudly.  
  
_That's a matter of opinion,_ Ren thought. But he said, "I guess it makes sense. You and Yohmaru look alike, but deep inside, you're complete opposites. You're a lot like Anna, and he's a lot like Yoh. That's pretty logical."  
  
"Yeah," Yohnta nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyway," Ren said, looking at the computer, which was still open, "does your mother let you handle the database work?"  
  
"Not just me," the boy shook his head. "also Yohmaru Oniichan, but the thing is, he prefers to slack off," he frowned at his twin brother's direction. "Touchan helps, sometimes too."  
  
"_Yoh_ knows how to do this stuff?" Ren muttered in disbelief. For all the time he's known him, he's never seen Yoh in front of any computer...Ren hung around a lot at the Onsen, but his friend had never given him any sign or inclination that he knew how to do these things...  
  
"Uh-huh. Touchan taught us all this stuff. He says he and Kaachan learned it all from school and from Uncle Manta."  
  
_Oh. Manta._ Ren finally understood. "That explains it."  
  
"Uncle Manta's even tried to teach Amidamaru and Mosuke, but the thing is..." he sighed. "Guess it's much harder when you're a spirit, ne?"  
  
"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!!!" A loud, male voice shouted, and the door to the main room was flung open. In barged a young Ainu man of twenty-four, who resembled his own self of eleven years ago, from the spiky azure-blue hair, down to his sweater, and down to the shorts and light blue socks he was wearing. Except for the fact that he was now taller, his face was more mature, and there was a hint of a shadow of a beard on his clean-shaven face, Horo-horo still looked uncannily like his thirteen-year old self.  
  
"Oniichan, can't you at least be a little bit more quiet?" A soft female voiced hissed from behind. As her brother entered, so did Pilica, who shook her head at her brother's obvious lack of decency. Now twenty-two, Pilica's face had matured from a little girl to a young woman. Her azure hair was still long and straight, but pulled back against her face with a head band. That didn't stop her from tossing her hair, though. She donned a pink three-fourths blouse and a short dark blue skirt with a white swirl design.  
  
And she was extremely beautiful.  
  
Or so Ren thought.  
  
It wasn't like it was the first time they've seen each other over the years, anyway. In fact, one of the main reasons Ren frequently visited the Funbari Onsen Inn was because Pilica and her brother were often there as well. It was mostly due to Horo's lazyness why the Ainu siblings frequented visiting the place. Horo-horo refused to cook anything for them, and, as the Onsen was just a short walk away from where the siblings and their butterbur fields were located, it seemed pretty convenient --at least, that's what Horo-horo thought--for them to eat at the Onsen almost every single day, almost every single meal. And besides, the meals were offered to them for free. After all, Horo-horo was very good friends with the owner.  
  
As for Ren, he was constantly at the Onsen, mostly because his sister insisted twice every week that they ought to come and visit Asakura-san and bring him a couple of gifts for good measure. And he would not--could not--stand to refuse anything his dear Neesan wanted. The heir to the throne of the Tao family was strong, but it only took one measly little wheedle from his sister and he was lost.  
  
Ren groaned. Stupid females had a stupid effect on him. In particular, two females--one was his sister, Jun. The other was standing right in front of him right now, punching her older brother to death. Older brother who just happened to be his friend.  
  
Ah, but the strange thing was, Ren liked the effect this particular female had on him. It was refreshingly new, surprisingly warm,...and incredibly sweet. It was...unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And yeah, he liked it. He liked it a lot.  
  
And he'd been feeling this for...what? He started feeling this way ever since that day, at Yoh and Anna's wedding, when he had caught that garter and she, the bouquet. It had been all Chocolove and Lyserg's fault, anyway, filling Yoh and Anna's heads with weird Western customs like women catching the bouquet and men catching the garter. It was all stupid, really.   
  
But it wasn't like he was complaining. After all, the first time he actually noticed Pilica...and as in REALLY notice, was that time when he was placing the garter on her leg and he was looking at her face. Examining her face. He had been looking at her, and she had been looking right back.   
  
And, back then, he had thought of how beautiful she was. How...incredibly...beautiful. But that was a long time ago. Six years ago.  
  
_So...it's been...six years?  
_  
And for six years, he never made his move. Wait--scratch that. He -has- been making his move for six years. Very subtly. Whenever he visited the Onsen (which was about twice a week), he always, always made sure that he was able to catch even just a glimpse of her--or of her long, light blue hair. And he always made sure he brought a couple of gifts for her. And he always gave them to her before he left. And she always thanked him.  
  
The problem, though, was that every time he visited, every time he even got as much as about two feet near her, Horo-horo was always right there, by her side. And every time he tried to talk to her, Horo-horo would say something to him and the two of them would end up arguing again. And again, and again.  
  
Getting her alone was the hardest thing in the world to do. For one thing, if it wasn't Horo-horo who was with her, it was usually someone else. Mostly, it was...his dear sister. That's right. Over the years, Pilica and Jun had become close friends, perhaps owing to the fact that their brothers were also friends. Or perhaps owing to the fact that the two of them often alternated acting the referee every time Ren and Horo-horo fought. Which, whenever they see each other, happened quite frequently.  
  
This time around though, Ren vowed to himself, he was going to get her alone, if it's the last thing he does. He was going to get her alone, and they were going to have a long talk. And he was going to confess. And then he would take her in his arms, and...  
  
"Ren-kun?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts, which was just as well. They had gradually gone from being innocent musings to some rather almost-hentai thoughts.  
  
And oh, yeah. Ren's mind was snapped back into reality upon hearing that soft, female voice. Voice that he would know anywhere. _Pilica._ "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really sorry," The Ainu girl looked up at him sincerely, a slight smile playing on her lips. "It's a good thing Oniichan didn't wake up little Ren-chan..." She moved a step closer to him and peered at the sleeping baby that he was holding in his arms. "He is so cute..." She whispered softly, her fingertips stroking the pointy light-brown hair of the baby. She then raised her eyes up and smiled at Ren.  
  
_Aargh. Damn blush reflex._ Ren could feel his face burning, but he did smile back to compensate for his blush.  
  
Silence. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, smiling all the way. Ren continued to blush.  
  
"OY!" A loud, LOUD voice brought them back to attention. Horo-horo looked suspiciously from Ren's red face to Pilica, who was trying very hard to fight the color from rising to her cheeks.  
  
Glaring pointedly at Ren, Horo-horo spoke. "When did you get here?" His voice was loud. Damn, it was LOUD.  
  
Gazing at the baby in his arms with concern, Ren looked at Horo-horo and glared back. "An hour ago," he hissed. "Would you PLEASE keep it down? I just spent the last couple of minutes putting this kid to sleep, and I'm not about to let you undo my hard work."  
  
"You think I CARE?" Horo-horo's voice did not even decrease half a decibel. He did NOT just see his LITTLE SISTER smiling at REN. He did NOT see that...  
  
"Will you SHUT UP?" Ren hissed. He alternated looking over at the baby in his arms and glaring at Horo-horo.  
  
"Uncle Ren?" A small voice beside him said hesitantly and pulled on the hem of his shirt. Yohnta. The 5-year-old boy then turned to glare at Horo-horo.  
  
"Yohnta. What is it?" He asked, looking over at the boy.  
  
"Umm..." the boy gave a hesitant pause. "We should call Kaachan before my baby brother wakes up." He then turned and glared at Horo-horo again.  
  
Horo-horo flinched. For some reason, the boy's glare reminded him of Anna back when he was living with them, when she was ordering him to clean their whole house in exchange for his living there. But he continued to glare at Ren. He still could not forget the way he and Pilica had been looking at each other just a little while ago...  
  
"Is SOMETHING going on between YOU and my SISTER?" Horo-horo demanded loudly. "Well?" He glared over at Ren. Then, for good measure, he glared over at Pilica, as well. He tried very hard not to look at the young boy before him. The boy's glares made him nervous.  
  
"Oniichan, there's NOTHING going on!" Pilica hissed at her brother, her face now as red as Ren's was just a little while ago.  
  
Although he was a little hurt by her statement, Ren was inclined to agree with Pilica. "You should listen to your sister, Horo-horo. Stop being so thick-headed all the time, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" _Argh._ Did he just shout out that last statement? _Please no, please no, please no...  
_  
At once, little Ren-chan's eyes popped open. He then looked around him, wondering what was happening, and why he was awake. And then, he realized why. His face slowly contorted, crumpled. Tears formed in his dark eyes. His lower lip began to tremble. He began to sniffle.  
  
And then, he screamed.  
  
"WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Little Ren-chan wailed loudly enough to wake the whole Inn. His eyes flooded with tears, and huge amounts of snot accumulated at his little nose. And his hair...the pointy hair that so looked like his father's, only in a much lighter shade...hair that was pointed in several different directions...began to lengthen suspiciously...much like Ren's pointed hair did when he was very, very angry...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The screaming of Ren-chan ensued, along with the lengthening of his hair. It must also be noted that the screaming's volume had increased five decibels higher. Four people simultaneously winced.  
  
Pilica went and stroke the baby's hair to try and calm him down.  
  
Horo-horo continued to further glare at Ren.  
  
Yohnta looked up at his little brother with concern, debating on whether he should run ahead and call his Kaachan, or stay here with Uncle Ren, Uncle Horo, and Aunt Pilica and try his best to help his brother calm down. He decided on the second option.  
  
Ren continued to glare at Horo-horo.  
  
Sparks of electricity flowed from Horo-horo's eyes to Ren's, then back again.  
  
"Pilica," Ren growled. He held out the baby in his arms. "Take him."  
  
Pilica nodded, and at once, took Ren-chan from Ren's arms and held the little crying boy against her, singing to him softly. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at her brother and at Ren, noting the dark aura that was surrounding the two of them. _Uh-oh._  
  
Little Yohnta also saw what was happening and he sighed. This happened every single year. "Uncle Ren, Uncle Horo...you wouldn't mind taking this outside, would you?" He suggested meekly to his two uncles. He didn't particularly care if his twin brother or Touchan woke up to their fights, but it would be easier to break them up if there were more people who were awake around. Besides, if they were outside, it was more likely that his Kaachan was there...she, of all people, would be able to break this up.  
  
And besides, his brother was still crying...he needed his mother for that.  
  
"I don't mind." Horo-horo growled, still glaring at Ren.  
  
"This is all YOUR FAULT." Ren growled back.  
  
"MY FAULT?" Horo-horo snorted. "You shouted at the little kid's face!" He snapped.  
  
"YOU shouted FIRST!" Ren shot back.  
  
"You were SMILING at my SISTER!"  
  
"Well SUE ME for trying to be FRIENDLY!"  
  
Yohnta sighed, rolled his eyes to the ceiling and pushed his two uncles out the front door. He then turned to his Aunt Pilica, who was still holding his little brother, who was still wailing. Ten decibels higher this time. He winced again. He was starting to get a headache. "Aunt Pilica, maybe we should go look for Kaachan."  
  
Pilica looked relieved. "Yeah. Good idea."  
  
All four of them walked out of the room. Back inside, Yoh and Yohmaru were still sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was happening around them.  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU (see Chapter 1B for the continuation).  
  
  
  
**End notes:**

Ah...gomen nasai. Hao's story was just too long...*sweatdrop* and then Ren's flashback...eh...couldn't stop my fingers from typing. *more sweatdrops* Ehe he he...^_^

Edited July 17, 2003. It was only last night (while watching episode 48) when I noticed that Pilica's skirt wasn't brown, but dark blue. Gomen, ne, Pilica fans, for making such a grave mistake.^_^ I changed Ren's clothing, though, so what's written in here is no error at all--it's my own doing.=)  
  
The rest of my end notes are in Chapter 1B.=)  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 1B: The Guests, Part Two

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. Plot is...umm...the Hot Springs. Yeah. As in Funbari Onsen. That is, Funbari Onsen's third anniversary.  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing, and the lot. And the SPOILERS bit.=) You're here, you've read it, so I'm not going to repeat it again.  
  
Others: Same as 1A.  
  
This is the second part of what has turned out to be a very long Chapter 1. So obviously, this picks up where Chapter 1A left off.=)   
  
  
  
**Chapter 1B - The Guests, Part Two  
**  
  
"Hmm..." Tossing his hair yet again, Hao examined the cards on his left hand thoughtfully while his other hand fished inside his pockets for something. "Interesting..."  
  
From the opposite side of the table, Lyserg glared at him. "Will you just DROP them already? I'm starting to grow mold here."  
  
"Temper, temper!" Hao remarked, still looking thoughtfully at his hand. "Where in blazes are those...ah! Here they are!" Triumphantly, he pulled out his right hand from his pocket and held out his prize with a flourish. "English Lemon Tea Flavored Lights! Want some?" he placed the pack he was holding on top of the table and fished around in his pockets for something else.  
  
Lyserg looked up from his hand and gazed at the package of what appeared to be expensive-looking cigarettes. Then he gazed at Hao queerly. "I thought you were supposed to be an environmentalist."  
  
"Ah, but I am," Hao said smoothly, taking his hand out from his pocket and setting a silver lighter beside the pack of cigarettes. "These only have guaranteed 0.1% of nicotine."  
  
Lyserg snorted. "Sure. That's what THEY all say."  
  
"But this time, it's true," Hao took the pack from the table and pulled out a stick. "After all, my company is the one that produces these things."  
  
Lyserg glared again. "YOUR company?"  
  
Hao tapped his finger at the end side of the pack, and, sure enough, these were printed: _Manufactured by Nakatsugawa Enterprises, Ltd._  
  
"Hn." The green-haired young man snorted sarcastically. "That's right. Everything that guy owned--it's all yours now, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai." Hao placed the stick in his mouth and lighted the end. He took a long drag, then blew out the smoke. "Besides, it tastes good. Like lemon iced tea."  
  
"Passive smoke kills," Lyserg muttered, coughing as the cloud of smoke Hao just blew off came his way. "Could you PLEASE drop your hand already?"  
  
"Patience, my friend." Hao tossed the pack of cigarettes to Lyserg, who deftly caught it, and proceeded with examining his hand. "Come on, take a stick. It'd do you good. I'd imagine you're probably worn out from all that work you handle at that -English- agency, am I correct?" He added with complete emphasis on "English."  
  
"I'M English, dammit." Lyserg growled out, glaring at the pack that was now in his hands, his deck of cards clearly forgotten.  
  
"Exactly my point!" Hao pointed out triumphantly. "It's English Lemon Tea. Perfect for an Englishman. Although you don't -quite- sound English, if I may say so..."  
  
Lyserg tossed the pack of cigarettes on the table and sighed. "So I've lost my accent. It's not my fault," he paused, taking hold of his hand of cards again, "I might have been hanging around Chocolove-kun a little too much."   
  
"You don't say...?" Hao gazed at Lyserg with surprise.  
  
"It's not like that, DAMMIT!" Lyserg snapped. "It's just that he's been traveling a lot, and he's near my hometown often, and...why am I telling you this?" He then again rapped his head at the empty space on the table.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes and took another drag from his cigarette. "PLEASE, Lyserg-kun. Let's not start that again. I wouldn't want to be the one explaining to my brother WHY you've suddenly developed a head concussion. On second thought..." he gave a little shiver. "I wouldn't mind if it's my brother. But my brother's wife..." he gave another, much harder shiver.  
  
Lyserg looked up at the mention of Anna. Not having been the recipient--not even once--of any of Asakura Anna's much-dreaded punishments, but having been told of its nature in great detail by his friends, he was very much intrigued. And a little bit scared. Just a little bit. "What about her?"  
  
"Her slap," Hao explained. "Have you ever had a taste of it?"  
  
Lyserg shook his head, a little confused. _Was one measly little slap such a big deal...?_  
  
Hao whistled. "Then you're quite a lucky man," he paused. "I've had a taste of it myself." He grimaced at the memory.  
  
The green-haired young man stared. _Hao? EVIL HAO? Evil, murdering Hao was scared of a measly slap by a woman?_ Somehow, the picture didn't quite seem logical...  
  
"Ryu. An hour from now, you will go to the kitchen to supervise lunch preparations. I'll take care of any phone calls that may come in at that time. Is that understood?" A loud, commanding, female voice was heard speaking from near the waiting room. At the front desk, specifically.  
  
"Speaking of the angel," Hao muttered. He tapped the accumulated ashes off his stick to a nearby ashtray, then he placed the cigarette back into his mouth.  
  
Lyserg looked in the direction of the waiting room doorway. Suddenly, a small figure with long hair burst in and ran straight into Hao.  
  
"UNCLE HAO! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE!" A little girl of around three exclaimed gleefully, while jumping up and down repeatedly on the lap of the said person.  
  
A loud, sincere laugh was head from Hao. "Keiko-chan! You'd better be careful! You wouldn't want Uncle Hao getting in trouble with your Kaachan and Touchan when you suddenly break your leg, ne?" He smiled fondly at the little girl, stroking her long blonde hair with his right hand and pinching her cheeks playfully with the other.  
  
At once, the little girl called Keiko-chan ceased from jumping. Instead, she gazed up at her Uncle eagerly. "You've got something for me, right? Ne? Ne?"  
  
Hao smiled again. "Hmm. Let's see..." he looked up thoughtfully, fishing yet again in his pockets for something. "I'm pretty sure I have something...ah! Here it is!" He pulled out his hand from his pockets and held out a small pink stuffed bunny and placed it in the arms of an excited Keiko-chan. "Here you go, sweetheart," he said softly.  
  
Keiko-chan gazed at the little pink bunny like it was the cutest little thing ever. Which, to her, it probably was. Then she squealed, hugging the little stuffed toy to her chest.. "Kawaii! Arigatou, Uncle Hao! I love it sooo much! I'll put in my bed and sleep with it every night! I love you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Hao's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Hao hugged the little girl back, feeling deeply gratified, and like he was the luckiest man on earth.  
  
From the other side of the table, Lyserg watched the scene, smiling slightly. He knew he didn't just imagine the smile that was on Hao's face. It was real, genuine, and very sincere. It was so unlike Hao.   
  
And yet--there it was.  
  
Lyserg sighed, and continued to watch the scene with amazed eyes.  
  
_Who would have thought it?  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"Keiko-chan!" Tamamura Tamao called out the little girl's name. "Where did she run off to? Keiko-chan!"  
  
From the front desk, a blonde woman in her early twenties, wearing a simple black dress, a woman known to many as Asakura Anna, rolled her eyes. "She's probably just in the waiting room. Don't worry about it." She continued examining the checklist Ryu had made out earlier. "Cross out the abalone. Jun-san had brought some already." He told Ryu.  
  
"Hai, Okami." Ryu took the list from her and sent out to do exactly what she told him.  
  
"But..." Tamao said nervously. "Anna-sama...what if she gets lost...? Oh, why did this have to happen now! I have to leave in ten minutes!" She said in dismay. She looked over at herself from head to toe and straightened out the white blouse and dark brown slacks she was wearing.  
  
"Tamao-chan, relax," Ryu said, not looking up from what he was doing. "She's not bound to get lost around here."  
  
"Your appointment is at 11, isn't it?" Anna rested her chin on her hands and gazed at the pink-haired young woman.  
  
Tamao nodded. "Hai."  
  
Anna gazed at the room clock. Ten minutes past ten. "Why do you have to leave so early?"  
  
"I...wanted to make a good impression..." She murmured hesitantly. Since Yoh and Anna's wedding, where, courtesy of Hao, a couple of notable people had come, Tamao had gotten the reputation of being the best and the most accurate fortune teller there ever was on this side of the planet. The most famous and powerful people hired her from all over the world to get their fortunes told. As she had never once been wrong in any of her predictions, she was never out of clients. In fact, day by day, they came aplenty. Sometimes, even more than she could handle...  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "Do you REALLY think you have to?"  
  
Tamao was at a loss for words. "Well...um..." She bent her head.  
  
The blonde sighed. "Well, alright, you can go ahead."  
  
Tamao looked up in surprise. "A-arigatou, Anna-sama!" She gave a swift bow.  
  
Anna waved her away. "Just be back an hour before dinner. Help me out with Keiko, ne?"  
  
Tamao gave another bow and smiled. "Hai!" She then picked up her belongings and headed for the front door. She stopped in her tracks upon passing by the waiting room. "A-anna-sama!" She looked at Anna, and then pointed somewhere at the room.  
  
Anna frowned suspiciously, then walked over to Tamao and looked in the direction the other woman was pointing at...and her frown deepened.  
  
"Ne, Anna-san, I finished putting away the abalone in the kitchen..." From somewhere around the Onsen, a female of about twenty-eight, with dark green hair that was tied back so that it was pointed at the back, walked towards the front desk. She was wearing a long, tight-fitting Chinese-styled dress. She gazed at the blonde woman with curiosity.  
  
Anna gazed at her and nodded. "Arigatou." Then she glared at the doorway of the waiting room again.  
  
"Ne..." Tao Jun, the said dark green-haired female, approached the inside of the front desk slowly. "...Ryu-kun," she said in a soft, sweet voice, "what's wrong with Anna-san?" She was slowly and slowly moving closer towards Ryu.  
  
"Um..." Ryu swallowed, feeling the color rising up to his cheeks as Jun approached him. "I think she must have seen something..."he gasped under his breath as the green-haired woman casually rested her elbows on the inside of the L-shaped desk, allowing him a very good view of the outline of certain parts of her...anatomy. He felt his face growing hot. Very, very, VERY hot...  
  
"Hmm...?" Jun smiled at the man innocently. He was quite...endearing when he blushed and stuttered. "You know, I think..."  
  
"Umm...Jun-san?" Ryu managed, nervously looking at the beautiful woman before him and trying hard not to faint.  
  
"Ryu-kun?"  
  
"Umm..."Ryu looked nervously around him. He needed to get away...get away before he either faints, or loses all sense of decency and starts thinking of doing hentai things...or before he actually starts doing hentai things. _Oh, where to go, where to go, where to go...jackpot._ "I...need to do something in the kitchen!" And faster than a speeding bullet, Ryu zoomed out of the front desk and hid inside the said place.  
  
"Hmm," Jun crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the door of the kitchen disappointedly. _Playing hard to get again, eh...?_ She grinned slyly to herself. _Honestly, we've been doing this for six years...well, this time, I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you..._she hummed the tune softly to herself. _One way or another._  
  
"You can go now, I'll take care of this," Anna told Tamao. The pink-haired young woman nodded, then she wore her shoes, her coat, and set out to go outside.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours!" She shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she was off.  
  
Anna continued to glare inside the doorway of the waiting room.  
  
Meanwhile, the people she was glaring at, oblivious to her glares, continued what they were doing.  
  
Hao had commenced playing poker with Lyserg, while Keiko-chan sat in his lap. Once in a while, she would gaze at her Uncle Hao worshipfully. And then, she would smile sweetly at Lyserg, who would smile back. And once in a while, she would gaze at Hao's hand of cards and playfully pick one out and play with it while smiling at Hao. And Hao would smile back. And then, she would pick on Hao's belt, Hao's pants, his hair...any other part of him that caught her eye.  
  
This time around, what had caught the little girl's eye was the long, thin, stick with the smoking end in between her uncle's lips. His cigarette. She was gazing at it curiously, like it was some kind of toy. She gazed at it for a long while. After sometime, it dawned on her what the stick was. And slowly, her curiosity started to curl into what was unmistakably a frown. A big frown. Then, it evolved into a glare. The famous Asakura Anna glare.  
  
Hao made the mistake of glancing at the little girl just then, and he winced. He then swallowed nervously, trying hard not to look at the little girl glaring at him...damn, he looked again. He tried to avoid her gaze, but her eyes followed him around. Left. Right. Down. Left again. Front...damn.  
  
Finally, he surrendered. "What is it, Keiko-chan?"  
  
"You're not supposed to smoke here." The child said in a voice that sounded so much like Anna it was scary. Hao winced again.  
  
"Gomen ne. I'll put it off." He said quickly, taking the cigarette off his mouth and extinguishing the lighted end onto the nearby ashtray. He smiled at his little niece, and then turned his attention back to the card game.  
  
"Throw the whole pack." Keiko-chan said quietly with an air of command.   
  
Hao's head snapped into attention. So did Lyserg's, for that matter. "What?"  
  
"I SAID, throw it OUT, Uncle Hao." Keiko-chan's Anna-like tone was really creeping both men out...  
  
Hao grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the table and tossed it in the trash can on the other side of the room. He then looked at the little girl hopefully.  
  
Keiko-chan's face had broke out into a big, sweet smile. She wrapped her arms around Hao's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered against his ear.  
  
Hao smiled fondly at the little girl. From across the table, he noticed Lyserg looking at him oddly. "What?"  
  
Lyserg didn't answer. He couldn't believe it. He had just witnessed a three-year-old girl ordering Hao, EVIL HAO, murdering Hao--around the place. And he didn't seem to be complaining. In fact, Hao seemed to be enjoying every bit of it.  
  
Lyserg gazed forlornly at the trash can, where the thrown pack of cigarettes were now residing. He REALLY wished he could have gotten one stick. He could really use a drag of it right about now...  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"May I take your coat, sir?" The maid at the front entrance asked the man with puffy dark hair, skin and eyes who had just entered the Onsen's front door. The man looked about twenty-four, and he was wearing what appeared to be a strangely patterned...skirt?  
  
"Sir?" Noticing that the man didn't hear her, the maid called his attention again. "May I please take your...EEEK!" The maid panicked and fell down when, from behind the man, the head of what looked like a full-grown leopard popped out and smiled at her, baring its very sharp incisors for her to see.  
  
The puffy dark-haired man groaned. "We're supposed to make people laugh, not scare them off, Mic," he told the leopard spirit, who nodded remorsefully at him and transformed into its smaller and less scary spirit form. Then, turning to the maid, the man said, "I'm sorry. I know he looks scary, but he won't hurt a fly." he paused. "Unless the fly hurts him first, that is." he smiled at her.  
  
"That wasn't a joke, was it, Chocolove-san?" A voice from behind him asked. A figure, no bigger than half the door, with light brown hair and big eyes, gazed up at the puffy dark-haired man.  
  
"Well." The person in question looked up mock-thoughtfully. "That depends. Did it make you laugh, Manta?"  
  
The figure known as Manta rolled his eyes. "No. But none of your jokes make me laugh."  
  
The other man chuckled. "True. But you're not a spirit, are you? Mic likes my jokes." He then turned to the maid, who was still on the floor. "Are you alright?"  
  
"H-hai." The maid took the offered hand and stood up. Then, regaining her composure, she said, "your coat, sir?"  
  
"Oh yeah." The puffy dark-haired man, known to the Onsen owners and his friends as Chocolove, took off his coat and placed it on the awaiting arms of the maid. "Thank you!" he smiled and took a bow with flourish.  
  
"Mosuke-san doesn't laugh at your jokes," Manta inclined his head to the ceiling, referring more or less to the rooftop of the Onsen, where many of the Shamans' power spirits liked to hang out (his own included), as he took off his own coat and handed it to the maid.  
  
"That figures. He's, like, ancient, like that samurai spirit of Yoh's and that warrior spirit of Ren's." Chocolove said, waving his hand casually.  
  
Manta snorted. "You're just making excuses."  
  
"Not true." Chocolove countered. "I'm a bestseller comedian in New York. And in England, too, if I may say so," he puffed out his chest. "You Orientals just have a weird sense of humor that I haven't quite grasped yet."  
  
Manta rolled his eyes. "Then you had better--OOOFFF!!!" He groaned as a figure about his size burst in from the front door and bumped into him, making the both of them fall down in the process.  
  
"Oh, my head," Manta groaned, rubbing the back of his head gently, and looking over at the person he just bumped into, who was also rubbing his--her--head. "You!"  
  
"Ite," The figure with dark puffy hair, pulled up with a band, dark skin, big dark eyes, and wearing a dark orange fluttery coat groaned. "Opacho's head hurts." At the same time that Manta looked at her, she also looked over at him. "Manta baka!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Manta asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, what are YOU doing here?" Chocolove echoed Manta's question.  
  
Opacho stood up and glared at the both of them. "Opacho came to see if Hao-sama needed anything." Except for the fact that she was taller--right about Manta's height, to be exact, nothing at all about Hao's right-hand person had changed, down to the very voice, the eyes...everything. "Opacho has been Hao-sama's assistant for very long now. Opacho doubts that Yoh-sama's baka friends would know about such things."  
  
Chocolove glared. "What the...did you just call us STUPID?" He exclaimed, preparing to go into battle mode.  
  
Manta stood up and tried to restrain the other man. "Chocolove-san, take it easy..." he muttered, glaring as well at Hao's assistant.  
  
Opacho smiled. "Opacho will go see Hao-sama now, and leave Manta baka and Yoh-sama's other baka friend to attend to their needs." She gave a little wave before skipping towards the waiting room where Hao was. "Ja ne!" She hopped on and on and disappeared into the said room.  
  
"That really hurt," Manta muttered as he continued to rub his sore head, while still glaring darkly at the direction Opacho disappeared to. He roved his eyes a little further...and spotted a blonde-haired woman standing at the other side of the waiting room doorway, across from where he was. She was glaring suspiciously at someone inside the said room, her arms folded across her chest. She was also not saying anything. "Anna-san...?" He greeted tentatively.  
  
The blonde-haired woman looked his way for about half a second before turning her attention to Chocolove, who was beside Manta. Another half a second later, she returned to glaring at whoever it was inside the waiting room. "Almost everyone's here then," She muttered, loud enough for both Chocolove and Manta to hear.  
  
"I wonder what's she's looking at that's gotten her looking like that," Chocolove had abandoned his battle stance and whispered to Manta.  
  
"What do you mean?" Manta whispered back as he spotted Jun and gave her a wave. She waved back and smiled at him.  
  
"She's got that scary look in her eyes, see?" Chocolove explained, shivering. Just thinking about that look in the eyes of the female owner of the Funbari Onsen Inn made him feel like he was going to have nightmares concerning it for several days. She was really that scary.  
  
"Well...um, we'd better not bother her, then." Manta said to the other man nervously as the two of them walked towards the front desk, occasionally throwing wary looks in Anna's direction. "Still, I wonder...oh." His eyes followed the blonde woman's gaze and finally understood why she looked like that. "That explains it," he told Chocolove, pointing at the direction of the waiting room.  
  
"What...?" Chocolove gazed at where Manta was pointing at. "Oh, it's Hao with Keiko-chan and Lyserg...WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" He stopped walking and peered inside for a closer look. "LYSERG is sitting with HAO? Oh, I must be dreaming..." He rubbed his eyes, then looked again.  
  
"You're not." Anna said succinctly from the doorway. "I'd say the two of them have been together in there for almost an hour now."  
  
Manta winced. _Lyserg and Hao, together in a room...that sounds TOTALLY wrong..._  
  
"What the HELL are they doing?" Chocolove demanded.  
  
Anna shrugged. "Poker. I'm guessing the wager is that if Lyserg wins, he gets to kill Hao." She frowned deeply. "I don't really care much about what the two of them do. It's Keiko I'm worried about."  
  
"KILL Hao? Lyserg agreed to THIS? What the hell is he thinking?" Chocolove muttered.  
  
"He's not." Anna said simply. "He's..." She grimaced and rubbed her ears as loud voices sounded, coming from a nearby room. The voices gradually grew even louder...and nearer...then a door slammed.  
  
"Well SUE ME for trying to be FRIENDLY!"  
  
"WAAAHHHHH!!!!!" A baby's wailing. Anna's frown grew even deeper as she turned her attention from Hao inside the waiting room to the approaching owners of the voices.  
  
"OH YEAH? MAYBE I WILL!"  
  
"WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"AARRGH! THIS IS REALLY ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T SHOUTED IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THREATEN ME WITH A LAWSUIT! -I'M- TAO REN! -NOBODY- SUES TAO REN!"  
  
"WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"THEN I'D BE HONORED TO BE THE FIRST ONE! ANYWAY, -YOU- WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"WAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Finally, from one of the main rooms somewhere inside the Onsen, four people appeared. Two of them were engaged in a shouting match--Horo-horo and Tao Ren, specifically. The third one was shaking her head exasperatedly at the two men, while at the same time trying to console the wailing baby in her arms--without much success. This was Pilica.  
  
The fourth one was a little boy of five years old, who took turns looking up in annoyance at his fighting uncles and helping his Aunt Pilica console his baby brother. He wasn't having much success with the latter either. As they got to the front desk, the little boy spotted his mother and sighed with relief.  
  
"Yohnta," Anna said as the little boy approached, along with Pilica holding the baby, "what happened here?"  
  
The little boy sighed, then pointed at his two uncles. "Uncle Horo shouted because Uncle Ren smiled at Aunt Pilica. Uncle Ren shouted because Uncle Horo was shouting." the boy finished.  
  
"That's it?" Anna asked blankly. Yohnta nodded. "And your father?"  
  
This time, Yohnta rolled his eyes. "Still asleep, with Oniichan."  
  
His mother rolled her eyes in the same fashion, sighing exasperatedly.  
  
"Anna-san..." Pilica approached the blonde woman hesitantly. "I'm really sorry. I can't make him stop. I've tried everything..." She looked as if she was on the verge of tears herself. This didn't stop her from glaring at Horo-horo and stealing a shy glance at Ren, though...  
  
Anna nodded and smiled at the younger woman. "Arigatou for trying. I'll take care of this."  
  
"IT WAS JUST AN EXPRESSION, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ren's voice shouted.  
  
"YEAH?" Horo-horo's next shouted statement was challenging. "WELL THEN, -DON'T- BLAME ME IF I HAPPEN TO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!"  
  
"YOU'RE STUPID!" Ren shot back.  
  
"SO ARE YOU!" Horo-horo shouted back.  
  
"AARGHH! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Anna raised her eyes to the ceiling, praying for patience. "Can you hold on to him for a little more? I'll just take care of this." She told Pilica, who nodded, watching Anna walk towards the direction of the two men who were in a shouting match.  
  
"OH, IS THAT SO? WELL..." Horo-horo's next couple of words stopped abruptly the second he saw Anna. His face went white.  
  
Ren's glare was replaced with trepidation as he watched Anna approach them.  
  
The blonde woman stopped when she reached them. Then, she gave the both of them a withering glare.  
  
The two men winced simultaneously.  
  
And then, Anna took a step forward...and gave the both of them swift punches on each of their heads.  
  
"Itai!" Horo-horo and Ren exclaimed in unison, rubbing their heads. They looked at Anna and both glared. "THAT HURT!" They shouted at the same time.  
  
She just continued to glare at them. "THAT was for making my son cry." She told them icily. Then she walked back towards Pilica, who handed her the still-wailing Ren-chan. She kissed the brow of her baby, then rocked him back and forth, speaking to him in the loveliest and softest of voices that it would be hard to believe she was actually the same woman who just glared and punched two men a little while ago.   
  
After about two minutes, Ren-chan's sobbing subsided. Another minute later, he fell asleep in his mother's arms.  
  
Ren and Horo-horo watched this scene all the while, with looks of utmost guilt and regret on their faces.  
  
From inside the front desk, Jun sighed. "Anna-san, you make a great mom."  
  
Anna smiled, then glanced pointedly in Horo-horo and Ren's direction.  
  
The two men froze. Horo-horo looked at Ren. Ren looked at Horo-horo.  
  
Then, in unison, the two of them said, "We're really sorry."  
  
Anna examined their sincere faces, then she nodded. "Good. See that it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Hai!" The two men said like they were saluting an army general. Which, in theory, Anna was.  
  
Near them, Chocolove and Manta looked on, shaking their heads, and extremely glad that they weren't the ones who got their heads kicked by Anna.  
  
Meanwhile, from the waiting room, four people appeared, disturbed by the noise. One of them was a man with long hair, who had a little blonde girl who looked exactly like a miniature version of Anna clutching his waist--this was Hao, with Keiko-chan holding on to him. Beside Hao was Opacho, who was looking curiously at each of the people present in the room. A little bit farther from them, was Lyserg, who smiled brightly upon seeing all of his friends.  
  
"What's going on out here?" The green-haired young man asked, smiling at each of the faces.  
  
"Me and Ren were having a shouting match," Horo-horo replied, grinning. "But it's over now."  
  
"Yeah," Ren agreed, also smiling at his friend.  
  
"Uncle Lyserg! When did you get here?" Yohnta had gone to Lyserg's side almost immediately upon seeing him. Unlike Horo and Ren, Lyserg only came to the Onsen once, or twice a year, at most. He had a lot of work to do in the detective agency. But whenever he went to the Inn, he always made sure to spend a couple of hours with Yoh and Anna's twin sons. Of course, Yohmaru often slept, but Lyserg was fascinated by the intelligence of the twins, and so often talked with them and told them lots of stories about England and America. He was sort of like a library of knowledge for the twins, which is why they both adored him--most especially Yohnta. Of course, the twins adored their other uncles too, but that's besides the point.   
  
"I've been here an hour, I think." Lyserg smiled at the boy. "Why?"  
  
Yohnta smiled brightly. "I found this really great book at the library downtown," He said. "I was thinking you might be interested, so I borrowed it."  
  
"Really?" Lyserg asked with curiousity. "What is it about?"  
  
"The Big Ben!" Yohnta said proudly. "It's about the history and architecture and stuff. And I found this new database book for Uncle Manta as well!" He added, upon seeing his Uncle Manta. Manta smiled and approached the boy. He was also a favorite of Yohnta, being an expert on technology and all.  
  
Horo-horo looked at Chocolove and smiled. "Yo. When did you get here?"  
  
"Oh, just a while ago..." Chocolove said breezily. He gave Ren a glance...  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Ren told him warningly. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes today."  
  
"You're never in the mood," Chocolove muttered sadly. But afterwards, his eyes gleamed. "But that doesn't mean I have to stop trying!"  
  
"Anna-san, I'm finished with the..." Footsteps were heard as a blonde man in his thirties, known as Faust VIII, went down the stairs. "Oya! Manta-kun!" He said cheerfully upon spotting the small man. He went down the final step and walked towards Manta with a grin that looked suspiciously...evil.  
  
At least, that's what Manta thought. He abruptly stopped talking to Yohnta and Lyserg and winced. He felt the blood rushing out of his face as Faust approached him and shook his hand enthusiastically. "Eh...ohayo, Faust-san," he managed, looking at the blonde doctor nervously. _Do not think about dissection, not dissection, not dissection, not dissection..._  
  
Upon hearing the commotion, Ryu stepped out of the kitchen to greet everyone. "Oh, you're all here..." He said, glancing briefly at the front desk. Jun spotted him and waved and winked at him, causing him to duck back into the kitchen again. Then, Jun turned back to talking with Pilica.  
  
"How are you and Ren doing?" She asked the younger girl.  
  
Pilica blushed. "Jun-san! There's nothing going on..."  
  
Jun rolled her eyes. "Right, if you say so." She looked over at her brother and grinned. "Well, just be ready during the party. I think he might just be planning on telling you something..."  
  
Pilica sighed, gazing forlornly at Ren, who was talking animatedly with Horo-horo and Chocolove. "I don't think that's going to happen..." She then turned to Jun. "What about you and umm...Ryu-san?"  
  
"He's playing hard-to-get," The older woman said with a laugh. "But I'll get him. He was the one who started it in the first place, during Anna-san's wedding..." She smiled at Anna, who was still rocking little Ren-chan, a soft smile on her face. "I'd love to have a baby someday, like Anna-san does."  
  
Anna looked up and gave a small smile. "You'll never know." She then went back to stroking her little son.  
  
Opacho looked around at all of them, smiling. Then she turned to her master. "Hao-sama, Yoh-sama's baka friends are so noisy." She commented.  
  
Hao laughed. "Indeed, they are," he agreed. "They're a very cheerful bunch as well, aren't they?" He looked over at everyone and smiled. "I wonder where Yoh is, though." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Touchan is asleep with Yohmaru Oniichan!" Keiko said cheerfully, still clutching Hao's waist.  
  
Hao looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Is he?" Keiko nodded. "Then we'd better wake him up and tell him that all his friends are here." He paused. "Or almost all. That X-LAWS nun isn't here yet. I hear she's getting really friendly with Yoh's green-haired detective friend," He told Opacho. "Anyway, let's get Yoh. Any idea where he is, Keiko-chan?"  
  
"Main room!" Keiko answered cheerfully.  
  
"Alright! Then to the main room we go." Hao started to walk towards the inside of the Onsen, but before he was able to take a step, the person he was looking for emerged, hair all tousled, his shirt all rumpled. One of his hands absently rubbed one eye, then the other. His other hand was holding on to a smaller one. The smaller hand belonged to one of his five-year-old clones, known as Yohmaru, who was beside him, his other hand rubbing his eyes in much the same fashion as his father's.  
  
"Anna..." The spiky-haired version of Hao, known as Asakura Yoh, also known as the other owner of the Funbari Onsen Inn, yawned. "where'd you put my headphones?"  
  
The person being addressed glared at him. "Away. Have you been sleeping all day?" She demanded at her husband.  
  
Yoh looked at Anna, and grinned. "I got bored with all the database work." He yawned again. Then, seeing everybody looking at him, he gave a small wave. "Hi, everyone. You're all here."  
  
Ren grinned at his friend. "You finally woke up."  
  
"I was beginning to think you were dead, you know," Horo-horo told him seriously. "I mean, we were shouting so loud, and there you were, still not budging!"  
  
"He could probably sleep away a bomb explosion..." Chocolove said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yoh-kun. It's been a while," Lyserg approached Yoh, with Yohnta beside him.   
  
"Yo." Yoh grinned at Lyserg. Spotting Manta, he gave another grin. "You haven't grown at all."  
  
"Shut up," Manta said, but he was grinning as well.  
  
"Touchan...I still feel sleepy." The little boy beside Yoh pulled his hand, then yawned, very much like his father.  
  
Yohnta saw what his twin did, and sighed with resignation. "You didn't even help out with the databases, Oniichan." He told his brother.  
  
Yohmaru yawned again. "I got sleepy. Besides, you were doing fine on your own." He told his twin.  
  
Yohnta rolled his eyes and held up his hands in resignation. "You'd better hope Kaachan doesn't find out." He muttered.  
  
"About what?" A female commanding voice demanded. Yohmaru winced.  
  
"It's Oniichan, Kaachan. He fell asleep when we were supposed to--MMPPHH!" A hand clamped onto Yohnta's mouth.  
  
"Yohmaru..." Anna told her son warningly.  
  
"Ahh..." The little boy being addressed sweatdropped, looking up nervously at his mother. "Umm...Kaachan...eh...hehehe..." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
Anna had to smile. Yohmaru was so much like her husband it was astounding. "Tell me the truth. And let go of your brother," She said sternly.  
  
Yohmaru did as he was told. "I fell asleep...I'm really sorry! But Touchan said you wouldn't get angry, so...please don't be angry?" The five-year-old looked at his mother like a hopeful puppy.  
  
Anna gave a small chuckle and ruffled the little boy's hair affectionately. She then glanced over at her husband, who had stopped talking to Lyserg and Manta and was now staring off somewhere else, his eyes narrowed. "Yoh?"  
  
"What's Keiko doing with Hao?" Yoh asked, looking over at his twin brother, and then at his daughter, who was clutching on Hao's waist.  
  
Anna frowned. "The usual," She said with a sigh. "Hao bribes her with toys and gifts. I think that's one of the reasons why Keiko adores him."  
  
Yoh gave a laugh. "Yeah. And the fact that he's charming enough as it is." He looked suspiciously at the stuffed bunny his daughter was holding in her arms, before deciding to approach his brother.  
  
Hao saw him and gave him a big grin. "Yo."  
  
Yoh grinned at his brother, then continued to stare suspiciously at the stuffed toy in Keiko's hand. "Oniichan. You didn't happen to put any spell on that bunny, did you?"  
  
Hao smiled innocently. "Of course not. It's perfectly safe. Really, you should trust me by now. I'll never do that singing spell again." He vowed.  
  
Yoh looked at his brother. "I should hope not, because I'm never allowing you to give her a chocolate again." He grimaced at the memory of the singing chocolate bar of last year. It had kept everyone at the Onsen awake, even long after Keiko had eaten the whole box. It had been a menace to business, and plus, it had made his wife very angry, and, as she had been pregnant at that time, it had been a hell of a life for him.  
  
From beside his father, Yohmaru and Yohnta sniffed their Uncle Hao suspiciously. Hao looked down at the twins. "What is it?"  
  
Yohnta glared at him in reply. "Touchan," he pulled on Yoh's hand, "Uncle Hao's been smoking again."  
  
Yohmaru nodded in agreement. "He has." But he smiled cheerfully at his uncle.  
  
This time, Yoh glared at his brother. "I thought I told you to quit."  
  
"Force of habit," Hao said cheerfully, waving his hand casually.  
  
Yoh sighed, then, he plucked his daughter from Hao's waist gently. "Well, until you completely stop that habit of yours, you can't go anywhere near my daughter, understood?"  
  
"Uncle Hao..." Keiko whined pitifully as she was pulled away from her favorite uncle. But when she looked up and realized who had taken her away from Hao, she squealed. "Touchan!" She looked up at him worshipfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Yoh smiled, then looked back at Hao. "It's good to see you, Oniichan." He said to his brother.  
  
Hao gave a smile identical to Yoh's. "It's good to see you too, Otouto." He said, then added teasingly, "Even though you're no fun."  
  
Yoh just grinned, shaking his head at his brother. He then glanced at the clock at the end of the hall. "It's an hour more before lunch gets served. Hey everyone," He said, loud enough for all of his friends to hear, "why don't you all go up to your rooms and rest up for a bit? I know everyone's tired from traveling." He smiled at all of his friends.  
  
His suggestion was met with a resounding agreement from everybody. Yoh and Anna, along with their four children, went inside the front desk and proceeded with handing out room keys to everyone.  
  
"I'll see you later, Yoh-kun, Anna-san, children," Lyserg waved at them and proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"I have a whole new lineup of jokes for everyone! You're gonna have to listen to them during lunch!" Chocolove told them cheerfully as he ran up to join Lyserg.  
  
"I can't wait for lunch!" Horo-horo said excitedly to the six Asakuras before running off, with Pilica running after him.  
  
"Well, I'm going up," Ren told them. With air and dignity, he proceeded up the stairs with his sister.  
  
"Later, Yoh-kun, everyone!" Manta waved as he, too, went on up the stairs to his own room.  
  
"Ja, Otouto yo. Anna. Children," Hao said with a flourish, before calmly walking up the stairs, with his every-faithful assistant jumping up and down beside him.  
  
"Well..." Faust said, as everyone went up, "I guess I'd better go up too, ne, Yoh-kun, Anna-san?"  
  
Yoh nodded and grinned. "You'd better rest for a bit, Faust. We might be needing you sooner, now that everyone's here."  
  
Faust chuckled. "That may be true." He looked at the six Asakuras. "Well, then. I'll be seeing everyone later." He, too, went up the stairs.  
  
Yoh smiled again. Then, he looked at his daughter, who was still holding on to him and gave a yawn. "We should go up too."  
  
Yohmaru yawned beside him. "Yeah, we should."  
  
Yohnta rolled his eyes. "You just want to sleep again, Oniichan."  
  
"Yeah," Yohmaru grinned at his twin and scratched his head.  
  
Yoh looked questioningly at his wife. "Shall we go up too?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "The five of you go up. I'll check on our lunch."   
  
"You should rest," Yoh insisted. He let go of Keiko and took Ren-chan from his wife.  
  
Anna smiled at her husband. "I will. I'll catch up with you, don't worry." She assured him.  
  
"Well...ok, then." Yoh smiled. Then, he leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go, you three." Holding Ren-chan carefully in his arms, he trudged up the stairs, with his other three children right behind him.  
  
Anna smiled at them one last time before retreating to the kitchen.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
At the foot of the staircase, three people appeared. They had all witnessed the scene that went on a little while ago with big smiles on their faces.  
  
One of the three people had pointy gray hair that stuck out on either side of his head. Except for the two rolls of gray hair, he was bald. This was Asakura Yohmei, Yoh's grandfather.  
  
Another one also had gray hair, pulled into a bun. This was Asakura Kino, Yohmei's wife, and Yoh's grandmother.  
  
The last one was taller than the two others, and had dark brown hair which was graying at the temples. He was also wearing a mask. This was Asakura Mikihisa, Yoh's father.  
  
"It's been another year for the Onsen, isn't it?" Yohmei commented as he watched Yoh and the children's backs retreat up the stairs.  
  
"Hai, it has been another year," Mikihisa replied, his eyes following the direction where his father-in-law was gazing at.  
  
Beside them, Kino just smiled.  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:  
**  
Umm...smoking is bad for your health.^_^;;; It's bad for Hao-sama's health too...but...well...um. Hehehe.^^;;;  
  
Er...I hope I was accurate with my descriptions of everyone. This includes their clothing. Someone tell me if I'm not, onegaishimasu?  
  
Ah...I hoped you like the pairings so far.^^ More coming in the next chapters, I promise!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews for the Prologue. It was weird, I know.=)  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had to divide it into two parts because it ended up being longer than I expected, but...hope you liked it all the same. Hopefully the next one wouldn't be as long. Will be explaining about Yoh and Anna's four (yes, FOUR) children in Chapter 2(the Anna pregnancy bit will be there, too^^). Yeah...I had to say that before you all ask why the heck Yoh and Anna's youngest kid is named Ren-chan.^^ Watch out for that next week.  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 2: The Children

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and everyone's coming. Lots of fun, lots of chaos, lots of madness are expected. And yeah...LOVE. Can't forget about that.^_^   
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing, and the lot.  
  
Others: All of this is made-up. I don't think I have to tell you, though, because I'm sure you knew that.=)  
  
This is the morning after all the guests arrived.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2 - The Children  
**  
  
"Tick...tick...tick...BEEP!" The clock beside Asakura Yoh's side of the futon sounded loudly the second it struck four a.m.  
  
The said person sleepily opened one eye, then he groaned and turned to his other side, placing a pillow on top of his head to drown out the sound of his alarm clock.  
  
"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..." The clock continued to drone on its annoying ticking sound. It should be noted that the clock's alarm sounded more like a car horn than a normal clock. It was much larger than a normal clock too. Meaning to say, if Yoh doesn't turn off his alarm clock anytime soon, chances are, his whole family, who were in the room with him, will all be awoken indefinitely. Which won't be good for him. It definitely won't be good for him.  
  
But Yoh continued to ignore his alarm clock. He slept on for a good five minutes more...until a figure rolled over on top of him, and a small hand sleepily removed the pillow from his head and with the other hand, forced his eyes open.  
  
"Just three more minutes..." He slurred out, gazing sleepily at the face of the person who was forcing him to wake up. "Onegai, Anna...please let me sleep a little more..." he yawned and tried to take his pillow back.  
  
The pillow was yanked away from his reach. "I'm not Kaachan..." The figure, who was actually his daughter, yawned.  
  
"Keiko..." Yoh murmured as he continued to reach for his pillow. But, as it had been removed from his reach, he wasn't having much success. "Give me back my pillow and go to sleep..." He closed his eyes again.  
  
"Turn it off, Touchan..." Keiko murmured as she tried to force her father's eyes open again.  
  
"Mmmrrghhh..." Yoh groaned. Reluctantly, he rose up from the futon and clicked the alarm clock shut. He then gently placed his daughter back beside Anna, who was sleeping on the side of the futon opposite him. Keiko was in between the two of them.  
  
Keiko kissed his cheek as she was put back beside her mother. "Arigatou, Touchan..." In a matter of seconds, she had fallen asleep again, curled up against Anna.  
  
Yoh smiled at the two of them fondly, marveling at how alike the two of them were. Keiko was Anna's perfect clone--not only in looks, but in the way she can just ask anything of him and he will do it, no questions asked, no complaints whatsoever. The only difference was that Keiko was much more...mild-tempered than his wife. _Well, she probably got that from me._  
  
"Tou...chan!" Yoh looked up as a small sound was heard from the bottom of his side of the futon. Realizing who it was, he stood up and went to the small crib where Ren-chan slept. The little one-year-old kid had probably been woken up by the clock. He had probably also felt that his father was awake, and had called him because he was hungry.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu..." Yoh greeted his little son softly before lifting him out of the crib and handing him a bottle that he had taken from the nightstand beside the heater. Ren-chan began to suck on the bottle eagerly, his eyes full of happiness. Gently, Yoh put his son down on top of his side of the futon and allowed him to walk over it for a little bit as he changed into his training attire.  
  
From the corner of one eye, Yoh observed Ren-chan keenly as the little boy began to walk towards his sleeping Neechan. Yoh pulled on his jogging pants quickly, wondering what his son was going to do. The boy primly placed down his almost-empty bottle on his feet. And then he sat down beside his Neechan...and started stroking her hair, like he thought it was the most beautiful thing on earth. Keiko stirred slightly, but she smiled in her sleep.  
  
Ren-chan gave a small clap. "Nee...chan..." he whispered gleefully. Then, he leaned over...and gave his Neechan a feather-light kiss on the cheek.  
  
Yoh finished changing his clothes and looked on at that little scene, his heart extremely warmed. Almost everyday, that's what little Ren-chan does--he wakes up at the same time as his Touchan, and as Touchan changes his clothes, he approaches his older sister and watches her sleep. Then he strokes her hair. Then, he kisses her. Even at such a young age--one, at that--it was clear that Ren-chan adored his sister. The little boy was obviously no different from him. He loved his daughter very much...adored her to the very ends of the earth. Of course, he loved his wife, too...but his love for her was different--she was, after all, the being who had helped create all his children. The woman who bore them for nine months, nurtured them for all she, he, and they were worth--that was his wife. His love for her reached far more than the earth itself--it transcended time, and space. He loved her more than life; and he loved her more than death. He loved her more than with all his body; he loved her more than with all his heart and with all his mind--he loved her more than with all his soul.  
  
His love for her was...something that could not be put into words.   
  
His love for her surpasses words.  
  
He sighed at his thoughts. Every morning, he acted like this. Like...like some crazy, lovesick teenager--and he was twenty-four years old. He was an adult. He should start thinking like an adult. Shouldn't he?  
  
But every time he thought of his wife...he always went from being a rational (as least, as rational as Asakura Yoh could get, which wasn't much) adult to a blubbering, irrational teenager.  
  
_It's not really my fault. It's just that...I still can't believe that...we've lasted so long...  
_  
He gave a small chuckle. _Maybe I really am still a teenager._  
  
Leaving Ren-chan at the futon, he went over to the other room where his twin sons slept. Yohmaru and Yohnta often accompanied him during his early morning training, mostly because Anna insisted that they needed to become stronger than their Touchan. Even though Yoh often reminded her that, since he was already the Shaman King, the twins do not need to do any training because they weren't going to be asked to participate in any Shaman Fight in the near future, she still insists that they need to get strong, and besides, some exercise would be good for them. Although he sometimes protests over some of the things his wife makes him do, Yoh has never disobeyed her, and he wasn't going to do so anytime soon.  
  
As soon as he reached the door of the twins' room, he gave a grin. The two of them have a really funny way of sleeping. Although Yohmaru and Yohnta were alike physically, down to the very last hair, and even though they were both very smart for their age--too smart, in fact, that one can even call them child prodigies--emotionally and otherwise, they were very different. As the older of the two by five minutes, Yohmaru, supposedly, should have been the role model older brother for all of his siblings, most particularly his younger twin. Unfortunately, or fortunately for him--Yohmaru was not at all older brother material. At least, he wasn't what older brothers typically are.   
  
In a perfect world, the older brother is the mature, responsible, and hardworking one. The younger brother was the immature, semi-responsible, and semi-hardworking one. But as this is a non-perfect world we're talking about, nothing is ever what it should be--or at least, what it should be according to the perfect world. Yohmaru was one of those. He was the non-typical older brother, to say the least. He was lazy, always slacking off from his responsibilities, and does not like working at all. His maturity was also questionable--but then again, he was only five years old, so that's pretty much ruled out. He pretty much takes his after his father through and through--even down to his obsession with BOB and headphones and sleeping, and down to that total and utter and complete love and adoration he holds for his mother.  
  
Yohnta, on the other hand, would have fit the role of older brother perfectly. Although he and his twin were both very, very smart--he was the one who was more into it than his brother. For one thing, even though Yohmaru can do the things Yohnta can do, he just prefers to slack off and sleep. Yohnta, however, prefers to do things responsibly. The twins' mother usually lets them handle some of the work at the Onsen--mostly guest listings, expense databases and anything that has to do with computers. Anna started giving them this kind of responsibility ever since they learned how to work a computer, which was when they were two years old and the Onsen had just been built. Anyway, every time they needed to do those kinds of work, Yohmaru often just...slept on while Yohnta did all the work. It was only during those rare times when Yohmaru felt like doing something (besides sleep) when he helped. Otherwise, it was Yohnta all alone, or with his father. Yes--Yoh helped his son out, sometimes too. He was, after all, the one who taught them all the stuff (with a little help from his best friend Manta, of course). Anyway, the hardworking and responsible Yohnta obviously took after his mother--with the temperament toned down a bit, that is. His adoration for his father was another indicator that he took after his mother--although he definitely doesn't admire his father's laziness, everything else beyond that...everything that was Yoh--everything that was his father, he definitely loves.  
  
Anyway, even the differences between the twins was evident in the way they slept. Yoh had to smile as he looked over at one of his sons, and then the other, alternating between them every couple of seconds and fighting the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
On the left futon, slept Yohnta, who was as immaculate when asleep as he was when he was awake. He was lying primly and properly on his back, with his arms across his stomach, his hands folded properly, making him look like he was a...corpse?!? Yoh winced at his own analogy. He was brought back to attention as Yohnta began to speak.  
  
"Fifteen. Line five, column six, fifteen hundred yen," He murmured. He unclasped his hands at his stomach and gave his hair a small flick, then he placed his hands back across his stomach and refolded them together again.  
  
Yoh chuckled at that. Even when asleep, Yohnta was doing work. He wasn't just like Anna, he was also like Manta. Manta. He and Anna hadn't made a mistake when they decided to name his son after him and his best friend.  
  
Yoh turned to the right futon, where Yohmaru, the older of the two, slept...and found himself fighting the urge to laugh again. Yohmaru was snoring slightly, like his father does. He was sleeping in a somewhat...very...well...uhm...*cough* position. He was sprawled on his back, with his whole body spread all over the futon like...like Jesus on the cross, only, the soldiers didn't do a very good job of nailing him to the cross, for his hands were crooked, and his feet were...astride. Okay, maybe not Jesus on the cross...more like the loser in a wrestling match, sprawled upon the fighting ring. Yoh groaned at his weird analogies. He really watched way too much television.  
  
Seeing that his sons were sleeping so peacefully, Yoh decided that...just this once, they can sleep through training. He was just going to have to compensate for it some other time. He really didn't want to wake them up...not when they were sleeping like that...and looking like two brown-haired angels. He really didn't have the heart to.  
  
He went back to his own room to pick up a small towel and Ren-chan, who he was taking outside with him. Just before he leaves, Anna stirs in her sleep.  
  
"Yoh..." She murmured as she looked over at her husband sleepily. "Training?" She yawned.  
  
He nodded, smiling. "Hai." He went over to her and gently bent down to give her a kiss. "I'm taking Ren-chan along, alright?" He murmured as he stroked her cheeks, his other hand holding on to his little son.  
  
Anna nodded, then yawned again. "And the twins...?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head to receive his kiss.  
  
He chuckled. "They can sleep through it, just this once. Alright?" He stroked the hair at her nape softly.  
  
"Hai." His wife nodded one more time before he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.  
  
This always happened. Every time they kissed, THIS always happened.  
  
He had only intended on giving her one short, sweet little kiss. But the second their mouths touched...he was lost. SHE was lost as well.  
  
Kissing her was like heaven. Kissing her was like...a weird, indescribable experience. It was something that never got old. It was always new, always refreshing, always like every single time...was the first time.  
  
And just like each and every time...just as he was willing himself to pull away...he always ended up pulling her closer, against him. Just as he had thought he'd had enough, he always ended up clamoring for more.  
  
And those little moans she made at the back of her throat only heightened his desire.  
  
Their mouths moved over each other's gently, again and again, breaking apart, only to fuse back again. He tasted her mouth, her tongue, her breath...he took every inch of her, as he gave her every inch of himself in return. For the two of them, kissing was more than just an ordinary physical experience. It was more of the spiritual kind...the celestial kind. The kind that many people only dream of having. The kind that cannot be put into words without losing its essential meaning.  
  
The kind of experience that...just when you thought you want to stop, you only end up prolonging it even more.  
  
It was like you don't want to stop because there might be some point sometime somewhere that something which comes only once in a lifetime might come...and stopping would mean missing this once-in-a-lifetime thing.  
  
Yet, at some point, you really have to stop. And once you do, you realize that the once-in-a-lifetime thing you've been waiting for...was already there. It had always been there in the first place.  
  
Yoh reluctantly broke the kiss. He looked over at his wife's face as if to memorize every contour, every single curve that made her so singularly Anna. "I'd better go. Ren's waiting for me outside."  
  
Anna nodded and gave him one last kiss before she dropped back down on the futon and fell asleep. Yoh smiled at her one last time, picked up Ren-chan (who had not moved the whole time his parents were kissing and had only looked over at his Neechan cheerfully), stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Outside, Ren is already waiting for him. He was wearing his training uniform that consisted of a red sleeveless shirt, dark blue jogging pants and shoes. He was also leaning across the wall beside the door of the Asakura's family room, tapping his foot impatiently. He raised an eyebrow as his friend got out of the room.  
  
"About time. What took you so long?" He asked, throwing Yoh a suspicious look.  
  
Yoh grinned at his friend. "I was asking Anna's permission." He gave a cheerful shrug. "It took longer than I expected." Actually, it was the kiss that took longer than he expected...not that he was complaining...  
  
Ren just rolled his eyes as he took Ren-chan from Yoh. "I'm sure it did." He said dryly. "We'll, let's go, then."  
  
"Hai." Yoh nodded and followed his friend out of the main wing to the staircase.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was around five in the morning when little Asakura Keiko finally woke up, upon hearing a strange noise in the bathroom. She sat up on the futon, rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms like a kitten. She looked around her and realized that both her parents were already up and about. Briefly, she recalled that her Touchan had gotten up sometime ago, probably to do his early morning training. A little peek at her little brother's crib proves that her father had taken Ren-chan with him again.  
  
But where was her mother? This was what Keiko wondered. Her mother couldn't have left her out here in the room all alone...and then she suddenly remembered the strange noise that had woken her up. She recalled that it came from the bathroom. _Could Kaachan be in the bathroom?_  
  
A second later, there it was again. That noise. It really -was- coming from the bathroom. Keiko gingerly stood up and walked, gazing at the half-open bathroom door curiously. "Kaachan..." she asked tentatively. "Are you there?"  
  
One last strange noise...then the sound of running water reached the little girl's ears. "Kaachan?" She called again. "Is that you?"  
  
"Hai," A muffled voice, sounding like it was being muffled by a towel, was the answer.  
  
Keiko approached the bathroom and gently opened the door fully. "Whatcha doing?" She looked up at her mother, who was wiping her whole face with a white towel with dark blue stripes. "Are you sick?"  
  
Anna placed the towel on the rack and shook her head. "I'm fine," She told her daughter. "I just vomited a little."  
  
Keiko gazed up at her in surprise. "You puked?" She asked. So it -was- her mother who had made the strange noise today. And yesterday, as well. And the day before...  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "I vomited," she corrected.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you know?" The little girl continued looking up at her mother curiously.  
  
"Keiko..." Anna said warningly.   
  
"Am I being nosy?"  
  
"Yes!" Anna agreed at once, pulling her daughter's hand towards the bathtub. "You need to take a bath. Come on."  
  
As Anna ran the hot water in the tub for Keiko, the little girl stepped inside the bathtub and looked on as her mother prepared her bathing things. "I'm sorry for being nosy," She said quietly.  
  
Anna smiled as she poured water on her daughter's head. "It's fine, Keiko."  
  
"Really?" Little Keiko's eyes widened and she grinned as Anna shampooed her hair. "That's good!" She said cheerfully as she played with the foam that got onto her shoulder. "I don't want to upset Kaachan, ever," she proclaimed.  
  
Anna chuckled. "That's good. But you can never upset me. Not ever," She assured Keiko.  
  
"But..." Keiko looked up thoughtfully as she scrubbed herself. "how come...you're always frowning...every time I'm with Uncle Hao?"  
  
Her mother sighed. "That's different," she told the little girl. "HE'S the one who upsets me, not you."  
  
"Why?" Keiko turned around and looked at Anna with questioning in her eyes. "Uncle Hao is nice...isn't he? Why does he upset you?"  
  
Pouring water over the girl's head to rinse out her hair, Anna sighed again. "That's...something between your father, your Uncle Hao, and me."  
  
"You won't tell me?" Keiko gazed at her mother hopefully.  
  
Anna stroked the little girl's wet head and smiled. "Not right now. Maybe someday, when you're older."  
  
Keiko jumped up excitedly. "When I'm older? Like...like..." She gazed around eagerly. "On my birthday?"  
  
Her mother groaned mentally. _It -is- her birthday in two days... _"No...ten years more," she told her.  
  
Keiko's face fell. "Oh."  
  
Her mother nodded sympathetically. "It's the way it has to be," she added with a nod. "Now, sit back down on the tub. Let's finish your bath." She paused. "I'll take my bath as well." She declared after a thought.  
  
That statement made Keiko grin. "REALLY? Me and Kaachan are taking a bath together! Sugoi! Ureshi, ureshi da ne!" She exclaimed.  
  
Anna smiled as she stepped out of her clothes and into the bathtub with her daughter.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
After the two Asakura females had gotten themselves thoroughly bathed, their teeth brushed, and had wrapped themselves into their respective bathrobes, they stepped out of the bathroom and prepared to get themselves dressed.  
  
"Keiko," Anna took her daughter's clothing out of the dresser--it consisted of a dark blue short skirt and a white short-sleeved cotton kid's blouse--untied and took off her daughter's robe, and began pulling the clothes over her. In a matter of minutes, Keiko was fully dressed, and her hair was brushed neatly. "Do Kaachan a favor and wake Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan up."  
  
Keiko bobbed her head. "Hai!" She exclaimed cheerfully, before sprinting off towards her brothers' room. Anna sighed and gave a small chuckle as she dressed up. It was really hard to believe that, even though Keiko took after her in looks, most of the time they were so different in other aspects. Although Yoh always told her that Keiko took after her more than she took after him, she never believed him. How could she? She was never that cheerful, that eager, that sweet...was she? A frown was an alien expression on Keiko's face, whereas it was most certainly at home on hers. So looks aside, they didn't resemble each other at all. They were as different as night and day.  
  
Weren't they?  
  
_"The way she cries...and the way she can demand anything from me...she is so much like you...it's actually...wonderful..."  
_  
When Anna was still carrying Keiko all throughout the nine months, Yoh always told her that at the time, he had thought she was the most beautiful, the sweetest, the loveliest woman to ever grace the face of the earth...and she had never grown out of that unthinkable beauty, even after Keiko was born. Even after Ren-chan was born. Even now.  
  
_"And it's not just you physically...it's...it's everything. Everything about you. You might not realize it, because you grew up differently, but...when Keiko grows up...she'll be just like you. I'm sure."  
_  
He was so sure...  
  
_"And I don't think there's anyone else in the world I'd rather have her be like...but you. Just you."  
_  
Just me...  
  
_"You're the best person she could ever dream to be like. And she -will- be like you. You can bet on that."  
_  
-I'm- the best person...  
  
_"She might be named after my mother, but...she's you. She's me, and she's you. I've always thought that I would be the luckiest man on earth if I could have a little girl just like my wife. And when she came along...it was the fulfillment of my dreams. I have two of you--what other man is blessed with that luck? But...I knew it wasn't just luck."  
_  
No...no, it wasn't...  
  
_"It was you."  
_  
Anna smiled faintly at that thought. _It wasn't just luck. It wasn't just me, either._  
  
_It was...you, as well...  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Keiko giggled as she gazed down at her older brothers who were asleep in their respective futons.   
  
Yohnta had now shifted from his position earlier. He was still primly and properly stiff on his back, but this time his hands were at his sides. He was frowning a bit, too. "Oniichan, don't you fall asleep again! You're going to help me out! I can't do this alone!" He murmured in his sleep. He scratched his head for bit and returned his hand to his side.  
  
On the other futon, Yohmaru had shifted his position as well. From being sprawled on his back earlier, he was now lying on his stomach, his arms stretched and spread all over the place, his legs astride. He looked like one of Keiko's stuffed toys after being smashed down by a foot while it was lying on the floor on its stomach. Keiko giggled at her own analogy.  
  
She slowly tiptoed and approached her brothers' futons. She sat down gently in between the two of them. Then, she tapped them both on the shoulder. They didn't even stir. She crawled at the bottom and pulled their feet. "Yohmaru Oniichan, Yohnta Oniichan," she called to them. "Wakie, wakie! Come on!" She then pulled on their hands. She repeated the process of tapping their shoulders, and pulling on their hands and feet while calling them several times.  
  
After several minutes of pulling, Keiko lost her patience. She sat down at the bottom of their futons, in between them. She took a deep breath, and then, she shouted at the top of her lungs: "WAKE UP YOU TWO!"  
  
The two figures on the futons stirred. Finally.   
  
"Aargh..." Yohnta murmured sleepily, sitting up and yawning. "You didn't have to shout, Kaachan."  
  
"You could have just...tapped my shoulder or something, Kaachan." Yohmaru yawned and sat up as well.  
  
Keiko frowned at the both of them. "I'm NOT Kaachan." This was the second time she had been mistaken as her mother. She wasn't as tall as her mother, was she...? "Get UP, you two," she urged.  
  
"It's Keiko-chan," Yohmaru yawned again as he reluctantly started to stand up.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Yohnta yawned as well as he got up.  
  
Keiko's eyes widened. "Yohmaru Oniichan...Yohnta Oniichan...watch out for the..."  
  
BUMP! "IITAAAIII...." Two voices winced simultaneously, rubbing their heads at the same time. Yohnta had tried to get up from the left side of his futon, which was undoubtedly Yohmaru's right side. Yohmaru, on the other hand, got up from his futon's right side, undoubtedly, Yohnta's left. As they were both still half-asleep, this had resulted with them simultaneously getting up and...yup, you guessed it--bumping heads.  
  
Keiko had witnessed this whole scene, and was now giggling madly on the floor at the bottom of their futons. The twins looked at each other with half-sleepy eyes. It was Yohnta who tossed his pillow at his brother first.  
  
"Itai! What'd you do that for..." Yohmaru murmured as he yawned and lazily took his own pillow and threw it at his brother.  
  
Yohnta had his eyes closed when the pillow hit him. He groaned, then retaliated by taking hold of his futon, thinking it was a pillow, and throwing it at his twin. This resulted in him getting thrown along with the futon. He landed in a heap on top of his brother.  
  
"Get off me..." Yohmaru yawned again and tried pushing his brother off, but Yohnta looked as if he had fallen asleep again.  
  
"Five more minutes..." He told his brother, then he drifted off again.  
  
Keiko giggled at her brothers, then, not wanting to miss out on all the fun, jumped on the futon on top of Yohnta.  
  
"Ouch." Yohnta muttered, trying to roll over, but not having much success due to Keiko on top of him. "Keiko-chan, I can't move..."  
  
"Both of you get OFF me..." Yohmaru muttered from down below them. He was squashed underneath his twin, who was squashed underneath Keiko, meaning, he was the one carrying all the weight. "I can't breathe..."  
  
"What is going on in here?"  
  
The three children looked up as their mother entered the room, a stern look on her face. Anna frowned as she saw the mess of the futons they had made, but they looked so adorable that she just wanted to smile in spite of everything.  
  
Not being able to say anything, Yohmaru just grinned at his mother sheepishly.  
  
Yohnta was speechless as well. He smiled a smile similar to his brother's.  
  
Keiko just grinned at her mother cheerfully. "I woke them up!"  
  
Anna shook her head, smiling slightly. "Good work. Don't do it so messily next time, you just wrinkled your clothes. And you two," She aimed this at the twins, "get up and fix your futons before you take a bath. Do it fast, hear? We'll be going down to breakfast in a while."  
  
The twins nodded. "Hai!"  
  
"Oh. And Keiko-chan," She stopped and turned around before she exited the room. "Get off your brothers and come with me."  
  
Keiko nodded and jumped up. "Ja ne, Yohmaru Oniichan, Yohnta Oniichan!" She waved gaily to her brothers before skipping out of the room, trailing after Anna.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anna was folding the large futon in the room that she shared with Yoh when a loud noise was heard from outside. It wasn't actually a noise--just a couple of loud voices. Upon closer inspection, she realized that one of the voices belonged to her husband. The other was undoubtedly one of his friends--Ren, she supposed. The other, much smaller voice was Ren-chan.  
  
And then the door to the room opened and in came father and son. Yoh popped his head inside the room he shared with his wife. "Ohayo," he greeted as he set down Ren-chan inside his crib. Ren-chan sat down and began playing with his toys, while Keiko looked on. After a couple of seconds, she started playing with him.  
  
"Ohayo." Anna replied as she finished her folding. She sat down at one of the chairs beside the nightstand. She looked up at her husband, who was still standing, and he gave her a grin. Seeing that her husband was now in his usual white shirt and dark pants instead of his training attire earlier, she asked, "You've taken a bath?"  
  
"Hai," He nodded. "Ren and I took Ren-chan to the men's onsen. I think he had a lot of fun." He inclined his head towards his son, who was still playing in his crib, but was now fresh-faced and wearing clothes identical to his father's.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "Being stuck for almost an hour in an onsen with two grownups? I'm sure he did." She commented dryly.  
  
Yoh grinned at her again. "You're cute, rolling your eyes like that," he remarked, sitting down in the other chair beside the nightstand.  
  
She could feel the heat flooding her cheeks. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Her husband gave a laugh. "You're really more beautiful when you blush," he added as he resumed gazing at his wife. He could honestly look at her forever and never get tired of her face...  
  
Anna rolled her eyes again, and, to eliminate further embarrassment, she stood up, took a weaning bottle from near the heater and walked over to Ren-chan's crib. "He needs to be fed milk before breakfast," she muttered, handing the bottle to Ren-chan, who took it greedily and began to drink. "What did you do with him, Yoh? He looks hungry enough to eat the whole bottle."  
  
Yoh stood up and walked over to where his wife was. He ruffled Keiko's hair as he passed her, then wrapped his arms around his wife. "He ran around the garden with Ren. We should really hire him as a permanent babysitter, you know. He's good with Ren-chan."  
  
"I'd advice against it," Anna murmured, laying her cheek on her husband's chest. "He might start acting like Ren. As it is, his hair lengthens on end whenever he cries. Our son's been hanging around too much with him."  
  
"Well..." Yoh paused, resting his chin on top of Anna's blonde head. "We can't really blame him, can we? He's got a special fondness for our son. We named him after Ren, after all."  
  
Anna glared at her husband. "That was YOUR doing."  
  
"Ah. So it was." Yoh grinned sheepishly at his wife.  
  
  
~*Flashback: One Year Ago*~  
  
  
"Guys," Yoh told his friends, who were sitting in the room near the garden area at the Onsen, "I need your help." He sat down at one of the empty armchairs and sighed.  
  
Five men looked up as he went towards them. Ren looked at him curiously. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Anna." Yoh replied, sighing again and rubbing his forehead wearily.  
  
Lyserg looked at Yoh as well, abandoning the chess game he was playing with Horo-horo. "What's wrong with Anna-san? Is it the baby?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Nah." Yoh shook his head, grinning slightly. "The baby's fine. You might all be allowed to see him in a couple of hours."  
  
Horo-horo looked up thoughtfully from his chess pieces. "Another boy, huh? You're good, Yoh." He commented.  
  
"Well, it wasn't just me..."  
  
From the other side of the room, Hao laughed and walked over to his brother. "Of course it wasn't just YOU, Otouto." He ruffled Yoh's hair playfully. "Mating among humans is something that should be thoroughly enjoyed by both participants."  
  
Chocolove snorted as he moved one of Lyserg's pawns forward. "The evil guy is speaking like a textbook. Don't listen to him, Yoh."  
  
Yoh just gazed at his brother and groaned mentally at the memory of what just happened a couple of hours ago, when he was in the room where Anna and the baby were. She had proceeded to promptly throwing the vase with flowers beside her when he had insisted that they name the little kid after his brother.  
  
"I will NOT," Anna had growled, her eyes menacing, "have my son named after that LUNATIC!" She had then taken hold of a crystal drinking glass beside the vase earlier and tossed it at her husband's head.  
  
CRASH! The glass had shattered against the wall as Yoh's head evaded its projectile by a fraction. "Anna..." He had pleaded after her. "It was just a suggestion..."  
  
"Well, go tell your suggestions to SOMEONE ELSE!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Yoh had raised his hands up in defeat as she threatened to throw something else at him...a hairbrush. -That- would hurt. "I'll ask my friends. Then I'll come back here with a list." He had sprinted out of the room in record time, afraid for his life.  
  
Hao gazed at his younger twin thoughtfully. "She didn't want the little guy named after ME?"  
  
Yoh looked up from his musings and gazed back at his brother. "You heard my thoughts?!?" He said incredulously.  
  
His older twin chuckled, shaking his head. "Not quite. I guessed." He sat down on the armrest of his brother's chair.  
  
Yoh groaned. "You guessed right. I can't think of ANY more names. She doesn't want me naming the kid after you. She says you're a lunatic."  
  
"So I am." Hao agreed. "But you could have named him after the old man, the old guy, or the old lady," He suggested, referring, respectively, to Mikihisa, Yohmei, and Kino.  
  
"She doesn't want any more "yoh" names. She said the twins were enough. As for the old man...well...he's the one who refused. And I can't have him take a female name," he added, referring to his grandmother.  
  
"Yoh..." Horo-horo in the other chair gazed at Yoh and grinned. "I have a suggestion."  
  
Yoh looked up in interest. "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Horo-horo nodded vigorously. "I think...you can name the little kid....Horo-horo! After me!" He said triumphantly.  
  
Ren snorted. "Yeah, right. The poor little kid's going to be made fun of when he grows up." He looked over at Yoh. "You'd better just name him after me. It's short, and easy to remember."  
  
"You should name him after me, Yoh! Chocolove! Chocolove will be a good name for the little kid!" Chocolove exclaimed.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes. "Your name sounds like a rapper's name, Chocolove-kun. No offense meant," he quickly added. Then, turning to Yoh, he said, "I wouldn't mind if you named him after me, Yoh-kun."  
  
"Now, hold on a MINUTE! I suggested my name FIRST!" Horo-horo shouted. After he shouted, an argument between him, Ren, Chocolove and Lyserg ensued. All four of them clearly wished to have the little kid named after him.  
  
Yoh groaned. "This doesn't solve MY problem, you guys..." He muttered, placing his face on his hands.  
  
Hao gazed at the four arguing shamans in amusement. "Hmm...I wonder..." He looked over at his brother thoughtfully. "I think I know a way to solve this AND your problem, Otouto."  
  
Yoh looked up. "How?"  
  
His twin smiled sweetly. "HEY...HEY, THE FOUR OF YOU!" He shouted, then whistled loudly to gain their attention.  
  
The four shamans glared at him. "WHAT?" They demanded.  
  
Hao continued to smile sweetly. "What do you say...we settle this in a game of cards? Whoever wins gets to have Yoh's son named after him," He brought out a deck of cards and shuffled them expertly. "Are we all agreed?" He looked over at his brother as he said this, but he was met with a loud chorus of agreement from the four who were arguing. They had sat down and awaited his distribution of the cards.  
  
Yoh sighed. "I really hope this can solve it."  
  
Hao smiled. "Oh, it will. trust me." He began to distribute the cards to everyone except Yoh. Although why no one actually protested to Hao being the dealer of the cards, we can only guess.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Well, gentlemen," Hao announced cheerfully. "Show your hands." He gestured to the table in front of them graciously.  
  
Horo-horo triumphantly slapped down his hand. "Hah! FULL HOUSE! Beat that!"  
  
Chocolove sighed, then reluctantly pulled out his hand. "Junk."  
  
Lyserg sighed, then smiled faintly as he gently placed his hand on top of the table. "Four of a kind. Oh, well. Maybe I'll win next time."  
  
Hao put down his own hand, which consisted of three pairs. He then looked over at one person who still hadn't shown his hand. "Ren-kun?"  
  
Ren was silent. He was still holding on to his hand. But a slow grin was forming on his face. Then, he started to laugh. An evil, psychotic laugh.  
  
Yoh looked at his friend warily. "Ren...are you alright?"  
  
Horo-horo snorted. "He's probably gone crazy because of his loss."  
  
"Probably gone loose because of losing." Chocolove commented.  
  
Lyserg looked at his friend with concern. "I do hope he'll be alright."  
  
"HAH!" Ren finally slapped his hand on the table with so much force that it made everyone jump. "I.AM.THE.BEST!"  
  
Everyone leaned forward to look over at Ren's hand...and it was...  
  
...A Royal Straight Flush.  
  
Hao whistled. "O~kay. Then it's settled!" He said cheerfully. "Ren-kun won this game, and is now bestowed with the great privilege of having my little nephew named after him!"  
  
Horo-horo, Chocolove and Lyserg stared at Ren incredulously. Ren just continued laughing like a maniac.  
  
Yoh grinned at his brother as he stood up. "Thanks a lot, Oniichan. I owe you one."  
  
Hao waved his brother away. "Think nothing of it." He said breezily as his brother sprinted out of the room to go to his wife.  
  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
"Honestly," Anna said dryly. "Deciding our son's name by a poker game? Only that lunatic will think of something like that."  
  
Yoh chuckled. "I think he's proud of it. You know--being a lunatic. Speaking of lunatics," He glanced at the clock. "The twins -are- in the bath, aren't they? How long have they been in there?"  
  
Anna glanced at the clock. "Around half an hour or more, I think. That's strange," She frowned. "They don't usually take that long. Can you check up on them? I'll just put out their clothes." She told her husband.  
  
Yoh nodded. "Hai." He proceeded to the bathroom. He knocked first. "Oy. Are you two still alive in there?" He placed his ear briefly against the door. He could hear a lot of splashing and some voices. He turned the door handle and swung the door open. He stepped inside.  
  
A thick layer of soap foam hit him squarely on the face. Almost immediately, the voices ceased. Yoh calmly took a towel from the rack and gently wiped his face, grateful that none of it had gone to his eyes. After he finished, he looked over at his twin sons.  
  
The two of them were looking at him with identical wary looks on their faces. Yoh fought the urge to laugh out loud again as he gazed at his sons. Their whole faces were covered completely with soap foam, making the both of them look like identical white blob creatures. Yohmaru was in a position that looked like he was ready to fight his brother at the expense of all the foam in the world. His dedication, even if it was just to a foam battle, was astounding. Clearly, he and Anna hadn't made a mistake when they decided to name their older son after him and Amidamaru. Yohmaru was like him, but he was quite like Amidamaru as well.  
  
"Touchan..." Yohnta said in a low, quiet voice. He, on the other hand, was frozen on a defensive position. Always cautious, that was Yohnta. Just like Manta.  
  
Chuckling, Yoh shook his head at the two of them. No matter how smart they could get, it was clear that the twins were still five years old, and just like any five-year-old, they both still love to play and have fun. "Your Kaachan is getting worried. Rinse up, you two. We'll be going downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes."  
  
The twins gave identical nods. "Hai!"  
  
Still chuckling to himself, Yoh closed the door and went back to the room where his wife and other two children were.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was almost seven-thirty in the morning when the twins finished bathing, brushing their teeth and putting on their clothes. Clad in identical white shirts and dark pants, Yohmaru and Yohnta, together with their parents, Keiko, and Ren-chan, prepared their things and got ready to go downstairs.  
  
"Kaachan, I'll take Ren-chan for you." Yohmaru grinned at his mother as he held out his hand and she carefully placed Ren-chan in his arms.  
  
"Careful. Don't drop him." She told her son warningly.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Yoh was on the door, with Keiko-chan holding on to his hand. "Let's go!" He started to open the door, when beside him, Anna suddenly fainted. "A-anna?!?!?" He caught her in his arms and gazed at her face worriedly. "You alright?"  
  
After about half a minute, Anna opened her eyes to find a concerned husband gazing at her. She nodded, straightening herself up. "I'm fine. Just had a bit of dizzy spell." She rubbed her head and took several long breaths.  
  
But Yoh didn't look convinced. "You're sure?"  
  
At that time, Keiko took the opportunity to jump into the conversation. "Kaachan puked this morning!" She told her father gleefully, earning her a frown from her mother.  
  
Yoh's eyes widened as he looked over at his wife again. "You did?" He wondered what was wrong with her. Then, a realization came upon him. "Anna, are you...?"  
  
She glared at him. "I don't know," She muttered. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
Yoh scratched his head and looked up thoughtfully. "But if you are..." He paused, thinking. "how'd that happen?" he asked blankly.  
  
Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "HOW do you think?" She replied dryly, shaking her head. "Forget about it. Let's just go already."  
  
Yoh nodded, still wondering about it. "Hai." And with that, the six Asakuras got downstairs for breakfast.  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:  
**  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. More AnnaXYoh coming in the next chapter. For all of you PilicaXRen, TamaoXHoro, and LysergXJeanne fans...mou sukoshi, onegai! They're all coming very, very soon!=)  
  
Reviews will very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 3: The Owners

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and everyone's coming. Lots of fun, lots of chaos, lots of madness are expected. And yeah...LOVE. Can't forget about that.^_^   
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing...and sexual implications.^^  
  
This is the same day as the previous chapter. Anna + Yoh = new baby Asakura is the only point.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3 - The Owners  
**  
  
Anna stared at the big spread of food all over the big dining table. "PANCAKES? BACON? EGGS? What kind of breakfast is this?" She asked Ryu incredulously. She sat down at the seat beside her husband and children, right at the very heart of the said dining table.  
  
Ryu winced, then looked down on the floor. "It wasn't my idea, Anna Okami." He muttered.  
  
The blonde looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Oh? Then whose idea was it?"  
  
"It was Ren-kun's idea." Lyserg spoke up. The aforementioned person glared at him. "What? It -was- your idea. I wanted to have a traditional Japanese breakfast."  
  
"Me too." Chocolove nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with this, frankly," Manta piped in, eyeing the large pile of pancakes at the center of the table. "I was beginning to miss Western breakfast fare myself." He speared a sliced wedge of pancake through his fork and placed it in his mouth.  
  
"I don't care either way," Horo-horo spoke up through a mouthful of pancakes with syrup and bacon. "As long as I get some food, it really doesn't matter." He took several chews, then took his glass of orange juice, had several swigs of it, and then swallowed.  
  
Beside him, Pilica rolled her eyes. "Chew a little bit slower, Oniichan. You're spraying food all over the place."  
  
"Well, -I- think this is all wonderful," Jun declared as she dug in to her own plate of pancakes, smiling at everyone, smiling at her brother, then winking at Ryu all at the same time.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault -I- won." He said defensively, handing a forkful of egg and pancakes to Ren-chan, whom he was feeding. The little boy opened his mouth and took the food he was being offered eagerly.  
  
Anna slumped down in her chair and sighed. "Don't tell me..." She glared over at Hao, who was sitting silently at the end of the table with his assistant. "You. Was it -your- doing again?"  
  
Hao looked up from his plate and smiled innocently. "Why, of course not." He daintily took a sip of his coffee. "I had been merely watching the proceedings. As a matter of fact..." he paused, gracefully spearing a slice of pancake with his fork. "I was just on my way down when I heard all the noise." He nodded in satisfaction as he took another bite of his breakfast. "Apparently, the five of them," he explained, inclining his head towards Lyserg, Horo-horo, Chocolove, Ren, and Manta, "decided to settle what breakfast we'd have today by throwing dice and the person who gets the highest number in the die-throwing gets to choose -our- breakfast fare."  
  
The blonde turned and glared at Ren. "And -you- won? Again?"  
  
The said person winced, nodding his head slightly. "It's not my fault I'm lucky in games that involve chance."  
  
"Ah, well..." Hao looked at Ren thoughtfully from his plate. "You know what they say. You can't have everything. Simply put, Ren-kun, you may have luck when it comes to games of chance. But in other things..." he glanced at Pilica, then at Ren, shaking his head, "you're simply hopeless."  
  
Ren stopped eating and glared at Hao. "And what is -that- supposed to mean?" He demanded tartly.  
  
Hao waved his hand. "Nothing, nothing, " he replied cheerfully. "Just that you don't have enough guts to do it." He glanced meaningfully back and forth Ren and Pilica again.   
  
Ren took the hint and he blushed, half with embarrassment and half with silent rage. "Who asked you?" He muttered, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork.  
  
Yoh, who had been talking with his power spirit, while at the same time listening in to the conversation, laughed. "Does it really matter that much to you, Anna? I mean, breakfast is breakfast, isn't it?" He grinned at her.  
  
Anna glared at him, then glared over at the pancakes. "I don't like pancakes."  
  
Her husband gave a frown. "You don't? Are you sure? But I used to make them before. You've never said anything."  
  
A sigh. "I didn't say I don't like them totally," She replied. "I just don't want them right now, that's all. I think I want..." She paused, thinking. "Strawberries and cream cheese."  
  
Yoh looked at her strangely. "Again? Anna, you've been eating only strawberries and cream cheese for three days now..." _She must be really sick_, he thought worriedly.  
  
His wife glared at him again. "I -know- that. And I don't care. I.Want.Strawberries.And.Cream.Cheese!" She insisted.  
  
Keiko beside Yoh grinned at her father. "Kaachan's been acting weird ever since she visited Uncle Faust this morning." She announced, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"What did you talk about with Faust, anyway?" Yoh asked Anna.  
  
"I had a check-up," She muttered in reply.  
  
"Kaachan, you're sick?" Yohnta, who was beside her, asked with concern.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You're sure?" Yohmaru, beside Yohnta, piped in.  
  
"I'M SURE! EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"  
  
Yohmaru and Yohnta simultaneously shut up and went back to eating from their respective plates.  
  
"What was the check-up about?" Yoh asked Anna, looking at her warily. _Vomiting this morning, dizzy spells, and now, weird mood swings...just how sick was she, exactly...?_  
  
His wife gave him a meaningful look. "Hadn't I already told you this morning?"  
  
"Huh?" Yoh looked at her blankly, scratching his head.  
  
"Right after the dizzy spell?" She supplied helpfully.  
  
A light dawned into Yoh. "Oh. That," He nodded thoughtfully. "So you really are sick. What is it--a fever?" He gently placed his hand on her forehead. "Hmm. Odd. You don't feel hot at all." He murmured.  
  
Anna fought the urge to give her husband one good smack on the head. She'd forgotten how clueless he could be sometimes. "Of course not." She said dryly.  
  
"Kaachan puked and got dizzy this morning." Keiko announced for the benefit of all at the table.  
  
Almost immediately, everyone who was holding their forks dropped them into their plates and everyone who was in mid-swallow choked. Then, they all looked at Anna.  
  
"What?" She asked when she noticed them all looking at her curiously.  
  
It was Manta who spoke up first. Recovering from his mid-choke, he said, "Anna-san...are you...?"  
  
"Like I told this idiot," She inclined her head at her husband, "I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Is that why you asked Faust to check you?" Ren asked.  
  
"Speaking of Faust..." Ryu spoke up. "He's here." He pointed towards the doorway. Sure enough, a blonde man in his thirties entered and approached Anna.  
  
"Faust," Yoh greeted. "Have some breakfast."  
  
The blonde man shook his head. "I've had breakfast at the office, Yoh-kun. Thanks anyway." He then turned to Anna. "I would like to speak with you in private, Anna-san," he paused, looking at everyone in the room, "or would you rather I announce it all here?"  
  
"No, no." Anna replied quickly. "I'd like to hear what you have to say privately." _If the results are what I think, I'd like some time to ponder over how I'm going to announce this to everyone, considering my incredibly clueless husband hasn't recognized the signs for what they are...  
_  
Faust nodded. "Hai. Let's go up to my office." He turned to everyone. "If you'll excuse us." He walked up, assisted Anna, and the two of them went out the doorway and disappeared.  
  
Yoh stared after them thoughtfully. "Wonder what's wrong with her," he muttered. Worry over his wife's welfare made him lose his appetite, and his breakfast went half-eaten.  
  
Ren snorted. "Honestly, you can really be totally clueless sometimes, Yoh." He told his friend.  
  
"What'd you mean by that?" Yoh asked.  
  
The other man rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Vomiting. Fainting spells. Mood swings. Your wife. What does that tell you?"  
  
"That she's sick?" Yoh guessed.  
  
Horo-horo gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course she's -not- sick, Yoh."  
  
"Then what's wrong with her?" Yoh demanded, looking at each and every single face at the table. Funny, they all seemed to know what was wrong with his wife. -Everyone- seemed to know...except for him.  
  
"Yoh-kun...can't you read the signs?" Lyserg asked his friend, smiling slightly at his cluelessness.  
  
"He obviously can't." Chocolove muttered.  
  
"Hai. My brother is lovable that way," Hao agreed cheerfully.  
  
"Look Yoh," Ren told him seriously, "if you don't know, we're not going to tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Anna-san should be the one to tell you," Manta explained.  
  
"Great." Yoh slumped his head on an empty spot on the table. "I wish she'd come back soon."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_"Anna..." Eighteen-year-old Asakura Yoh peered over the shoulder of his fiancée, gazing thoughtfully at what she was doing. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Kyouyama Anna gave a brief nod and continued writing. She was distinctly aware of the weight of Yoh's head...his head, which was resting on her left shoulder. His arms were leaning on the top of the table, purposely. He was as close to her as he could manage. -Way- too close, in fact.  
  
She didn't really mind.  
  
"Ne..." Yoh's voice was a little nervous, a bit hesitant. "How long...have we been engaged, exactly?"  
  
She stopped writing and considered. "Eight or seven years, I think." She wondered why he was asking this all of a sudden...  
  
"Don't you think it's time we got married?"  
  
Anna froze, then she whipped her head to her left so that her face was merely inches from his. "What did you say?"  
  
He sighed. "I asked you if..."  
  
"No, that's not it," She interrupted. "I heard what you said. What do you mean?"  
  
"Huh?" Her fiancé looked at her blankly, scratching his head. "What I meant...? Uhm..." He looked around. "...it's just that we've been together a long time, and...it's about time we...uh...take that step, or something," he grinned sheepishly. "I'm not really very good at this."  
  
"No, you're not." Smiling slightly, Anna shook her head. "Yoh...are you asking me to marry you?" She really had to ask that question. She knew -that- was what he was asking, but she needed to hear him say it.  
  
"Well...yeah, I guess I am." He gave another grin. "I'm asking you to marry me. It'd be a great honor for the Shaman King to finally have his Queen...in the most ultimate sense of the word." He finished with a nod. Then, he gazed at her face hopefully. "So...will you?"  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"You know...marry me?" He supplied helpfully.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "Do you really want me to answer that?" She couldn't resist teasing him, just a little...  
  
He gave her a wounded look. "Of course I do! Why...are you changing your mind? I really hope not."  
  
Giving another eye-roll, she pinched his cheek playfully. "You idiot," she said dryly, "of course I'm not changing my mind." She paused. "As for your question..."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Yes."  
_  
"Anna-san?"  
  
Asakura Anna turned her head away from the window and looked up at Faust. "Hmm?"  
  
The blonde doctor smiled at her. "We came here to talk about your results," he told her. "Remember?"  
  
The young woman looked around her. She briefly recalled coming into Faust's clinic, and sitting at the chair beside his desk. "I remember." She recalled that she came in here to hear out the results of her tests about an hour ago. "So...am I...?"  
  
Faust sat down on his desk and handed her a sheet. "Without a doubt," he gave a wide grin.  
  
Anna examined the paper thoughtfully. "Six...weeks? Already?" She looked up at Faust questioningly.  
  
He nodded. "It's just the right time for you to start showing those signs. As I recall, it had been this way with the twins, Keiko, and Ren-chan as well."  
  
"But...how did it...I mean, just how did this happen?"  
  
"Anna-san," Faust tried to hold back from laughing at his patient. "You -know- how this happened. I'm sure I don't need to tell you exactly -how- the little tyke inside you got made."  
  
Her face flooded with color. "Of course not." She glared at the doctor. "I didn't mean to ask that out loud. I was just thinking..." _Keiko's been sleeping in our room with us for almost two years now, so how did we...?_ Her face turned a tad shade redder as she realized. _Oh. _  
  
Keiko, sleeping in the twins' room...  
  
_Oh._  
  
The private Onsen...the jacuzzi....  
  
_Oh._   
  
-That- day.  
  
"Anyway, " Faust couldn't resist teasing his patient just a little, "Yoh-kun's pretty good, isn't he?"  
  
"-That- is none of your business--" She began.  
  
"On the contrary," The doctor countered. "I'm your doctor. It's my job to monitor your health as well as Yoh-kun's."  
  
Anna glared at him, hard. "Shut up."  
  
Faust winced, but he soon recovered. "I'm sure you were pretty good, too. It -is- a two-way thing, after all." He gave Eliza beside him a big smile, then nodded at his patient.  
  
"I should go now." His patient retorted stiffly. "This conversation is over." She was still blushing quite a bit. She had to admit, though...he -was- pretty good...  
  
"Alright," Faust gave a brief nod. "But before you do, a total check-up and some advice from me is in order, ne?" He smiled brightly.  
  
A sigh of resignation. "Okay."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was almost nine in the morning when Anna finished her conversation with Faust. After lecturing her on what she should and should not do, the blonde doctor had given her a schedule of when she should come to him for check-ups, and advised her to give her husband a break. But a break from what--she didn't exactly know...  
  
"You'll be having those weird cravings again," Faust had explained. "I mean, if you hadn't started already...in any case, try not to make Yoh-kun run around almost all over the whole of Japan this time, alright?"  
  
Anna frowned as she walked towards the first floor main room. She could -not- remember making her husband run around almost all over Japan during any of her previous pregnancies...  
  
Did she really?  
  
"When you were pregnant with the twins, six years ago...he went to Hiroshima just to get you the okonomiyaki you wanted," Faust had pointed out. "And the fresh box of sushi from Izumo four years ago. And last year...tofu ice cream from Hokkaido."  
  
The memory made Anna smile.  
  
"I -know- for a fact that he'll do anything for you, but please..." Faust had looked at her pleadingly on Yoh's behalf. "I haven't even mentioned the side dishes you asked him to get for you...fresh honeydew with soymilk six years ago, and then bittersweet chocolate with peanut butter ice cream four years ago. And then last year..." He had droned on and on.  
  
She bit back a grin. She remembered now. All three times she was pregnant, she had the most outrageous cravings. She asked her husband to get all of them for her, and, no matter how many she demanded from him, no matter how far it would have taken him to get them all--he never gave up, never shown any signs of it whatsoever. Every single time she would ask him for something, anything at all--he would immediately set out to get it, no questions asked.  
  
And he'd always come back with everything she wanted.  
  
_He really -will- do anything for me.  
  
Anything...  
_  
When Anna opened the door to the main room, she found her husband fiddling with the computer. He was frowning thoughtfully as he gazed at the screen.   
  
He looked up when he saw his wife. "How'd your talk with Faust go?" He asked with concern.  
  
Anna sat down on the sofa near the computer table. "It was fine. Can I talk to you?" It would be best to tell him about this as early as possible...just in case she started on the cravings again. On second thought, she -had- already started having cravings...for about three days now. The strawberries and cream cheese...well, at least -both- of them are found locally...that should put Yoh and Faust's minds to ease...  
  
Yoh nodded. "Sure. What about?" Then, he frowned, stood up, sat down beside her and felt her face with his hands. "Are you really sick? What did Faust say? Will you be alright? What should I do? What can I do?" He said, all in one breath.  
  
She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as he continued to touch her face. It wasn't like it was the first time he had done this, but still...it made her feel sort of...warm all over..."I'm -not- sick. I'm perfectly healthy." She assured him, taking his hands off her face to cease her blushing.  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." He looked at her seriously. "I don't know what I'd do if you were..." he then frowned again. "Are you -sure-?" He asked again.  
  
This time, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am. It's -my- body. I should know."  
  
But Yoh continued to look at her through narrowed eyes. "Then...why...for three days already, the fainting, the vomiting..." he raved on. "And then you told me this morning that you might be..." He gave her a look. "So what was -that- all about, then?"  
  
For the second time that day, Anna felt the urge to give her husband one good smack on the head for his cluelessness. "Where's everyone?" She asked instead.  
  
"Yohmaru and Yohnta are with Manta and Lyserg. Ryu is at the kitchens. The women are in the hot springs, I think," he paused. "Ren-chan is with Ren, Chocolove and Horo-horo at the gardens, and Hao said he was going up to the penthouse pool with Opacho. As for Keiko..." he smiled fondly. "She's with Amidamaru, Mosuke, Bason, and Tokageroh. She's greeting everyone all over the place, and those four are following her around." He then looked at his wife and frowned again. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
She smiled innocently and gave a little sigh as she rested her cheek comfortably against her husband's shoulder. "Yoh...do you remember our wedding?"  
  
"Wedding?" Yoh looked at her blankly and scratched his head. "Of course I remember. I was there."  
  
"Idiot. Of course you were." His wife said dryly.  
  
"You were there as well." He pointed out.  
  
This time, Anna did smack him on the head. "ITAI! What was that for?" He gave her a wounded look.  
  
She gave him an irritated look. "Of course I was there! It was -our- wedding, for goodness' sake!" She gave an exasperated sigh and held up her hands in defeat. "Honestly."  
  
"Anna, I was kidding." Yoh told her, rubbing his head. "I remember everything...you, most especially." He gave a grin. "Just thinking about that day makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth. No, wait...I -am- the luckiest man on earth." He declared.  
  
His wife shook her head at him. "You really -are- an idiot."_ And I don't think I ever want you to be anything else..._  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Hai. I am. That's the reason why you love me, after all."  
  
This time, she burst out laughing. She couldn't very well disagree with him. He was right, in a way. "Uh-huh."  
  
"You know..." Yoh looked at her thoughtfully. "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"I've asked you like, several times already and you've been avoiding it..." Yoh stopped in his tracks. "What?"  
  
"I SAID, I'm pregnant."  
  
"You are?" Yoh blinked.  
  
"I am." Anna nodded.  
  
"But..." Her husband scratched his head and looked up thoughtfully. "How did -that- happen?" He wondered out loud.  
  
The blonde woman looked up and prayed for patience. As of right now, she wanted to smack her husband's head against the wall. _Honestly, this happened every single time..._ "How the HELL do you THINK?"  
  
"Well, think about it!" Yoh waved his hands around in an attempt to explain. "The last time we've slept together alone in our bedroom was before Ren-chan was conceived...right after that, Keiko was always in the room with us...I mean, how could we have done it...with -her- there?"  
  
"WE DIDN'T!" Anna glared at her husband. _Arrghh! Can someone PLEASE remind me again: WHY in the name of HEAVEN did I marry this IDIOT?  
  
Uhm...because you love him?  
  
Oh. Right. I love him. Must have patience, must have patience..._ "Do I have to remind you of the many places this little baby..." she pointed to her stomach, "could have possibly been conceived? Because I can enumerate plenty."  
  
Yoh shook his head vigorously. "No, you don't have to..."  
  
"Private onsen. Private Jacuzzi. Bathtub." Anna ticked off her fingers. "Private pool. Old house. That hotel in Nagasaki when we went there last March. Your room in Izumo. My room in Izumo. And then--"  
  
"Anna! I was kidding!"  
  
"--One whole week, our bedroom, when Keiko was sleeping in the twins' room." She finished. "Was that plenty enough for..." She broke off abruptly upon realizing what she just heard. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, it was a joke," Yoh repeated. "I kind of figured out how this little kid got conceived--and where. After all..." he gave a grin. "I was there. I was one of the very eager participants, wasn't I?"  
  
Anna gave another sigh, and rolled her eyes again. She was becoming an expert in eye-rolling, being married to Yoh. "Could you PLEASE remind me again WHY I ever put up with you?" She muttered.  
  
"Well, let's see..." Placing an arm around his wife, he said thoughtfully, "first of all, I'm the Shaman King."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Second..." he gave her a smile. "I'm your husband. You married me."  
  
"True. But I could always file for divorce." She countered.  
  
"Yeah. But you won't." He said with confidence. "Third, I'm the father of your children." He then placed a hand fondly over his wife's stomach. "As well as this little one here."  
  
Anna hid a grin. "Imagine that."  
  
"Fourth..." He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. "You love me."  
  
She closed her eyes, savoring the soft, brief kiss he gave. "Hai..." She murmured in agreement.  
  
"And fifth..." He murmured against her lips. "I love you." He then closed his eyes and kissed her again.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_"I love you more than life, I love you more than death. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will continue to love you even after we die. My life is yours, because -you- are my life. You're a part of my soul. I can't live without you, and neither can I die without you. We are connected. We are one. Always."  
  
"You give me a reason to live. You're the reason for my existence. I am strong because of you. I live because of you, and I will die for you. I love you, with all that I was before, with all that I am today, and with all that I would be in the future. I cannot describe what I feel for you in so many or so little words because...it's something more than that. I am yours, as you are mine. Always."  
  
The couple finished saying their wedding vows and exchanging rings. Pretty soon, the whole wedding ceremony was over.   
  
But their new life together was only just beginning.  
_  
"You forgot one other thing, Yoh," Anna whispered against her husband's lips.  
  
Yoh gazed upon his wife. "What?"  
  
"Sixth: I put up with you because I love you. And I love you because...you're you, plain and simple."  
  
Yoh smiled. _And I love you, as well. Because...you're you.  
  
Plain and simple.  
_  
  
  
TSUZUKU.   
  
  
  
**End notes:**  
  
Well...that was a little bit pointless._ Arrghh.  
  
unmei = Sure, you can use the children's names.^_^ The fifth Asakura child's got a name now, too...but I won't tell yet.^^ There'll be a story behind it, coming in later chapters.  
  
Hiroshima makes the best okonomiyaki, or so says my Japanese guidebook. The sushi and tofu ice cream bit were made-up, though.  
  
Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. This is the last purely YohXAnna chapter in this fic. The next one's going to be about everyone else again. That should make you all happy.^_^ To the LysergXJeanne fans...I know, I know--I've kinda been torturing him a bit...I do love him! I swear, I do! And Jeanne...will be making an appearance soon...not in the next chapter yet, but very soon! I've got it all mapped out in here *points to head*  
  
Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I can have chapter four ready by next week. It's probably going to be long again, but...um. Watch out for it.^_^  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 4: The Preparations

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan**  
  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and everyone's coming. Lots of fun, lots of chaos, lots of madness are expected. And yeah...LOVE. Can't forget about that.^_^   
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing, weirdness, chapter length^^;;;  
  
This is the day after the previous chapter. It's morning, right after breakfast (ne, was it really necessary for me to say that...? Ah, well...).  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4 - The Preparations  
**  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Asakura Yoh asked his wife with concern as she got out of the bathroom. The two of them were in the first floor main room, finalizing the menu for the Funbari Onsen Inn Anniversary and Keiko-chan's birthday, both of which will be held the next day. Incidentally, tomorrow was also the last day of the Golden Week--the fifth of May. It was also the only day around this time that the Inn was closed to the public, and only the staff, owners, and friends and relatives of the owners were allowed inside.  
  
Anyway, the person being addressed nodded her head wearily as she sat down on the sofa beside her husband. "I think I just vomited out the whole pound of strawberries and that whole box of cream cheese I ate this morning." She sighed as she laid her head on his left shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Yoh smiled at her gently and smoothed out her hair. "Why don't you take a rest for a while? I'll take care of this. It's almost done, anyway." He tapped his finger at the sheet of paper on top of the table.  
  
Anna sat up straight and shook her head. "We should do this together. I need to check it to be sure. And besides..." She gave her husband a look. "I don't really trust you with food. How am I supposed to know that you won't be giving our guests leftovers?"  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin. "Can't you even forgive me about that...? I'll never do that again, I swear." He vowed.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "In case you forgot, you don't cook for me anymore." She slid the paper across the table to her side to get a better view of it.  
  
"Oh yeah." Yoh looked thoughtful. "Never mind that. Do you really think -I- would give my friends leftovers?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you."  
  
Yoh gave her a hurt look. "I really wouldn't," he muttered.  
  
"You wouldn't what?" Anna gazed expectantly at him.  
  
"Give them leftovers."  
  
She gave him an incredulous look. "And instead -you- would give them to me, is that it?"  
  
"I didn't say that..."  
  
"Hmph." She turned her head away and looked at the paper instead. " So Ryu and his staff would be cooking all the main dishes...and Tamao will supervise making the desserts. Let's see...Western fare: roast chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, stuffed mushrooms, buttered vegetables, rolls...and chocolate pie for dessert..." she muttered to herself. "What else?"  
  
"Pancakes. Bacon and eggs."  
  
Anna gave him a withering glare.  
  
Yoh winced. "It was a joke." He muttered under his breath. He settled on the edge of the sofa and pouted like a wounded puppy.  
  
She looked back down at the sheet paper again, hiding a smile. Her husband hardly ever frowned nor pouted, but when he did...it was extremely endearing... "Green salad. Who asked for salad?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"Lyserg," Yoh replied quietly. "Vegetarian, you know. He didn't want carrot sticks anymore..."  
  
The blonde woman examined her husband thoughtfully. Was he still frowning...? Nah...it probably wouldn't last anyway...she turned back to the paper again. "Chinese fare: yang chow-style friend rice, chicken with mushrooms, sautéed noodles with vegetables, beef with broccoli...and almond jelly with lychees for dessert. And steamed shrimps. Japanese fare: assorted sushi, okonomiyaki the way Hiroshima makes it, ramen...miso soup with tofu...we can scratch the curry out of the menu this year...and three flavors of ice cream for dessert: homemade honeydew and soymilk ice cream for the twins, chocolate and peanut butter ice cream for the birthday girl, and tofu ice cream for Ren-chan." She paused. "And the drinks...four seasons punch for everyone. Champagne and wine for those who like alcohol...but no beer, as always. And the cake. One large chocolate birthday cake for Keiko..."  
  
"You forgot the strawberry cheesecake." Her husband said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The strawberry cheesecake. Two whole pies." Yoh repeated.  
  
Anna narrowed her eyes at her husband. "For whom?"  
  
He gave a wide grin. "For you. I heard you last night, you know," he patted her cheek playfully. "You were dreaming of strawberries and cream cheese...and cheesecake with fresh strawberries. I'd say we should add two whole pies of strawberry cheesecake and strawberry ice cream on the menu, just for you. They'll probably be the only things you'll eat anyway," he added, chucking her chin and brushing his lips against hers.  
  
She blushed slightly as he kissed her, and turned her head away to prevent any further blushing. "We don't have enough strawberries -or- cream cheese."  
  
"Yes, we do." Her husband nodded, turning his wife's head back towards him to gaze at her face. "I went out and got a couple of kilos of fresh strawberries yesterday afternoon. And the ice cream, too. And a couple of boxes of cream cheese. That should be enough, ne?" He smiled at her again...that incredibly wonderful, charming smile of his. Darn it, she could fall in love with his smile any day of the week.  
  
This time, she couldn't help but smile as well. His smile was so...so addictive. It was like a virus...one virus she wouldn't mind having for the rest of her life. "Did you?" She said softly.  
  
His smile widened. "Uh-huh." So what did it matter if he had to trek up to the nearest farming village way across Izumo just to get her the freshest strawberries? Anything was worth all the trouble if it could make his wife smile.   
  
Anything at all.  
  
Realizing that her husband -had- been staring at her for quite some time now, Anna started blushing again. She turned her head back to the menu again. "Alright...then we'll add that..." She murmured, writing strawberry cheesecake at the bottom of the page in her graceful handwriting.  
  
Yoh watched his wife write, still quite fascinated and enthralled at her smile...and how she had sought confirmation from him in the softest of tones...and her blush. It was really amazing how just one look, one gaze, one word, one smile...can make him fall in love with her all over again.  
  
"You know...I really hadn't meant to serve you the leftovers when I had given them to you before, years ago," He told her quietly. "It was just...when I don't wake up early, I still want to give you breakfast but I don't really have the time to cook. If we weren't going to be late, I -would- have cooked, but then, we were going to be late, so..."  
  
"Yoh." Anna pressed a finger to her husband's lips to silence him. "It's okay. I understand."  
  
"You do?" Yoh took her hand in his and gazed at her with surprise.  
  
She entwined her fingers with his and nodded with a smile. "I do." Then, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Besides...it's not like you'll ever need to cook breakfast for me ever again, anyway," She whispered against his cheek.  
  
A soft chuckle. "That's true."  
  
Anna gave him another one of her rare, beautiful smiles.  
  
_Besides...knowing that you'll do anything for me...anything at all...that's more than enough for all the breakfasts in the world...  
  
More than enough...  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Horo-horo frowned deeply as he surveyed each and every one of his friends who were sitting quietly with him at the Men's Onsen. He couldn't understand why they were all so quiet. They were all together, and they were supposed to be having fun...but noo...they just had to be all thoughtful and quiet. It was driving him nuts.  
  
Also, he was getting quite bored.  
  
He needed to do something about this. He was going to die if this continues. He wasn't used to getting bored, -especially- not when he's with his friends. It was quite unnerving. It was very extraordinary, too.  
  
Sighing, the Ainu man examined each of his friends' faces, wondering what was wrong with them.  
  
Tao Ren, who was on his left, had his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. He was frowning, but that wasn't quite hard to believe--he was Tao Ren, and Tao Ren often had a frown etched on his face. The frown seemed to indicate that he was...thinking. That wasn't quite hard to believe, either. Ren often thought. In fact, Ren thought a lot--although maybe not as much as Lyserg or Manta did.  
  
_And speaking of those two..._Horo-horo turned his gaze at the green-haired Englishman on his right--Lyserg Diethyl, who, unlike Ren, had his eyes open, but just like Ren--he seemed to be thinking. He was staring far off into space too. He wasn't frowning, though... his face was contorted into what seemed like an expression of...worry--or concern, or perhaps both. But worry and concern for whom? Horo-horo didn't know. And as much as he wanted to ask...it wasn't the first thing on his "to do" list as of the moment. He was more concerned with getting rid of his boredom.  
  
Oyamada Manta, who was beside Lyserg, had his eyes closed just like Ren. Although he wasn't frowning, he appeared to be thinking, as well. Of course, that was no surprise. It also wouldn't be hard to guess what he was thinking right now--something that had to do with computers or technology or of that sort, no doubt. Manta often thought of serious things. Manta was a very serious person. -Too- serious for his own good, in fact.  
  
_Speaking of seriousness,_ Horo-horo turned to the person on Ren's left. If Manta was the epitome of seriousness, then this guy was the epitome of...well...he couldn't really say comedy or jokes, for he had yet to encounter a joke delivered by him that was actually along the lines of amusing. At least, in his opinion. Funny, though--Chocolove, the said person, had an incredible amount of following in England and in America, or so Horo-horo heard. Did that mean he was funny? Or did that mean that Western people just had no taste...? Hmm...well, Horo-horo was an Ainu...and he was "Oriental," quoting Chocolove, and according to the American shaman, he hadn't quite grasped the humor of the Orientals. Horo-horo wondered if it really takes that long to understand Oriental humor...being friends with a passel of Orientals for more than a decade should have been enough, shouldn't it...?  
  
The blue-haired Ainu sighed again. Maybe he was just desperate for entertainment. Chocolove was his only option, considering the man was a comedian...but looking at Chocolove now...it seemed like he was in no mood to tell jokes. Ren was often the butt of his jokes, but he wasn't even cracking a single joke right now...and to think that he was beside Ren! Well...maybe that's partly the reason. He was afraid Ren might do something to him...but that has never stopped him before, has it?  
  
Giving another resigned sigh, Horo-horo turned to the person beside Chocolove...Ryu. Now, -this- guy, he was unpredictable--when he's in a hot spring, he's either extremely energetic and talkative (mode 1), or he's thoughtful and he doesn't say anything (mode 2). Horo-horo would give anything right now to have Ryu be in mode 1. Unfortunately, silence and thinking were probably catching, for Ryu was now obviously in mode 2. The guy was probably thinking of the best way to escape Tao Jun's advances...personally, Horo-horo was weirded out. If he -had- been the one being chased by a beautiful woman, he wouldn't be thinking of trying to escape...he would catch her. It would never end up in a goose-chase that has been going on for six years. He wondered why Jun was chasing Ryu, anyway. The man looked weird, spoke weird, sang weird...but he certainly cooked well, and..._wait, maybe that's it!_ Jun probably fell madly in love with Ryu's cooking.  
  
Ah, well. The man was lucky to have someone beautiful chasing after him. Horo-horo -wished- he had someone chasing after him as well...but ever since he was young, it was only Pilica. It had always been only Pilica, and she was his sister. And she had chased after him because...she wanted him to slave away training.   
  
However, that was before. When he was thirteen, and until he was eighteen and his sister was seventeen, Pilica had often chased him and tortured him into doing training, very much the same way Anna does with Yoh. The only thing he was thankful for was that at least, his sister wasn't as brutal and as evil as that...woman that Yoh had called his fiancée, and later, his wife. Although, Pilica had been admiring the way Anna trained Yoh, and was getting to be like her. It was a relief to him when Anna's brutal trainings with Yoh solidly weakened at the same time that she married him. Pilica was starting to imitate the woman. Personally, Horo-horo wondered why anyone would ever want to be with Anna, much less marry her...but Yoh did. He would never understand Yoh, and his devotion with Anna. The woman had his friend wrapped around her little finger, and he doesn't even complain. He would never understand it.  
  
And his sister...if he ever finds out that there was a man out there who was in love with his sister, he would demand to know why. He would demand for an explanation. Pilica was a brutal woman--granted, she wasn't as brutal as Yoh's wife, but she was brutal nonetheless. He would want to understand why in the name of butterbur -anyone- would fall in love with his sister. He would then give several warnings to the man. Pilica had many nice qualities, but they weren't enough to compensate for her brutality. Any man who falls in love with her would get wrapped around her little finger--just like him, and he was the -older- brother!  
  
And speaking of Pilica...he turned his gaze back to Ren. Not especially his friends, and -especially- not Ren. Just imagining Ren with his sister was...well, suffice it to say that he'd rather -not- imagine. He liked Ren, of course...but as his friend, -not- as his sister's boyfriend! Not that it's ever gonna happen between the two of them..._no, no, it definitely won't.  
_  
"Pretty quiet around here, ne?" A loud voice commented, breaking Horo-horo's trail of thoughts. He looked across the hot spring from where he was...and found himself gazing eye-to-eye at Asakura Hao.  
  
The said person smiled sweetly at him. "Everyone, your thoughts will make you rich," he told all of them cheerfully.  
  
Still, there was silence. No one seemed to have heard him. No one, except for Horo-horo, who was now glaring at him.  
  
"I'm bored," He announced, still glaring at Hao.  
  
"Hmm...that's interesting." Hao continued to smile at him.  
  
"Can you do something about it?" Horo-horo continued glaring at Hao.  
  
The person being addressed cocked his head. "Ah, I'm afraid not." He looked over at each of Horo-horo's friends thoughtfully. "Boredom is very relative. I wouldn't know your preference in alleviating boredom. I don't know you very well. If you were Yoh," he nodded confidently, "I would probably be able to think of something."  
  
"Hmph." Horo-horo frowned. "I should have known." He resorted to closing his eyes and thinking up of a solution to his problem.  
  
"However..." Hao began. "For the benefit of everyone here...you could always sing," he suggested.  
  
Horo-horo stopped frowning and opened one eye. "Sing?" He echoed.  
  
"Yeah. Sing. As in songs." Hao nodded cheerfully.  
  
"Eh?" Horo-horo opened both of his eyes and blinked.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes dramatically heavenward. "Try something like...'Buttercup' or whatever."  
  
The Ainu looked at the long-haired shaman oddly. Then, he gave a resigned sigh. "You know what? I don't like you, but I might as well." He shook his head. "I don't have any other options at the moment, do I?"  
  
"Iie, I'm afraid you don't." The long-haired shaman replied with a grin.  
  
Horo-horo looked up thoughtfully, wondering what he was going to sing. Then, he decided. "Okay, then." He coughed a little bit, smoothed out his hair some, and stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, coming to you live at Funbari Onsen Inn, is the one...the only...HORO-HORO!" He boomed, loud enough to wake the dead. He kicked his feet about as if to flex them, splashing hot water everywhere, most particularly at the people beside him.  
  
Ren broke out of his reverie and opened his eyes, wiping and blinking away the hot water that got onto his face. "You IDIOT! What do you think you're DOING?!?!?!?" He demanded, turning to glare at Horo-horo...what he came face-to-face with were the Ainu's legs. "Why the HELL are you STANDING UP? This is a HOT SPRING, and you're not supposed to be..." he was interrupted mid-sentence as a hand hit his face, hard. It seems like not only was Horo-horo kicking his feet about, he was also waving his hands about, as if he was doing some sort of a dance. Ren could feel his anger boiling up. He was in the middle of thinking up of the best way to approach and propose to Pilica, but it just had to be interrupted by Pilica's _dear darling wonderful brother...  
_  
"BEFORE I SING...JUST A BIT OF VOCALIZATION!" Horo-horo, oblivious to Ren's anger, announced. "Ahem, ahem, ahem...mi-mi-mi-mi-miiiii.... la-la-la-la-liiiiiiii.....pa-pa-pa-pa-paaaaa...." He waved his right hand around....  
  
THUNK! "Ouch! Horo-horo-kun..." Lyserg stopped staring off into space and looked up to stare at his friend, rubbing his head. "What -are- you doing?"  
  
"Noo-noo-noo-noo-noooooh......" Still oblivious to the rest of the world, Horo-horo continued his vocalization exercises.  
  
Manta, who had long ago ceased his musings, was trying hard not to laugh at the spiky-haired Ainu. "Horo-horo-kun...that's...that's...wrong...you know..." He began.  
  
Horo-horo ignored him, and finished his so-called "vocalization." He then coughed again. "Okay, ah one, and ah two and ah one-two-three-four! Ahem, ahem..." He clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. And then, he began to sing.  
  
"THE HILLS ARE ALIIIIVE.....WITH THE SOUND OF MU~~~SIIIIC....WITH THE SONGS THEY HAVE SUUUNNGGG....FOR A THOUSAND YEEEEAAAAARRRRSSSSSS....."  
  
"Oh, God...-someone- please kill me now..." Ren groaned, dunking his head underwater to drown out Horo-horo's singing...but heaven and hell, it was beyond the power of hot water to drown out a voice like that.  
  
"Oh...my...head..." Lyserg winced and rubbed his head, whose ache courtesy of Horo-horo's hand was still in full force, and was now intensifying due to the same person's singing. "Someone...please...make him stop..."  
  
"Whose idea was -this- anyway?" Manta wanted to know. He had clapped his hands over his ears, but it wasn't doing anything to drown out the sound much.  
  
"THE HILLS FILL MY HEEEAAAARRRT....WITH THE SOUND OF MU~~~SIIIC....MY HEART WANTS TO SIIIINNNGGGGGGG....EVERY SONG IT HEEEAAAAAARRRSSSSSS....." Horo-horo crooned, his eyes closed blissfully. He was really enjoying this singing...this was a good idea...he should -definitely- do this more often...  
  
"Aaarrghh! He should -never- do this again, it's killing me," Ren groaned, glaring at the Ainu. _If I want to be with Pilica, I'll also have to risk putting up with this idiot...damn._ "Somebody STOP HIM!" He looked around him frantically. "YOU!" He pointed his finger at Hao. "This is YOUR doing, isn't it?"  
  
Hao smiled innocently. "Hai. It was my idea, but I never forced him to do it. He acted out all on his own," He said in defense of himself.  
  
"It doesn't matter! MAKE HIM STOP!"  
  
"Iie." Hao gave a cheerful shake of his head.  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?"  
  
"For one, he kind of sings decently. For another, I told you--he decided this on his own. I am not one to spoil anybody's decision."  
  
"WELL, THAT'S REASSURING!" Ren shot him a withering glare. Hao merely smiled back.  
  
"Ren-kun...could you please...?" Lyserg gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Yeah, Ren-kun..." Manta agreed.  
  
"Why does it always have to be ME?" The navy-blue haired shaman muttered, holding up his hands in defeat. There has to be someone other than him who could...he looked around. _Hao, Lyserg, Manta, Chocolove, Ryu, Faust....bingo._ "You three," He pointed to Chocolove, Ryu, and Faust--who was also there at the Onsen with them--and the three simultaneously looked at him. "Do SOMETHING. I don't care what--just try to stop him. Crack a joke or something, Chocolove. Threaten him with no food, Ryu. And Faust--jab him with a needle or something."  
  
Chocolove glared. We have never seen Chocolove glaring. It was very rare. "You THINK I can make a JOKE at a time like THIS?"  
  
"I'm not the one who gets to decide who eats and who doesn't," Ryu replied matter-of-factly. _Damn the man and his loyalty to the Asakuras,_ Ren thought. He was wrapped around Anna's little finger, just like the whole staff of the Funbari Onsen Inn...although none of them was in a worst state than the Danna himself.  
  
Faust looked cheerfully at Ren and shook his head. "I don't have any needles on me right now, I'm afraid. And other than that..." He looked up at Horo-horo, "I'm kind of enjoying his performance. It's not everyday someone gets the courage to sing at this hot spring."  
  
_Arrrgghh. Am I the acting leader when Yoh's not here? I didn't ask for this..._Ren rolled his eyes. "What am I -supposed- to do? I'm trying to refrain myself from from fighting with him. The only idea I can think of right now entails fighting." He muttered under his breath, glaring at everyone along the way. _Arrghh. If it wasn't for Pilica, I'd give him a punch and a kick without thought..._  
  
Right across from him, Hao whistled. "Well...that EXPLAINS it," He remarked, smiling at Ren. "I have a suggestion..."  
  
"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR SUGGESTIONS!" Ren exploded.  
  
Hao held up a finger and waved it in front of him to silence him. "Temper, temper, Ren-kun. Don't forget what you just said: 'if it wasn't for Pilica I'd give him a punch and a kick without thought.' Now I SEE the problem here." He grinned as Horo-horo hit another high note and the others (sans Faust) winced.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" Ren stared at Hao. He didn't say that out loud. Did he? Did he say that out loud? He was thinking it! Was he thinking out loud again? He winced. _Damn. _  
  
"Let's analyze the situation..." Hao began.  
  
"We don't have TIME to analyze the SITUATION," Ren hissed. "He's gonna be hitting a high note again any second now!"  
  
Hao sighed. "Okay, Ren-kun. You win. THE PROBLEM WITH HORO-HORO-KUN IS THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE!" He said in a shout, loud enough for the whole Inn to hear. Probably.  
  
Anyway, no matter--the statement must have touched a nerve, for Horo-horo had stopped singing, much to everyone's relief (except for Faust--he was really enjoying the live performance) and was now practically nose to nose with Hao. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU LUNATIC? WHO ARE YOU TO TALK? YOU'VE GOT NO LOVE LIFE EITHER!" He shouted.  
  
"Ah." Hao tossed his wet hair over his shoulder and smiled at Horo-horo. "I thank you for the compliment. And you're right: I have no love life." He agreed.  
  
"HAH!" Horo-horo placed his hands on his hips and stood triumphantly in front of Hao.  
  
"But see, the thing is: I don't really need one."  
  
The Ainu's head snapped. "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"You heard me." Hao said calmly. "I have enough things to occupy me, and I don't need something like that to add to it. I think I could say the same..." he looked around the men with him, "for Chocolove-kun and Lyserg-kun here."  
  
"As much as I hate you," Chocolove said, "you're right. My job makes it impossible for me to even bother with a love life."  
  
"Well, I can't say I agree, but..." Lyserg began.  
  
"I wasn't through with the explanations yet," Hao interrupted, grinning at Lyserg. "Lyserg-kun, although -you- may have no time for love, I'd say love definitely has time for you." He nodded with satisfaction. "And I can personally attest to that fact."  
  
"Me too." Chocolove piped in.  
  
Lyserg narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "I don't have a love life. And I don't need one. Not just yet." _It -would- be nice to have one, though...  
_  
"I beg to differ," Hao countered. "If I can recall correctly, you've been hanging around Miss Convent Girl for some time now."  
  
"Who the hell is Miss Convent Girl?" Ren wanted to know.  
  
"How the hell do you know I've been hanging out with her?" Lyserg demanded, ignoring Ren. "And it's not a convent; it's a boarding school for girls, and it just happens to be a little bit religious. Recognize the difference."  
  
"Ah, that's right. Boarding school. That's interesting. Then tell me--is she allowed out of there?" Hao asked.  
  
Lyserg glared. "She finished last year. She's working around Europe now." He paused. "How the -hell- do you know about her and me?"  
  
"So...you're admitting that -you're- involved?"  
  
Lyserg's face flamed. "We are NOT involved!" He said hotly. "She just knows where I work, that's all. And she says I don't eat much, so she brings me lunch every so often..." the second the last sentence was out of his mouth, he regretted it. _Damn, Marco-san is going to kill me...if...when...he finds out. It's not as if it's my fault that she wants to visit me...not that I don't like it...but she isn't supposed to...  
_  
Ren looked at Horo-horo. "Who's Miss Convent Girl?"  
  
Horo-horo shrugged, then he turned to Manta. "You know her?"  
  
Manta smiled, shaking his head. "It's not my place to tell you who she is. I'll let you know one thing though: we all know her."  
  
A light dawned onto the Chinese and the Ainu man. "Jeanne," They said at the same time.  
  
"Hai." Manta nodded.  
  
"So...she visits you often?" Hao asked with a grin. "May I ask...what happened in Venice again?"  
  
Lyserg blushed even more. "How do YOU know about THAT?" He demanded.  
  
Hao waved his hand about. "I've been around." He said casually. "I was in Venice at the same time that you two were. I was taking care of something for the old man at that time. And I'm in England a lot--business purposes. I saw her coming out of your office once. And I have seen the two of you together at the coffee shop near her convent twice."  
  
"I SAID, it's a BOARDING SCHOOL, not a CONVENT." Lyserg snapped.  
  
"Right, right," Hao said dismissively. "So anyway," he rested his chin on his clasped hands and gazed at Lyserg curiously. "What's -your- status? I mean, the two of you? How far have you gone?"  
  
Everyone's heads snapped into attention at this. "Come on," Hao coaxed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all adults here, ne?"  
  
"We HAVEN'T gone ANYWHERE!" Lyserg shouted defensively. _The most intimate thing we've ever done was...hug each other. And even then, it doesn't count....it was an accident. She slipped, she fell into my arms, we fell in the water and both got wet. Not that being wet with her was so bad...it had been quite fun, actually...._  
  
"Hmm." Hao raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." He didn't sound like he believed Lyserg, but then again, this was Hao. Disappointed at Lyserg's answer, he looked around to see who else he could victimize...jackpot. "Ne, Ren-kun...what about you?"  
  
Ren gazed at him warily. "What about me?"  
  
"Well..." Hao looked at the wall separating the women's onsen from the men's thoughtfully. "Let me put it this way: I'm gonna take a leaf out of Horo-horo-kun's book just for you."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
The long-haired shaman ignored him. "Now, if you were to sing a song for someone, what would it be?" He asked like some beauty pageant host.  
  
"..." Ren glared at Hao. He saw where Hao had looked just a while before, and knew -who- he was referring to...damn, the man was perceptive. Either that, or -he- was -very- obvious with his feelings...was he?  
  
"Come on, Ren-kun..." Hao said. "Or would you rather -I- be the one to suggest a song? Then by all means," He gave Ren a meaningful look. "The song that best suits your feelings for...HER right now is...'What Can I Do'. You know how it goes, right?"  
  
This time, Ren blushed. He -had- been blushing quite a lot lately. _I haven't slept at all in days...it's been so long since we've talked...And I have been here many days...I just don't know what I'm doing wrong...What can I do to make you love me? What can I do to make you care? What can I say to make you feel this? What can I do to get you there...? _The song echoed his thoughts and feelings exactly. _Damn that Hao. Damn him and his perceptiveness. Honestly, that's what he has in common with Yoh. The perceptiveness...damn him._  
  
Chocolove listened to the conversation without interrupting, then he turned to Manta. "Who's the HER Hao's referring to?"  
  
Manta shrugged. "No idea. I haven't been hanging around the Onsen much." He gave Lyserg a look.  
  
Lyserg, who was grateful that he was away from the limelight of embarrassment courtesy of Hao, shrugged in similar fashion. "I don't know either. Whoever it is..." He looked towards the direction of the women's onsen. "She's over at the women's onsen."  
  
"Ne...who's at the women's onsen at this time?" Manta asked Faust and Ryu.  
  
Surprisingly, Ryu blushed. "Pilica-chan, Tamao-chan, and...Jun-ch...san," he finished lamely.  
  
Faust looked over at Ryu and smiled cheerfully.   
  
"Jun-san's ruled out, so...which of the two?" Lyserg wondered.  
  
"My sister." Horo-horo growled, scowling at Ren darkly.  
  
"Ren-kun...and Pilica-chan?!?!?" Manta exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm..." Chocolove mused thoughtfully.  
  
"So that's why Horo-horo-kun's been so touchy lately." Lyserg said, looking at the Ainu.  
  
"In my opinion, though, you really don't need to sing that song," Hao told Ren. "Because looking at you, and looking at HER, and looking at the way the two of you look at each other, it's quite obvious, REN-KUN, THAT'S SHE'S VERY MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He called out to the women's Onsen.  
  
Ren turned a tad shade redder. He continued to glare at Hao.   
  
Meanwhile, Horo-horo continued to glare at him.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"This feels nice, doesn't it?" Pilica sighed contentedly, stretching her arms gracefully and relaxing in the hot water.  
  
Tao Jun beside her smiled cheerfully. "Hai. I could stay here for a long time and never get tired of it..." She stretched her arms out and gave a yawn. "It does make me feel kind of sleepy, though," She told the other woman.  
  
Beside Jun, Tamamura Tamao gave a tired sigh. "Wish we could. Stay here for as long as we wanted, I mean." She closed her eyes and gave another sigh.  
  
Pilica turned to the pink-haired fortune teller. "Ne, your work is pretty tiring, am I right?"  
  
"Exhausting." Tamao answered heavily.  
  
"You should give yourself a break sometimes, Tamao-san," Jun remarked, patting the younger woman's shoulder. "It's not like Anna-san or Yoh-kun force you to do the work, ne? Anna-san's been insisting that you should go on a vacation one of these days."  
  
"I know." Tamao replied. "But I want to do the work for them. I owe Anna-sama and Yoh-sama so much."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Pilica chimed in cheerfully. "Why don't come with us on the fields after the Onsen anniversary? You'll love it there, I promise. Besides, it won't be too far from the Inn, so you can come back anytime you're needed."  
  
Tamao gazed at Pilica. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone..." She muttered.  
  
"Oh, but you wouldn't! And Oniichan can use your company, anyway," Pilica replied with a smile. "I won't be home for two weeks, see." She explained.  
  
Tamao gave a little frown. Two weeks, alone with Pilica-chan's weird, cake-loving older brother? It wasn't something she would really look forward to, to say the least. But she said, "I'll think about it. I'll ask Anna-sama for permission first." Then, she added in question, "Where are you going, Pilica-chan?"  
  
At this, Pilica's face reddened considerably. "Umm...see, Jun-san invited me to the Tao Estate..." Her voice trailed off. Actually, Jun -had- invited her, in particular, to Ren's section of the Estate...and it made her nervous every time she thought about it...  
  
"Hai," Jun agreed cheerfully, giving Tamao a meaningful look. "It's supposed to be a surprise for my brother." She inclined her head towards the wall that separated the women's onsen from the men's. "He'll be thrilled when he finds out you're gonna be there for two weeks. He won't be showing you how thrilled he is, of course. But that's exactly the reason why you love him, ne?" She told the younger woman teasingly.  
  
Tamao smiled slightly at this. Well, staying at the fields with Pilica's brother would have its worth, at the very least, if it means a chance to get Pilica to hook up with Ren..."You know, I think I -will- take you up on that offer to stay on the fields. Heck, I'd probably end up baking lots of things for your brother the whole time, but at least...you'll get to spend some time with Ren-san." She smiled at Pilica.  
  
Pilica blushed even more. "I-I can't believe the two of you," She stuttered. "I mean, it's not like he's told me that he lo...loves me or anything like that. Everytime I get so much as near him, he...he...it's like he freezes. He doesn't even say anything."  
  
Jun laughed, patting Pilica at the back. "I ask that you forgive my Otouto, Pilica-chan," She said with a hint of pleading in her voice. "He's not used to this kind of thing. I think you're actually the first woman he's ever liked -this- much."  
  
The azure-haired young woman sighed at this. "Ne, Jun-san...do you think he...he....um," She struggled with the words as her face flamed even more. "I mean, has he ever told you, or anything..." her voice faded as she gave Jun an embarrassed smile.  
  
"His feelings for you?" Jun supplied helpfully. The younger woman nodded. "I'm not really sure. You know, I think you'd better ask him yourself. I know for a fact that he's planning to tell you something, but I doubt if he would even get it done without a little push. He's been planning that for six years." She sighed, immersing her body deeper into the water. "Every single time, before we visit Anna-san and Yoh-kun...he always tells himself: 'This time, I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her.' But somehow, he never gets it done." She shook her head in exasperation. "My brother is brave and all that when it comes to physical things, but when it comes to feelings...he's totally hopeless."  
  
"Most men are like that," Tamao agreed. "The only man I've ever known who's actually in touch with his feelings...is Yoh-sama."  
  
Jun chuckled. "That's a matter of opinion." She paused. "But you're right, though. Anna-san and Yoh-kun...between the two of them, Yoh-kun is the more expressive one." Then she laughed. "But you never know...maybe it's different when it's just the two of them together. Anna-san's definitely different when she's with the children. Almost like a totally different person, really." She then turned to Pilica again. "She's like Ren, in a way. He's got a rough mouth and an iron hand...but he's different when it comes to me. And you." She added meaningfully.  
  
Pilica blushed even more at that. She wondered if she would ever stop blushing. "He's a lot like Oniichan, then," She said thoughtfully. "Except that Ren-kun is not all loud or rude. Oniichan says he loves your cakes, Tamao-chan, but what he really means is that it's -you- he loves."  
  
Tamao shook her head. "I highly doubt it." Strangely enough, that statement made her feel...warm inside.  
  
Recovering from her blushing and turning to Jun, Pilica added, "And whenever Ryu-san runs away from you, what he really means is..."  
  
"I know. 'Chase me even more and I'll eventually give in,'" Jun finished with a laugh. "That's why I'm not giving up on him. One way or another, I'm gonna get him." She vowed.  
  
Pilica laughed at that. "Good luck. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to..." She stopped mid-sentence and frowned as a strange noise reached her ears. A noise...that sounded distinctly like someone singing. And from the pitch of that voice, Pilica could guess to whom the voice that was singing loudly belonged to. She'd know that voice anywhere. She'd known it her whole life. "Oniichan!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Noo-noo-noo-noo-noooooh......ah one, and ah two, and ah one-two-three-four! Ahem, ahem...THE HILLS ARE ALIIIIVE.....WITH THE SOUND OF MU~~~SIIIIC....WITH THE SONGS THEY HAVE SUUUNNGGG....FOR A THOUSAND YEEEEAAAAARRRRSSSSSS....."  
  
"Oh. That's him, alright," Jun said cheerfully. "I wonder what they're doing over there..." She looked thoughtfully at the separating wall. "Except for Yoh-kun, all the men are there, right?"  
  
"I think so." Tamao nodded, frowning at the separating wall. _That Horo-horo...what in the world is he thinking this time...?_ "Why is he singing?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Oniichan's bored." Pilica announced. "He gets a little weird when he's bored. I mean, weirder than usual," She added hastily.  
  
The three women stayed silent for a while. A couple of indistinguishable voices were heard for a couple of minutes, along with Horo-horo's continual singing of "The Sound of Music." After a while, some voices were recognized.  
  
"That sounds like...Ren-kun..." Pilica murmured. "Why is he shouting?"  
  
"I can guess why," Jun replied. "The singing. He's annoyed, that brother of mine."  
  
"And that's Yoh-sama...no, Hao-sama." Tamao strained her ears to hear. "It's hard to tell their voices apart sometimes...are they fighting?"  
  
"...PROBLEM WITH HORO-HORO-KUN IS THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE!" Was what the three women heard.  
  
"Eh...?" Pilica blinked, glancing at Tamao. The pink-haired young woman flushed slightly. "Who's he to talk about people's love lives?"  
  
"He's Hao-sama," Tamao mumbled.  
  
The three women strained their ears a little further.   
  
"Hmm...Horo-horo-kun is right," Jun said thoughtfully. "Hao-kun doesn't have a love life, either."  
  
"But he's got a point," Pilica said. "With all the work he's got...he doesn't have the time for it." She paused for a moment, listening in to the conversation on the other side. "That's...Lyserg-san..."  
  
"Speaking of him..." Jun gave the other two women a curious look. "Jeanne-san. Where is she? She usually comes earlier than everyone else. And that bodyguard of hers...what was his name again?"  
  
"Marco-san," Tamao replied. "Well...the board said that's she'll be coming along tomorrow."  
  
"That's good, then. For Lyserg-san," Pilica remarked.  
  
"...And Marco-san won't be coming with her this time," The pink-haired young woman added.  
  
Jun chuckled. "Even better," She paused on a yawn. "She and Lyserg-kun can have some time alone."  
  
"Hai." Pilica nodded. "Every single time Jeanne-san comes here, she's always so depressed. Of course, she doesn't say anything...but it's quite obvious, really."  
  
"According to the cards, " Tamao continued, "the two most important people in Jeanne-san's life are symbolized by the following: the first person is 'Strength' and 'The Star.' The second is symbolized by 'The Pope' and 'The Hermit.' Which of those two is Lyserg-kun, and which is Marco-san?"  
  
"We can't really say. I can guess which is which, but Jeanne-san is the only one who knows, ne?" Jun answered.  
  
Tamao nodded. "Tarot cards aren't as accurate as the board or the palm."  
  
Pilica threw Tamao a curious look. "Speaking of palm..." She said seriously, "Oniichan said you did a reading for him."  
  
The woman averted her eyes. "He was in the tea room yesterday afternoon..." She muttered. "I wasn't going to, but he insisted. He was waiting for the extra whipped cream he requested for his custard cake. Like a whole dollop wasn't plenty enough! I don't know where he puts away everything he eats."  
  
"Well, that's my brother for you." Pilica nodded, chuckling slightly. _Ah, that's him, alright..._  
  
"...REN-KUN, THAT SHE'S VERY MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Hao's voice suddenly called out loudly.  
  
Upon hearing that sentence, Jun and Tamao stared at the azure-haired woman.  
  
Pilica, the said woman, blushed again for the second time that day. She -had- been blushing a lot lately..."Ne...what's Hao-san doing in there? Looking into and analyzing people's love lives? Doesn't he have -anything- better to do?" She muttered, fanning her face, trying to get rid of the heat on it...without much success.  
  
"Apparently not," Jun answered cheerfully, gazing at the separating wall. "He's already finished with Horo-horo-kun and Lyserg-kun...and now he's victimizing Ren...the only people left are Manta-kun and..." She grinned widely. "Ryu-kun. I think I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
Tamao glared over at the separating wall. _That cake-loving idiot...this is all -his- fault...-he- started all this with his stupid singing...  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
At the men's onsen, Horo-horo continued to glare at Ren. Meanwhile, Ren continued to glare at Hao.  
  
The said person just smiled unfalteringly, and then, he added more fuel to the fire by saying, "You should, instead, be singing 'I Love the Way You Love Me.' Ne? That fits you and her and the two of you perfectly." He added sweetly.   
  
Ren's face reddened even more, if that was even possible. He continued to glare at Hao, hard. "Are you just about DONE embarrassing ME?"  
  
Hao placed his hand on his heart. "Me? Embarrass YOU? Ren-kun, how -could- you think I would do such a thing!" He exclaimed in a mock-hurt tone.  
  
"You've done WORSE!" Ren shot back.  
  
"So I have." Hao agreed, shaking his head sadly. "But you see, I'm trying to compensate for all of it by being nice to you. Aren't you grateful?"  
  
A dry laugh. "GRATEFUL? To YOU? For embarrassing ME? Hell, NO."  
  
The long-haired shaman gave him a wounded look. "I'm hurt."  
  
"Live with it."  
  
"Ah, you're no fun." Recovering from his mock-sad state, Hao turned back to Horo-horo, whose aura was now growing darker by the second. The Ainu man was still glaring at Ren. "Now, now, Horo-horo-kun. It wouldn't be good to try killing Ren-kun now, ne? Not unless -you- intend to die an even more painful death." He added cheerfully.  
  
Horo-horo simmered a bit. He knew what Hao was talking about, of course, and dying by means of Asakura Anna's hands was not the way he intended to pass on. No, sir. The dark aura around him gradually diminished. But he continued to glare at Ren. "Don't you EVER touch my SISTER," He growled out.  
  
Ren glared back. "I don't intend to." _I intend to do MORE than THAT,_ he thought to himself.   
  
"That's too much over-protectiveness, Horo-horo-kun," Hao commented, tossing his hair back gracefully. "Instead of worrying about what Ren-kun might or might not do to Pilica-san, I suggest you find something else to occupy you."  
  
Horo-horo moved his glares from Ren to Hao. "What are you talking about, lunatic?"  
  
"I mean, there are much more interesting things in the tea room than just the cake," Hao answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Eh?" The Ainu looked confused.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes. "You had your palm read yesterday afternoon, yes?"  
  
"What does that have to do with ANYTHING?"  
  
The person being addressed gave an exasperated sigh. "The one telling the fortunes is much more interesting than the fortunes she tells."  
  
"And your point, lunatic, is...WHAT?"  
  
Manta, who had been listening the whole time to this exchange, smiled slightly and said, "He means Tamao-chan, Horo-horo-kun."  
  
Horo-horo narrowed his eyes at Manta, then he turned and glared at Hao again. "And what does that WOMAN have to do with ME?"  
  
Hao looked up at the sky, wondering why he actually bothered. Then, he looked back at Horo-horo and gave a resigned sigh. "I give up. Really, it's quite clear to me now why you don't have a love life. You can't see what's right in front of you." He smiled sweetly again. "I'll tell you what: if you figure it out before tomorrow ends, I'll lend you my best limousine for a whole month." He paused, then added, "And before you ask: it's safe, guaranteed. I use it myself, so it's highly unlikely that it's been tampered. Not that I would ever do that to you."  
  
Horo-horo still continued to glare at him. "That's all?"  
  
Hao rolled his eyes again. "The bar's freshly-filled."  
  
"And?"  
  
Another drawn-out eye-roll later, Hao said, "Refrigerator's freshly-filled as well."  
  
"One WHOLE month?"  
  
"Hai. One WHOLE month."  
  
"Hmm..." Horo-horo looked thoughtfully at the other man. "I'm holding you to that, lunatic. And don't think you can get out of this--I have plenty of witnesses." He said triumphantly.  
  
Hao sighed for the umpteenth time. "Hai, hai." _The things I do for my brother's friends..._ "Ne, Lyserg-kun..." Turning back to his favorite victim, who flinched and looked at him warily, he said, "I have a song in mind for you too."  
  
Lyserg backed away from him and shook his head vigorously. "No thanks."  
  
"Oh, come on, don't be like Ren-kun..." He coaxed. "Anyway, if I'm not mistaken, the song that fits your thoughts exactly as of now is...'I've Been Waiting For You!'" He finished triumphantly.  
  
Lyserg's face reddened again. _I've been searching so long in this world...trying to find someone...who could be...what my picture of love was to me...then you came along..._ "I haven't been searching for her," He muttered.  
  
"True. But you -have- been waiting for her, ne?" Hao remarked cheerfully. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that."  
  
"Good. Maybe now, -you'll- shut up." Ren muttered.  
  
"Ah, but I wasn't finished yet!" Hao said with a grin.  
  
Ren, Horo-horo, Lyserg, and Manta groaned.  
  
"Hmm...just the person I've been meaning to talk to! Tanma!" Hao inched closer to Manta.  
  
The short young man flinched and inched away. "It's MANTA, Hao-kun."  
  
"Ah, whatever." Hao waved him away carelessly. "I haven't got a song that can fit you, I'm afraid."  
  
"Thank god for that." Manta muttered.  
  
"BUT," Hao continued, smiling like the lunatic that he was, "I've been meaning to ask: who's winning in the tournament?"  
  
Manta glared at the other man. "That's none of your business."  
  
A laugh. "Oh, really?" Hao raised an eyebrow. "I do believe it -is- my business. Your main opponent is my assistant, am I correct?"  
  
At this comment, everyone turned to Manta curiously.  
  
"Tournament?" Horo-horo.  
  
"What tournament is he talking about?" This was Ren.  
  
"Manta...how come you've never told me about this?" Ryu.  
  
"Oya! I didn't know you were in some tournament, Manta-kun! You should have told me!" A very cheerful Faust.  
  
"What kind of tournament is this, Manta?" Chocolove.  
  
"You're playing with OPACHO?!?!?!?" This was Lyserg, who knew about the tournament, but Manta refused to tell him who his opponent was...now he knew why.  
  
Everyone except for Hao looked questioningly at Manta. The short young man gazed at all of them nervously. "W-what?"  
  
"It's a chess tournament," Hao spoke up for Manta's benefit. "Tanma's been in a chess battle with Opacho since last Christmas. They're playing best of twenty-five." He added cheerfully. "And so far, the one who's been winning is..." He turned to Manta.  
  
"No one," Manta muttered. "We're tied, twelve wins to twelve. Tomorrow's the deciding battle."  
  
Hao then turned back to everyone else. "There you have it."  
  
"What's in it for you guys?" Horo-horo and Ren asked at the same time. They both looked at each other and glared.  
  
Manta flushed just a wee bit. "Well, uh..."  
  
"WELL," Hao interrupted. "That's between Tanma and Opacho, ne?" He grinned at Manta.  
  
The person being addressed glared at his best friend's twin brother. Really, if it wasn't for Yoh, he would have strangled this guy in his sleep long ago...his teasings were most of the time way way _way_ -way- out of line...  
  
"Well," Hao said again, clasping his hands together, "Who else needs to...ah! You! I haven't given you a song yet, have I?" He pointed at Ryu.  
  
Ryu looked around him, and then pointed to himself. "M-me?" He asked blankly.  
  
"Hai." Hao nodded, smiling.  
  
"Why me?" Ryu scratched his head in an oddly Yoh-like way.   
  
"Because, you're the only other person here who's got an unbalanced love life. Now, I've done what I could with these four here," he pointed with his chin at Ren, Horo-horo, Manta, and Lyserg, "and it's time for me to work on you. I don't need to bother with Chocolove-kun, and Faust here has a very active love life, so that leaves you."  
  
"But you don't need to..."  
  
"Ah, but I do," Hao interrupted. "You're the head cook here at my brother's onsen, and your job is to make good food for everyone. Correct?"  
  
"H-hai. But I don't see why you have to..."  
  
"Now," Hao continued, ignoring Ryu's protests. "The first rule in cooking is to always cook with love. And what have you got?"  
  
Ryu's face flamed. "I don't have a..."  
  
"Exactly. You don't have much of a love life, because you're refusing it," Hao told him. "Thus, it makes the love you feel inside you unbalanced. And an unbalanced love means...unbalanced cooking."  
  
"Well, cooking and love are two very different things..."  
  
"MEANING to say," Hao continued to ignore Ryu, "Your love life is not so good. And that is reflected in your cooking. And thus, in the food you serve."  
  
"Come to think of it, your cooking -has- been a bit bland lately..." Horo-horo mused.  
  
Ren gave a disgusted snort. He knew where this was coming...his Neesan. Heck, he couldn't quite understand what his sister sees in the man. Ryu had weird hair, a weird voice, weird temperament, a weird taste in clothes...in other words, everything about him was weird. Of course, he -did- cook well, but...wait a second...  
  
Ren thought for a bit. He frowned. He closed his eyes.   
  
_Maybe it's the cooking my sister has fallen for...  
_  
"What I'm saying is that you should STOP running, and face the consequences of your stolen kiss. It's not that she didn't like it, anyway. Why do you -think- is she chasing YOU?"  
  
This time, Ren choked. _Kiss? Where the HELL did kissing enter the picture?  
_  
Ryu coughed, and blushed even more. He gave Ren a wary glance, and then turned back incredulously at Hao. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Hao smiled mysteriously. "I'm Asakura Hao. I know everything." He said simply. "And speaking of your song..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You're out of luck. I'm afraid I can't quite think up of a song that best fits you right now. However, I do know what SHE..." he pointed his finger up at the separating wall, "has been singing to you for six years."  
  
Ren glared at Ryu, who looked away from him. _Six years? What the hell...? Have I been too busy that I hadn't noticed how long my sister has been chasing after this guy...?_  
  
"It's 'One Way or Another,' isn't it?" Hao looked at Ryu expectantly.  
  
_One Way or Another? WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?_ Ren's glare evolved into something much...more. He hadn't noticed that his sister had been singing a song...he should really pay more attention.  
  
"Hey, lunatic," Horo-horo called out to Hao. "When the HELL are you planning to SHUT UP?"  
  
Hao smiled at him. "I'm almost done here. I'll get back to you shortly. Ne, Ryu-san, just think about what I said." He nodded. "And..."  
  
"Oh, good GRIEF!" Horo-horo groaned. "Why the hell couldn't we have been allowed to use Yoh's private onsen? Then we wouldn't have to put up with this guy."  
  
"That's a good idea," Lyserg agreed. "Maybe we can ask Yoh-kun next time..."  
  
"Ne..." Hao began.  
  
Horo-horo rolled his eyes. "What is it this TIME?"  
  
The long-haired shaman raised an eyebrow. "Would you -really- want to? Use the private onsen, I mean?"  
  
"Of course!" Horo-horo snapped. "It's a little bit smaller, but heck, at least -you- won't be there..."  
  
"On the contrary. Remember, it's the -Asakura- private onsen," Hao pointed out. "I'm allowed to use it."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Ren demanded.  
  
"Well..." Hao closed one eye and raised an eyebrow. "Think about it. Who uses that onsen?"  
  
Ren glared at him thoughtfully. "Yoh, I guess. Him, and Anna. So what? That doesn't mean...urgh." He grimaced as it dawned on him. "You don't think ...they DO it THERE...?"  
  
Hao gave a grin. "We can only imagine." He frowned slightly. "Scratch that. I'd rather -not- imagine."  
  
"DO what?" Horo-horo asked curiously, looking from Ren to Hao, then back again. Ren gave him a meaningful look. "Oh. _Oh._ That," He gave a shiver. "On second thought...I'll stick to -this- onsen."  
  
"Hmm..." Manta looked at Hao thoughtfully. "I wonder...is it possible to conceive a baby in a hot spring? Scientifically speaking, of course."  
  
"How should I know?" Lyserg muttered. Imagining his friend and his friend's wife doing it in an onsen wasn't on top of his favorite things to do at the moment...  
  
"It all depends on how strong and healthy both participants in the act of conception are." It was Faust who said this, cheerfully. "I assure you, though, that it is perfectly safe for everyone to use the private onsen at the seventh floor. You are not going to find any sort of...residue there, whatsoever, for the water is replaced frequently. The kids use it more often than Yoh-kun and Anna-san do."  
  
"That's a relief." Ren muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Horo-horo agreed, heaving a sigh.  
  
"For everyone's benefit, I have reason to believe that the newest addition to Yoh-kun and Anna-san's growing family was conceived, not on an Onsen, but on a bed. After all, that's how it's normally done..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Horo-horo, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg and Manta exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Hao laughed at them. "I don't think they're ready to tell us yet, you guys," He said. "Apparently, my dear Otouto...in terms of basketball, you might say that he...SCORED again." He finished with a grin.  
  
"Anna-san is PREGNANT? AGAIN?" The five men said in unison for the second time.  
  
Faust turned to Ryu. "Ne...you knew about this, didn't you?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Anna Okami's been eating nothing but strawberries and cream cheese for several days now. I kind of figured. And yesterday, Danna went up somewhere in a village near Izumo to get strawberries, fresh from the farm." He paused, then added, "he bought a large of supply of cream cheese, too."  
  
Horo-horo, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg and Manta looked at each other meaningfully, all of them thinking of the same thing.  
  
"Poor Yoh." The five said simultaneously for the third time that day.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"AAAAHHH--CHHOOOOO!!!" Yoh sneezed, causing his wife, who was resting on his arm, to sit up with concern.  
  
"You're not coming down with a cold, are you?" Anna asked, reaching beside her for the box of tissues and handing it to her husband.  
  
"Nah." He took the box gratefully from her, pulled out a sheet, wiped his nose, and shook his head. "I think someone's talking about me."  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:  
**  
Yeah, I know...some ending, huh?_ And the women's part was a little...short...argh. There are a LOT of men in Shaman King...  
  
Updated August 30, 2003. Changed the title a bit.  
  
yuri maxwell is the name of the evil being (haha...) who came up with the idea of making Horo-horo sing at the Onsen. If you liked that part, thank her. If you hated it, blame her.^_^ Just kidding. Thanks, yuri, for that bit of suggestion. I hope the part lived up to your expectation. Hey, that rhymes.^^ Ah. Watashi wa hen da yo...^^;;;;  
  
I had a really good chapter 4 almost completely written last Thursday...but an extremely EVIL power failure DESTROYED my computer and ate the stupid file. I had to redo this thing. Even though I had a backup of all my notes...this didn't come out as well as I expected. I just hope it doesn't -suck- that much.  
  
Anyway, unless my computer gets fixed soon, I'm going to be updating much slower than I used to, for I'll be writing the rest of this using my brother's computer and my use of his computer is limited (right now, I'm using my sister's laptop, but she's going to take this back to med school next week). Don't worry, it's still going to be once a week, but I'm drawing the line at that. I'm a very slow writer. I'm a slow spell-checker and proofreader too.^^;;;; Gomen ne.  
  
The songs I used here are copyright of their respective owners. This is just good, clean fun. I mean no disrespect to the owners. Yeah, and Ueda Yuji is Horo-horo's seiyuu...and I can't imagine him singing "The Sound of Music" without laughing.^^ Anyway, the songs I used are as follows:  
The Sound of Music by Julie Andrews  
What Can I Do by The Corrs  
I Love the Way You Love Me by Mr. Big  
I've Been Waiting For You by Guys Next Door  
One Way or Another by Blondie

In tarot cards, the card "Strength" means the power of love, courage, and determination. "The Star" means spiritual love. "The Pope" means ritual, routine, religious guidance, and authority. Lastly, "The Hermit" means caution, discretion, a wise guide, or spiritual mentor. It should be easy to guess which one is Lyserg and which one is Marco, ne?  
  
To all my reviewers, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. I'm really glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am. I won't be posting my replies to all of you individually as of yet (unless it's really necessary). I'll reserve that for the final chapter.^_^   
  
Which reminds me: to unmei, you don't have to do anything for me...it's enough for me to know that you're enjoying this.^_^ But I -will- think about your offer...that is, if I don't get inspired to write a lemon for this...because I might.^_^  
  
_Backgrounder on Funbari Onsen Inn's inner structure_ (or something^^;;; This will either serve to enlighten you on how Funbari Onsen looks like, or confuse you even more.^^ Please let me know. I'll be happy to clarify anything. Ne...I've never been to an Onsen before, so I don't know if this accurate or not...^^):  
  
The front entrance has a garden gate. And then, beyond that, is the large front door. There's an entrance to the kitchens too, at the left side of the garden gate. The kitchen is at the back. When you enter the inn, you step on the genkan. The coat rack/closet is at the left side, and the shoe closet is at the right side. When you go even further, at the left side is the open doorway of the waiting room. Across from the front door, at the hallway, is the L-shaped front desk. Behind the front desk, the room adjacent to the waiting room, is the Asakura main room, a. k. a. the family office. Adjacent to that is a spare room used by any of Yoh and Anna's friends and relatives. At the hallway across the spare room, at the right side is the wide staircase, which people prefer to use instead of the elevator. The elevator is behind the staircase. The inn has seven floors. Eight, counting the penthouse.  
  
At the very back of the main building first floor is the wide, rectangular-shaped kitchen. The kitchen has four doors: two at the back, and two at the sides. The left door leads to the parking lot (underground), and the exit--this is where food and other kitchen stuff are delivered. The right door leads to the dining hall--this is where food is brought to the dining hall. Most people prefer to eat in their rooms, because there are dining areas there, too.  
  
Anyway, we go back to the waiting room. Across the waiting room, across the front hallway lobby, at the right side, are several doors that lead to a straight pathway. If you go across the pathway, you will enter the tea room. The tea room is where Tamao does her fortune-telling, and where all the cakes are.^^ Adjacent to the tea room is the dining hall. Both the dining hall and tea room have doors on both sides: the left doors lead to the pathway, and the right doors lead to the garden. The upper door of the dining room, though, leads to the courtyard, and if you walk straight from the dining hall to the courtyard, and straight more, you will eventually end up at the Hot Springs. The Hot Springs are a detached area from the main building.  
  
Floor 2 is where all the recreation area is located. Somewhere at the center wing are the stairs and the elevator. At the north wing is the library. The west wing is where Faust's clinic and the spa stuff are located. The east and south wing is the main recreation area where the game room, entertainment center, casino, etc, are located.  
  
Floors 3-6 pretty much have the same plan. At the center wing is the elevator and staircase. At the north, south, east and west wings are the rooms. The rooms all have balconies. Floor 6 is reserved for Yoh and Anna's friends from May 2 to early morning of May 6.  
  
Floor 7 is the main staff floor. At the center wing is the staircase and elevator. The west wing is Faust, Ryu, Tamao, and the rest of the live-in staff's wing. The south wing is the Asakura children's playroom. The east wing is the Asakura private Onsen.^_^ Ha-ha. The north wing is the Asakura family's living quarters (Anna and Yoh have moved out of the old house ever since the Onsen was built and opened, but they still go back to the old house sometimes to do...stuff.^_~ Hehe).  
  
The Asakura living quarters have five bedrooms. When you enter, the living room is what greets you. At the right is the twins' bedroom. Adjacent to the living room (which is at the left of the twins' room) is Keiko-chan's room, which she never uses. Adjacent to that room is a spare room--actually Ren-chan's bedroom when he grows up. Adjacent to that is the playroom. Adjacent to the twins' bedroom is the bathroom (which is right across Keiko-chan's room), and adjacent to the bathroom is Yoh and Anna's room. The area is pretty open-aired. All the rooms have balconies. The bathroom has three doors: one leads to the center pathway (to Keiko-chan's room), another leads to the twins' room, and the other, Yoh and Anna's room.  
  
Finally, the penthouse. There is no elevator here, only stairs leading up. The center wing is open-aired; this is where the outdoor pool is. The south wing has the indoor pool. The west, north, and east wing are all open-aired rooftop gardens that have huts and umbrellas--sunbathing, rest, and viewing areas. These places are the best places to view the city...and the stars. There are telescopes here, too.^^  
  
Wow...pretty long explanation.^_^ I have tried making a drawing of this by hand, and then, using paint, but I can't. Dekinai yo. If anyone wants to volunteer drawing this for me (if anyone actually understood my explanations), I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's not really necessary, though...  
  
Reviews (for the chapter and the floor plan explanation or either) will be very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Feelings

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and Yoh and Anna's daughter's birthday. Almost everyone is here!^^ Love, madness, love, weirdness, love, silliness...and love. Yeah.  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing, implied sex, sexual innuendos (ha-ha), chapter length. And a long end note. My end notes are getting longer lately...^^;;;; And uh...I think certain parts of this are bordering on uh...R...so...um.*sweatdrop*  
  
Others: I have decided that I will never ever divide any of my chapters again, no matter how long they get. I'm getting confused by the numbering fanfiction.net uses for my chapters. Take for example, this is only chapter 5, but alas, it is listed as chapter 7. Trivial, I know...but it confuses me...so there.  
  
Same day as the previous chapter. It's sometime around noon. The point of this chapter is...uhm...I'm not really sure. The preparations...? Yeah. That and uhm...the finding of Yoh and Anna.^^;;; Yeah (that's not much of a point, though, is it...?).  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5 - Thoughts and Feelings**  
  
  
"Yoh, are you sure it's there?" Asakura Anna asked her husband for the fourth time as they got up the stairs towards the seventh floor. It was about three in the afternoon. All of their friends, as well as their four children were somewhere around the Inn. The couple was heading up to the Asakura living quarters to look for something. They had ridden the elevator partway, and had decided to take the stairs when they reached the fourth floor.  
  
"Positive." Yoh, who was trudging up the stairs behind Anna, answered. "I left it there."  
  
"Why the heck would you leave something like that there? And why do you need me with you? You could have gotten there on your own." The blonde woman stopped abruptly as they reached the seventh floor and turned around to face her husband.  
  
Yoh scratched his head. She -had- a point. "Um...I just do." He said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Anna frowned, then turned back around and started towards the north wing. "Why did Yohmei-sama and Kino-sensei leave so soon? And Oji-sama's gone, as well." She wondered aloud.  
  
"Jii-chan's not used to being away from the main estate these days. He gets sick easily, so Baa-chan and Oyaji had to accompany him back. The old man says he's planning to return here tomorrow, though." Yoh replied as he followed his wife. They walked a little bit more...and finally reached the front door of their quarters.  
  
"Are you really sure it's here?" His wife asked him again as they entered the room. Anna looked around. "What does it look like, anyway?"  
  
Yoh followed his wife inside the room. "Uh...I'm not sure. I forgot. I just know that I left it somewhere here..." He walked towards the sofa, got on his knees, and looked behind it. Upon realizing that whatever it was he was looking for was not there, he moved to the other sofa and looked as well.  
  
Anna watched her husband crawling along the living room with a small smile on her face. He was like a little kid who had lost his favorite toy, and wanted to do everything he could to find it. It was pretty cute, actually...  
  
After a couple of minutes, Yoh stood up. "It's not here," He announced.  
  
His wife rolled her eyes. "How are you so sure? I thought you said you've forgotten what it looks like."  
  
"I just know that it's not here," Yoh insisted stubbornly. Then, his eyes lit up. "Wait! I remember now! I think I left it in the bathroom..." He gave his wife a pleading look. "Anna...could you help me look there? Please?" He gazed at her like a little puppy dog asking for food.  
  
Anna tried to look as serious as she possibly could. She wanted to say no to her husband, but the instant he flashed her that smile of his, coupled with that puppy-dog look...she was lost. "Alright," She said with a resigned sigh. "Come on." She walked towards the bathroom, with her husband at her heels. Upon reaching it, she turned around and gave him a look. "Are you really, really, -really- sure that it's here?"  
  
Yoh nodded vigorously. "Hai."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, but turned back around, twisted the doorknob, and swung the door open. She slowly stepped inside and looked all over the place. "So...you remember what it looks like?"  
  
"Uh..." Yoh scratched his head and stepped inside the large, bedroom-sized bathroom. "I'll know when I see it," He finally said.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes at him. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know how it...AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She exclaimed as she stepped on a bar of soap and slipped across the bathroom floor.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Yoh rushed and caught Anna in his arms as she fell. Unfortunately for him, when he stepped forward to catch her, he also managed to step on the residue the soap had left behind...and he slipped as well. The two of them skidded across the bathroom floor, with Anna holding on to Yoh, and him holding on to her. And then, they both lost their balance and fell into the waterless bathtub.  
  
Or rather, Yoh fell into the waterless bathtub, back-first, with a bump, and Anna fell on top of him. The brown-haired shaman had valiantly tried to shield his wife from any harm whatsoever by wrapping himself all over her, and, just before they fell, he managed to prevent her from getting hurt by making sure he fell into the tub first.  
  
"Ouch." Yoh grimaced, not taking his arms off his wife. "That hurt."  
  
Anna, who had landed front-first on top of her husband, gazed at him with concern. "The twins and I are going to have a loong talk tonight," She said firmly, checking Yoh up for broken bones and bruises. "Honestly, leaving out the soap like that...you could have gotten badly hurt."  
  
"I'm fine." He hugged Anna closer to him and gave her a grin. "What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm perfectly alright, thanks to you." She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him, then she rested her head on his shoulder. "Ne...you were trying to protect the baby, weren't you?" She murmured questioningly.  
  
"I was trying to protect the both of you," Yoh corrected. "And a slip as minor as this can't hurt me that bad. I'm very tough," He told her proudly, stroking her hair.  
  
A chuckle. "Yeah, you are." She continued to snuggle up against him.  
  
They were silent for a couple of minutes.   
  
Until Anna remembered something. She raised her head up and looked at her husband. "Yoh...what were we looking for again?"  
  
Yoh scratched his head and grinned at her sheepishly. "Ehehe...I can't seem to remember."  
  
Anna glared at him and rolled her eyes. "We weren't looking for anything at all, were we?"  
  
"Um. You got me."  
  
"You just wanted to get me alone, didn't you?"  
  
"Hai. Guilty as charged. Are you angry?"  
  
A smile. "Iie."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you lock the door?"  
  
A cocky grin. "Uh-huh. It's the first thing I did when we went in here."  
  
"...good." A seductive smile. "So...what are you waiting for, then?"  
  
"...oh yeah."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Oniichan, I'm dying! Let me have that dumpling!" Yohnta shouted without taking his eyes off the TV screen.  
  
"What? I'm dying, too! Get your own dumpling! Why are you fighting Lu Bu, anyway? You're not supposed to be fighting him..." Yohmaru shot back at his twin. He, too, did not take his eyes off at the screen. The twins were at their playroom at the south wing of the seventh floor of the Onsen, and they have been there for some time now. They have been playing video games non-stop since morning, and had only taken a break for an hour to eat their lunch.   
  
Normally, someone would have told them already not to play video games this long, but everyone at the Onsen seemed to be busy preparing for the celebration that was to take place the next day...particularly, their parents, who were the only ones who would have stopped them. None of their aunts or uncles have the heart to stop them from doing anything...all of them were too fond of spoiling Anna and Yoh's children. Most especially their Uncle Hao, who had given the twins the PlayStation 2 for their birthday last year, and had also succeedingly given them most of their DVD game collection. Although their mother disapproved of the way they spent too much time with the machine, instead of doing much more important things, like the database expenses for the Onsen, she couldn't very well stop them from playing, for as Yoh had pointed out to her, they were still children, and having something like that for them to play with was only healthy.   
  
Of course, part of the reason why Yoh didn't want Anna to stop the twins from playing with the machine was because...he sometimes played with it himself.  
  
"I thought I would try, okay? But he's killing me with just one blow...he's skewering me with that...long...thing..." Yohnta muttered as he pressed the buttons on the controller. "Argh! I need to escape! Oniichan!" This time, he took his eyes off the screen long enough to pull on his brother's shirt with his right hand. He kept his left hand on the controller, and moved the left joystick with his thumb.  
  
"Take his horse! You got him off, now take his horse and run away!" Yohmaru muttered without looking at his brother. "Go on! I'll distract him long enough for you to...aaargghh! Now he's killing me! Get back here, Yohnta, help me out!" He shouted to his brother without looking away from the screen.  
  
"You told me to run away..." Yohnta muttered as he reluctantly moved his character back to where Yohmaru's character was on the screen. "I'm -still- dying, you know...waitasec, HE'S SEEN ME! Oniichan!" He yelled as he furiously pressed the attack buttons on the controller and moved the left joystick.  
  
"Yeah, well...he's still fighting me! Let's do a musou together! Quick, before he...aaarrrghhh!!!" Yohmaru groaned as his character was thrown onto the ground by a man with a big spear with violet ribbons on his head. The man with the big spear also simultaneously threw Yohnta's character on the ground.  
  
"Aaargghhh! Get up, get up! Come on, one last time, we can still..."  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!" The twins groaned out in unison as both their characters were simultaneously killed by the mighty, spear-wielding Lu Bu. A fast music was played, at the same time that the words "Player 1 Slain" and "Player 2 Slain" flashed on the screen. After a brief sequence, the words "Game Over" flashed on the screen.  
  
Yohmaru stared at the TV screen with a thoughtful look on his face. Then, he turned to his brother. "We should just run away next time."  
  
Yohnta frowned at the TV screen. "I just thought I'd try." He muttered.  
  
"I tried fighting him before, in the duel. He killed me in one blow."   
  
Yohnta looked at his brother incredulously. "You played without me?"  
  
"I played with Touchan." Was Yohmaru's answer. "He told me to run away from the guy...but I didn't listen."  
  
"You should have told me that it was Touchan who said that."  
  
"What? My words aren't as reliable as his? I'm older than you." Yohmaru pointed out.  
  
"Not by much." Yohnta shot back. "Five minutes...that's nothing. We're still the same age."  
  
"I'm -still- older." Yohmaru insisted. Then, he shook his head. "Never mind..." He looked around the room, smiled at Ren-chan, who was right across from them, playing with his toy blocks, along with Amidamaru, Bason, and Mosuke. "Where's Keiko-chan?" He asked the three spirits.  
  
Amidamaru smiled at him. "Oh, are you two finished?"   
  
Yohmaru smiled back. "Yeah. Yohnta got us killed."  
  
"I did not!" Yohnta protested.   
  
"Kidding." Yohmaru said with grin identical to his father's. "So...you guys know where she went?"  
  
Mosuke grinned at the twins. "Keiko-chan went out with Tokageroh. She said she had something to ask your parents."  
  
Yohnta raised an eyebrow in Anna fashion. "Really? Something about tomorrow, maybe?" He gave his brother a meaningful look.  
  
Yohmaru sighed. "Don't remind me," he muttered. "Let's make a pact right now that we will never ask Uncle Manta or Uncle Lyserg or anyone else to take us to that section of the game shop." He grimaced at the memory.  
  
"Oh, yeah." His twin grimaced as well. "Girly PS2 games...I'd never thought there would be tons of them..."  
  
Bason, who was playing with Ren-chan, looked up. "Why, Yohmaru-sama, Yohnta-sama? Was it bad?"  
  
Yohmaru shook his head. "Not really. Just...pink." He frowned. "Too pink for my taste."  
  
"Yeah." Yohnta agreed. "And that game we bought...anyway, I'm pretty sure Keiko-chan will love it."  
  
"She should," Yohmaru said darkly, "that game cost us several months' worth of allowance. If it wasn't for the love of our sister, I never would've..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head and grinned. "It would be worth it to see her smile, at least."  
  
Yohnta nodded and grinned as well. "Yeah."  
  
"Speaking of gifts..." Amidamaru spoke up. "That thing you four were making for Yoh-dono and Anna-dono...are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost." It was Yohnta who said this. "All we need are the little figures Keiko-chan is making, as well as a little something from Ren-chan." He smiled down at his little brother. "Ne?"  
  
Little Ren-chan looked up at his Niichan and bobbed his head. "Hai!" He said cheerfully in his small, cute voice.  
  
Yohmaru grinned at him. "He's learning fast." He gave his little brother a pat on the head.   
  
Little Ren-chan laughed and clapped his hands. "Nii...chan!" He said playfully.  
  
Mosuke chuckled. "Pretty soon, he'll be speaking fluently, just like the two of you when you were a year and a half," He told the twins.  
  
"Hmm..." Bason looked at Yohmaru, Yohnta, and Ren-chan thoughtfully.   
  
Just then, a small figure with long hair burst in from the door and ran towards the brothers, with a human-like green spirit floating beside her. "Yohmaru Oniichan! Yohnta Oniichan! Amidamaru-chan! Mosuke-chan! Bason-chan!" Keiko fell onto the floor in front of her brothers as she tried to catch her breath. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at everyone and pulled pleadingly on her brothers' hands.  
  
Yohnta gazed at his little sister with concern. "What happened?" He looked up questioningly at Tokageroh as well as he said this.  
  
"Kaachan and Touchan are GONE!" Keiko exclaimed desperately. She looked close to tears.  
  
Yohmaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at his sister. "What do you mean, 'gone'?" He wondered. He looked up expectantly at Tokageroh.  
  
"She...she wanted to talk to Yoh-san and Anna-san..." He said in a panicked voice. "We came to the main room downstairs...and they weren't there."  
  
"They said there were just gonna be there if anyone asks," Keiko said, "but when we came...THEY WEREN'T THERE!" She burst into tears.  
  
The twins looked at her in alarm. Then, they gave each other a meaningful look. "Keiko-chan, don't...don't cry," Yohmaru told his sister soothingly. "Come here." He held out his arms to his sister. With a loud wail, she came into her brother's arms and buried her face against his shoulder. He ran his hands gently along her back, whispering comforting words to her. He then looked at Yohnta expectantly.  
  
Yohnta was busy interrogating Tokageroh. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Beside him, Amidamaru, Mosuke, and Bason watched with concern. Ren-chan just looked over at them innocently, while playing with his blocks.  
  
Tokageroh looked lost. "We looked...in the main room." He finished lamely.  
  
Yohnta raised an eyebrow. "Just there? There are tons of places here where Touchan and Kaachan might be. Did you ask anyone?"  
  
"Well...Keiko-chan said it wouldn't make sense to look anywhere else if the two of them said they were going to be in the main room. And they weren't." Tokageroh muttered.  
  
"They could have gone out, or something," Yohnta muttered thoughtfully. He looked over at his brother, who had just succeeded in calming their little sister down. "We should look for them," He announced.  
  
Yohmaru gave a nod. "You're right." He agreed. "For all we know, they could still be somewhere around the Inn. We should split up," He said to Keiko-chan, Yohnta, and the four spirits. "We'll cover more ground that way. But all of us should pass by the north wing, in case Kaachan and Touchan decide to stop by there anytime."   
  
Yohnta nodded. "Umm...okay," He decided. "Keiko-chan, you and Tokageroh and Mosuke go down the fourth floor and scan all the rooms from there, down. Oniichan and I will scan the rooms from the fifth floor up. And Ren-chan..." He looked at his little brother thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll take him," Bason spoke up. "We'll go down and scan the gardens, the kitchens, and the onsen."  
  
"I'll go with you," Amidamaru said.  
  
"Wait a second, this arrangement is wrong." Yohmaru protested. "Yohnta, we should split up."  
  
"It's fine," Yohnta insisted. "Bason, you and Amidamaru can take care of him, right?"  
  
"Hai." Amidamaru nodded. "Leave him to us."  
  
"Then it's settled." Yohnta looked over at his brother and sister. "Keiko-chan: fourth floor, downwards. Stop by the north wing occasionally. Got that?"  
  
Still sniffling a little bit, the blonde little girl nodded. "Hai. Let's go, Toka-chan, Mosuke-chan," she said to Tokageroh and Mosuke. She walked out the door, with the two at her heels.  
  
"Ren-chan...um, Bason and Amidamaru: gardens, kitchens, onsen. Drop by the north wing too."  
  
"Hai." Bason was the one who answered, but as soon as he did, little Ren-chan stood up and gave a nod, then, he started to walk out the door, with the two power spirits accompanying him close by.  
  
"Oniichan," Yohnta turned back to his brother as soon as everyone was out the door. "We should go, too."  
  
"Hai." Yohmaru gave a brief nod. "Ne...you -do- know that they aren't really missing, right?"  
  
"Of course." Yohnta sighed as the two of them went out the door. "But we should find them anyway, just to console Keiko-chan."  
  
Yohmaru sighed as well. "...yeah, I guess you're right."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hmm..." Yoh gazed thoughtfully at the taps by his feet. "I wonder what's gonna happen when..." He reached over Anna's shoulder for the biggest and middlemost tap.  
  
Anna looked suspiciously at her husband. Just a little while ago, they were kissing. They were kissing pretty intensely, and she was enjoying it. She knew he was enjoying it too...and then all of a sudden, he broke the kiss. She was disappointed when he did that...and curious as to why he did. Curious as to why he had ended their kiss all too early for her liking.   
  
And now--she was feeling annoyed, because what had caused him to pull away was...a large faucet. "Don't even think about it." She warned upon seeing him reach for the tap.  
  
Yoh's hand stopped on top of the faucet. He let go of it, sat back, and looked at his wife. "Why not?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "We'll get wet."  
  
He looked at her blankly. "Is that bad?"  
  
"And we'll get our clothes wet." She added.  
  
"And -that's- BAD?" Yoh continued to gaze at her blankly.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes again. "Of course it is. Do -you- want to get wet?"  
  
Her husband gave a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't mind getting wet...only with you, of course."  
  
She flushed, upon realizing what he was implying. "But our clothes..."  
  
"Then we'll take them off." He gave another grin, looking her over from head to toe. He liked her better without the clothes, anyway...he reached over his wife again...and turned the largest faucet on.  
  
"AAARRGGHHH! IT'S COLD! YOH!" Anna shrieked, struggling to stand up...but her husband had his arms firmly around her waist, holding her against him. "I'm drenched." She gave him a cold, hard glare.  
  
Yoh just gave her a sweet smile, undaunted. He was used to her glares now, just as she was used to his...idiocy. Most especially her glares in this kind of a situation. He found it...strangely seductive... "Me, too..." He murmured, roving his eyes all over her..._DEAR GOD, she was beautiful...  
_  
Anna's breath caught in her throat as she saw the way he was looking at her. "Yoh...you're...wet, too..." She managed in a breathy, shaky voice.  
  
A chuckle. "Yeah..." He was enjoying staring at her...and enjoying the way her cheeks were turning a deeper and deeper shade of red...and the way her eyes darkened as she looked him over. _Beautiful...extremely...beautiful...  
_  
"Your...clothes..." Anna's voice was barely above a whisper now. "They're..."  
  
"...wet? Yeah, I know." Her husband's voice was husky as he gently took her face in his hands and pulled her even closer against him.  
  
Anna allowed him to pull her closer and her arms unconsciously drifted around his neck. "Yoh....I--" her words disappeared into nothingness as his mouth came over hers to silence her, and she forgot all about the water, the cold, her clothes, and the fact that she was drenched...she forgot everything as he kissed her, and she kissed him back, and slowly, slowly...the two of them sank into a deep, blissful oblivion.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_"Oh, that's...beautiful..." Eighteen-year-old Jeanne murmured as she gazed at the sun which was just beginning to set, casting its orange rays across Venice's magnificent surroundings...and to the gleaming water of the Grand Canal.  
  
Twenty-two-year old Lyserg Diethyl took his eyes off the setting sun long enough to gaze and smile at his companion. "Yeah..." He straightened out his dark green pants and sat down on the cool, damp surface of the gondola. Then, he turned his eyes back to the setting sun.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful? There aren't a lot of people around...it's like this whole place is ours today..." Jeanne, who was still standing, smiled as she continued to gaze at the setting sun. A cool breeze blew, making her silvery-blue hair flutter softly across her face. She sighed and tossed her hair back with a graceful flick of her right hand.  
  
"We should do this more often." Lyserg told her, watching the sunset at the corner of his eye, while at the same time, gazing at Jeanne. He was so used to her by now, and he had long abandoned the practice of addressing her as "Jeanne-sama," or "Maiden-san," or "Lady Jeanne." She had never liked being called by those names, he found out. She preferred having people call her just "Jeanne," plain and simple. In Lyserg's opinion, it suited her quite perfectly. Although her other previous titles were very fitting to her, he thought...just the name "Jeanne" held enough beauty in itself. The name...simple, clear, and plain as day, was just like the person it belonged to--simple, clear, though not in any way plain--and beautiful.   
  
"OOOF!" The gondola shook as a stronger wind blew this time, causing Jeanne to slip and lose her balance.  
  
"CAREFUL!" Lyserg stood up and tried to steady her....but without much success. Undaunted, he fought hard to keep his own balance, and placed his arms around Jeanne's waist to keep her from falling...still, to no avail.  
  
Jeanne turned around to face him, heightening the dilemma even further. "We're going to fall." She announced, looking at him.  
  
...and making his already racing heart thud even faster. "I know." He managed, looking back. He still had his arms around her. He tore his gaze from her for about a second to look up at the sky. _

_The sun had already disappeared, and now, thick, dark clouds loomed threateningly overhead. Then a large, cold drop fell onto the Englishman's cheek. And then another, and another. And another.  
  
Until it turned into a full-blown rain shower.  
  
"It's raining," He said, stating the obvious, and turning back to his companion.  
  
She was looking up at the sky. A small smile was playing on her lips.  
  
They were on a gondola, in Venice. And it was starting to rain. It was starting to rain very hard. He should be caring. He should be caring that he was getting drenched. He should be caring that -she- was getting drenched along with him. But he didn't.  
  
A much, much stronger wind blew. It shook the gondola hard enough for it to teeter on the edge of toppling...if it had no passengers. But as it is, it had two, plus the gondolier. Which made everything worse.  
  
Used to this kind of a situation, the old gondolier carefully balanced himself down and sat on his gondola. He was safe from being thrown overboard, for the time being. However, the same can't be said for his two passengers, who have been on the brink of falling overboard ever since the second wind had blown earlier.  
  
"...okay," Lyserg said in panicky voice. "Calm down," he added, more to convince himself than his companion.  
  
Jeanne smiled at him in amusement. Yes, they were on the brink of falling overboard. Yes, it was raining. Yes, she was drenched. Yes, -he- was drenched. But she looked like she didn't mind at all...not when she was with him. Yes...it was obvious that she didn't mind at all. Not one bit. "Stand in the center," She whispered softly to him.  
  
The green-haired young man gave a nervous nod, and did as he was told, taking her along in the process. For, all throughout his panic about falling, and his nervousness, and the rain, he had somehow managed to forget that he still had his arms around her.  
  
Unfortunately, they were a tad little bit too late with their movements, for the wind chose that time to give an even much stronger blow.  
  
Lyserg cursed silently as he and Jeanne were finally thrown overboard into the great waters of the Grand Canal.  
_  
"Two million yen for your thoughts!" A loud voice chirped cheerfully.  
  
Annoyed at getting his musings interrupted, the green-haired young man known as Lyserg looked up at the offender. His facial expression transformed from mere annoyance to full-blown fury as he realized who it was. "Do you mind?" He snapped. "I'm trying to think here." He stopped leaning across the balcony and instead, rested his back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
The offender, who was none other than Asakura Hao, grinned as he continued to hang upside down at the roof of Lyserg's room balcony, his dark brown hair falling across the railings like dark brown waterfall curtain. "Thinking about convent girl again?"  
  
At this, Lyserg started blushing furiously. "I'd really like to kill you sometime," He growled out.  
  
Hao smiled sweetly. "I know." He replied cheekily. "But you can't...not right now, at least."  
  
"Unfortunately." The green-haired shaman muttered. He saw his power spirit approach, and then, flutter beside him. "Morphin, go back inside. I'll deal with this guy on my own," he whispered to the fairy spirit, who gave a slight affirmative nod and drifted inside the room.  
  
"We haven't even finished our poker game yet!" Hao announced gleefully.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested. Not anymore." He wondered why he still bothered trying to kill this guy, anyway..._the Bible said you had to forgive and forget at some point, no matter what the sin was...right?_  
  
"Ah." Hao nodded with understanding. "You want to wait until Miss Convent Girl gets here, yes? Is she your lucky charm?"  
  
Lyserg groaned. -Now- he remembered why. He wanted to take this guy off the face of the earth--this time, not just for the sake of his parents, but for the sake of his own sanity. "I told you, it's not a..."  
  
"...convent. Hai, hai." Hao waved his had carelessly. "Boarding school, and she graduated last year. Which was why -she- was in Venice with you. I take it that the two of you were celebrating her freedom, yes?"  
  
Lyserg glared at him, his cheeks never losing the red color they had gained earlier. "I had an out-of-the-country assignment that time in Venice," He said defensively. "At the same time, the Westminster Missionary assigned her to the same place. It had been a mere coincidence."  
  
"Hmm..." Hao raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, which, to Lyserg, looked weird, considering the man was hanging upside-down. "So she -is- a convent girl." He declared.  
  
"She is NOT!" Lyserg snapped.  
  
"She works in a convent," Hao pointed out. "The Westminster Missionary is run by the Sisters of the Westminster Cathedral, you know." He then gave a grin. "Would you rather I call her a -nun- outright? Because that would make your relationship with her...extremely..." he paused dramatically, "...forbidden."  
  
Lyserg sighed exasperatedly and held up his hands in defeat. He was tired of denying the status of his and Jeanne's relationship to a lot of people...especially this guy. During lunch earlier, for example, everyone demanded that -he- tell them the real score between him and Jeanne...not that there really -was- much to tell...but still, they had all insisted...  
  
"So...taking an expensive ride in a gondola around the Grand Canal...was that part of your investigative job, too?"  
  
The green-haired young man bit back a groan and glared at Hao. "You SAW us?"  
  
The person being addressed rolled his eyes. "As I've been telling you a million times, I was in Venice at the same time that you two were. The city is not that big, and besides, the Grand Canal goes all the way around it, so I could have seen you wherever I was." A teasing grin. "As I recall, when I saw you two, you were in a very...shall we say...COMFORTABLE position..." He shook his head. "Really, Lyserg-kun. Leave it to you to take advantage of that kind of a situation."  
  
Lyserg turned into a wonderfully shocking shade of red at this comment. "I WASN'T taking advantage of her," He growled out. "I was trying to make sure she didn't fall overboard."  
  
"Yeah, but she did anyway and so did you," Hao said gleefully. "And I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that...wet clothes display..."  
  
"AAARRRGHH!" Lyserg banged his fist on the wall of his room, then he grimaced in pain, for the wall was pretty hard. "I don't wanna talk to you anymore." He muttered. "Go away." He said darkly, his eyes flashing menacingly at Hao.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes at this. "Fine," he said in a mock-hurt tone. "I'm leaving you to mull over your own problematic denials." And with a conspiratorial wink, the long-haired shaman raised himself up and in a few moments, both hair and head of Hao disappeared from view.  
  
"And don't come back!" Lyserg called out for good measure. He leaned over the railings and raised his eyes up, frowning at the balcony roof.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." He called out. The door swung open and in came a short young man--his friend, Oyamada Manta.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Was Manta's initial greeting.  
  
Lyserg smiled at him. "Just about." He and Manta were going out to pick up Manta's gift for Yoh and Anna as tribute to Funbari Onsen Inn's anniversary, as well as Manta's gift for Yoh and Anna's daughter, who was also celebrating her birthday.  
  
Manta looked around the room. "Did you bring your gifts for them straight from London?"  
  
The green-haired young man shook his head. "I had them delivered. They're supposed to get here tomorrow." _And Jeanne was supposed to arrive -before- tomorrow, he thought with concern. I wonder what's taking her so long..._  
  
"Ne...what's taking Jeanne-san so long? She doesn't usually arrive this late." Manta voiced out Lyserg's thoughts exactly.  
  
Lyserg sighed. "I don't know." Jeanne usually arrived before everyone else did, along with Marco, but she was late this time. He was getting -very- worried...  
  
"Well, she's a strong woman, anyway, so I'm sure she'll be fine," Manta declared, trying, somehow, to put Lyserg's heart at ease.   
  
The person being addressed gave a faint smile and a brief nod. Placing his thoughts and worries aside, he asked, "So...you ready for that tournament yet?"  
  
Manta flushed a little and frowned thoughtfully. "...yeah. Kind of." He said after a couple of minutes. "I lost last time, but it's not going to happen again, not this time." He said firmly, decisively.  
  
"I'll cheer for you." Lyserg told him with a grin. "You know, you never told me what's in it for either one of you in that tournament..." He gave Manta a meaningful look.  
  
The short young man flushed even more and glared off into space. "Nothing much, really." He muttered.  
  
"Then why is it such a big deal for you to win?" Lyserg persisted.  
  
Manta frowned at his friend. "You're starting to act like Hao-kun."  
  
Lyserg groaned. "Fine. Don't tell me." He muttered. "Come on, let's go to that..." He stopped mid-sentence upon hearing a couple of voices by the door.  
  
"I don't want to knock. You do it." The voice sounded like one of Yoh's twin sons.  
  
"You're older. You do it." Another one of Yoh's twin sons.  
  
"Not by much, you said that yourself! And besides...he might not want to be disturbed..."  
  
"But Oniichan! This is for Keiko-chan..."  
  
A sigh. "Okay, okay!" A pause. "Why do -I- always have to do everything?" The voice muttered.   
  
A couple of seconds later, there was a faint knock. "...Uncle Lyserg?" A small, hesitant voice.  
  
"Yohmaru?" Lyserg called out. "What is it?"  
  
"Umm, can we come in?" This was Yohnta.  
  
"Yohnta?" Manta spoke up. "What's the matter?" He walked towards the door and opened it. In came Yoh's twin sons, sounding a little bit breathless, and looking worried.  
  
"Touchan and Kaachan are missing." Yohmaru told his two uncles.  
  
Lyserg narrowed his eyes at this. "They are? Are you sure?" _Yoh and Anna were too old to be missing, so why...? _He and Manta exchanged a look.  
  
"We're trying to find them," Yohnta explained. "Keiko-chan was the one who told us they were missing. We've already looked in the living quarters, and they aren't there." He exchanged a look with his twin, then looked up at his uncles. "It's for Keiko-chan." He added with a small sigh.  
  
Manta grinned slightly at this. Maybe the twins were smart, but they never let that intelligence get in the way of dealing with something like this. It was obvious that the twins -knew- that their parents weren't missing, but were only doing this in order to console their sister. The devotion they had for their sibling was quite astounding. But then again--these two are Yoh and Anna's children...and those two are the the epitome of devotion, if there was such a thing.  
  
"So...will you help us find them? Just for Keiko-chan," Yohmaru looked up pleadingly at Lyserg, then at Manta. Beside him, his twin did the same thing.  
  
Lyserg turned to Manta. "Is it alright with you if we hold off our errand for a while?"  
  
Manta nodded. "Yeah. Come on, you two. Let's go look for them."  
  
The twins looked at each other and grinned. Then, the two of them simultaneously pulled on their uncle's hands: Yohmaru, Lyserg's; and Yohnta, Manta's. Together, the four of them marched out of the room to look for Yoh and Anna.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Yoh..." Anna said her husband's name in a breathy whisper as she tangled her fingers in his unruly hair, her clouded eyes fluttering open and close again and again as he kissed her neck...and his mouth moved further lower...  
  
Yoh chuckled against her skin as he continued to kiss her...dear God, she was the most addictive drug there ever was on the planet..."I think I heard something outside..." He murmured as his hands moved up to caress her face, and then, it moved downwards again as he caressed her shoulders...and down lower as he touched every single inch of her. She was soft all over...and it made him insane just thinking about it...and touching her drove him into a mindless state of unending desire...for her...only...her...  
  
"Ummm..." Anna moved against him, and she leaned down to capture her husband's mouth in a long, searing kiss.  
  
The large faucet was still open. The water was cold, and close to overflowing. But neither wife nor husband cared much.  
  
Finding that they had become too drenched and heavy for comfort, the couple had earlier decided to shed their clothes...but of course, as neither of them wanted to pull away from the other, taking off offending garments had proven to be a very tedious task. The two of them had solved this minor dilemma by alternating taking off each other's clothes, coupled with heated kisses and touches along the way.   
  
Anyway, the final question had been where to put the wet clothes...Yoh and Anna had resolved this by merely throwing all their undergarments, and Anna's dress, and Yoh's shirt and pants, haphazardly around the large bathroom. As neither of them were fully aware of where they were throwing, the clothes had ended up falling to different parts of the room...take for example, a certain familiar-looking undergarment belonging to Anna was on the window...while a piece of garment that looked...strangely like Yoh's had ended up falling on the doorknob. Even unconsciously, the two of them certainly knew how to throw...and where.  
  
So moving on...after a couple of minutes, Anna became aware that, just a while ago, there had been voices outside...and her name...and her husband's name were being called...she broke away from him and strained her ears a little further. Frowning thoughtfully, she said, "Was that the twins?"  
  
"Yeah," Yoh answered, while at the same time pulling his wife back towards him.  
  
She gazed at her husband as she allowed him to pull her closer into his arms. "Were they looking for us?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Her husband nodded and grinned. "Should we tell them where we are?" He said huskily as he moved his hand lower...and lower...  
  
"Ahhh..." Anna closed her eyes as she moaned. His touches and caresses were driving her to insanity...and distraction. "N...no..." She breathed out. "Let's....not..."  
  
"...okay." Yoh murmured as he leaned forward to kiss her again.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Zero." Horo-horo glared as he slapped his cards down at the table in front of Tamamura Tamao. Horo-horo's cards consisted of a ten and two fives.  
  
Tamao glared back. "Nine." She said pointedly as she slapped down her own cards, which consisted of a five and a four.  
  
"Hey, can you show your cards? Pilica?" Chocolove said to the young woman across from him at the square table. Horo-horo and Tamao were at the other two sides of the table, directly across each other.  
  
Pilica turned her head back to them. "Huh? Oh. Here." Her chin was resting on her left hand, and she reluctantly put up her cards, which consisted of two fours. She then returned her gaze outside.  
  
The four of them--Horo-horo, Tamao, Pilica, and Chocolove were playing Lucky 9 at the tea room. The penalty for the losers in the game was something unique--the person or persons with the total card value of 9 gets to spread powder on the face--or faces as the case may be--of the person or persons with the lowest total card value. They were on the second round of the game, and since Chocolove had been losing successively during the first round (he was starting to look like a geisha because of all the powder on his face), the other three had decided to cut him some slack and allowed him to be the dealer, because the dealer was, for obvious reasons, exempted from the dilemma of losing. Tamao had been the dealer for the first round.  
  
Anyway, as of the second round, Tamao seemed to be winning, while it was Horo-horo who was losing. Pilica, meanwhile, was neither losing nor winning for the second -and- even the first round. It was altogether lucky for her that she got neither the lowest or the highest card values, because it was just as well. She wasn't paying much attention to the game. Her eyes have been busy looking out the windows leading to the garden ever since the duration of the first round, and now, during this second round.  
  
Which was part of the reason why Horo-horo was in such a bad mood (the other part was the fact that he was losing--and to Tamao, at that). He knew very well why his sister was looking out the window. He knew what her reason was. Or, more correctly--who.  
  
In the garden, by the tea room, in one of the benches beside the row of lilies, sat Tao Ren. For some reason, right before they finished lunch, Ren had been in a bad mood. At the second that lunch was finished, the navy-haired Chinese shaman had immediately retreated to the garden, and when they had turned to follow him, he had subsequently growled at all of them--even at Pilica, who had been quite shocked by the outburst.  
  
Horo-horo wondered why Ren was in such a bad mood. Of course, the fact that Hao had mercilessly teased him again all throughout lunch could have been the reason, but then again, the long-haired lunatic teased everyone--except probably his sister-in-law...-not- that anyone would ever get the courage to tease Anna...except for Yoh, maybe, but that's another thing altogether.   
  
So anyway, it couldn't have been that. So what was it, exactly, that got Ren so angry--angry enough to growl at everyone...even Pilica?  
  
This was what Horo-horo wondered...and unbeknownst to him, this was what his Imouto was thinking about, as well. _Why had Ren-kun growled like that? Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?_ The expression on the young woman's face gradually turned from concern to forlornment. _Did I maybe say something bad...?_ A sigh.  
  
Horo-horo, meanwhile, seethed silently as he came to a realization. Granted, the realization -had- been coming to him in bits and pieces for a long time now, but this was the first time he had ever outright admitted it to himself. The realization had something to do with his sister, and with Ren.  
  
_It's quite obvious,_ he thought to himself. _I don't know why I never noticed...perhaps it's because I refused to believe it. And I still do. Uh-huh, that's right. I refuse to believe that my sister is in love with Tao Ren. Even though it's very obvious that she -is-, still, I refuse to believe it. Yup.  
_  
He personally couldn't quite imagine -why- his sister had fallen in love with Ren. She obviously had no taste, because Ren was loud, rude, and brash. And plus, he frowned too much. And he thought too much. Ren and his sister wouldn't be a good match at all. His sister was too cheerful and too..well...sweet, for a sister. Of course, she was very brutal, too...actually, her brutality exceeded all her other qualities...but still...if he really had no choice, and if it were up to him to choose who she would fall in love with...he would never choose Ren for her. He would never -ever- choose someone like Ren for Pilica. Never. He would choose a man like...himself--a sweet, understanding, caring, sensitive, not to mention handsome--man. Yes, he would definitely choose someone like himself for his sister.  
  
Of course, he would probably never find anyone like that. And its not like Pilica was ever going to allow him to choose for her, anyway...but still...  
  
Anyway, it wasn't like he had anything to worry about with regards to Ren, for his friend obviously had no interest in Pilica...Horo-horo swallowed. _Right? I mean, earlier today, he blew us off...HER included...that should mean that he wasn't interested in her, right?  
_  
_Right...?  
_  
_I mean, sure...he blushes quite a lot every time that...lunatic or anyone else teases him about...Pilica...but that was just him getting embarrassed about his love life, -not- necessarily Pilica...right?  
_  
"Would you quit frowning?" An irritated Tamao said to him, interrupting his thoughts. She was leaning forward towards him, armed with a handful of baby powder. "I don't want to get any of this on your eyes, it would hurt." She paused. "And close your mouth."  
  
Horo-horo, who had been glaring off into space for the most part, now focused his glare upon the pink-haired fortune teller. "What are you doing...? Auuughhh!" He coughed as Tamao quickly slapped the powder onto his face, and as he was talking, some of it got into his mouth.  
  
Tamao sat back triumphantly, brushing the powder off her hands. "I told you to close your mouth, but did you listen? No."  
  
"I hate this game." Horo-horo muttered, glaring darkly at her.  
  
"Hn." The pink-haired woman smiled with an air of arrogance.  
  
"I think we should end this," Chocolove decided, looking at the two of them and narrowing his eyes at Pilica. "You two are pretty competitive, and Pilica here...." He looked down at the cards which lay forgotten in front of the azure-haired young woman, "seems to be out of it."  
  
Horo-horo frowned at this, at the same time that Tamao smiled. The two of them saw the expression on each other's faces and glared.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Horo-horo demanded.  
  
"None of your business!" Tamao shot back.  
  
Chocolove sighed and rolled his eyes. "Quit it, you two." He laid his chin on his hand and yawned. "So...did you guys get gifts for the little kid yet?"  
  
The Ainu man continued to glare at Tamao. "Last week. Got it from our village." He muttered in answer.  
  
"A couple of days ago," Tamao replied, glaring back.  
  
"And for Yoh and Anna?" Chocolove persisted.  
  
"Fields." Horo-horo growled.  
  
"Bought it with Ryu-san and Faust-san," Tamao growled back.  
  
Chocolove glanced at Pilica, who still had her eyes on the garden, looking forlorn. Once and a while, she sighed. He then turned back to the other two. They were still glaring at each other. He rolled his eyes. "I give up," He muttered.  
  
"UNCLE HORO! AUNT PILICA! AUNTIE TAMAO! UNCLE CHOCOLOVE!" An incredibly loud and high-pitched voice shrieked, causing Horo-horo, Tamao, and Chocolove to jump, and causing Pilica to snap out of her thoughts. From the doorway burst in a breathless, and very exhausted-looking little blonde-haired girl, with a human-like green spirit behind her. The little girl immediately rushed towards Tamao and burst into tears.  
  
Tamao's eyes widened in surprise as she bent down and hugged the little girl. "Keiko-chan...what's wrong?"  
  
Little Asakura Keiko looked up with a tear-streaked face at her two aunts and two uncles. "Touchan and Kaachan are MISSING!" She said, her lower lip quivering. After a couple of seconds, she started wailing again.  
  
"Hold on a second," Horo-horo said in a gentle voice, which surprised his three companions. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Tokageroh-san...are they really missing?" It was Pilica who asked this from the power spirit.  
  
Tokageroh scratched his head. "I'm not really sure..."  
  
"WE'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" Keiko exclaimed desperately. "WE LOOKED AT THE LIVING QUARTERS, AT THE WHOLE FOURTH FLOOR, THIRD FLOOR, SECOND FLOOR, AND HERE AND WE EVEN ASKED UNCLE FAUST BUT THEY WEREN'T ANYWHERE!" The last statement ended on another wail.  
  
Pilica gazed at the little girl with concern, and she also bent down and gave her a hug. "Don't you worry, Keiko-chan...we'll find them."  
  
Keiko hugged back and smiled up at Pilica, and at Tamao, and then at Chocolove and Horo-horo. "You'll help us look? REALLY?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Chocolove smiled at the little girl.  
  
Horo-horo nodded and scratched his head. "So, anyway...where should we look?"   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Was that Keiko?" Anna asked breathlessly against her husband's lips when he finally broke the long kiss. Upon being aware that somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she heard her daughter shouting for her and her husband outside the bathroom just a little while ago, Anna raised her head up. Keiko had also been talking to Tokageroh, and saying that if her parents weren't with Faust, where could they be?  
  
"Uh-huh." Yoh took her face in his hands and gently coaxed her back against him.  
  
Anna relented, resting her head against his neck. "She went to Faust first, then here?" She asked as she pressed feather-light kisses on his neck, then she gently moved lower...and even lower...  
  
"Uh-hm. I think they're looking for us." Yoh bit back a groan as her mouth reached a sensitive part of him.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell them where we are?" She murmured huskily against his skin. She continued to kiss him...and touch him...just as he had done to her earlier...  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
A seductive grin. "No."  
  
"...thought so." Yoh remarked, smiling impishly.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Tao Ren pulled out a stem of azure lily from the row of flowers at his front and held it to his face, inhaling its sweet scent. Then he placed the flower down beside him and sighed. Not even the beauty and sweet scent of a flower can do anything to bring him out of his bad mood. Normally, plants or flowers or animals or children would have been enough to make him forget his problems. Not this time, though. His mood was -way- beyond bad...it was...shall we say...somehow dark. Very dark.  
  
And he didn't even know why it was such a big deal. After all, his sister was old enough...she was getting on for twenty-eight...she was old enough to make her own decisions. She should be able to take care of herself, no matter what happens...right?  
  
_But still..._Ren glared darkly at his feet. _Ryu. Why, of all people, did it have to be...him? I wouldn't have minded if it had been someone else, like...like..._he paused at that thought.  
  
_...who?_  
  
Leaning against the bench rest, he took a long sigh, and gazed up at the bright afternoon sky. _ Who else is there?_ He frowned thoughtfully. _Yoh's got Anna, Lyserg's got Jeanne no matter how much he denies it, Chocolove's got...Mic, and Hao's got...himself. Manta's got...Hao's assistant as a chess partner, at least...and Faust has Eliza, and Horo-horo..._he glared at the sky_...he's got...cake...and Tamao, but he doesn't know it yet...and then the kids..._he smiled faintly at this thought_...I can't very well pair my sister up with either Yohmaru, Yohnta or Ren-chan, can I? That would be like...well, that just wouldn't be right, not to mention the fact that Anna might just skin me alive if I even think about it...  
_  
_So that about leaves...who? Me, of course. But I guess I'm ruled out, for obvious reasons. I'm the younger brother. And besides, I have..._he turned slightly pink_...Pilica...I hope_. With his right hand, he felt beside him for the azure lily he picked earlier. He gently held it in his hand like it was the most precious thing on earth. He then raised it up to meet his eyes_...somehow, -this- reminds me of her...I wonder why._ He smiled to himself. _The azure color...it's like...her hair...and just like her... it's simple. Simple, yet beautiful. Extraordinarily beautiful..._he slowly brought the flower close to his face, and then, closing his eyes, he kissed its smooth, open petals._ It smells wonderful, too..._he savored the texture of the flower against his lips for several minutes...then, opening his eyes, he placed the flower back beside him on the bench with a defeated sigh.   
  
_We've been here for several days and I -still- haven't told her...is it always going to be this way every single time I'm here? I promise myself that I would tell her, and then when I get here, I lose the nerve, and then I end up going home feeling extremely cowardly and stupid...? _He wanted to kick himself on the head. _Dammit, Ren...where's that courage of yours when you need it? Huh? Where the hell is it? Stuck inside the Hou Rai Ken...?_  
  
Ren groaned. He stole a glance at the tea room where Pilica was...and winced. _ She looks so sad...why the hell does she look so sad...? _He gave another wince as he realized. 

_Oh, yeah..._he fought the urge to groan again as the memory came over him. 

_You -want- her to love you, yet you do something as stupid as...SHOUT at her, for no particular reason...really, Ren, how intelligent of you..._he wanted to rap his head a million times over with a sledgehammer...why in the world did he shout, anyway? _Oh, yeah..._they were following him to the garden. _Right._ And he was in a bad mood, and he didn't want anyone to disturb his bad mood. _Right._  
  
And he was in a bad mood because of...his Neesan. And Ryu. His Neesan was following Ryu around the place. Right after lunch ended, Ryu had retreated back to the kitchens to continue preparing the food for the next day...and his beautiful, sweet, wonderful, kind, and intelligent Neesan had run after the guy like there was no tomorrow. And -that- had made his blood boil. And -that- was why he was in such a bad mood.  
  
_Right.  
_  
_And I shouted at Pilica because of that..._placing his head on his hands, the Chinese shaman finally let out the groan that has been threatening to come out of his mouth. _Remind me to kill myself the next time I do that._  
  
What was -he- so angry about, anyway? Looks aside, and weirdness aside, Ryu wasn't really a bad guy. Granted, he really doesn't have much of a face, but well...looks aren't everything, right? And well...if his sister likes the guy...who was -he- to argue? He was only the younger brother. Okay, okay...so he -was- the future head of the Tao Clan...does that matter? It's not like he could order his sister around. It's not like he could tell her that she was not allowed to like Ryu...right? Could he do that? Ren grimaced. _ That's...something that the old man would do..._he frowned darkly as he thought of his father, Tao En, who, after he was defeated by his son and his son's friends, had subsequently mellowed down and stopped ordering his two children around...for a while, at least.  
  
_So...I'd just have to accept the fact that Ryu...-might- just become a part of my family in the future._ From the way it was going, it was only so much time until Ryu gives in to his sister...his Neesan could be very persuasive if she wanted. Hell, she could.  
  
Ren groaned again as he shook his head. _Aaarghh...what a life.  
_  
"BOCCHAMA!!!" Ren looked up from the bench as he heard a familiar voice call him. It seemed to be coming from the front area...he stood up as he saw little Asakura Ren-chan slowly walking towards him, with his power spirit, Bason, and Yoh's samurai spirit, Amidamaru, in tow.  
  
"Bason," The Chinese shaman greeted them as they approached, and then he bent down and picked up his little nephew and namesake. "What's wrong?" He noticed that the two spirits looked distressed.  
  
Amidamaru was the one who answered. "Keiko-chan told us that Yoh-dono and Anna-dono are missing."  
  
Ren smiled at his nephew, who gave him an innocent smile, and then he pinched the little boy's cheeks playfully. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow at the two spirits.  
  
"Hai." Bason said with a nod. "We've looked in their living quarters, and all over the first floor, but we couldn't find them."  
  
"Hmm.." Ren looked at Ren-chan thoughtfully. "I haven't seen them anywhere near here since lunch. Are you sure you looked everywhere?"  
  
"Everywhere in the first floor and in the north wing of the seventh floor, Bocchama," Bason replied. "Yohmaru-sama and Yohnta-sama told us all to split up so we can cover more ground."  
  
"Smart idea." Ren agreed. 

"Bocchama...can you help us look again?" The warrior spirit gazed at his master hopefully.

Ren paused for a while, wondering if Yoh and Anna really -were- missing, before he finally nodded. "...alright. Let's look around all over this floor again. Then we'll scan all the other floors again, to be sure." He decided.  
  
"Hai...Ren-jichan!" Replied the small voice of Ren-chan, who was looking up at Ren with utmost adoration.  
  
Ren smiled at the little kid, then he looked at the two spirits. "Let's go." Just before they retreated from the garden, he carefully took the azure lily from the bench and deposited it inside his shirt pocket.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"...I think that was Ren-chan, with Amidamaru, and...that spirit of Ren's." Anna murmured, a couple of minutes after the voices died down.  
  
"...Bason. Good thing they didn't look here." Yoh grinned as his mouth wandered across his wife's neck.  
  
Anna sighed with pleasure as she tilted her head to give him better access. "...they're strong...but not so smart, are they?"  
  
"I think they're just too busy looking out for Ren-chan."  
  
"So...you think we should get out now?"  
  
"Do you want to?" His hand was caressing her back, repeatedly...and then his fingers shifted to her front.  
  
"Ummm..." She murmured. "...not yet."  
  
"Knew you were going to say that." Yoh gave another cocky grin.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hey Ren!" Horo-horo called out as a disgruntled Ren, holding a smiling Ren-chan, and followed by Amidamaru and Bason, came down the stairs. "Did you find them?"  
  
Ren gazed at his friend and shook his head wearily as he set down Ren-chan on the floor. "No. We looked everywhere." He roved his eyes across the hallway, and upon setting his eyes on Keiko, who had approached Ren-chan upon seeing him, he motioned for Horo-horo and Chocolove to come closer. "I think they must have locked themselves somewhere." He said, lowering his voice so that the little girl wouldn't hear.  
  
Horo-horo smirked. "Maybe they wanted to be alone..."  
  
Chocolove snorted. "Yeah."  
  
"But uhm..." Pilica, who had heard the short exchange, spoke up. "I heard you guys talking this morning at the onsen, and you said that Anna-san was...I mean...is -that- allowed...?" She looked at Ren questioningly.  
  
Ren blushed, shot Horo-horo a furtive glance, and upon seeing that the Ainu wasn't paying attention, gave Pilica a small smile. "If they're doing it, then maybe it is." He answered in what he hoped was a normal, casual tone.  
  
Pilica felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. _He just...smiled at me...which means he's not...angry or anything..._"R...really?" She managed, smiling back.

"Uh-huh." Ren smiled at her again. _She really is as beautiful as a lily..._he continued to smile at her as he placed his hand over his shirt pocket where the azure lily was.  
  
They stayed like that, blushing and smiling at each other for a good couple of minutes.  
  
Tamao, who had witnessed this whole scene, smiled slightly to herself. Wanting to help out a friend, she walked and positioned herself in between Ren and Horo-horo, and very subtly...but successfully blocked the Ainu man's view of both Ren and Pilica.  
  
Every single one of them looked up as Lyserg and Manta, with Yohmaru and Yohnta came down the stairs this time. Like Ren earlier, the four of them also looked quite disgruntled.   
  
Keiko jumped and glomped her two brothers upon seeing them. "Did you find them? Did you? Did you?" She said, looking at the two of them and at Lyserg and Manta hopefully.  
  
Lyserg gave the little girl an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. We looked for them everywhere, but we couldn't find them."  
  
"Keiko-chan..." Yohmaru said seriously, "we've been looking for some time now. Maybe they just went and locked themselves inside one of the rooms or something...and they didn't wanna get disturbed..." He gave his twin a meaningful look. "...ne?"  
  
"Hai." Yohnta gave a brief nod, and looked at Keiko pleadingly. "Let's wait for a little while. Maybe they'll turn up soon. We've wasted enough time already."  
  
"NO!" Keiko shook her head stubbornly. "We -have- to find them! We'll find them, I'm sure of it! They're not hiding anywhere! They're lost, and they want us to find them! They want us to rescue them!"  
  
Ren, who was listening to this conversation, fought the urge to laugh out loud and hurt the little girl's feelings. If his suspicions about Yoh and Anna were correct, he doubted if the two needed rescuing. As to finding them--he doubted if they would be too thrilled if they were found...especially if they were busy doing...stuff...  
  
"Uncle Faust!" Everyone looked up as Faust, with Eliza close by, got down the stairs. As soon as he was down, Keiko glomped him. He was wearing a disgruntled look similar to what the others had been wearing just a little while ago. "Did you find them?" Keiko looked up at the blonde man hopefully.  
  
"Iie." The blonde man shook his head as he leaned back wearily against the front desk. "Eliza and I looked everywhere, all around the second floor, and until the fourth floor, too."  
  
Keiko slumped down on the floor and sighed. The good thing was, at least she wasn't crying anymore. She must have gotten pretty tired of crying.  
  
"But the good news is that one of the guests at the fourth floor saw the two of them coming out of the elevator," Faust added with a smile.  
  
Everyone at the lobby gazed at him with interest. "What'd he say, Uncle Faust?" Yohmaru and Yohnta asked at the same time.  
  
"Well...-she- said that Yoh-kun and Anna-san seemed to have been heading up to your living quarters," The resident doctor answered them. "She said they were talking about something they needed to look for."  
  
The twins narrowed their eyes identically and gave each other a meaningful look. "But we already looked there...and they weren't..." Yohmaru's voice trailed off as something occurred to him.  
  
"Wait a second," Horo-horo said loudly. "Did any of you look again inside the north wing at the seventh floor even -after- Yohmaru, Yohnta, Keiko-chan and Ren-chan did?"  
  
"Well...no." Ren frowned thoughtfully. "Bason said they already looked, and they weren't..." He paused as something dawned on him, and he looked at his power spirit. "Are you sure you and Amidamaru looked -everywhere-?"  
  
The warrior spirit scratched his head. "We did..." He looked over at the samurai spirit. "Didn't we?" He asked.  
  
Amidamaru nodded. "We did...I think," He scratched his head in similar fashion.  
  
"We thought it wouldn't be necessary to look again since the twins already searched the place before." Lyserg told Ren.  
  
"Uh-huh." Manta agreed. "It would have been pointless." He added.  
  
Ren turned to Chocolove. "Did you ask Mic to scent around for Yoh and Anna? That would have been the easiest way to find them."  
  
"Hmm..." The person being addressed frowned. "It didn't occur to me."  
  
The dark blue-haired Chinese shaman rolled his eyes. "Great."  
  
"Hey everyone," Ryu emerged, from the kitchens. "Did you find the Okami and the Danna? They're not in the kitchen, or anywhere around in here in the first floor."  
  
"They're not in the onsen either!" Jun's voice sounded from across the hallway. "I looked everywhere there. I asked around at the men's onsen as well, but they hadn't been seen." As soon as she spotted Ryu, the Chinese woman grinned.  
  
"Umm...I'd better go back and continue preparing the food for tomorrow! Gotta run!" As soon as he saw Jun, Ryu immediately sprinted back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ryu-kun, wait for me!" Leaving Pailong by the front desk, Jun sprinted off towards the kitchens as well.  
  
Ren glared for a moment at his sister's retreating back, then turned back to everyone again. "We know where to look now," He announced.  
  
Keiko looked up with interest. "Where, Uncle Ren?"  
  
Patting the little girl's head, Ren smiled. "Seventh floor. They're somewhere around there, if my guess is right."  
  
Lyserg looked at him questioningly. "We've looked there already. Why should we look again?"  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "There's something we missed," he replied dryly. "Something that just occurred to me now." He motioned for everyone, sans the children, to come closer, "...let's wait for a couple of minutes first. If what I'm thinking is true, then Yoh and Anna would need some time to..." he gave a smirk, "...make themselves look presentable, for everyone's benefit. You know--wherever they are..."  
  
"So...did you figure out where my dear Otouto and his wife are?" A voice cheerily called out from the top of the stairs.  
  
Everyone looked up as Hao ceremoniously got down the wide staircase, with his assistant, Opacho, hopping beside him. "Don't tell me..." Ren said sarcastically, with a glare. "All this time...you -knew- where they were?"  
  
"But of course." Hao answered smoothly. "After all, I'm Asakura Hao. I--"  
  
"--know everything. Right, right. We've heard that before. Where are they?" Horo-horo demanded.  
  
The long-haired shaman raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
Ren glared at him and inclined his head at Keiko. "She's the one looking for them." Keiko looked up at Hao hopefully.  
  
"Ah." Hao shot Keiko an apologetic look. He then turned back to the others. "You'll find them soon, I'm sure." He nodded confidently.  
  
Horo-horo, Ren, Lyserg, Manta, and Chocolove gave identical groans. "WHERE ARE THEY?" The five demanded simultaneously.  
  
Hao sighed dramatically. "Oh, come on. Most of you here -are- shamans, correct?" Except for Pilica, the kids, and the spirits, everyone who was there nodded. "Well then...you should be able to sense where they are, because I certainly can. Their spirits are jumping up and down energetically as we speak." He paused, then chuckled. "Ooops! There they go again." He gave a meaningful grin.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We don't have time for this. Can't you just tell us? Come on...where are they?"  
  
Hao just smiled sweetly and said, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." And with that, he walked back up the stairs, Opacho behind him.  
  
Everyone stared at him incredulously as he walked back up.

Keiko gazed forlornly at her favorite uncle's retreating back, wondering why he just dismissed her like that. Then, turning to everyone else, she said with a pout, "Ne...Uncle Hao is so mean sometimes, isn't he?" Turning her head to the staircase where her long-haired uncle was, she called out in a loud voice, "UNCLE HAO! YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE!" She sniffled. "I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" She stamped her foot, sat down on the floor, and stuck her tongue out at the staircase. "Meanie..." she muttered under her breath, with a frown reminiscent of her mother's on her face.   
  
At the staircase, Hao heard the declaration and winced. He was going to have to talk to Keiko soon, if he wanted to redeem himself in her heart...he shook his head. Although he loved his niece and nephews to ends of the earth, much, much, more can be said about the love he felt for his brother...and if his brother wished to be alone with his wife for a little while, Hao would do anything in his power to make sure that his wish gets granted. He sighed. Even if it was at the expense of the happiness of his favorite niece...his -only- niece...  
  
He gave another sigh. _Ah, well...that's the price I have to pay for wanting my brother to have a little fun..._he gave a slight grin. _You had better make this worth my time, Yoh. You'd better make sure you're having fun...because I'm doing this at the expense of your daughter's love for me...  
_  
"Hao-sama," Opacho asked her master as they got to the second landing, "why didn't you tell them where Yoh-sama and Anna-sama are?"  
  
Hao grinned at his assistant. "Why? So they can stop my dear Otouto and his wife from having a little fun? I think not." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm sure they'll find Yoh and Anna soon. Meanwhile..." He smiled wickedly. "my brother and his wife can continue to enjoy themselves for a good couple of minutes more, ne?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"So...should we get out now?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? You were the one who got us in here in the first place."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Yoh turned back to kissing his wife. "So...do...you...want...to...?" He punctuated each word with a kiss.  
  
"...no." She kissed him back, her arms around his neck. "Let's stay here a little while longer."  
  
"I think they might be looking for us again now. -All- of them, not just our kids."  
  
"...let them look."  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU (desu).  
  
  
  
**End notes:  
**   
Updated August 30, 2003. Changed the chapter title because ff.net is ruining my format.^_^;;;  
  
End of first half.^^ Thanks for all your beautiful reviews. You guys are wonderful.^_^ I love you all, seriously, I do. Anyway, I do believe there's about four or five chapters more to go (read: 4 or 5 long chapters), plus the epilogue. Hmm...can't believe it's been more than a month since I started this...and would you believe: so far, excluding all of my opening and end notes, from the prologue up to this chapter (in Verdana 9 font) this fic is exactly 94 pages long...? I mean...wow.^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PlayStation 2. Sony does. And Dynasty Warriors 4 is owned by Koei and W Omega Force (I think). For those who didn't understand that part...Lu Bu is one of the strongest characters/opponents in this game. Dumplings are items which recharge your characters' lives. Musou is the special magic attack. This is an action game based from the Chinese Romance of the The Three Kingdoms (Legend?), if I'm not mistaken. The goal is to wipe out the boss, and get stronger along the way. In that particular part of the game the twins were playing, Lu Bu was just a diversion so that they couldn't get to the main boss. He wasn't supposed to be challenged, because challenging him means death (as you've seen in the story). Anyway, am I ranting...? I'm sorry, I just *really* love this game...okay, Apple-chan's gonna shut up now.^^;;;  
  
Venice...does not belong to me. Neither does the Grand Canal. Or the gondolas. Though I'm sure you knew that.^^  
  
Lucky 9 is a card game and it does not belong to me. If you don't happen to know the rules of that game, and wish to know, I'm just an email away.^^ And that powder penalty for the losers...I got that from an acquaintance, but according to his rules, just a *dot* of powder is enough punishment...I made it a little bit extreme by making the penalty a *handful* of baby powder.^^  
  
To the YohXAnna fans...hope you liked this one. Ahahaha...hentai Yoh.^_^ I LOVE Yoh when he's being hentai...and Anna...submissive Anna...gotta love her.^^And by the way, she was on top all throughout that whole...scene...   
  
Incidentally, the bathtub scene reminded me of the shower scene (pure genius) in Frozen Ray by Kira. Although I had already written most of this (bathtub scene) when I read that fic, let's just say...I got inspired.*grin* Anyways Kira-chan, as I love that fic of yours so much, I'm plugging it. So, to anyone who hasn't read it, please go read!^^ That's  Frozen Ray by KiraX105. Yeah.  
  
To the LysergXJeanne fans...just a little more patience!^^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed that itty-bitty scene as much as I enjoyed writing it...for I did enjoy writing it...yes, I did.^^ And uhm, Lyserg...his name, as I found in my research, is Lyserg Diethyl (from lysergic acid diethylamide, I believe). With a y, not an e. Yeah. Gomen, gomen, gomen...what an incredibly grave mistake. I shall not make the same mistake again, I promise. It's Diethyl. Diethyl. Right. Yeah. Diethyl. Jeanne Diethyl...hmm...has a nice ring to it...  
  
To the RenXPilica fans...I do believe Ren needs to get his head hit with a sledgehammer.^^ Kidding. It's just that he turns into a blubbering idiot whenever Pilica's around...it's so exasperating. Will he ever get his act together? Well...we'll find out.^_^  
  
To the HoroXTamao fans...can I just say that -this- particular pairing is the hardest to develop...? Seriously. But I'm working on it. I have their story all mapped out up here*taps head*  
  
To the JunXPailong fans...I'm -so- sorry. Since this is a post-canon fic, I just don't think it's fair for Jun to be paired up with...a kyonshi. I'm sorry, but that's what he is. I like him, though. But if the circumstances had been a little bit different-like say, if Pailong -had- been alive, then by all means I would have paired him with Jun firstly. But, regretfully, he's dead. I needed someone to pair off with Jun, and...Ryu was my only option. And besides, I was feeling pretty sorry for the poor guy.^^;;;  
  
To the Hao fans (I -know- there are a lot of you out there...) how do you like him here so far?^_^ I love him, that's why I've transformed him into a nice guy. The reason why he's trying to hook everybody up is because...he's bored. He's a billionaire with nothing to do, for crying out loud. Wish I was._ Ah, well.   
  
Speaking of Hao...da*mouse: I can't really think of anyone (in the series) appropriate to pair him up with. Of course, I could always give Anna a twin sister, and name her Apple, but that would be...really weird.^^;;; So I won't. Anyway, Yoh's enough for Hao. And I'm glad you liked the way Hao is here...I like it too.^^ I like Hao good. You like Hao good, but you're writing him bad...and that's good, too. We all love Hao, good -and- bad, ne?*grin*   
  
And the floor plan...*sweatdrop* eh...did that when I was uhm...watching a soap opera. I was getting bored, is why. It took about a day to do. I had to make a sketch first...I know I -could- have scanned my sketch, but...it was a very scary sketch. Seriously. So I just mapped it out verbally. I'm better at that stuff than at sketching, anyway...I -suck- majorly at sketching...  
  
unmei: if you -do- succeed in making a sketch for the Onsen, I would be eternally grateful to you.^_^ But if you can't, it's fine. It isn't really that necessary. Ne...there are actually two of you who sort-of-kind-of volunteered to sort-of-kind-of do this for me. Thank you so much. Even if you don't get it done, -still- thank you so much. It's the thought that matters, anyway.  
  
Oh, and in case anyone wanted to know, I got my computer fixed. Yeah. Couldn't stand it not working properly, so I reformatted it and re-installed Windows XP. I lost all of my files...my thesis included.;_; Ah...should have made a backup...at least I have a bound copy...but still...;_;  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 6: The Celebrations Begin

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and Yoh and Anna's daughter's birthday. Almost everyone is here!^^ Love, madness, love, weirdness, love, silliness...and love. Yeah.  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations, mild swearing, and implied sex (ha-ha). Warnings for chapter length.^^;;; And no, no almost-R scenes here this time...^^  
  
It's the morning of May 5, and the start of the celebrations!^_^  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6 - The Celebrations Begin  
**  
  
"Ah, good. You're here. Excellent. Now, just follow this beautiful lady here and she'll show you the way. I'll be right with you shortly." Asakura Hao greeted the deliverymen on the front door cheerily and waved them away towards the back entrance, where a maid was waiting to lead them. It was late morning of the fifth of May, around ten o'clock.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!"   
  
Hao raised an eyebrow as another delivery truck pulled over in front of the Funbari Onsen Inn. Unlike Hao's delivery truck, which bore the Nakatsugawa Enterprises seal and the brand of the wine in Japanese handwriting, this new truck seemed particularly...international. Of course, it was probably delivering an international package. And for whom...? Most probably for his brother and sister-in-law. But as from who the international package came from, Hao could only guess...  
  
"Good, you got it here in time," A male voice from behind Hao announced. The long-haired shaman turned his head a bit...and his guess was confirmed.  
  
"Lyserg-kun. I should have known," Hao grinned his usual teasing grin. He eyed the green-haired Englishman thoughtfully from head to toe. "And how has your morning been so far?" He gave a light casual toss of his hair and looked at the other man expectantly.  
  
Lyserg threw him a glare. "I was having a great morning, thank you very much," He answered curtly. "At least, until I ran into you. Then my morning was ruined." He gave a small yawn, then rubbed his face with his hands impatiently. "Would you mind getting out of the way? I need to get my package."  
  
Hao surveyed the other man critically for several minutes before moving aside. "You haven't shaved for three days." He commented, noting the light stubble that was forming on Lyserg's chin.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" The other man snapped, rubbing his chin self-consciously before heading out to greet the deliverymen who were waiting for him at the front.  
  
The long-haired shaman followed Lyserg as he walked. "Convent girl's presence or lack thereof bothering you?" He persisted.  
  
Ignoring Hao, Lyserg spoke to the deliverymen. "Second room to the right on the lobby of this floor. Careful with it; it's very fragile." He called out to the men behind the truck, who were loading out a large, brown package that could have fit in a 21-inch television and still have room.  
  
Hao stared at the package curiously before turning back to the Englishman. "You're giving my brother and his wife a new television set?"  
  
Sighing, Lyserg signed the delivery papers and handed them back to the man on the front seat of the truck with a smile. "It's not a TV. It's...hold on a minute! Why should I -tell- you?" He turned to Hao incredulously.  
  
Hao gazed up at the bright morning sky and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Umm...because I want to know?" He gave Lyserg a grin.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes as he headed back inside the Onsen. "Wrong answer." He muttered.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lyserg-kun..." Hao coaxed as he followed the other man inside. "I won't tell my Otouto or his wife, I promise."  
  
Ignoring Hao again, the green-haired young man nodded and smiled his thanks to the deliverymen who were just coming out of the spare room. Pulling out his wallet, he extracted a couple of bills and handed them to the men. "Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu," One of the men said in turn as he accepted the cash, with a bow. "We were asked to tell you that your wife will be bringing the rest of the packages when she comes here. She requested for it. Her signature's in the papers," he added.  
  
Lyserg gave the man a blank look. "My wife?" He echoed. "I don't have a wife. I'm not married."  
  
The deliverymen exchanged a look. "That's what our boss said." The men nodded. "He said that the lady with you came back to the office to retake the other two packages. We gave her back the refund as well. I believe her name's Miss Jeanne."  
  
Lyserg blushed furiously at this. "She's -not- my wife," He said defensively. "She's my...never mind," He shook his head. "Anyway, did your boss tell you when Jeanne would be arriving?"  
  
"She didn't tell him," Another one of the men answered. "She just requested to take back the other packages. She told our boss that she was going to take them with her when she comes here."  
  
Lyserg sighed. "Well...alright," He said finally. "But if you find out anything, call me. You know my number, right?"  
  
"Hai, Mr. Diethyl. We'll let you know in case we find out anything about your wife." And with another bow the deliverymen stepped out the door. After a few moments, the sound of the truck leaving was heard, then all was quiet again.  
  
The green-haired Englishman gave another sigh as he started to walk towards the dining hall...until he felt someone looking at him. Watching him. He groaned mentally as he remembered.   
  
Beside the door, stood Hao, who was grinning at him like a lunatic. "What?" He demanded.  
  
Hao's grin widened. "Wife, huh?"  
  
Lyserg's face reddened again. "I don't know where the -hell- that came from," he muttered, "but that sure as hell didn't come from me."  
  
Hao nodded with understanding. "You're not used to it, yes?"  
  
"No...I mean, she is -not- my wife, dammit!" Lyserg said with annoyance.  
  
"Then what is she to you?" The long-haired shaman pressed.  
  
"She's my...why the hell do I have to tell you this?" The green-haired young man said with irritation.  
  
Hao gave him a look. "Because I want to know." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Lyserg glared at him darkly. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he muttered. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be, and -someone- else you can bother?"  
  
"You're right! My wine!" Hao exclaimed. Tossing his hair back once again, he gave Lyserg a cheerful grin. "I'll get back to you shortly. Meanwhile, I'm going to check on the six dozen bottles of red wine I had delivered." With a slight wave, Hao headed off to the kitchens.  
  
Lyserg glared at Hao's retreating back. _Six dozen bottles of red wine...? Just what does he intend to do with them...?_ He rubbed the back of his head wearily as he headed towards the dining hall. Putting thoughts of Hao aside, he settled back again on the most important worry on his mind right now.   
  
_Jeanne.  
  
Where in the world are you, Jeanne...?  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Oh, WOW..." Horo-horo whistled and he practically drooled at the sight that greeted him in the dining hall. "If this is a dream, let me not wake up..." He closed his eyes blissfully. "Ne, Pilica, pinch my cheek, will you?" He leaned his face towards his sister.  
  
From the across the room, Tamao rolled her eyes and sighed. Then, she walked over towards the Ainu man...and pinched him on his left cheek, hard.  
  
"ITAI!" Horo-horo screamed in pain and he opened his eyes to glare at the offender. "PILICA! I NEVER SAID YOU SHOULD PINCH ME THAT HARD..." He stopped mid-sentence as he realized who had actually done the pinching. "WHAT'D YOU THAT FOR?!?!?" He demanded forcefully from the pink-haired fortune teller.  
  
Tamao just gave him a sweet smile. "Nope. You're definitely not dreaming," She said matter-of-factly, giving Pilica a meaningful look. The Ainu woman was trying hard not to laugh at her brother's obviously exaggerated reaction.  
  
"ARE YOU MY SISTER? I ASKED MY SISTER TO PINCH ME, -NOT- YOU, DAMMIT!" Horo-horo screamed even louder.  
  
"She gave me the honors." Tamao replied. "Pinching you wasn't a particularly thrilling task, just so you know." She added.  
  
"THEN -WHY- THE -HELL- DID YOU DO IT?" Horo-horo demanded.  
  
"I wanted to see what your reaction will be," Tamao answered calmly as she sat down on one of the chairs. She then threw Horo-horo a triumphant look. "And now that I have, I can't really say that I'm proud of what I did." She shook her head. "Honestly, you're an embarrassment to the rest of us Shamans."  
  
Horo-horo gave her a dark glare. "Say that again." He said in a low, menacing tone.  
  
Tamao gave him a look. "Make me," She said in a challenging tone.  
  
The Ainu man moved towards the pink-haired young woman's chair and slapped his hands ferociously on its back. "You like making me angry, don't you?"  
  
The fortune teller raised an eyebrow. "Hai. And you like annoying me, don't you?" She threw back at him.  
  
"It's my nature," Horo-horo shot back.  
  
"ANNOYING me is your nature?" Tamao said in disbelief. "I don't believe this," She muttered, shaking her head as she gently picked up a cup of tea and slowly drank.  
  
"DON'T drink while I'm TALKING, dammit!"  
  
Tamao gave him a look as she put down her cup. "Why not? We're supposed to be having brunch. And you're ruining this wonderful fare for everybody all because of a stupid pinch which wasn't even that hard." She waved her hand across the table where almost everyone, except for the six Asakuras, Hao, Lyserg, Faust, Ryu, and Jun, were sitting on their respective places. The immense dining table was laden with a large amount of different types of brunch food. For the pleasure of all, Japanese, Chinese, as well as American and European breakfast and lunch courses were all present. Different drinks from coffee to tea to milk to hot chocolate to orange juice to cider were there, too. And of course, no one can ever forget dessert--there were several different kinds of dessert on the dessert tray. And this was just brunch.  
  
"NOT that HARD?" Horo-horo leaned towards Tamao on the table. "See this?" He pointed to a tiny pinkish mark on his left cheek. "YOU did THIS," He told Tamao accusingly.  
  
"And what do you intend to do about it?" The pink-haired woman gazed expectantly at the Ainu man, her arms folded across her chest.   
  
This time, Horo-horo gave an evil smile. Then, not removing eye contact with Tamao, he leaned his right hand over her head...and gave her a very hard pinch on her right cheek.  
  
"Ouch!" The pink-haired woman slapped the Ainu's hand away forcefully, glaring at him. "That was very painful!"  
  
"There's a taste of your own medicine!" Horo-horo smiled with satisfaction as he walked away from her and plopped down on the chair beside his sister. Unfortunately, the chair he was sitting on was right on the other side of the table across Tamao's.   
  
And as of the moment, she was glaring at him. She was glaring at him very hard. "I hate you," She spat out.  
  
Now it was his turn to give her a triumphant look. "Bite me."  
  
"No thanks." Tamao said dryly. "I'd rather eat dirt."  
  
Right across from the table where Pilica was sitting, Ren groaned. "Can the two of you PLEASE just get it over with and KILL EACH OTHER already? I'm getting pretty tired of all this squabble." He rested his head on his left hand and picked up his cup of tea with the other. With a furtive glance at Pilica, he took a long drink of his tea, wondering if he would finally be able to gather up enough courage to tell her how feels tonight. _Yes, tonight is -the- night..._ He was going to tell her tonight, or he will die trying.   
  
...or else he'll kill himself if he doesn't.  
  
Horo-horo and Tamao both glowered at him. "SHUT UP!" They shouted at the same time. Then, the two looked at each other and glared.  
  
From beside Horo-horo, Pilica rolled her eyes. "Honestly, all this because of one pinch..." She looked from Tamao to her brother, and then to Tamao once more, and then back to her brother._ I swear, I think the two of them are enjoying all this..._she blushed when she caught Ren looking at her, but when she gave him a smile, he looked away quickly. _I wonder if he's going to tell me whatever it is he's been planning to tell me tonight..._she sighed._ I hope he does, but...I have my own confessions to make, too...and they're long overdue...-very- long overdue...  
_  
"OUCH!" At the doorway towards the dining room, someone winced. Everyone looked as, by the said doorway, a tuft of green hair appeared, followed by the person who owned it, who just happened to be Lyserg Diethyl. He was currently rubbing his forehead, which had acquired a fair-sized bump due to the fact that he just managed to hit his head on the door just now. Frowning at the door, he went inside the dining room and smiled faintly at everyone. "Ohayo," he greeted without much enthusiasm.  
  
"Ohayo," Manta looked up as the green-haired Englishman settled himself on the seat to the right of the short young man. "You look like hell." He remarked, noting the slight stubble on his friend's chin, and the usual prim and diligently buttoned white formal shirt of Lyserg's, which was now unbuttoned at the neck.  
  
Lyserg smiled wryly. "Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically, relaxing himself in his seat and taking hold of his freshly-filled teacup.  
  
"Did your package arrive yet?" Chocolove asked from Manta's left side.  
  
The Englishman nodded. "Just a little while ago." He gave a long sigh as he slowly drank from his cup.  
  
"And Jeanne-san?" Manta persisted.  
  
Another sigh. "Still not here." Lyserg frowned deeply. "I'm really getting worried. She hasn't even called..." He sighed again as he gazed forlornly at the window, his chin resting on his left hand.  
  
"So THAT'S why you look like hell..." Ren commented, examining the green-haired young man thoughtfully. "You haven't been sleeping at all these past couple of days, have you?"  
  
Lyserg shook his head wearily. "I'm worried about her."  
  
"Hai, that's understandable. She's your wife, after all. You should be worried." A cheerful voice proclaimed. At the dining room doorway, stood Hao, in his usual attire, his long dark brown hair falling in waves around him. He gave everyone a huge grin as he entered and sat down on his usual seat, with his trusty assistant hopping beside him.  
  
The green-haired Englishman blushed and glared at him. "For the last time, she is -not- my wife. The FedEx people must have just made a mistake, that's all."   
  
Horo-horo stopped glaring at Tamao and looked at Lyserg curiously. "You got married, and you never told us? What kind of friend are you?" He demanded from the dowser.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "It was a MISTAKE," He said with emphasis. "I'm not married. Not to Jeanne, not to anyone."  
  
"So it -is- Jeanne-san," Manta gave him a thoughtful look. "It's not like you really need to deny it, Lyserg-kun...so what if you're married? We don't care. Maybe you wanted to keep it a secret. We understand."  
  
The Englishman held up his hands in defeat. "Why the hell do I bother?" He muttered. Trying once more, he said, "I'll say this again: No, I'm not married, and no, I did NOT marry Jeanne. We just had all our gifts delivered together. We did it under my name, paid through the agency. The manager must have thought we were married." He sighed again for the umpteenth time. "Never mind. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't believe me, anyway. I'll just have to prove it when she gets here."  
  
Tamao, who had long ago ceased glaring at Horo-horo, gave Lyserg a reassuring smile. "She'll get here today, trust me. My board has never made a mistake." She nodded confidently.  
  
Horo-horo snorted. "Yeah, but -you- have." He felt a strong, violent kick on his shin. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" He glared at Tamao.  
  
The pink-haired fortune teller shot him a triumphant look. "Sorry. Reflex."  
  
Horo-horo stood up and looked at Tamao menacingly. "WHY YOU..."  
  
"ONIICHAN!" Pilica pulled her brother back towards the seat. "Don't start with this again..." She told him warningly.  
  
"But...but--" The Ainu man's voice faded as a passel of people entered the dining hall. First was Tao Jun, who smiled at everyone and sat down primly on the seat beside her younger brother. The next who came in were Yoh and Anna's twin sons and their daughter Keiko, who was wearing an Anna-like frown on her face. The one who came in after that was Ryu, who, upon seeing Jun's grin and Ren's scowl, both of which were directed at him, ducked his head and sat down beside Tamao. The sixth one who came in was Faust, who smiled graciously at everyone and sat down beside Ryu. Finally, Asakura Anna came in, her chin held up high, with her husband, who was cradling Ren-chan in his arms, bringing up the rear. The couple sat down at the center seats of the dining table, beside their children.  
  
As soon as the couple had settled themselves in and greeted everyone a good morning, all of their friends coughed, blushed, and lowered their eyes. Well, all of them except for Hao, Opacho, Ryu, and Jun. And Faust, who just smiled at Yoh and Anna with understanding. And the children, of course. The twins just gave their parents and all the other grownups confused looks, while Keiko just continued to frown off into space. Ren-chan, oblivious to everything, just smiled innocently at everyone.  
  
Yoh and Anna exchanged a look. Then, Anna turned to her still-frowning daughter. "Keiko, are you still angry about yesterday?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hai." Keiko said without looking at her mother. She continued to frown off into space.  
  
Yoh gave a sigh. "Your mother and I have explained it all to you already, didn't we?"  
  
This time, Keiko turned and glared at her father. "No, you didn't." She said pointedly.  
  
Yoh winced, then he turned to his wife and gave her a pleading look. Rolling her eyes at her husband, Anna told Keiko, "Your father and I wanted to have some quality time together, alone. Just the two of us. I told you this last night, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't understand why I can't be allowed to be with you on your qualitime," Keiko gave her mother a hurt look.  
  
Anna smiled at her daughter fondly. "Quality time. Occasionally, your Touchan and I need to spend a couple of hours together, just the two of us, without any of you kids. It's designed to...strengthen our relationship with each other." She explained.  
  
"Without me?" Keiko wondered, looking up at her father, then, at her mother. "And without Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan and Ren-chan?"  
  
"Hai." Yoh gave a nod, patting Keiko's blonde head.   
  
"Hmm..." The three-year-old girl scrunched up her face thoughtfully. "Ne, Touchan, Kaachan..." she said tentatively, "do you do fun things on your qualitime?" She gave her parents a curious look.  
  
Every single one of their friends started coughing loudly at that statement.  
  
Anna gave them all a withering glare, which ceased the coughing in an instant. Then, turning back to Keiko, she said, "Hai. Your Touchan and I do fun things during our quality time." She smiled at her daughter, then gave everyone a look that said, "if anyone of you so much as breathes wrong, you will all die a very painful death."  
  
Keiko's face brightened at this and she jumped up excitedly. "Kaachan...can you and Touchan teach me and Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan and Ren-chan all the fun stuff that you do?" She looked up at her parents like an eager puppy.  
  
Everyone choked loudly at this as they tried to hold back their coughing.  
  
Anna groaned mentally, but she smiled at her daughter. Then, she turned to her husband and gave him a look. Yoh replied to this by looking back at her blankly and scratching his head. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Keiko...I know it's your birthday and everything today, but something like that..." her voice trailed off as she found herself completely at a loss for the right words. "Something like that..."  
  
"...is not for someone of your age to know just yet," Yoh supplied helpfully, grinning at his daughter, and then, at his wife. "You'll need to be like, thirteen years older to be able to understand it," he added, patting his daughter's cheek affectionately. "Once you reach the age of sixteen, your Kaachan and I will tell you everything you want to know about it!" He smiled at Keiko. "Alright?"  
  
The little girl pouted for a while, and then, finally, she nodded. "Hai!" Then, she sat up, and, reaching for both parents, gave them both a big hug and a kiss each. "Aishiteru yo, Touchan, Kaachan," she whispered against their faces.   
  
Yoh and Anna exchanged a smile from above Keiko's head as they both hugged their daughter close. "Aishiteru yo, Keiko," Yoh whispered to his daughter. _ Aishiteru yo,_ he mouthed to his wife.  
  
"Aishiteru yo, Keiko," Anna whispered softly to Keiko, and returned her husband's declaration by leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Aishiteru, Yoh. Always." She murmured against his lips.  
  
Yohmaru and Yohnta, beside their parents, exchanged a confused look upon witnessing this scene...and the coughing that had ensued before it.  
  
"I don't understand it." Yohnta muttered, scratching his head as he stared at his parents and his sister. "I really don't."  
  
Yohmaru gave a shrug. "...me neither," he told his twin. "Maybe we'll know in thirteen years. That's what Touchan told Keiko-chan," he suggested.  
  
His twin nodded. "...yeah, alright." Yohnta said, still not fully convinced.  
  
"Well," Hao spoke up cheerfully when everyone fell silent. "That was quite a heartwarming scene, Yoh, Anna, Keiko-chan..." he gave his brother, his sister-in-law, and his niece a fond look. "Now, since it's Keiko-chan's birthday today, why don't we all give her a big OMEDETTO OTANJOUBI GOZAIMASU? Ne?" He smiled at everyone, and gave his little niece a grin.  
  
Keiko shot him a glare.  
  
Hao drooped like a weird flower. "Ah," he said sadly. "You're still angry at me because of yesterday, ne?" He asked his niece.  
  
The little blond-haired girl nodded without batting an eyelash or decreasing her glares. "You were a meanie."  
  
The long-haired shaman gave a nod. "So I was," he agreed sadly. "But everyone deserves forgiveness, and Uncle Hao is no different, ne?" He gave Keiko a hopeful look.  
  
The little girl shook her head. "I'm still angry at you, Uncle Hao." She declared. "I can't forgive you just yet." She gave her uncle an apologetic look. "Gomen ne." She added quietly.  
  
Hao gave a faint smile. "...hai. I understand." After that last statement, he was quiet for some time. The lack of forgiveness from his favorite niece, his -only- niece, obviously hit him hard.  
  
Yoh smiled sympathetically at his brother, then, turning to everyone else, he asked, "What's with all the coughing just a little while ago, you guys?"  
  
At this, everyone started coughing again. The coughing was punctuated with blushes and averted eyes, Anna noted. She also noticed that aside from Hao and Opacho, Faust, Ryu, and Jun were not participating in the coughing frenzy. "What's up with this?" She asked Ryu.  
  
The tall shaman shrugged. "No idea, Okami."  
  
Anna looked at Jun questioningly. "Nope, no idea either." Jun answered cheerfully.  
  
Sighing, Anna turned to Faust expectantly. "You know what this is all about, I presume?"  
  
The blonde doctor nodded. "Hai, Anna-san." He knew it quite well, for he was there when everyone else found out about it. Unlike everyone else, though, he didn't think of it as something embarrassing at all. In fact, he understood it. As a doctor, he understood it quite perfectly...  
  
  
~*Flashback: Yesterday Afternoon*~  
  
  
"Could you tell me again why we're all here?" Lyserg asked Ren for the the tenth time that afternoon. There were several steps away from the front door of the Asakura living quarters--the place where Ren was positively sure the couple were.  
  
Ren inclined his head down at the little blonde-haired girl. "Because she asked us all to look for those two. And I have a really good hunch that those two are hiding somewhere in here," He answered, pointing his thumb at the front door of the living quarters.  
  
"But Uncle Ren..." Keiko pulled on the Chinese shaman's sleeve, "we've already looked there a million times. And we didn't find them at all. How can they be -in- there...?" she wondered, frowning slightly.  
  
Ren smiled down at the little girl and patted her head affectionately. "Just trust Uncle Ren, ne?" Then, turning back to the others, he said, "let's go in, shall we?"  
  
Everyone nodded in unison. The dark blue-haired shaman turned the doorknob and swung the door open. Then, he moved aside to let the others go in before he followed close behind.  
  
Just before he walked inside the room, a soft, warm hand pulled on his wrist gently. "Wait, Ren-kun..." A soft, gentle voice that he had known for some time, and had loved for six years, called his name. _Pilica._ Ren could feel his cheeks getting hot.  
  
Gathering up the minute courage he had as of the moment, he turned around. She was holding Ren-chan in her arms. Ren-chan, his namesake. Ren-chan, his favorite nephew. The little boy had his arms around the Ainu woman's graceful neck, and he was also playing with her beautiful hair, touching every strand with utmost adoration. "Y...yeah?" Ren managed, quite perfectly aware of the fact that he was staring at her. Heck, he was probably drooling, as well...  
  
"Do you really think they're -in- there?" Pilica asked him, her dark blue eyes..._very beautiful eyes_...looking up at him questioningly.  
  
Fighting the urge to run away for fear that he might do something...weird, Ren took a deep breath. Then, he looked squarely into her eyes and spoke, "That's what we're here for--to find out," managing a small smile, he added, "so we might as well go in. Ne?"  
  
This time, it was Pilica who blushed. _Honestly, his smile is going to be the end of me..._she nodded slightly. "Right." She agreed.  
  
The Ainu woman stepped inside the room, holding Ren-chan in her arms, and with Ren behind her.  
  
As soon as they got in, they found everyone standing near the bathroom quietly. They all seemed to be listening to something. "So, did you find out where...?"  
  
"SSSSSHHHHH!!!" Ren was interrupted mid-sentence as all his friends simultaneously shushed him. He and Pilica exchanged a curious look, then he leaned closer towards towards Lyserg. "What's with all this?" He whispered to his friend.  
  
The green-haired Englishman gave him a meaningful look. "We just found out where those two are." He whispered back.  
  
"Where?" Ren asked.  
  
Lyserg pointed his thumb at the bathroom door. "Listen closely."  
  
The Chinese shaman strained his ears a bit...and a couple of voices became distinguishable. Two voices, to be exact.  
  
"Don't scream. The whole place will hear us," A male voice that sounded like...Yoh. A very husky Yoh. "Just a little more..."  
  
"I won't...oh, I swear, I'll kill you after this..." A female voice--Anna, no doubt. A very moany, very sultry Anna. "Do it already, come on..."  
  
"Alright, alright..."  
  
"Dammit, Yoh, I really -will- kill you if you don't..." Anna's voice got muffled like something was covering her mouth. After a few minutes, she spoke again, in a very breathless voice. "A kiss cannot solve this, believe me."  
  
A laugh. "I just thought I'd try. You liked it. Didn't you?"  
  
"You know what I'd like?" A pause. "I'd like for you to stop teasing me and get it over with!"  
  
"Okay, I will..." A couple of splashes, then several sighs and moans...and finally, a loud scream, courtesy of Anna, was heard.  
  
After a couple of minutes, there was another splash. "God...that was unbelievable."  
  
A laugh. "Yup. You shouldn't have screamed, though."  
  
"Can you blame me? It was very...good."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"TOUCHAN! KAACHAN!" Losing her patience, Keiko banged on the bathroom door and shouted out to her parents. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? ARE YOU HURT?"  
  
Ren could swear he heard the two inside the bathroom groan simultaneously.  
  
"Keiko-chan, don't shout..." Yohmaru told his sister.  
  
"But...but..." Keiko struggled. "Touchan and Kaachan..." her voice faded as she gazed at the bathroom door with concern.  
  
The grownups strained their ears a little further.  
  
"Guess we've been found, huh?"  
  
"That was Keiko...wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Another laugh. "Yeah. I was having so much fun, too..."  
  
"This is no time to laugh, Yoh."  
  
"Hai, I know. Still, it's kind of funny how they managed to find us like this..."  
  
A sigh. "I think Keiko's been outside for quite a while. And I think she has everyone with her."  
  
"Yoh-kun? Anna-san?" Manta knocked tentatively on the door. "...you're in there, right?"  
  
"Yup, she does, alright." A pause. "That was Manta. Yup, we're here. We'll be right out!" Yoh called out the last two statements to the door.  
  
"Dammit." A couple of loud splashes were heard, once again. "We need to get out now."  
  
"Awww...do we have to...?" Then, there was a loud, banging sound. "ITAI! What was that for?"  
  
"Yoh, we need to get out NOW."  
  
A sniff. "Fine." Another sniff. "I only wanted to hug you one last time. You didn't have to hit me."  
  
"Hmph." A long pause. "...our clothes are wet. I almost forgot..."  
  
"Hmm...isn't that your...ummm," Yoh gave a slight cough, "...by the window, Anna?"  
  
"Shut up," was the reply. "Isn't that...thing by the doorknob yours, Yoh?"  
  
"How'd that get there?"  
  
"I think I might have thrown it there. Or you might have. Who knows?"  
  
"...okay." A pause. "I think we might have some clothes somewhere here..."  
  
Ren and the rest of his friends outside, along with Yoh and Anna's children, listened in for a good couple of minutes more as some shuffling noises and some inaudible whispering were heard from inside the bathroom. Every single one of the grownups exchanged knowing looks. Beside the door, the twins waited impatiently. In front of the door, meanwhile, stood Keiko, who was fidgeting and looking up at it expectantly. Only Ren-chan, who was still in Pilica's arms, and oblivious to everything that was happening, remained sweetly and innocently smiling.  
  
After several more minutes, the shuffling noises stopped. The grownups outside the bathroom door strained their ears once more.  
  
"Thank god we -have- these."  
  
A laugh. "Yeah. You look good in one of my shirts."  
  
"...shut up." Anna paused slightly. "Let's go." More shuffling noises. "Thank god we keep the undergarments here." She muttered.   
  
Yoh laughed again. "Uh-huh. It would've been a lot more fun if you wore nothing underneath my clothes, though..."  
  
"Hentai."  
  
"...and proud of it!" He gave another laugh. "Come on."  
  
"I think they're coming out..." Lyserg murmured as he listened in. He gave everyone a warning look. "Uh...it really wouldn't be proper if they found all of us here and realize that we were listening in while they were doing...um," he blushed slightly.  
  
"You're right," Manta agreed. "Everyone, let's...go to the living room, or something..."  
  
Ren rolled his eyes. "You guys, it's not like they don't already know that we've been listening since..." He stopped mid-sentence when the door to the bathroom swung open, and out came Yoh, dressed in a white nightshirt and pants, with Anna behind him, dressed in similar fashion--except for the fact that her husband's clothing was quite loose on her, for she kept adjusting and readjusting her shirt.  
  
Everyone just stared at the two of them for a while. "Uh...hi, everyone," Yoh greeted tentatively. "I understand you were looking for us."  
  
All their friends were dead silent. They were all blushing, too--except for Faust, who just gave the couple a knowing grin.  
  
It was Lyserg who recovered from his embarrassment first. "Actually, it was Keiko-chan who was looking for you," he inclined his head down to the little blonde-haired girl.  
  
Anna smiled at her daughter as casually as she could manage, then, in order to save herself from embarrassment, she turned and glared at everyone else. "I see. So -what- exactly are you -all- doing here, then?"  
  
"We were helping her look for you two." Horo-horo muttered, flinching at the blonde woman's hard glare.  
  
"Ah," Yoh nodded with understanding. "Okay. Then you all deserve a thanks, ne?" He grinned casually at all of his friends. "I'm really sorry we took a long time to answer you guys. Anna and I were kind of...busy." He placed an arm around his wife's waist, which earned him a blush and a glare from the latter. He just smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Yohmaru looked up at his father curiously. "What were you and Kaachan doing in the bathroom, Touchan?" His twin also gazed at their father curiously.  
  
"We were uhm..." Yoh scratched his head, and then he grinned at his twin sons. "...having fun. Yeah. That's what we were doing."  
  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
"I personally don't understand why you're all embarrassed," Hao, who had finally recovered from his sad state, commented. "It's a natural thing that all couples do, I believe." He shot his brother and his sister-in-law a look. "Ne?"  
  
Anna shot him a glare that could smash a million mirrors to pieces. Yoh just gave his brother a big grin.  
  
"You'd be embarrassed too, if you heard what we heard," Ren muttered under his breath. There was something that was confusing here, though...it was the fact that all of them were more embarrassed than Yoh and Anna, even though they weren't the ones who were practically caught in the act...  
  
Anna gave Ren a pointed look. "And what -exactly- did you hear?"   
  
The Chinese shaman winced. "Nothing," he said quickly. _Except for a couple of moans and you screaming, I didn't hear anything, _he thought to himself.  
  
"Never mind that," Yoh said dismissively. "Just forget about it, you guys. I promise we'll never do it again." He vowed, crossing his fingers behind his back just in case. "Now let's just all eat and drink and have fun, because today's Keiko's birthday, and the first round of her celebration is coming right about now!" He flashed his daughter a big grin. "Ne?"  
  
Keiko bobbed her head excitedly. "Hai!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Take that! And that! AND THAT!" Horo-horo pressed on the PlayStation 2 controller's keys furiously without taking his eyes off the TV screen. On the screen, his character, which was a blond-haired young man in blue and white, attacked the opponent with a flashing sword. The opponent, which was a brown-haired young man with a red bandanna on his head, landed on the ground in a heap. After sometime, the words "You Win" flashed on the blond-haired young man's side of the screen. 

"HAH! I WIN!" Horo-horo raised the controller triumphantly into the air as he looked at Chocolove arrogantly. The two of them, plus Yoh and Anna's twin sons, were in the kids' playroom, entertaining themselves with the PlayStation 2 while they waited for the final guest to arrive.   
  
It was well past an hour after they had all eaten their brunch, and even though Keiko's birthday party celebration should have supposedly started by now, the little girl just refused to begin it without her favorite aunt present--namely, Jeanne, whom Keiko adored tremendously as much as she adored Hao.   
  
Or rather, -used- to.   
  
Anyway, Anna and Yoh had given in to the birthday girl's decision and agreed to hold off their daughter's party for a couple of hours more--at least until Jeanne arrives. Everyone, of course, had no choice but to abide by this, which was the reason why the Ainu man and the American man were now in the kids' playroom. The twins had invited everyone to play with them, but only these two agreed. All the women, plus Keiko, went somewhere else together. Yoh, Ren and Manta, along with Ren-chan, were at the Asakura's private onsen. Ryu had retreated to the kitchens while Faust went back to his office to take a nap, and Lyserg and Hao had both declined the twins' offer for their own reasons.  
  
"Hmm..." Chocolove stared at the TV screen thoughtfully while tapping his fingers at the controller he was holding. "Guess Sol-Badguy's not such a strong character, eh?" He said to Yohmaru and Yohnta.  
  
Yohmaru shook his head at his uncle. "It's not that, Uncle Chocolove. You just don't know how to play him. That game's got a tutorial thing, and since Uncle Horo comes here quite often, he's got all of Ky Kiske's moves memorized." He explained.  
  
"Ky and Sol are pretty much equal in everything," Yohnta beside Yohmaru agreed.  
  
"...except for their faces," Yohmaru told them. "Aunt Pilica says Ky is much more good-looking than Sol. That's what Auntie Tamao says, too." He shrugged. "Whatever that means."  
  
Horo-horo gazed at Yohmaru. "Hmm...it looks like that...woman has taste, after all..." He murmured thoughtfully.  
  
Chocolove raised an eyebrow at him. "Who? Pilica or Tamao?"  
  
"Tamao." Horo-horo answered. "I already know my sister's taste in men. I'm not particularly thrilled, about it, though." He frowned deeply as he thought of Ren. "-He's- not really who I would have chosen for Pilica, but...well, it's too late now..." _She's fallen for him. She's fallen pretty hard, and I don't think I can't stop her right now even if I tried..._  
  
"Why are you so interested in Tamao's taste in men?" Chocolove looked at the Ainu man curiously.  
  
"I'M NOT!" Horo-horo said defensively. "I just wondered, that's all. And besides, Yohmaru mentioned it." He gave the boy a look. "Didn't you?"  
  
Yohmaru nodded. "Uh-huh. I did."  
  
Chocolove peered at the Ainu man critically. "Really..."  
  
Horo-horo rolled his eyes. He was tired of everyone pushing him towards the pink-haired fortune teller. Most especially Yoh's lunatic twin brother, who had even offered him a month's use of his limo if Horo-horo figures out what the long-haired shaman meant by the statement: "The one telling the fortunes is much more interesting than the fortunes she tells." He had obviously been talking about Tamao, and that weirded the Ainu out. -She- wasn't very interesting. She was a very boring fortune teller. Sure--she was pretty and all that, but other than the face...there was nothing else. He wasn't interested in her at all, and it was quite obvious that she wasn't interested in him either.   
  
He -did- love annoying her, though. He also loved irritating her. It made him feel sort of...superior, whenever she got annoyed or irritated at him. And besides, it was so much fun to get her angry. She was -incredibly- pretty when she was angry. Her rose-colored eyes sort of...flashed like gemstones, and her cheeks...pinked quite adorably whenever she was angry...  
  
But he wasn't interested in her at all. Nope, he definitely wasn't. "Yeah, really." The Ainu man threw Chocolove a pointed look. Changing the subject, he said to the American shaman, "So...how come you're not making any jokes lately?"  
  
At this, Chocolove gave a dark frown. "Funny you should mention it," He said. "It's really strange. I haven't been in the mood to make fun of anyone, not even Ren..."  
  
Horo-horo snorted. "Well, you'd better get your act together fast, else that lunatic brother of Yoh's will take over your throne."  
  
"That's never gonna happen." Chocolove declared arrogantly. He pumped out his chest. "Mood or no, I'm still the best comedian this world has ever seen!"  
  
"Let's hope it stays that way." Horo-horo muttered. He then waved the controller he was holding. "You up for another game?"  
  
Chocolove nodded. "...sure. But I'm gonna have Yohmaru and Yohnta help me out so I'll win." He gazed at the twins. "You'll help me, right?"  
  
"Sure, Uncle Chocolove." Yohnta nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Yohmaru agreed.  
  
"Alright. Let's go then." Horo-horo told them with a grin.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"I think it's raining outside." Manta murmured as he relaxed his small body deeper into the hot water.  
  
Little Ren-chan laughed as he waded eagerly in the onsen.  
  
"Hmm..." Yoh gazed at his youngest son thoughtfully. "It's strange...every single time it's my daughter's birthday, it always rains during late in the morning until early in the afternoon. I wonder why."  
  
"It's just a coincidence, Yoh," Ren, who was watching his nephew, told his friend.   
  
"Well, it was also raining like this when Anna was giving birth to Keiko...maybe it's a tribute to her." The brown-haired shaman mused. "You know...to Keiko...and maybe to Anna, as well..."  
  
Manta laughed. "Maybe it's a tribute to their temperaments," he suggested. "Anna's stormy, and Keiko-chan is sunny and stormy, all at the same time. Earlier today, the sun was shining brightly. It's raining right now, but later this afternoon, it's probably going to be sunny again."  
  
Yoh smiled at his best friend. "You know, you're probably right." he agreed.  
  
Little Ren-chan gave an eager clap as he was raised up into the air, and then, cradled into the arms of his Uncle Ren. "Don't try to think too much about this, Yoh," He said to his friend. "It's not good for you." He added with a teasing grin.  
  
Yoh smiled good-naturedly. "Yeah, alright." Everyone was always telling him -not- to think too much about anything... "Speaking of thinking, what about you? I heard you were quite edgy yesterday. You know--before you and everyone else started looking for Anna and me."  
  
Ren blushed at this, but he soon recovered. "It's nothing," he muttered. "I just saw something at breakfast that I didn't particularly like, that's all. Anyway, what's important is that I'm over it now." _Not really over it, though...more like "given up." That thing about my sister and Ryu, it's out of my hands now..._  
  
"Chocolove said you even shouted," Yoh continued. "Not that it was out of the ordinary with you, especially when it comes to him or Horo-horo, but he mentioned that...you even shouted at Pilica, as well." He gave his friend a meaningful look.  
  
It was in times like this when the likeness between Yoh and his twin was very visible. If there was one thing, aside from looks, that Yoh and Hao shared in their personalities, it was the perceptiveness. The uncanny, practically omniscient, and accuracy to the point of annoyance perceptiveness of the twin brothers was astounding.  
  
And Ren found it absolutely disconcerting, due to the fact that his friend (and his friend's twin brother) were both very aware of -his- feelings, and lately, -they- were making it a point to let -him- know how very much aware -they- are of those feelings...  
  
"So...why did you shout at her?" Yoh persisted. "I know for a fact that you've been...after her for a long time, and...-you- shouting at -her-..." he scratched his head. "It just weirds me out."  
  
Ren blushed, and he groaned mentally. _First, it was Hao at the onsen yesterday, and now, Yoh...can't these twins ever leave me alone?_ "It was an accident," he said quietly. "It was only supposed to be Horo-horo and Chocolove, and she just happened to be there. By the time I realized it, it was too late. I've already shouted." He finished lamely.  
  
Yoh chuckled at the defeated expression on his friend's face. He gave Ren a pat on the back. "Don't worry about it. It'll all work out, somehow." He gave his friend a reassuring grin.  
  
The Chinese shaman smiled faintly at his friend. _The difference between these twins is the fact that...one is an extreme positivist, while the other is very pessimistic about other people. Yoh tells me it'll all work out, while Hao tells me I'm hopeless..._he sighed. _Either way, the end result for me is the same. I'll tell her tonight...just to prove to that lunatic that I'm not the hopeless case he thinks I am. After all, if Yoh thinks it'll all work out, then it'll all work out...somehow._  
  
"Oh, and Manta," Yoh grinned at his best friend. "Good luck with that tournament of yours." He gave his friend a meaningful look. "I'm sure you'll win against Opacho."  
  
Manta pinked a little bit and looked at Yoh incredulously. "Hao-kun told you that Opacho was my opponent, didn't he?"  
  
Yoh smiled in an oddly Hao-like fashion. "My brother and I have no secrets from each other. At least, not anymore. He tells me everything." He paused. "And I tell him everything."  
  
"Other than the details about your sex life, I'm sure." Ren said sarcastically as he gave Ren-chan, who was splashing the water happily, a pat on the head.  
  
Yoh scratched his head and grinned. "...yeah. Except that, of course."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Ne...when will it stop raining?" The little blonde-haired girl known as Asakura Keiko muttered as she frowned darkly out the window. She was on her parents' bedroom, sitting on top of their folded futon with her chin resting on both palms. "I hate rain...it shouldn't be raining when it's my birthday, it's not fair..." she pouted.  
  
From the other side of the room, near the dresser, Anna smiled at her daughter. "It'll stop later this afternoon, Keiko, I'm sure it will." She walked towards Keiko, bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Now quit pouting like that; it makes you look like you're ninety-three instead of three."  
  
Keiko raised her eyes up at her mother and managed a small smile. "Kaachan..." she began quietly, "when is Auntie Jeanne coming?"  
  
Anna sat down on top of the futon beside her daughter and sighed. "I don't know," she said honestly. "It isn't like her to be this late, ne?" She paused. "But I'm sure she'll get here soon." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile.  
  
The little blonde-haired girl sighed in the same way her mother had. "Is Auntie Tamao with Aunt Pilica and Aunt Jun?" She asked, looking around for her other three aunts.  
  
Her mother nodded. "Your Auntie Tamao wanted to check the board again, and your Aunt Pilica and Aunt Jun came with her."  
  
"...okay." Keiko sighed, folded her legs together and leaned against her mother's shoulder. "Kaachan...why does it always rain on my birthday...?" She murmured questioningly.  
  
"Well..." Anna looked up thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "It was raining when I was giving birth to you...did you know that?" She smiled and stroked the little girl's hair.  
  
Keiko shook her head.  
  
"It was." Anna nodded. "And then, when you were finally born, the rain was just about to end. When Uncle Faust finally brought your father in to see you...the sun was already shining brightly." She smiled at the memory.  
  
The little girl smiled up at her mother. "Kaachan...what does that mean?"  
  
Anna chuckled as she stroked her daughter's hair. "It means that the heavens are probably celebrating along with us for another year in your life. The rain is an initial tribute to you." She paused. "And later on, when the sun shines again, it means that the heavens are in their second stage of celebration."  
  
"Ne...is all of that really true?" Keiko looked up at her mother hopefully.  
  
The blonde woman gave the little girl a confident smile. "Hai. And if you really want to be sure...we could always ask the Great Spirits, ne?"  
  
Keiko nodded. "Hai!" She said with a bright smile.  
  
"Anna-sama..." A voice was heard from the front door, coupled with a soft knock. "We've finished checking out the board. May we come in?" It was obviously Tamao, with Pilica and Jun.  
  
"Hai." Anna called out to the front door. "We're in the bedroom."  
  
As soon as Tamao appeared in the bedroom doorway, Keiko jumped and ran to her. "What did the board say, Auntie Tamao?" She asked eagerly.  
  
Tamao smiled down at the little girl. "Auntie Jeanne will be arriving in less than two hours. Just be patient, ne?"  
  
Keiko's face fell. "Two hours?"  
  
Pilica smiled at her sympathetically. "Hai." She bent down and patted the little girl's cheek affectionately. "I have an idea. Why don't we all help you dress up really prettily so that when Auntie Jeanne arrives, you'll be able to greet her and she'll be really happy...ne?"  
  
Jun smiled at the younger woman. "Good idea." She then turned to the little girl. "Keiko-chan, your Auntie Tamao, Aunt Pilica, and your Kaachan and I will help you dress and fix yourself up so you can look really pretty for Auntie Jeanne, alright?"  
  
Keiko smiled at her two aunts. "Hai!" Then, she paused and scrunched her face up thoughtfully. "But...Aunt Jun, you and Auntie Tamao and Aunt Pilica and Kaachan should also dress up real pretty like me!" She smiled excitedly at all of them. "Ne?"  
  
The four women laughed and gave the little girl fond looks.  
  
"Aunt Jun, you should dress up real pretty so that...Uncle Ryu would stop running away and hold you and dance with you instead!" Keiko proclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Jun smiled at the other three women, then patted the little girl's head. "Good girl. You know your Aunt Jun well, ne?"  
  
"Hai!" Keiko bobbed her head. "And Aunt Pilica, you should dress up real pretty so that...Uncle Ren can finally declare his undying love for you!" The little blonde-haired girl sighed and dropped down dreamily on top of the futon, but she managed to grin at her aunt.  
  
Pilica started blushing furiously at this. "Anna-san...are you sure Keiko-chan's only three?" She asked the blonde woman. She shook her head, attempting to cease her blushing. "I mean...how does she know about..." her voice faded. _Ren-kun...undying love...for me? _It made her heart stop...  
  
"AND!" Keiko jumped up from the futon and smiled sweetly at the pink-haired fortune teller. "Auntie Tamao, you should dress up real pretty so that Uncle Horo...can make up his mind about you!"  
  
Tamao gazed at the little girl in amazement. _Make up his mind about me? What in the world...?_ She turned to Anna. "Anna-sama...how does Keiko-chan know about these things...?" She wondered.  
  
Anna, who was still sitting on top of the futon, shook her head. "I don't know." She gave a frown. "I have my suspicions, though..."  
  
"AND KAACHAN!" Keiko hopped and wrapped her arms happily around her mother. "You should dress up real pretty too so that when Touchan sees you he'll fall in love with you all over again and again and when that happens, me and Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan and Ren-chan will get a little brother or sister or both!" She exclaimed, all in one breath.  
  
Her mother turned beet red at this declaration. "Keiko...where did you learn all this stuff?" She exchanged a curious look with the other three women. "And be honest," she added sternly.  
  
Keiko stopped hopping and pouted thoughtfully. "Uncle Hao told me all about it," She answered. "He told me about you and Uncle Ryu, Aunt Jun, and he also told me about Uncle Ren's undying love for Aunt Pilica but I don't really know what that means." She paused. "And he also told me about Uncle Horo and Auntie Tamao and about you and Touchan, Kaachan but I didn't really understand most of it." The little girl added. "And then he also told me about Uncle Lyserg and Auntie Jeanne and their forbidden love and Kaachan, what's forbidden mean?" She looked up at her mother curiously.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and sighed with resignation. "It means...something that's not allowed, Keiko." She shook her head. "...that lunatic. Filling my daughter's head with these things...I should have known."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hmm..." Hao inched closer towards Lyserg and sniffed him suspiciously. "...you haven't taken a bath yet, have you?"  
  
The green-haired Englishman winced, then he glared at the long-haired shaman and inched away. "That is none of your business." He went back to staring out at the window in the Tea Room, sighing repeatedly every minute or so.  
  
Hao folded his arms across his chest and observed the other man thoughtfully. "Her absence is really affecting you a lot, ne?"  
  
Lyserg ignored him. He continued to look out at the window, frowning with concern at the raindrops that still refused to stop falling. "She's going to get really, really drenched. I do hope she brought an umbrella with her..." he murmured to himself.  
  
"You should really take a bath, Lyserg-kun. I can smell you from all the way across this room." Hao remarked, still observing the Englishman keenly.  
  
Lyserg whipped about and gave him a very dark and menacing glare. "I do -not- smell," he retorted hotly, "and even if I -did-, I don't see how any of that is your problem."  
  
"Ah, but it is," Hao countered smoothly. "I told you, I can smell you from all the way here--"  
  
"THEN GO AWAY!" The Englishman snapped. "Go to your room, or go up to the penthouse or wherever, I don't care, just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Hao sighed, then looked out the window thoughtfully. "I can't do that." He said simply.  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?"  
  
"Because it's raining," Hao answered matter-of-factly, pointing his thumb outside. "I'll get wet in the penthouse. And it's very boring in my room." He added with a casual toss of his hair.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Well then...just SHUT UP and leave me the HELL alone! I need peace and quiet."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" The Englishman growled with annoyance.  
  
Hao sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Because it's BORING, Lyserg-kun." He answered. "I really need someone to talk to, and you're my only option."  
  
Cursing, Lyserg looked up at the sky. "Why me?" He muttered to the heavens. Giving a resigned sigh, he turned to the long-haired shaman. "Why me?" He repeated, louder this time.  
  
Hao shrugged. "Because."  
  
The green-haired young man gave an exasperated sigh and looked around. "Why don't you just talk to Opacho? Please...just...not me, okay? I mean...alright!" He exhaled. "I think Keiko-chan's just a little angry with you about yesterday. But knowing her, it'll probably pass. Just...let it be for a while, okay?" He told the other man succinctly.  
  
The long-haired shaman looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that -that- was what I was going to ask?"  
  
Lyserg sighed again. "It's one of the few things I know of that could bother you," He answered impatiently.  
  
"Hmm." Hao looked thoughtfully out the window again. "I hate having her mad at me." He said with a sigh.  
  
"I know." Lyserg looked back out the window as well.  
  
"But I have my priorities."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, you're welcome." Lyserg sighed again for the umpteenth time. "NOW will you leave me alone?" He looked at the long-haired shaman with a half-hopeful, half-murderous expression on his face.  
  
Hao shook his head and flashed the other man his trademark grin. "Iie. Not a chance." He said cheerfully.  
  
Lyserg gave a loud groan and he held up his hands in defeat. "Why the HELL won't you leave me alone?" He moaned.  
  
"NOT unless..." Hao continued, grinning brightly, "...you promise -me- that you'll take a bath and shave and change your clothes and make yourself more presentable to my eyes." He finished triumphantly.  
  
"Why the bloody HELL does it matter to you if I'm..." Lyserg stopped mid-sentence as he realized what Hao had just said. "...alright. Fine! I'm going! I'm taking a bath, I'm shaving, and I'm changing my clothes." He said grudgingly. "And I'd better not find you here when I come back." He told the other man warningly.  
  
Hao sat down primly on one of the chairs, laid one leg on top of the other, and, shaking his head, grinned at the Englishman. "Nope. I'm not leaving here until I'm sure that you did what I asked you to do."  
  
"Dammit." Lyserg muttered under his breath. "What the hell am I doing following -this- guy's orders? I'm supposed to be killing him." But he shook his head. "Ahh, what the hell..." He walked out of the Tea Room and headed out to the hallway, and used the elevator to get to the floor where his room was.  
  
Less than an hour later...  
  
"Lyserg-kun, is that you?" Hao, who had not moved in his seat the whole time Lyserg was up in his room and doing what he was asked to do, called out to the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Lyserg stepped inside the Tea Room, looking fresh-faced, freshly-shaven, and freshly-clothed. His hair was also a little bit damp. He walked towards the windows and raised an eyebrow at the long-haired shaman, while folding his arms across his chest. "Is this good enough?"  
  
Hao stood up and sniffed him. Then, the man walked around Lyserg and surveyed him thoughtfully from head to toe for about a minute. "...yup, definitely better," The long-haired shaman said with approval. "You've somehow managed to nicely turn yourself from the remnants of a street bum to a respectable gentleman. I'm impressed." He grinned. "Now I understand why that nun is so heavily involved in a forbidden relationship with you. Why, if I were a woman, I would have gone for you myself..."  
  
Lyserg blushed. "She is -not- a nun, and we are -not- in a forbidden relationship," he said defensively. Then, upon noting the final comment, he added, "And what the hell is your point?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Hao waved his hand dismissively. "I was just complimenting you on your looks. You could give my Otouto and I a run for our money, honestly."  
  
"Could you leave me alone now?" Lyserg gave the long-haired shaman the same half-hopeful, half-murderous look he had given earlier.  
  
Hao looked up thoughtfully. "Well, gee. Let's see..." He tapped his finger on his chin. "...nope. Not yet." He said with a huge grin.  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! DAMMIT!" Lyserg groaned, smashing his fist against the window. He then turned and glared at Hao. "If you're not going to leave me alone, then I'm the one's who's leaving!" And with that, he stepped out of the Tea Room towards the hallway and walked fast towards the lobby.  
  
"Where are you going, Lyserg-kun?" Hao called out.  
  
"ANYWHERE YOU'RE NOT!" Lyserg shouted back. He stepped towards the front door and viciously pulled on his boots, grabbed his overcoat and prepared to go outside...somewhere else...anywhere, as long as Hao wasn't there...  
  
As soon as he stepped forward and reached for the knob of the front door, it abruptly swung open , and a lithe figure in a black hooded overcoat and carrying two suitcases walked in.   
  
Unfortunately, because he was so busy pulling on his clothes and making sure that the long-haired shaman didn't follow him, Lyserg didn't see this coming...and so, he ended up crashing into the person who was walking in just as he was walking out. The two of them ended up losing their balance and collapsing on the floor in a heap, with him on the surface of the floor, and the figure in black on top of him.  
  
"Ouch..." Lyserg groaned. He raised his head up and rubbed his temples, wondering who the -hell- he managed to collide with...  
  
The person in black raised his head and shook off the hood of his coat, revealing a long, silky mass of silvery-blue hair...and when the said person raised his...  
  
Wait...  
  
Just a minute...  
  
Hold on a second...  
  
_Long, silky mass of silvery-blue hair...?_  
  
_...!?!?!?_  
  
_...HER!  
_  
And when the said person raised...HER eyes to meet Lyserg's...a multitude of emotions flashed across the Englishman's face--part surprise, part confusion, part awe, part embarrassment, part relief, and part...joy were only a couple of these emotions, for there were more...a lot more.  
  
"...Jeanne?" Lyserg finally spoke in a voice he couldn't recognize...for it certainly wasn't his own. His voice was a little bit higher, sounded a lot more confident, and was definitely more...solid. The voice he heard wasn't his at all, for it was very low, extremely shaky...and incredibly hoarse--in a bad way. In a very, very, -very- bad way...  
  
_But...this is her. This is definitely her. She's here. She's finally here. Finally.  
_  
_Finally...  
_  
"Lyserg...?" That soft, melodious voice. _Oh, yes...this is her. This is -definitely- her.  
_  
"You're here." Lyserg managed in that shaky, hoarse voice. He was still on the floor. She was still on top of him. He couldn't move. She wasn't moving.  
  
He didn't -want- to move.  
  
A brief nod. "Yes. I am." _Jeanne. This is Jeanne. She is talking. Jeanne is talking. She's saying that yes, she's here. She's definitely here.  
_  
_Definitely.  
_  
"I'm late." She flashed him an apologetic smile, her eyes shining like...like...scarlet jewels. Like gemstones. Like rubies. Like...  
  
"Lyserg?" _She's talking. She's talking to you._ "I'm sorry." _She just apologized. She just apologized to you._  
  
_Lyserg Diethyl, answer her, dammit!  
_  
"For what?" He asked, his voice still incredibly hoarse and shaky.  
  
He still wasn't moving. He still didn't want to move.  
  
He didn't want to look away either.  
  
And then...she smiled again, very brightly.  
  
No, he -definitely- didn't want to look away.  
  
"I told you," She replied in that same, sweet musical voice, "...for being late. I'm several days late. Aren't I?"  
  
_It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now.   
_  
_Here, with me...  
_  
Jeanne's cheeks flushed a deep pink. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
_....?!?  
_  
_What did -I- say?  
  
....no way.  
  
No. Freaking. Way.  
  
Did I say that out loud...?  
  
I didn't.  
  
Did I...?  
_  
"I missed you." _Oh, god...did I just say that?  
_  
_I did, didn't I?  
_  
Her cheeks flushed an even deeper pink. "...I missed you too." She said in a whisper.  
  
_Ahh, what the hell...  
_  
"...good." Lyserg said finally, gathering up his courage and managing a big smile. He mentally patted himself on the back.  
  
_...good one, Diethyl.  
_  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:  
**  
Um...does this ending classify as a cliffhanger...? Just wondering...  
  
Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, once again.^_^ Next chapter will be up hopefully by next week.  
  
Uh...just to reassure everyone, might I stress that Hao will not be paired up with anyone at all in this fic. He will remain as the bored, matchmaking, and single but incredibly handsome lunatic billionaire.*grins* I will never, ever, ever -ever- consider pairing him up with myself in any of the fics I will write. The Apple-chanXHao pairing only exists in my mind...and in my very hentai dreams...^^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Ky Kiske and Sol-Badguy are from the PS2 game Guilty Gear XX, and it does not belong to me. For those who don't know, Guilty Gear XX is sort of a Street-Fighter style kind of fighting game, except that the characters in Guilty Gear were drawn anime-style (read: *beautifully* drawn). Ky Kiske is the one of the *hottest* characters in this game (IMHO)...and he is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (Patch Hao & Silva's seiyuu). And that's all you need to know.^_^  
  
Ages of the characters in this fic (based from the manga, so hopefully it's accurate) as of May 2009, which is the month and year [of this fic]:  
Yoh/Hao = 23 years and 358 days old  
Anna = 23 years and 10+months old (made her birthday June 12, 1985, since it wasn't anywhere in the manga)  
Manta = 23, turning 24 in September  
Ryu = 28, turning 29 in December  
Ren = 23 (January)  
Jun = 27, turning 28 in October  
Tamao = 22 years and 10+ months old  
Horo-horo = 23, turning 24 in November  
Pilica = 22 (February)  
Faust = 43 (oh...he looks like he's still in his thirties, though^^)  
Lyserg = 22 years and 353 days old  
Chocolove = 23, turning 24 in October  
Marco = 35, turning 36 in November (not that it's important as he doesn't appear here anyways^^)  
Jeanne = 19 (March)  
Opacho = I don't know. She (he?)'s estimatedly younger than all of them. Let's leave it at that.^^;;;  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 7: The Celebrations Continue

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and Yoh and Anna's daughter's birthday. And yes, everyone is finally here!^^ Lots of silliness, weirdness, and of course, lots of love!^_^  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing. Warnings for chapter length.^^;;;   
  
Point of the chapter: LysergXJeanne (mostly), everyone's clothes, Keiko-chan's birthday gifts...and cake and ice cream.^_^  
  
  
**Chapter 7 - The Celebrations Continue**  
  
  
"Ojousan, are you sure you'll be alright? I can leave my cab here for a little while and help you get another one." The Japanese taxicab driver said as he loaded out two suitcases from the compartment of his cab. "And I'll carry these for you while I'm at it. It's the least I can do..." The old man gave his passenger--a young woman of about nineteen, with white-light blue hair and bright ruby eyes, and wearing a black hooded overcoat that was a little bit too large for her--a pleading look.  
  
The said young woman, known to her friends as Jeanne, shook her head slightly and smiled at the old cab driver. "I'll be fine. It's only a couple of blocks more, anyway." She picked up the stroller of her suitcases and wheeled it slowly towards her, then, with the help of the old man, she managed to lug her two suitcases and secure them on top of the stroller.  
  
The old man gave Jeanne's baggage a concerned look. "I should help you out with those. It isn't proper for a young lady to be carrying these things around alone. It wouldn't be right," he added, with another pleading look at his passenger.  
  
Jeanne gave the old man a reassuring smile. "That really won't be necessary. As I've told you earlier, my destination is only a couple of more blocks away. It's straight ahead," she added, nodding her head towards the main street, "and a bit of walking wouldn't hurt at all. Besides, my suitcases aren't -that- heavy now, are they?" She smiled brightly again at the old man.  
  
He shook his head quickly. "N...not at all." He scratched his head and looked around back and forth on his taxicab. "I'm really, really sorry," he told her sincerely. "I had no idea it was going to break down just like that. I didn't check the motor early this morning, something must have malfunctioned." He sighed and gave her an apologetic smile. "Again, I'm so sorry. Since I didn't bring you where you were supposed to go, I think it's only fair that I take just one-half of the standard pay..."  
  
"Iie, it's fine." Jeanne interjected, waving the old man's outstretched hand away and declining the refund he was offering. "You've managed to bring me this far from the airport, you deserve all of that." When the old man gave her a doubtful look, she added, "Well then...just think of the rest of that money as a...tip, coming from me." She declared, nodding her head with satisfaction. "Ne?" She added with a smile.  
  
The old man gave his head another head-scratch as he smiled at her. "H...hai..." he said hesitantly, his eyes wide with surprise. It wasn't very often that he got foreign passengers who were as nice--and as beautiful--as the young lady in front of him. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" He bowed several times. "I wish you a good luck and goodbye and I hope that you arrive safely at your destination!" He added with a final bow.  
  
Jeanne chuckled. "And I thank you for bringing me here as well, Ojisan. And good luck with your cab," she told him. She walked a couple of steps away from the cab, wheeling her suitcases behind her. Then, turning her head back to the old man, she called out, "I'll be going now!"  
  
"Hai!" The old man called out, with a wave. "Mata ne!"  
  
The young woman smiled and waved back as she continued to walk briskly northwards. She paused for a moment to glance at her watch.   
  
Ten minutes to eleven in the morning.  
  
Ten minutes to eleven in the morning of the FIFTH of MAY.  
  
Fighting the urge to groan out loud, Jeanne continued to walk in a fast pace, not even thinking of stopping to take a break._ I don't have time for a break...I've had enough breaks already..._she shook her head as she recalled the agonizing twelve-hour wait for the delayed flight from London to Tokyo._ If it wasn't for that, I would have arrived yesterday afternoon. Engine trouble...all machines seem to be having engine trouble these past couple of days...or perhaps it's just my...luck which is suffering some sort of trouble...?  
_  
She gave a long sigh. _Maybe it's my luck. It's bad luck that my schedule gets swamped just when I'm supposed to go on my yearly week-long vacation at my friends' Onsen. -My- bad luck.  
_  
_Either that,_ she thought, _or Marco might have found a way to make sure -I- wouldn't be able to go to the Onsen if -he- wouldn't be able to go...so that he wouldn't have to worry about...Lyserg getting too close to me..._she shook her head in slight annoyance. _Really, that overprotectiveness of his is getting a bit out of hand...it's not like anything much happened when Lyserg and I fell into the Grand Canal..._her cheeks flushed quite a bit at that thought_...As much as I...liked it, nothing he should be worried about really happened..._She smiled faintly_...other than the fact that Lyserg wouldn't let me go all throughout that whole experience..._  
  
_...and the fact that I...didn't want -him- to let me go..._  
  
Jeanne stopped for a moment as she took a deep, long breath. After about thirty seconds, she started walking again.  
  
_...Lyserg..._  
  
_How long has it been since I had seen him last...?_ She wondered. Ever since she had gotten out of the boarding school and joined the Westminster Missionary, she'd been seeing less and less of the green-haired Englishman. That extended work trip she had in Venice a couple of months ago was the last time she had seen him...as in -really- seen him. Even though this year, she was stationed in London, very near the agency where Lyserg worked, her schedule was so filled up to the brim that she didn't have time for stray visits anywhere...not even so much as to drop by for a couple of minutes to bring him his usual vegetarian lunch--made by her, of course--or even just to say hello to him and his colleagues. The only time she had actually seen him was when they had been both on their way to Federal Express to have something delivered--and even then, their meeting only lasted for about ten minutes before she had been whisked away by the Sisters and he, by the agency.   
  
Back when she was still in the boarding school, free time was something she had a lot of--from early morning breaks to lunch breaks to noon breaks to after school recreation time--and she spent almost all of these times visiting Lyserg at the detective agency whenever he was there. He often accommodated her visits when he wasn't swamped with work; and even if he was, he still welcomed her quite graciously--and so did his colleagues, most of whom have already become quite used to her presence, and often called her "Lyserg's Girlfriend" behind hers and Lyserg's backs...and even in front of the two of them, come to think of it.   
  
Lyserg didn't seem to mind it at all, and neither did she...but the fact is, neither of them quite knew as to...-where- they really stood, in terms of relationship...It was a well-known fact that they were less than a couple. They were friends, that much is true...but something far more...? -That- was quite...debatable. For one thing, even if either of them actually wanted it to be something...close to being more, Jeanne was sure that Marco would never allow it. By heck, Marco didn't even know that -she- had often visited Lyserg at his job...if he ever found out about that, he would probably skin Lyserg alive and throw him in hot oil, for sure.   
  
_Not that he's a got right to,_ Jeanne thought with irony. _I -know- he just wants to protect me...but I don't need that kind of protection. I am free to decide whoever I want to see or -not- see..._she really wondered when it had happened that Marco became the main person who ran her life for her. -She- was the former X-LAWS leader, and -he- was just barely her second-in-command, for crying out loud!  
  
A large raindrop fell down from the sky, straight onto Jeanne's face. Pulling on the hood of her overcoat, she started walking even faster. _I have...a very complicated life..._she looked up briefly at the sky, wondering why it was suddenly raining..._it's spring, and it's not supposed to rain, it's not even in the forecasts..._frowning slightly, she looked down on the paved roads and continued walking. _No umbrella, nor even a jacket or a raincoat...smart move, Jeanne-sama..._she gave a little sigh as she pulled on the overcoat tighter around her_...Lyserg's overcoat..._  
  
_Even with clothes, you just -had- to be helpless,_ she berated herself silently. _Lyserg paid for the gift deliveries, he paid for the gondolas in Venice...he paid for the bill every single time you both eat at that...coffee shop near the school... and now, his coat. You never even returned his coat. It's not like you don't have your own coat...but still, you choose to wear this...black hooded one..._she sighed again. _You could have returned this to him long ago, but you didn't...and why is that?_  
  
She gave another sigh. _Because it's the only thing I have of him. It's the only way I can remember him...him, and the way he protects me..._  
  
_...The kind of protection that -I- want..._  
  
Jeanne finally groaned out loud as she felt even more raindrops falling faster, and faster...and in large, rapid succession. _Just when you think things couldn't get any worse..._she winced slightly as thunder sounded_...THIS happens. My luck is really going down deep under the trenches of the ocean..._  
  
More thunder sounded. Lightning flashed. And then, the rain evolved into a full-blown storm.  
  
Jeanne looked up and glared at the heavens. _Thank you so much, Lord God, for this wonderful, wonderful rain._ _Please send me more of it, I'm begging you. This rain, and this long walk, should be enough punishment for me to take...so that I can purge the sins of all the people of this country...and all the people of this world..._  
  
_Aaargh! _She looked around the street for the nearest shelter_...there._ A small, ancient store. Heaving another loud sigh--which, had Jeanne been a warrior, could have been mistaken for a battle cry--she ran towards the store, dragging the wheels of her suitcases along behind her. _I am so late. I am so, so -so- late..._she fought the urge to whack herself on the head_...And it is just my luck that I can't even call anyone because I forgot my cell phone at the church..._she slumped down on the chair in front of the store and gave a loud, unladylike groan.  
  
Ahh, luck. Wonderful thing, that.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_Finally. I'm finally here.  
_  
Jeanne stepped slowly onto the shaded front steps of the Funbari Onsen Inn. _ At long last._  
  
She slowly detached her suitcases from the stroller and carefully folded up the wheeled contraption, attaching it to the side of one suitcase. Then, she picked up both luggage and gazed up at the clock at the top of the front door.  
  
Twenty minutes past one o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
Restraining herself from using her own head as a makeshift doorknob, Jeanne took a small step closer towards the door. Then, drawing a deep, long breath, she gently raised her hand, gave the large door a faint knock, and then promptly opened it.  
  
She paused for a moment to draw in another breath, and then, plucking up her courage, she dusted off some imaginary...dust from the slightly damp black overcoat she was still wearing (with the hood on her head to keep the rain out), and gingerly stepped inside.  
  
"Ohayo...I mean, Konnichiwa...OOOFFF!" Jeanne exclaimed as she managed to crash into something solid upon entering. She sighed with resignation as upon impact, her suitcases ended up crashing along with her, and -she- ended up losing her balance and falling over the solid thing she had crashed into. _Delayed flight...taxicab engine trouble...the long road straight ahead, coupled with a thunderstorm, and now, this...Lord God Almighty, pray tell me...what's next? _ She looked up into the ceiling, up to the heavens_...my death...? Please God, no...I still have a lot of responsibilities in this world...lots of more people who need my help...and a million dreams I need to fulfill...please, please, PLEASE hold it off for a couple of more years...  
_  
_But if you can't...if you really can't...then at least, -please- let me see him one last time...  
_  
"Ouch." The solid figure she had crashed into began to move.   
  
_It spoke, and now, it's...moving...? _Jeanne looked up in alarm._ I thought I had crashed over one of the coat racks or something..._she extended her senses further...  
  
The solid figure she had crashed into was...somehow soft, and incredibly warm. It smelled wonderfully good, too...and felt...safe, somehow...  
  
Jeanne blushed as she realized that she was on top of...someone. The solid figure she had crashed and subsequently landed into was actually a human being. A person.  
  
She was on top of a person. A...man, if the voice of the "ouch" just a moment ago was any indication. Shaking off the hood of the overcoat, Jeanne tossed her hair back and daintily brushed the water out of her eyes to clear her vision so that she could look at the man in hopes of identifying who he was, and to later on try and apologize for literally falling over on top of him. _Dear Lord Almighty, I do hope he isn't angry at me...I would hate to have anyone be angry at me now, especially not if this person happens to be one of my friends...but I do hope it isn't...Asakura...Hao..._she gritted her teeth slightly at that thought_...please Lord, anyone but him...anyone at all..._  
  
"...Jeanne?" A voice. A low, shaky, and incredibly husky voice. The same voice that had spoken the "ouch" earlier. _That same voice...I know that voice...I know it..._she brushed the last drops of rainwater out of her face and looked below her_...these trousers...I -know- these trousers...and...that shirt..._slowly, she looked up_...and those hands..._then, she raised her eyes to the man's face...  
  
"Lyserg...?" She said with surprise. _No wonder I recognized his voice...but how come it's so...low, so hoarse...and so shaky?  
_  
"You're here." He said in that same shaky voice.   
  
Jeanne nodded as she gazed at him with concern. "Yes. I am." She resisted the urge to touch his face...and hold him..._He looks so tired...Has he been waiting for me all this time...?_ That thought warmed her heart. _He was waiting for me..._"I'm late." She smiled at him in what she hoped was a sincere, apologetic smile.  
  
Lyserg stared at her for long moments, without saying anything. He looked like he was suffering from some inner turmoil. She leaned closer to him and examined his face closely, deep worry etched over her face. "Lyserg?" She tried again. "...I'm sorry." She added.  
  
"...For what?" He finally asked after a couple of minutes.   
  
_He's alright. Good. He's finally speaking again...that's good._ Managing a bright smile, she replied, "I told you...for being late. I'm several days late. Aren't I?" She gave him another apologetic look. _You were waiting for me for so long, and now, all I can do is apologize...that's not enough...  
_  
"It doesn't matter," He murmured suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. "What matters is that you're here now. Here, with me..."  
  
Jeanne felt the heat crawling up to her face upon hearing his declaration. "...Thank you," She managed to say in a whisper.  
  
An odd expression crossed the Englishman's face...but it disappeared quickly. "I missed you."  
  
_He missed me. He said he missed me._ She could feel the heat on her face intensifying...just like the warmth deep inside her heart. "...I missed you too." She whispered.  
  
A slow smile spread across Lyserg's face. "...good."  
  
"LYSERG-KUN..." A loud cheery voice called out from the Tea Room hallway, and then, the loud clicking of a pair of boots echoed as the voice drew in closer. "WHERE ARE YOU? I HEARD SOME CRASHING NOISES AND I WONDERED IF YOU WERE..." The voice stopped abruptly as its owner reached the front lobby and came upon Lyserg and Jeanne, who were still in a very...weird position on the floor near the front door. "...Lyserg-kun," The long haired owner of the voice raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "Convent girl," he said with surprise, upon setting his eyes on the light-haired young woman.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes and groaned. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Asakura Hao." Jeanne said in a hard, icy tone, coupled with a brief nod.  
  
Hao smiled at her brightly. "You're here."  
  
"I am." She answered without flinching, her eyes meeting the long-haired shaman's squarely. "...And you, as well."  
  
"But of course," Hao answered with a flourish. "This is -my- brother's Inn, after all." He continued to observe the scene before him keenly, his mouth curling into a knowing grin--this he aimed at Lyserg's direction. "I guess this is how you two greet each other," he remarked, with a slight raising of his left eyebrow at the Englishman.  
  
Lyserg glared at him. "It's not..." He was stopped mid-sentence when Jeanne reached for his hand, squeezed it, and gave him a look that said, _let me handle this._  
  
"Even if it is, I don't see how any of that is your business." Jeanne answered. The hard, icy expression on her face was more lethal than any glare on the planet...except, perhaps, for Asakura Anna's glare, but that's another thing altogether.  
  
"Hmm..." Hao leaned thoughtfully against the wall near the coat cabinet. "You got me there." He agreed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"However, I do make it a point to treat everyone else's business as -my- own." He said cheerfully.  
  
"That's unethical. And treading very dangerously on the immoral side, if I may say so." Jeanne pointed out.  
  
"According to your values, they most certainly are," Hao agreed. "But I prefer to call it 'concern for everyone'."  
  
"Your reasoning is twisted."  
  
"Hai." Hao answered with a smile.  
  
"...and you are, as well."  
  
"Yes, I am." The long-haired shaman said with a nod.  
  
Jeanne gave a long, resigned sigh. _Arguing with this guy is particularly pointless...most especially because he always agrees with everything I say..._"Lyserg and I are just friends."  
  
Hao nodded. "Uh-huh. So you say."  
  
"So I know. It is fact."  
  
"That's what you both believe. That's what you're -both- trying to make yourselves believe." Hao countered. "However, the hearts know otherwise."  
  
Jeanne and Lyserg gazed at each other thoughtfully, then looked away, both blushing profusely.  
  
"Really, it wouldn't take a genius to guess all of that. And the both of you are pretty smart, ne?" Hao went on. When he didn't get an answer, he just sighed. "...no matter. You'll figure it out." Turning back to Jeanne, he asked, "Anyway...why so late?"  
  
Recovering from her blushing, Jeanne looked up at Hao. "There was a lot of work to do at the church." She paused. "And then my flight was delayed for about twelve hours. After that, the cab that I got into at the airport broke down about a couple of blocks from here. I had to walk the rest of the way."  
  
"Did you?" Lyserg, who had also recovered from his blushing, frowned at her. "You should have called. We could have picked you up."  
  
A sigh. "I was in a hurry, so I didn't think to stop by at any pay phones. And I left my cell phone at the church. I'm sorry I couldn't call." She added.  
  
The Englishman smiled. "It's alright. What matters is that...you're here now." _Here...with me..._  
  
Jeanne blushed quite a bit again at this. "...Yes. Thank you." She said softly, smiling back at him.  
  
The two of them stayed like that, on the floor, with Jeanne on top of Lyserg, smiling at each other for a good couple of minutes.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. "As sweet as I find this whole scene, I'm going to have to request the both of you to stand up so that you can..." A thoughtful pause. "...make yourselves look more...presentable, so to speak." He finished, giving both of them a meaningful look.  
  
Jeanne and Lyserg gazed at Hao, and they both started blushing deeply again as they realized that they had been on the floor, in that very weird position, for quite a while now. Jeanne stood up first, brushing dust off her clothes. Then, she held out her hand to the Englishman and helped him up, repeatedly apologizing to him along the way. Lyserg took her outstretched hand and stood up as well, shaking his head a couple of times and saying that there was no need for apologies.  
  
Hao sighed again as he observed the couple. It was clear to him that the both of them so obviously...ADORED each other, if the looks, blushes and smiles they shared were any indication. However, they were both too incredibly...polite to even think of confessing to each other. _Either that, or they were both too shy to even admit anything...or too deep in their denials..._he shook his head. _Nothing I can do except...urge them forward just a little bit more..._he grinned slightly to himself.  
  
Lyserg glared at him as he helped Jeanne out with her baggage. "The other two packages you took back from the FedEx people are in one of these, right?" He asked her as he pointed to the suitcases.  
  
"Hai." Jeanne answered with a brief nod. "I had them parceled together, then I added a couple of more things. I do hope Keiko-chan likes them..." She said wistfully.  
  
"She will, I'm sure of it. Keiko-chan likes anything that comes from you." He reassured her with a smile. He flashed Hao a dirty look upon seeing the knowing grin that the long-haired shaman still had on his face.  
  
"You paid half for all of them." She pointed out. "They're OUR gifts, not just mine," she corrected.  
  
Lyserg laughed. "Oh, yeah..." he flashed her a brief smile before turning back to the still-grinning lunatic. "What are YOU smiling about?"  
  
Hao grinned again as he waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said breezily.  
  
"Hmph." The Englishman gave him one last penetrating look, before turning back to Jeanne. "So, shall we go up? I think your room's already been--"   
  
"AUNTIE JEANNE!" From the top of the staircase, a voice squealed. Then, a small figure with long blonde hair came trudging down the stairs, faster than a speeding bullet. The small, long-haired figure known as little Asakura Keiko then jumped and attached herself onto Jeanne's waist.  
  
Jeanne laughed as she fell over backwards, directly into Lyserg's arms. She smiled faintly at him, then, turned back to Keiko and wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you." She murmured fondly, stroking the little girl's blonde hair.  
  
"Me too!" Keiko looked up and grinned brightly at her aunt. "Auntie Jeanne, what took you so long...?"  
  
"I got held up. It's a long story." She replied, then nodded her head at Anna, Jun, Tamao, and Pilica, who were coming down the stairs. "Konnichiwa," she greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Tamao greeted back, while Jun and Pilica smiled and gave her a slight wave.  
  
"Hello." Anna gave Jeanne a curious look. "What happened to you?"  
  
"My flight was delayed for twelve hours, then my cab broke down." Jeanne answered, smiling at Anna apologetically. "I'm sorry," she added.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," Anna said, waving her away. "What's important is that you're here...ne, Lyserg?" She gave the Englishman a meaningful look. The person being addressed blushed as he gave a slight nod. "Anyway," the blonde woman turned back to Jeanne, "you must be really tired -and- hungry. Why don't you go up and rest for a couple of minutes? I'll ask someone to send something up for you." Then, turning to her daughter she said, "and then after Auntie Jeanne takes a rest, we can finally have your party and you can finally open all your gifts, ne, Keiko?" She added smiling.  
  
Keiko nodded. "Hai!" She said eagerly. She then wrapped her arms around Jeanne's neck and leaned in to give her a kiss. "I'll leave you with Uncle Lyserg so you can rest." She whispered against her aunt's ear, drawing a slight blush from the latter. And then, she loosened her hold on the young woman, jumped out of her arms, passed by Hao and, ignoring him pointedly, she ran to her mother.  
  
Jeanne smiled fondly at the little girl before she turned back to Anna. "There is really no need to bring up anything for me, Anna-san. I'll just change my clothes and come back down right away. I don't want to hold up this celebration any more than it already has because of me."  
  
Anna shook her head. "It's not a bother. Keiko was the one who wanted to wait for you," She inclined her head at her daughter. "She didn't want to begin her birthday celebration without you around."  
  
"Really?" Jeanne looked at the little girl with surprise. "Thank you, Keiko-chan." She said, smiling gratefully at her little niece.  
  
Keiko grinned happily at her aunt. "You can rest for a little while, Auntie Jeanne. I don't mind. And besides..." she pointed to her white house dress, "I still have to dress up. I haven't finished fixing myself up real pretty just yet." She added.  
  
"...Jeanne! You're here." A voice, similar to Hao's, yet a lot less mischievous, greeted. Yoh, who was with Manta, Ren, and his youngest son Ren-chan (currently being cradled by Ren, as usual), appeared at the doorway from the direction of the onsen.  
  
"Yoh-san," Jeanne smiled warmly. "Manta-san, Ren-san. Ren-chan," she added, smiling fondly at the little light brown-haired baby.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Jeanne-san," Manta greeted, giving Lyserg a knowing wink, which earned him a glare from the latter.  
  
"Jeanne, what took you so long? Lyserg was getting worried!" Ren demanded from the young woman.  
  
Jeanne sighed. "I think I had better explain it all again once everyone is accounted for," she told him.  
  
"AUNT JEANNE!" Two identical voices sounded simultaneously from the second floor landing. Everyone looked up as Yohmaru and Yohnta came down, with Horo-horo and Chocolove behind them.  
  
"Hi," Chocolove greeted with a wave. "It's been a while," He added.  
  
"What took you so long?" Horo-horo demanded.   
  
"Hello, Yohmaru, Yohnta, Chocolove-san," She patted the twins' heads as they reached the first floor and ran towards her, and then, she gave Chocolove a smile. Then, turning to the Ainu man, she said, "It's a long story..."  
  
"...which you should reserve for later," Anna interrupted, "You should rest first, even for just a couple of minutes, alright?" She flashed the young woman a pointed look that left no room for argument.  
  
Jeanne sighed again, then smiled brightly at the older woman. "...alright. I'll rest. But just for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Good." Anna smiled with satisfaction. "...As for everyone," she continued, "you should all go up to your respective rooms and dress and fix yourselves up properly so that we can finally start Keiko's celebration...once Jeanne has rested," she added, with a warning look at Jeanne. "Is that understood?"   
  
This question was met with a resounding agreement from everyone. We have yet to find a person who would actually dare to disagree with anything Asakura Anna says...maybe when Keiko-chan grows up, but right now...no one. Everyone started to head back up the stairs.  
  
Yoh smiled at his wife. Pregnant or no, she was still the same Anna--forceful, commanding, and firm--yet incredibly beautiful. "Let's go, you guys." He told Ren and Manta. "You too, Oniichan," he added as he passed by his twin brother.  
  
Hao grinned at him. "Your wife's quite the general, isn't she?" He commented as he followed his brother.  
  
"...Hai. She is." Yoh flashed his brother a similar grin. "But you'd better not let her hear you say that, or it would mean your death."  
  
Hao chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hao-sama...why are you so sad?" Opacho asked her master as the two of them reached the second floor landing of the staircase. She was dressed in her usual attire of a dark-orange fluttery coat.  
  
Hao, who had abandoned his trademark white clothing in favor of an all-black wardrobe, shook his head and smiled faintly at her. "It's nothing to worry about. Just that minor predicament with my little niece, that's all..." he sighed as he recalled how Keiko had pointedly ignored him just earlier this afternoon. Halfway upon reaching the first floor, he paused and sighed again.  
  
"Keiko-chan's anger never lasts long," Opacho said in hopes of consoling him, as she hopped down the steps alongside her master.  
  
"Hai, I know." He gave a slight frown. "But the fact that she is angry with me...still breaks my heart." He gave another sigh, then waved his hand cheerfully about. "Anyway, it will be fine! I just have to do something to make it up to her, and I think I know just the thing..." He stopped short at his statement as he and Opacho finally reached the first floor. "...Yoh." He uttered, with surprise evident on his face--and on the tone of his voice--as he looked upon his twin brother.  
  
"Oniichan." Yoh's facial expression and tone of voice mirrored Hao's exactly. It wasn't the only thing that mirrored them right now, though. Aside from their physical appearance, the current facial expression, and tone of voice...Hao and Yoh were wearing the exact same clothes as of the moment.  
  
Hao surveyed his brother critically from head to toe. Black pants, black long-sleeved button down shirt...yes, the two of them were wearing the exact same clothes, probably right down to the brand and the size of the pants and the shirt_...except for the boots...Yoh isn't wearing boots, that's a relief..._he looked up and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "It's your daughter's birthday. And it's the anniversary of this place. Why are you wearing black?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Yoh raised an eyebrow in similar fashion. Except for the hairstyle and the fact that Hao was wearing boots, the two of them looked so incredibly alike right now it was scary...   
  
Hao continued to stare at his brother. "I had these bought specifically for this occasion," he paused, "The boots included." He pointed at his feet.  
  
Yoh frowned at his brother's feet, the looked back up at him. "Anna bought these clothes for me," he explained, "...and I think they have matching shoes, except that..." his voice trailed off as he remembered, then he gave his brother a look. "You're not supposed to wear your boots here."  
  
The long-haired shaman grinned at his twin good-naturedly. "I know that. But that has never stopped me, has it?" he pointed out cheerfully.  
  
Yoh sighed deeply and shook his head, raising his hands up in defeat. "Oniichan, what am I going to do with you?" He muttered.  
  
Hao laughed as he placed an arm around his brother. "Nothing," he replied, pinching Yoh's cheek playfully. "You love me the way I am, ne? Anyway..." he leaned forward and spoke in a low tone, "I have an idea. We could stay this way, wearing the same clothes." Upon seeing the disbelieving look on his brother's face, he added, "I do believe you have no desire whatsoever to change your wardrobe now...do you?"  
  
Yoh shook his head vigorously. "I like these clothes. And besides, Anna bought them for me..."  
  
Hao exhaled. "Yes, yes, I know. Your wife." He rolled his eyes. "I have no intention of changing my wardrobe either." He declared.  
  
"...And what are you suggesting?" Yoh looked at his brother warily. _Wear the same clothes, don't tell me he's thinking that...no way. I mean, his hair is longer than mine, and we can't just...he couldn't possibly be thinking that we could actually fool anyone..._  
  
_...Could we?_  
  
Seeing the realization finally cross over his brother's face, Hao gave him a cheerful smile. "Have you figured it out?"  
  
"How are we going to do it?" Was Yoh's answer.  
  
Hao grinned mischievously. "Leave that to me."  
  
"What's going on here?" Ren's voice sounded. The echoing of footsteps were heard as the Chinese shaman, wearing a full dark-blue ensemble, and carrying a wide-eyed Ren-chan (who was dressed the same way) with him, materialized from somewhere near the elevator. He stopped short as he noticed Yoh and Hao whispering at the foot of the staircase. "What are you two doing?"  
  
Hao smiled sweetly. "Nothing." He removed his arm from his brother's shoulder and started to walk away, but not without a parting whisper: "I'll talk to you later, ne?"  
  
Yoh nodded. "Hai." He frowned thoughtfully at his brother's retreating back, then, shaking his head, he cleared away his thoughts and smiled brightly at Ren and at his little son. "What took you so long?"  
  
Ren frowned. "I ran into Horo-horo and got into a little argument about the elevator." He sighed. "Something about waiting and leaving the elevator door open for him...never mind," he said with a dismissive wave. "So what were you and Hao talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Yoh said quickly, with a smile similar to Hao's. "Nothing at all. Just...you know...Onsen stuff..."   
  
The Chinese shaman raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Yoh scratched his head. "Yeah...hey, look! There's Manta and Chocolove at the elevator with the twins..." he gave his friends a wave, as the two of them along with his twin sons approached him.  
  
Ren didn't pursue the subject any further. If Yoh wanted to be secretive with him, that was perfectly fine...especially if Hao had something to do with it. Yup, he's probably better off not knowing...  
  
"Ouch, ouch, OUCH! Oniichan, will you PLEASE stop dragging ME? It's not easy to walk in this thing..."  
  
"You're too SLOW! I don't think you're even supposed to hold it up like that. You should raise your head up high and stand up STRAIGHT!"  
  
"I can't help IT, this dress is LONG! And besides, how would YOU know about things like THAT?"  
  
"Hey, Horo-horo, Pilica!" Yoh called out as the Ainu siblings got down the stairs. "Are you two alright?"  
  
Ren's head snapped upwards upon hearing this. _Horo-horo, and...Pilica? I thought they were going to take the elevator..._he looked up at the siblings as they descended--at Pilica, in particular...and his jaw dropped.  
  
And he couldn't look away. His eyes followed her as she descended down, struggling because of the length of her azure dress.  
  
Yes, azure. Pilica was wearing a long, straight-cut lacy azure dress with thin spaghetti straps. Except for the flowery print on the dress, which was dark blue, the whole of it was the same color as her hair. On anyone else with light blue hair, the colors would have clashed, but on her...the whole combination was a stunning perfection. A beauty that could not be described in words.  
  
_You're drooling. You know that, right...?_ Upon closer look, it appeared that Pilica was wearing something...glittery on her wrist, around her neck, and on her ears. Jewelry. He didn't particularly adore jewelry on women, but on her, all of it seemed quite...right, somehow...  
  
And there was the fact that the jewelry looked particularly familiar...  
  
"WE'RE JUST FINE!" Ren's head snapped back into attention as Horo-horo shouted. "Pilica's just having a little bit of trouble with her dress..." he glared as he spotted Ren. "We could have gotten on the elevator, but SOMEONE refused to hold the door and wait for us." He added pointedly.  
  
Ren glared back up at him. "You could have waited for the next one." He retorted.  
  
"YOU could have waited for US." Horo-horo corrected. "But you didn't. And now look what happened." He inclined his head at his sister, who was still struggling with her dress, and shot Ren a triumphant look.  
  
"So NOW it's -MY- FAULT?" Ren demanded. Deep inside, though, he wanted to whack himself on the head. _You -could- have waited for the sake of Pilica, yet you didn't..._he groaned mentally. _How many more mistakes are you planning on making this week, Tao Ren? How many more?  
_  
"YES!" Horo-horo replied.  
  
"And is it also MY FAULT that YOU didn't wait for the NEXT ONE?"  
  
"We wanted to go down already!" Horo-horo said defensively. "Besides, I was in a hurry."  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow. "YOU were in a HURRY? You should have shown a little bit more CONSIDERATION for your SISTER!"  
  
"YOU should have waited for US!" The Ainu shot back.  
  
"YOU should HAVE GOTTEN on the NEXT ONE!" Ren threw back at him.  
  
"ONIICHAN!" Pilica said impatiently as she reached the first floor landing. "Stop it. Ren-kun..." she turned to Ren and gave him a pleading look. "Both of you stop it, onegai. It's fine."  
  
Horo-horo got down to the first floor landing and assisted his sister. "Alright." He gave Ren a final glare.  
  
Upon seeing the pleading look on Pilica's face, Ren simmered down. "...okay." He relented, throwing Horo-horo a dirty look. _But I'm doing this for -your- sake and not for him,_ he thought silently. He gave the little boy in his arms a smile of apology. "Sorry about that," he muttered to Ren-chan. "Ren-jichan was having a little argument with Uncle Horo..." The little boy just continued to gaze up at him with absolute fascination and adoration.  
  
"Oh! You're all here..." Tao Jun, who was wearing a jade-green Chinese dress greeted from the second floor landing. She looked around as she descended. "Where's Hao-san?"  
  
"Right here!" Hao answered cheerfully as he popped his head into the lobby. "Is everyone down yet?" He directed this question at Tamao, who was coming down the stairs behind Jun.  
  
Tamao shook her head. "Not yet, Hao-sama." She answered. She stopped mid-step as upon being aware that someone was looking at her. "What is -your- problem?" She asked, glaring at Horo-horo suspiciously.  
  
"Your dress clashes with your hair." Was the Ainu man's answer, eyeing the pink-haired fortune teller's long ruby-red dress with distaste.  
  
"And your FACE clashes with YOURS." Tamao shot back. "Leave me and my dress alone, for crying out loud."  
  
"Pure white is a good color for you, Horo-horo-kun," Hao remarked upon closer observation of the Ainu man's white polo shirt and white pants. "It suits you well, in fact."  
  
"Who asked you?" Horo-horo muttered, not particularly sure if Hao was mocking him or actually complimenting him.  
  
Yoh observed his friends from the corner of his eye while he talked with his twin sons, smiling slightly. Then, he looked up at the stairs again as Ryu, who was wearing a purple polo shirt coupled with a pair of dark brown pants, and Faust, donning a yellow polo shirt and white pants, with his white doctor's coat over it, came down the stairs. "...Faust! Ryu! Have you seen Anna and Keiko?"  
  
Faust smiled as he descended. "They'll be down shortly, I gather." He answered.  
  
"Yeah." Ryu agreed. "I think Lyserg and Jeanne-san are on their way down, too." He stopped abruptly upon seeing Jun, then he blushed. "I'll check on the food! See you later, Danna!" He said quickly before he ran down the stairs, speeded up against the floor of the lobby, and deposited himself inside the kitchen.  
  
Jun sighed as she gazed wistfully at the path Ryu had taken. "...he ran away again. And I wasn't even saying anything..." She shook her head and smiled to herself. _Playing hard-to-get is -so- not fitting for a guy...  
_  
"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Pilica gazed up thoughtfully at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Anna-san is probably still helping Keiko-chan prepare, and as for Jeanne-san...maybe she's still resting, and Lyserg-san's with her..." Tamao murmured.  
  
"Maybe she and Lyserg-kun are...catching up on things," Hao suggested, with a whole world of meaning underneath his tone.  
  
Ren glared at the long-haired shaman. "You have a very perverted mind, you know that?"  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Hao said defensively. "I was merely suggesting that they're probably still talking. YOU'RE the one with the perverted mind, Ren-kun. I mean, I never said that they were actually doing anything like...you know," he paused meaningfully, "...what my brother and his wife do. Right, Yoh?" He grinned at his brother.  
  
Before Yoh could answer, several footsteps sounded at the staircase, coupled with some voices. Four voices, to be exact--one male, one very young, and two female.  
  
"You should really eat a little something, Jeanne. A full meal, I think. I'm going to have Ryu and his staff prepare something for you...the courses for the party later tonight are probably done already..." Anna's voice sounded as she got down the stairs.  
  
"Anna-san, there is really no need for that..." Jeanne's answering voice sounded as she, too, descended.  
  
"Auntie Jeanne, you should eat a good meal first before you have cake and ice cream! And we'll all wait for you!" This was Keiko's voice.  
  
"...You could eat in the kitchens, Jeanne. You know there's a big table out there where I usually ask for all my meals, right? I'll join you." The only male voice, of course, was Lyserg's.  
  
"Kaachan!" Yohmaru and Yohnta called out as soon as their mother got down on the second landing.  
  
"Keiko-chan..." This was Yohmaru. "What took you so long?" He asked as he looked up at his sister, who was wearing a short, lacy lavender dress with lavender flower print.  
  
Keiko hopped down on the staircase, then, she smiled at her brothers as she reached the first floor. "I was helping Kaachan fix her hair up prettily and perfectly." She answered cheerfully, inclining her head at their mother.  
  
"It's settled, then. I'm going to have them prepare something for you. No objections." Anna, who was wearing a simple, short and fluttery white dress flashed Jeanne a firm and decisive don't-argue-with-me-because-you'll-never-win look as she reached the first floor landing.  
  
Jeanne, who had reached the first floor landing as well, with Lyserg right behind her, smiled gratefully at the blonde woman. "Thank you, Anna-san." She then looked up at Lyserg. "You did say you'll come with me, didn't you?"  
  
Lyserg, who was wearing his usual green wardrobe (only without the overcoat) nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I did. Of course I'll come with you."  
  
Jeanne smiled. "Good." She was wearing a short, light-pink dress with a dark pink flowery pattern. "Thank you." Then, upon noticing her friends, she grinned at all of them. "Hi everyone." She greeted.  
  
"Hi," Everyone chorused.  
  
Everyone, that is...except for Yoh, who was staring transfixed at his wife, and Hao, who was gazing back and forth from Anna to Jeanne repeatedly, a look of pure admiration on his face.  
  
Anna walked towards her husband and tapped his forehead gently. "What are you staring at?"  
  
Yoh broke from his trance and looked at his wife. "Ah...anna, you look..." he blushed profusely and shook his head. "Is this why you kicked me out of the room?" Just when he thought she couldn't be any more beautiful than she already was normally, he was again proven wrong. "I mean, you look...more than amazing, you look...uhm, hehehe..." he scratched his head and grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing quite a bit. "Really..." her husband was really quite cute at times...her smile curled into a deep frown as she became aware that someone else was staring at her...Hao. She gave him a dark, withering glare. "And what are YOU staring at?"  
  
Hao got a hold of himself and he straightened out, thankful that he didn't suffer from any sort of blush reflex. -That- would have killed his composure, big time..."Nothing," he said sweetly, looking back and forth again from his sister-in-law to Jeanne. "I just realized how lucky I am to be in the company of the two most beautiful women on the planet." He shook his head. "And my brother and Lyserg-kun here deserve my most sincere congratulations."  
  
Lyserg, who had been glaring at Hao from the moment he spotted the long-haired shaman looking at Jeanne, growled ferociously. "You are NOT allowed to stare," he said pointedly. "And what do you mean by THAT?"  
  
Hao gave a dramatic sigh. "I am congratulating both you AND my brother because you have two of the most beautiful women in the planet so deeply in love with you, is what I meant." He explained, grinning knowingly at Lyserg and at Yoh.  
  
Jeanne blushed furiously upon this statement and she glared at Hao. "Ogling is not a very dignified practice." She told him icily.  
  
"Ah, but whoever said I was dignified?" Hao countered, throwing the young woman a wicked grin, coupled with more ogling at her and at Anna.  
  
Yoh groaned. "Quit it, Oniichan," he chided, slapping his hand directly on his brother's face and turning Hao's head away from Anna and Jeanne. "Find someone else to ogle, preferably, someone who is -not- my wife." He emphasized, placing an arm around Anna's waist and giving his twin a meaningful look.  
  
"Yeah," Lyserg agreed, his glares at Hao unfailing. "Find someone else you can stare at, and preferably not..." he stopped abruptly, upon realizing that he did -not- know how exactly he was going to address Jeanne. _My very, very good friend? My special friend? My close friend? My girlfriend? My wife...no, no, definitely not that...my...lover?!?!?!? No, no, of course -not- in the hell that, for Heaven's sake! Then....what?_ "...preferably not...Jeanne," he finished lamely.   
  
Hao rubbed his face gently, tossed his hair, and gave his brother an affronted look. "Please target somewhere else other than my face next time, Otouto," he told his brother. Then, turning to Lyserg, he said, "Quite possessive, aren't we?"  
  
Lyserg fought to urge to punch the long-haired shaman squarely in the face.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"...I wish that all my wishes will be granted!" Little Asakura Keiko closed her eyes deeply as she uttered these words. And then, taking a deep, long breath, she blew out the three brightly-lit candles of her enormous birthday cake that was situated in the center of the big dining hall table.  
  
Her father beside her chuckled. "Smart wish. That way, you can everything you want, ne?" He ruffled Keiko's blonde hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, my dear sweet daughter," he murmured fondly.  
  
Keiko grinned and hugged him close. "Arigatou, Touchan." She kissed him back. Then, turning to her mother, she smiled brightly and also gave her a hug and a kiss. "Arigatou, Kaachan. You look really beautiful," she added.  
  
Smiling, Anna hugged and kissed her daughter back. "You're very welcome. And thank you," she said, referring to the last comment.  
  
Letting go of her parents, Keiko then took turns kissing and hugging each and everyone of her aunts and uncles in the room. And then, she turned to her three brothers and glomped them, careful not to hurt Ren-chan (who was currently being held by Yohmaru).  
  
"Aishiteru yo, Yohmaru Oniichan, Yohnta Oniichan, Ren-chan!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged her brothers.  
  
"We know," Yohnta muttered, his voice muffled. "We love you too, Keiko-chan."  
  
"Yeah, we love you too." Yohnta agreed. Turning to his parents, he said, "Can Keiko-chan open her gifts now?"  
  
At this, Keiko removed herself from her brothers and went back to her parents and looked up at them hopefully. "Can I? I wanna see what everyone's given me...please, please, PLEASE?"  
  
Yoh gave his wife a questioning look. Upon seeing her brief nod, he turned back to his daughter. "I don't see why not." He looked around the table. "Which one should you open first?"  
  
"THIS one!" Keiko reached for a small, notebook-sized package. "It's from my brothers," She announced upon glancing at the card. She tore the wrapping paper and gave her brothers an excited grin. Yohmaru and Yohnta exchanged a look, before gazing back at their sister expectantly.  
  
Keiko squealed as she raised up the DVD box into the air. "Powerpuff Girls Relish Rampage! Sugoi..." She ran to her brothers and glomped them once again, sending them all falling on the floor. "Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishiteru yo!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down with her arms around the three of them.  
  
"Ouch! You're welcome, Keiko-chan!" Yohmaru groaned as he rubbed his back, glad that he was able to shield Ren-chan's head from the floor. Despite that, he couldn't stop himself from grinning. He gave his twin a look of relief.  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome. We're glad you liked it, because you know, that game cost us several weeks' worth of allowance..." Yohnta grinned as well as he threw his twin a similar relieved look.  
  
"Really?" The little blonde-haired girl pulled her little brother close as she looked at the twins. "You did that for me?"  
  
"Yeah," Yohnta answered, rubbing his neck. "So Keiko-chan...you think you can get off us now? You can go on and open all your other gifts," he added with a hint of pleading in his voice.  
  
"Hai!" Keiko jumped up and looked around at the pile of gifts thoughtfully on the table. She smiled at all of her aunts and uncles as well as her parents and brothers, then started opening all the other packages.   
  
One purple-wrapped box contained a mini-kitchen set where you can actually cook real food, and this came from Ryu.   
  
"So I can teach you how to make the best food in the entire planet," Ryu had explained when Keiko had given him a kiss and a hug of thanks.  
  
Another box, wrapped in yellow this time, contained some kind of revolutionized "Operation" game set, which not only included miniature bones and surgical equipment in the repertoire, but also miniature body organs like lungs, heart, liver, and kidneys, to name a few. It's easy to guess who this gift came from.  
  
"You're as morbid as always, Faust," Yoh remarked, shaking his head as he looked on at his daughter, who had gone to the blonde doctor and kissed and hugged him gratefully.  
  
Faust grinned. "It's never too early to start educating her on the anatomy of the human body, Yoh-kun."  
  
The next box Keiko opened was wrapped in multi-colored paper, and was incredibly big--containing two dozen DVDs of both English and American soap operas. This one came from Chocolove. The little girl had jumped upon and down again and again upon laying eyes on the gift, and even Anna was impressed.  
  
"Well...I was around and...I heard that both you and Keiko-chan have a passion for soap operas...I didn't exactly know which ones you would like, so I got everything," Chocolove explained to Anna, smiling fondly as Keiko hugged and kissed him.  
  
The next package the birthday girl opened had "fragile" written all over it. It wasn't quite that heavy, nor that big, but...let's just say it made the little girl curious. This particular package was from Manta, and as soon as it was opened and the contents, revealed, Yoh had turned to his best friend with a look of utter disbelief and surprise on his face.  
  
"Laptop computers are expensive, Manta. And this one even looks..."  
  
"...custom-made," Anna murmured, noting the lavender (Keiko's favorite color) coloring of the laptop computer. She gave Manta a pointed look. "She's too young for something like this. And as Yoh had said, these things are -way- beyond expensive."  
  
Manta grinned as he fondly accepted Keiko's grateful hug and kiss. "No one's ever too young nor too old to own -and- use a computer," He paused, "...and besides," he added dryly, "I own a corporation. Money is not a problem at all." He brightened. "It's designed to suit all of Keiko-chan's needs at her age."  
  
Yoh and Anna gazed at each other, and then at Keiko and their three sons, all of whom were now thoughtfully and excitedly inspecting the new computer. "...Manta, thank you." Yoh said with a sigh, smiling faintly at his best friend. "You've already given us a lot."  
  
Manta gave a mysterious smile. "You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
"Touchan...can me and Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan and Ren-chan play with the new computer Uncle Manta gave later?" Keiko pulled on the hem of Yoh's shirt and gave him a hopeful look.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Finish opening all your gifts first."  
  
Keiko nodded. "Hai!" She exclaimed as she excitedly jumped up again towards the table and looked over all the other remaining gifts thoughtfully.  
  
The next package Keiko opened was wrapped in red, and no bigger than a pocket book. It was a whole set of Tarot Cards from Tamao.  
  
Anna looked skeptically at the pink-haired young woman. "You've been teaching her about the cards?" She asked as Keiko-chan hugged and kissed the fortune teller gratefully.  
  
Tamao smiled at Keiko, then she nodded at Anna. "She's been admiring my card set for a while now," she explained, "I thought that...since she's been watching me do it and everything, it'd be alright to teach her and even much better if she's got her own card set." She added. "You don't mind, though, do you...Anna-sama?" She asked hopefully.  
  
The blonde woman was about to decline when she caught her daughter gazing at her with the same hopeful look on Tamao's face. "...It's fine," she said with a sigh. Then, she turned to her husband. "It's alright, isn't it...Yoh?"  
  
Yoh nodded and grinned at both Tamao and Keiko. "Sure. It's never too early to teach her those kinds of things. When she grows up, she'll be both a fortune teller -and- an Itako, ne?" He smiled sweetly at his wife.  
  
"Sugoi!" Keiko squealed as she jumped back to the table to open the rest of the gifts.  
  
The next package she opened was the size of a large shoebox, wrapped in turquoise. Inside it were six handmade corn husk dolls. The dolls were of different sizes--except for two, which were alike down to the very last detail and clothing. Two of the dolls were female--a big one and a small one. The smaller female doll looked very much like the bigger female doll, and the both of them had blonde hair. The largest male doll had spiky dark-brown hair, while the smallest male doll had spiky light-brown hair. These dolls came from the Ainu siblings.  
  
Keiko grinned up at the siblings and looked down fondly at the dolls. "That's Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan...and that one's Kaachan...and me! And then that's Ren-chan...and that's Touchan!" She giggled. "Kawaii!" She exclaimed.  
  
Pilica smiled at the little girl. "They're handmade," she explained. "Oniichan and I got someone from our village to make those for you. Miniature versions of your whole family," She added, with a look at her brother.  
  
"Yup," Horo-horo agreed. "Sure hope you liked them." He gave Keiko a hopeful look. "Did you?"  
  
Keiko answered this question by running towards the Ainu siblings and jumping into their arms, with one hand around Pilica, and the other, around Horo-horo. The little girl kissed Pilica's cheek first, then, Horo-horo's. "They're beautiful!" She declared.  
  
Horo-horo sighed with relief. "I think we might have to add another one to that collection, though," he said, throwing a meaningful look in Yoh and Anna's direction.  
  
Anna glared at him, then, at her husband. "We haven't told anyone yet...so how come -he- knows about it...?" She whispered to him.  
  
Yoh shrugged and scratched his head. "I think they might have known about it before we did," he whispered back.  
  
"Whatcha talking about, Uncle Horo?" Keiko asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing!" Horo-horo said quickly upon seeing the murderous expression cross Anna's face. "Uh...why don't you finish opening all the other gifts, Keiko-chan?"  
  
Nodding, Keiko jumped out of the Ainu siblings' arms and hopped back excitedly towards the other remaining gifts.  
  
The next package she opened was a long and slender one wrapped in shiny jade-green paper. When Keiko finally got the box opened and laid eyes on the contents, she squealed excitedly. She held up a long, Chinese-styled green and gold dress against her and smiled gratefully at her Aunt Jun. Then, she peeked inside the box again, frowned, then looked up questioningly at everyone, at her parents, and at her Uncle Ren.  
  
Yoh and Anna looked inside the box, then Anna gave Ren a suspicious look. "A KATANA? What are you doing giving my daughter a replica of your Hou Rai Ken?" She added with a withering glare.  
  
Ren winced as he suffered from another one of Anna's glares. "...It's for self defense," he muttered in explanation. "I wasn't satisfied with the dress Neesan bought...I wanted to give her something really special..." his voice trailed off as he flashed Keiko-chan a hopeful look.  
  
Keiko was still looking up at him questioningly. "How do I use it?" She asked, gingerly holding up the katana and examining it curiously, before turning back her questioning gaze at Ren.  
  
The Chinese shaman's face brightened. "I'll teach you," he offered. "And your father knows how to use one, as well...we can both teach you." He added with a meaningful glance at Yoh.  
  
"Yeah." Yoh nodded in an agreement. "I have a sword as well, I'll..." he stopped abruptly upon seeing the disapproving look on his wife's face. "Anna...?"  
  
"No." Was his wife's answer.  
  
Yoh sighed. "Come on, Anna...it wouldn't hurt to teach her the basics, would it?" He wheedled, looking at Anna like a hopeful puppy.  
  
She rolled her eyes at her husband. "I said NO, and I mean NO." She stated firmly.  
  
"Kaachan..." Keiko wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and looked up at her pleadingly. "PLEAAASE....? I really wanna learn..."  
  
Anna sighed, looking back and forth from her husband to her daughter...darn it, she couldn't stand saying no to their irresistible pleas..."...alright," she relented. Then, turning to Ren, she said in a warning tone, "...if you even so much as scratch my daughter while you're teaching her, you'll have me to answer to, got it?" She told him pointedly.  
  
Ren nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'm!" He answered, resisting the urge to give a mock-salute. _Damn, that wife of Yoh's really scares the hell out of me..._  
  
Keiko hugged her mother. "Arigatou, Kaachan!" Then, she ran towards Ren and Jun and jumped into their arms, one hand around Jun, and the other hand around Ren. "Arigatou, Aunt Jun, Uncle Ren," she murmured as she kissed Jun's cheek, then Ren's.  
  
The little girl jumped out of the Tao siblings' arms and surveyed her last two gifts thoughtfully_...Kaachan and Touchan said that they'll give their gifts to me later tonight...this means that these two are from...Uncle Lyserg and Aunt Jeanne, and...Uncle Hao..._she looked at the large package wrapped in pink curiously, then gazed at the other package of similar size, wrapped in shiny maroon, with two holes at the top. And then, she nodded her head decisively as she took the pink package first and tore off the wrapping paper.   
  
Keiko's whole face brightened like stars when she laid her eyes on the contents of the package. She reached for the topmost box and opened it to reveal a pair of lilac pink leather shoes around her size, with one-fourth inch heels. Under the shoes was another much flatter box containing a beautiful lilac pink dress to match the shoes. And then, right underneath the dress was another box--this time, a lilac pink vanity set containing a large mirror, brushes and combs, hair ribbons in lilac pink, jewelry, a handbag, and other accessories to match the clothes and shoes.  
  
The little girl gazed over all the beautiful things with awed eyes again before she looked up gratefully at Jeanne and Lyserg.  
  
"Do you like them?" Lyserg asked, smiling at Keiko and exchanging a look with Jeanne.  
  
Keiko nodded. "Hai!" She exclaimed. "Everything's so...so...BEAUTIFUL!" She declared happily.  
  
Anna looked over at the contents of the box before gazing questioningly at Jeanne. "These are...where did you get all these?"  
  
"We bought them in Milan a couple of months ago," Jeanne explained, smiling fondly at Keiko before looking at Anna. "We saw those at the window in one of the stores...and everything just had Keiko-chan's name written in them." She added.  
  
"Jeanne and I just couldn't resist," Lyserg agreed. "We just knew we couldn't leave the shoes without the clothes, nor the clothes without the shoes, or the accessories...so we bought all of them."  
  
"Actually, I added a little something extra that I bought from London, as well," Jeanne informed him. Then, she smiled brightly at Keiko. "Take out the vanity box, Keiko-chan," She instructed.  
  
Keiko nodded and did as was told...and she grinned as she held up what looked like a large, lilac-pink photo album, and a thick, lilac-pink notebook with a lock. "It's a scrapbook and a diary, Kaachan!" She announced.  
  
"...For keeping memories and secrets in," Jeanne explained with a smile when Lyserg gave her a questioning look. Then, she turned back to Keiko. "Do you like all of them?" She gazed at the little girl hopefully.  
  
"I LOVE THEM ALL!" Keiko declared, running towards Jeanne and Lyserg and wrapping her arms around the both of them. "They're beautiful and wonderful, just like you and Uncle Lyserg, Auntie Jeanne! Arigatou!" She murmured as she kissed Jeanne's cheek, then Lyserg's.  
  
Hao, who had been standing quietly the whole time, gazing at Keiko sadly while she was opening her gifts and downright pointedly ignoring him, gave Lyserg and Jeanne a curious look. "I thought you only ran into each other in Venice." He raised an eyebrow. "Or did I miss the whole Milan expedition?"  
  
"Milan isn't that far from the main city," Lyserg retorted defensively. "And besides, whoever said that my investigation was limited to Venice?"  
  
"You did." Hao pointed out matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Lyserg glared at him. He continued glaring at Hao for a good couple of minutes...until Jeanne squeezed his arm and gave him a look.  
  
"Instead of interrogating us on the subject of why we were in Milan when we were supposed to be in Venice--or so you say, NOT that it's any of your business," Jeanne told Hao pointedly, "Why don't you just think about Keiko-chan here, and mind the fact that it's her birthday?" She inclined her head at the little girl. "Besides, I do believe the little thing," she pointed to the package wrapped in maroon, "in that box is having an incredibly difficult time breathing, as the package it is inside of seems somehow constrictive." She finished with a triumphant look at Hao.  
  
"Little thing...?" Keiko echoed, looking up at her Aunt Jeanne questioningly, then frowning up at her Uncle Hao. "What little thing?"  
  
Hao winced slightly upon being frowned at, then, putting on a cheery smile on his face, he pointed at the maroon box. "My gift for you, Keiko-chan," He announced. "I know you're still angry with me..."  
  
"Iie, I'm not." Keiko interrupted as she gazed at the box curiously. Something was yelping inside.  
  
The long-haired shaman's head snapped back upon hearing this. "You're...not...?"  
  
Keiko turned slightly and smiled faintly at her favorite uncle. "I can never stand to be angry at you long, Uncle Hao." She declared. She then turned her attention back to the box and undid the ribbon that secured it. "Besides, it's my birthday! I shouldn't be angry at anybody, ne?" She grinned at everyone as she opened the box.   
  
But before she was able to open it fully, something jumped out and landed in her arms, causing her to lose her balance. She would have fallen over to the floor if Hao hadn't gotten swiftly behind her and caught her.  
  
"You alright?" Hao asked his little niece.  
  
Keiko nodded. "Hai. Arigatou, Uncle Hao," She murmured, gazing up at him and smiling. She then looked down on her arms...and squealed with delight as she realized that the thing that had landed in her arms and made her lose her balance was...a cute golden-brown retriever puppy with a green bundle at the neck. The little puppy barked excitedly, reached forward, and licked her face. She giggled. "Kawaii!" She leaned over at Hao and kissed him on the cheek. "He's perfect! I LOVE HIM!" She exclaimed.  
  
Hao smiled. "Good." He then turned to his brother and his sister-in-law. "I figured you wouldn't be suspicious if I gave her something alive. And besides, I've been meaning to give her a puppy for quite some time now..." he turned back to his niece. "So...what are you going to name him?"  
  
Keiko looked at the little puppy thoughtfully. "I think I'll call him...KOROKU!" She declared. "Ne?" She told the puppy. The newly-named Koroku barked and licked her all over the face, apparently showing his affirmation for the name. The little girl laughed and kissed the puppy's nose. Then she turned back to Hao. "Aishiteru yo, Uncle Hao." She whispered, love and adoration evident on her face.  
  
Hao smiled. "Aishiteru yo, Keiko-chan," he whispered back. Deep love and affection was reflected on the long-haired shaman's face, and as he gazed fondly at his little niece playing with Koroku, he felt that affection--and that love--increase a thousand fold.  
  
He sighed with contentment. Now his heart was full again.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"This doesn't have -any- strawberries in it," Anna muttered in dismay, frowning at the slice of Keiko-chan's chocolate-peanut butter birthday cake with chocolate-peanut butter ice cream on top in front of her.   
  
Her husband beside her swiped a bite of the dessert from her plate despite the fact that he had a slice in front of him. "It's still good," He remarked, licking his lips. "Not too sweet, but very good. Tamao's overdone herself." He smiled brightly at his wife.  
  
She glared at him. "That's -my- cake you're eating," she told him pointedly. "And I don't care if this is good, it -still- doesn't have any strawberries in it. I want strawberries. I want cream cheese!" She said firmly.  
  
From across the table, Yoh gave Tamao a pleading look, and the pink-haired fortune teller smiled at him sympathetically. He sighed. "Anna, I think the strawberry cheesecake I promised you will only be available later tonight...you ate all the other strawberries this morning already," he threw his wife a look of plea. "Can't you just eat this for a while? It's just a snack, anyway. Besides, it's really, really good!" He added. "Please?"  
  
Anna frowned at the cake again, then at her husband. "How MANY times do I have to say it? I DON'T want THIS! I want straw--" she was stopped mid-sentence as a forkful of cake was stuffed into her mouth. She started to glare at her husband...but the glare soon became naught at the instant that the cake slid around her tongue and hit her taste buds. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor of the cake, the icing, and the peanut butter filling..."It's good," she said with surprise.  
  
Yoh grinned and waved the empty fork he had used to give her cake in front of her face. "I told you."  
  
Smiling slightly, Anna speared a large chunk of cake from her plate and held it out in front of her husband. "Now it's my turn. Open your mouth," she instructed.  
  
Yoh did as he was told, closing his eyes blissfully as the sweet confection entered his mouth...followed by something soft, warm...and much, much sweeter than any cake on the planet...his wife's lips. "Umm, good service," he declared in a slightly breathless tone as Anna pulled away.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "Your turn."  
  
At the other side of the table from across Anna and Yoh, Horo-horo had already finished his first slice of cake and was now reaching for another one when a firm hand slapped him. "OUCH! What was that FOR?!?!?" He demanded, glaring at the offender.  
  
Tamao, the said offender, gave him a warning look. "If you wanted more, you could have told me. You don't just go on grabbing the cake that -I- made for Keiko-chan like that, you'll ruin it." She paused. "And plus, you'll mess up the whole table." She stood up, looked over the remaining cake, and turned back to the Ainu man. "How big?"  
  
He glared up at her. "Just...BIG. It doesn't matter." He muttered. "I -know- how to slice a cake. Stupid woman..."  
  
"With ice cream or not?" Pretending that she hadn't heard what he had said, Tamao cut up a fairly large slice carefully and placed it on Horo-horo's dessert plate. "Cake-loving idiot..."  
  
"Whatever." Horo-horo answered without enthusiasm, watching his sister, who was beside Tamao, eat daintily. _Just what the -hell- am I doing beside this woman? I should be sitting right over there, beside Pilica, just to make sure that Ren doesn't sit beside her...not that it matters. _He sighed deeply. _ Even if they don't sit together, they're probably gonna go off staring at each other...well, at least they -won't- be as vulgar as these two..._he frowned at Yoh and Anna, who were taking turns spooning the cake onto each other's mouths and subsequently kissing each other along the way. _Public displays of affection should be banned...if only for decency..._he shook his head. _ Strange. I never thought Anna was one to go with public displays of affection...maybe it has something to do with the pregnancy..._  
  
"There." The Ainu man's head snapped up as his dessert plate, laden with a very large slice of cake and the ice cream topping was shoved in his face.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered without looking up as he dug viciously into his cake and shoved several forkfuls onto his mouth.  
  
Tamao snorted beside him. "You ACTUALLY thanked ME. That's new," she remarked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
He gave her a look. "It's cake. I'll thank ANYONE who gives me cake." He answered matter-of-factly. "And this tastes pretty good, considering that YOU were the one who made it."  
  
The pink-haired fortune-teller frowned at the insult, but she didn't flinch. "You're just trying to annoy me."  
  
"Yup," Horo-horo agreed as he continued digging voraciously onto his cake. After several seconds, he finished the whole plate and held it out in front of Tamao. "Give me another one."  
  
Tamao rolled her eyes and shook her head as she snatched his plate. "You're such a PIG."  
  
At the other side of the room, Ren looked all around the table and debated where he should sit. There were currently two empty chairs: one was directly beside Horo-horo, and the other, right beside Pilica.  
  
He groaned mentally. Either one of the two terrified him. Sitting beside Horo-horo would mean risking having another argument with him. Sitting beside Pilica would be wonderful--yet terrifying, as well, because it would mean the risk of making another big mistake or worse--the risk of making a complete fool of himself. He would be much safer from the latter if he chooses to sit beside Horo-horo.  
  
On the other hand, there was that risk of an argument...or even worse, a full-blown fight with Pilica's brother. He definitely didn't want that to happen. Nope, definitely not.  
  
But he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Pilica, either.  
  
Well...either way, it was a no-win situation for him. Ren sighed. _I'd much rather make a fool of myself in front of her than ruin this perfectly good, no longer rainy afternoon by fighting with her brother. _  
  
_And besides...maybe it wouldn't be so bad..._  
  
The azure-haired young woman looked up and smiled as he approached and sat down beside her. "Ren-kun. Where did you disappear to?"  
  
Ren took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Bathroom," he answered. His gazed dropped to the table. "Is that cake?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded. "I'll get you a slice. Wait a moment..." She stood up and looked over at the fairly large cake that remained. "How big do you want it?" She asked.  
  
"Just...just a fair size, thanks." He said, turning his head away and staring down at the table so that he wouldn't look like he was ogling...damn, he did it anyway..._do not stare at her back, do not stare at her waist, do not stare at her shoulders...GOD, she's got smooth shoulders...do not stare at her neck...GOD, she's got a pretty neck...and that silver necklace looks absolutely perfect on her...where have I seen that necklace before...? And that...bracelet on her wrist...DEAR GOD, she's got such beautiful hands...and she holds the plate so beautifully..._  
  
"Ren-kun? Here's the cake. Should I put some ice cream, too?" Pilica was looking at him with a questioning look on her face. _OH, GOD, those eyes are pretty..._  
  
"Ren-kun?" The Ainu woman frowned with concern as she looked over at him. _ Just the face...examine the face, Pilica, but don't look into his eyes...don't look at them if you don't want to melt..._she looked anyway. _Darn it. Darn it, darn it, darn it..._taking a deep breath, she collected every single ounce of her willpower and fought to look away. _This is not the time and the place for this..._she wasn't having much success with looking away...his eyes were like some kind of magnet...some kind of magnet, and she was the metal, so drawn to it...  
  
"Does Ren-san want ice cream with that? Sit down, Pilica-chan. I'll do it." Tamao's voice broke the magnetic pull, and Pilica and Ren looked away from each other abruptly.  
  
Tamao looked back and forth from Ren to Pilica, then shrugged her shoulders, smiling slightly as she topped Ren's cake with some ice cream. "Here you go, Ren-san! Enjoy it!" She handed the dessert plate to Pilica, who handed it to Ren.  
  
The Chinese shaman reached for the plate with shaking hands...and as he held it, the plate managed to slip from his fingers and it toppled over on the table, contents and all. Blushing with embarrassment, Ren apologized repeatedly to both Tamao and Pilica--most especially to Pilica--then, excusing himself, he ran out of the room, towards the hallway...and, making sure that he was alone, he began rapping his head against the wall.  
  
_Great. So your prediction came true. You just managed to make a fool of yourself in front of Pilica AGAIN. Congratulations._ He thought to himself as he continued to rap his head against the wall.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
In the kitchen, Ryu was walking around and double-checking all the courses for the dinner later in the evening. Jun was assisting him in doing the double-check, and she was having a lot of fun due to the fact that she was able to observe him out of the corner of one eye. Every once in a while, he stole glances at her, and when this happened, he made quite a funny scene, practically falling over on his own two feet and blushing profusely.  
  
On one of the empty kitchen tables, Jeanne and Lyserg were observing this whole scene with slight amusement, while at the same time, Jeanne was eating a light late lunch and Lyserg was enjoying his cake.  
  
"How will I ever manage to eat dinner if I eat all of this now?" Jeanne said with dismay as she looked over the table laden with different kinds of Chinese food.  
  
Lyserg smiled as he shoved a forkful of ice cream and cake onto his mouth. "You'll manage. Just eat a couple of bites and you'll be fine." He paused, thinking, "Or you could try being a vegetarian for today," he suggested.  
  
"Vegetarian? Me?" Jeanne shook her head. "No, I don't think I will, thanks." She looked over at the food in front of her thoughtfully. "Maybe just a little bit of the beef...and some noodles..."  
  
"By the way," Lyserg said, "not that I'm complaining or anything but...how come Marco-san didn't make it this year?" He asked.  
  
Jeanne took a bite of noodles and swallowed, while gazing at Lyserg. "I didn't tell you, did I? The church sent him to Egypt two months ago. He'll be stationed there for a year and a half," she frowned. "Even if he's far away, he still manages to run my life for me. I wouldn't be surprised if I find out that -he's- the reason why I was swamped with so much work these past few days. The sisters don't normally give me that much to do..." her voice trailed off.  
  
The Englishman gazed at her thoughtfully, pondering with his thoughts for a minute before he spoke. "...Well, at least now you can enjoy this evening without worrying about what Marco-san might say or do..." _And I'll be able to spend more time with you,_ he thought to himself.  
  
Jeanne smiled brightly at this. "Yes. That much is true, at least." She agreed. _Finally, I'll be able to talk with you...and be with you as much as I can without worrying about what Marco might do to you..._  
  
_Finally.  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Back in the dining hall, Yohmaru and Yohnta were eating from their respective plates peacefully for about thirty seconds when Yohnta's cake-filled fork managed to fly and land on Yohmaru's head.  
  
"Ouch!" Yohmaru groaned, rubbing his head and raising up the fork that had landed on his head. "...Yohnta! You got cake in my hair!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Yohnta said defensively. His elbow had managed to accidentally send his fork flying on top of his twin's head.  
  
Yohmaru raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He said skeptically. He touched his head again and, groaning at the sticky mess, he glared in his brother's direction. Then, he speared a chunk of cake with his fork and promptly threw it at his brother's head.  
  
"Oniichan!" Yohnta groaned as he touched the mess in his head and glared at his brother. "I told you, it was an ACCIDENT!" Having said this, he retaliated by taking a handful of cake and slapping it on his brother's cheek.  
  
The twin brothers took turns shoving cake onto each others' faces, hair, and clothes, thereby turning a little accident into a mini-cake fight.  
  
Hao, who was watching his twin nephews with amusement, observed his brother and sister-in-law out of the corner of one eye. He grinned slightly. They were still having fun, eating cake and kissing at the same time, and were oblivious to the mini-brawn that their twin sons were currently engaged in. Well, he wasn't one to spoil his brother's, nor his twin nephews' idea of fun. He angled his head sideways as a chunk of cake whizzed past him.  
  
Ahh, food fight. He had never participated in a food fight before. It sure looked like fun...  
  
"What the--? What is that cake doing flying across the room?" Anna's voice demanded from Yoh. The blonde woman started to stand up, but her husband pulled her down back to her seat.  
  
"It's nothing, Anna," Yoh assured his wife, as he turned around, caught Hao's eye, and gave him a meaningful look.  
  
"Oh don't mind me!" Hao called cheerfully, understanding his brother's meaning. Clearly, Yoh knew what his twin sons were doing. And clearly, he was encouraging it. "My hand just managed to slip, that's all!"  
  
"WHAT? Asakura Hao, what the hell do you think you're--" She was cut off abruptly as her husband silenced her mouth with a kiss.  
  
Hao grinned widely at his brother's techniques in distracting his wife. _ Smooth one, Otouto. I guess we're more alike than I realized, eh...?  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
At the center of the table, Asakura Keiko the birthday girl, looked all around her happily. She exchanged a smile with her Uncle Hao, giggled slightly at what her parents were doing, grinned at all her other aunts and uncles, laughed at what her two brothers were doing, and finally, smiled fondly at her little brother, who was currently holding on to the newest addition to their family--the little puppy Koroku.  
  
"This is my most funnest birthday ever," she declared as she fed Ren-chan some cake and ice cream. "Ne, Ren-chan? Koroku?"  
  
"WOOF!" The little puppy said with approval, wagging its tail happily.  
  
"HAI!" Ren-chan said, bobbing his head and smiling sweetly at his sister.  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:**  
  
Darn...my brain has been a little addled lately...that new computer virus must have affected me. Aargh! Damn stupid w32.blaster.worm! *throws a dictionary at the computer virus*  
  
TN (Lala), thanks for that bit of info on Anna's birthday.^_^  
  
Corn husk dolls are made from corn husk (duh) and they're very, very, VERY CUTE. To yuri maxwell, thank you so much for this bit of information...and for waking my addled brain up (to functional status, at least) last Saturday afternoon.^_^   
  
The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage is owned by uhmm..Cartoon Network and PS2, I think (No, I don't have this game, I just saw it on Amazon).  
  
Koroku is one of the 108 Stars of Destiny in Suikoden III, so naturally, I don't own him. Though I sure wish I did...^_^  
  
Thank you so much for all of your reviews. To everyone who has been waiting *impatiently* for all the confessions...the coming final 3 chapters is where it will all happen. I'm sorry, I really had to finish these scenes first before I move on to the confessions...hope you all liked it anyways!^_^  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 8: Realizations and Confessions

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and Yoh and Anna's daughter's birthday. And yes, everyone is finally here!^^ Lots of silliness, weirdness, and of course, lots of love!^_^  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing. Warnings for chapter length (This chapter is a record-breaking 117k file).^^;;;  
  
Umm...lots of things happened here. Yup.^_^  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8 - Realizations and Confessions**  
  
  
"Koroku, catch!" Asakura Keiko instructed the little golden-brown puppy as she threw a toy bone up into the air.  
  
"WOOF!" The little puppy exclaimed as it ran towards the direction of the bone, jumped in mid-air, and subsequently caught the bone squarely in its mouth. Then, the puppy ran towards Keiko and dropped the bone at her feet, wagging its tail happily.  
  
Keiko gave the puppy a pat on the head. "Good boy," she declared fondly. Raising her head up, she gazed inside the windows leading towards the dining hall, where her parents, with her Uncle Ryu, Aunt Jun, Auntie Tamao, and a couple of maids were fixing up the area for the dinner which was to commence in about half an hour.   
  
The little blonde-haired girl was in the garden, playing with her new puppy, with her little brother Ren-chan. Everyone else was at the Tea Room. Meanwhile, her two older brothers had gone back up to their quarters to clean up and change their clothes, due to the fact that the twins' previous clothing had been ruined altogether by the mini-cake fight that they had earlier.  
  
"Nee-chan!" Little Ren-chan exclaimed as he clapped his hands and hugged his older sister. He gazed down curiously at the puppy by his feet, before turning his gaze back up to his sister.  
  
Keiko smiled at him. "Pat him on the head, Ren-chan," she told her brother softly, inclining her head at Koroku.  
  
Ren-chan smiled sweetly, and then, looking back at the puppy, he slowly reached his pudgy hand...and gave the dog a light pat on the head.  
  
Koroku barked with excitement once, before jumping towards Ren-chan, causing the little boy to fall over the grass. He giggled happily as the puppy licked his face eagerly and wagged its tail joyfully.  
  
Keiko was debating on whether she should lay down on the grass as well to join in the fun when her mother called out to her. "Keiko? Come on in here."  
  
The little girl jumped and ran towards the window to peek at her mother. "Are we gonna eat now?" She asked eagerly, looking from her mother to her father to her two aunts and uncle.  
  
"In a few minutes," Her father answered. "We're just about done cleaning up the mess your brothers managed to create," he added, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Anna frowned at her husband, swatting him on the head with a fan. "We -could- have avoided it all if you and Hao hadn't encouraged them." She said dryly. Then, she turned back to her daughter. "Pick up your brother and bring him inside, too." She paused, thinking. "...And you can bring Koroku in, too, if you like," she added, with a slight smile.  
  
Keiko nodded. "Hai!" She said excitedly as she ran back towards her brother to do what her mother asked.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Asakura Anna looked up as her twin sons finally entered the dining hall about five minutes after Keiko, Ren-chan, and Koroku did. "About time. Are you sure you're both cleaned up?" She asked, left eyebrow raised as she surveyed the two of them critically. The twins were now wearing identical black pants and button-down polo shirts; Yohmaru's was blue-green while Yohnta's shirt was blue-violet.  
  
"Yes, Kaachan." Yohmaru answered meekly, trying hard not to flinch as his mother looked around him and his twin. "We've taken a bath again and we've changed our clothes," he added for good measure.  
  
His mother frowned thoughtfully at him and Yohnta. "You're sure?"  
  
"Hai." Yohnta nodded vigorously. "You can even ask all the spirits. They were all there, watching us dress up. Even Spirit of Fire," he added upon spotting his Uncle Hao.  
  
Anna spun around to glare at the long-haired shaman. "You let that...THING of yours in HERE?" She demanded. "And YOU," she turned to her husband, "you allowed HIM to bring that THING of his in HERE, DIDN'T YOU?"  
  
Yoh winced, then gave his wife a pleading look. "I'm pretty sure Spirit of Fire wouldn't do anything bad, ne, Oniichan?" He gazed at his brother meaningfully.  
  
Hao nodded. "Nothing to worry about. Spirit of Fire is very obedient. He doesn't do anything...unless I tell him to. But I won't do that, of course," he added quickly upon seeing the murderous look on his sister-in-law's face. "Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "...it looks like we're all here. And it appears that it's just about time for dinner," he smiled cheerfully at everyone. "So why don't we all sit down and enjoy this wonderful feast while it's still hot and fresh, ne?" He smiled sweetly at Anna.  
  
"You'd better hope that THING doesn't do anything at ALL or you'll have me to answer to," Anna told her brother-in-law darkly as she stomped towards her husband and sat down beside him.  
  
"He won't," Hao assured her cheerfully. He turned his gaze thoughtfully at the large dining table laden with various Japanese, Chinese and Western main courses and desserts. "Hmm...I wonder which ones I should eat first. Looks like Ryu-san and Tamao-chan have overdone themselves this year." He tapped his chin and smiled at Opacho beside him.  
  
Yoh, who was at the center of the dining table, chuckled slightly. "Just eat everything you want, Oniichan. I think there's plenty more where everything came from. We've got a lot to be thankful for this year." He smiled brightly at everyone. "What are you waiting for, you guys? Go on and eat!"  
  
His statement was met with a loud chorus of agreement from everyone.  
  
Everyone, that is...except for his wife. She was frowning thoughtfully at her plate and at the dishes in front of her. Then, she turned her head to her husband and focused her frown on him. "Where's my cheesecake?"  
  
"At the dessert table," Yoh answered. "I'll get it." He stood up, took one of the two whole strawberry cheesecakes and set it down in front of his wife. "Is this all you're going to eat?" He wondered, frowning at the dessert and looking up at Anna with concern.  
  
"Yup," She replied with a sweet smile upon seeing the dessert. "I don't want anything else. I don't need anything else." She declared.  
  
Yoh shook his head, smiling slightly as his wife sliced the cheesecake. _Her eating habits when she's pregnant is really...something else..._he gazed fondly at his twin sons, his daughter, and his youngest son. _Every single time it happens, it's always different...it was different with the twins...and with Keiko, and Ren-chan, and now..._he gave a small, contented sigh. _Ah, well...no matter how different it may be...no matter how she may get when she's pregnant...she's still Anna. The woman I fell in love with. The woman I vowed I would spend the rest of my life with. The woman I promised to take care of--no matter what happens..._  
  
He surveyed the food around him thoughtfully, debating on what he should eat first. He looked at his wife again and smiled as she gave a soft, blissful sigh. She caught him looking at her and smiled sweetly at him as she took another bite of the cheesecake.  
  
_And I'll take care of her...I'll take care of her, and I'll take care of our family.   
_   
_Always.  
_   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"WELL," Hao announced, as he stood up, upon seeing that everyone had already almost finished with their dinner and were moving on to dessert, "now that everyone is ALMOST finished eating," he continued with emphasis, "I would like to propose a toast for my brother, my sister-in-law, my nephews and niece, and for this place," he gave Yoh a questioning look. "...If I may, that is."  
  
Yoh smiled at his twin brother and nodded. "Sure, Oniichan." He turned to his wife. "Ne?"  
  
She gave Hao a glare. "My kids are not allowed to drink wine." She said curtly.  
  
Hao smiled unfalteringly. "Not a problem." He snapped his finger and a maid approached, awaiting his orders. "Get six bottles of the wine I brought this morning. And three bottles of the sparkling grape juice." He added. The maid nodded and exited towards the north door to the kitchens. After a minute or so, she reappeared, along with two other maids, all three of them holding three bottles each.   
  
The long-haired shaman clasped his hands together and grinned brightly. "Pour the grape juice for the children," he instructed one of the maids. "...And for everybody else, the wine, please." He then gave Yoh and Anna a meaningful look. "Dear sister-in-law, pardon me...but I need to ask if it's quite alright for you to drink wine in your condition." He raised a questioning eyebrow at Anna.  
  
She looked back at him blankly. "What condition?"  
  
Hao sighed. "You know...your DELICATE condition," he supplied meaningfully.  
  
_The pregnancy. He was talking about the pregnancy._ "What the..." Anna glared at her husband. "Did you tell him?"  
  
"Me? No." Yoh shook his head. "But like I told you, Anna...I think all of them might have known it before we did." He added, inclining his head at his friends and at his brother.  
  
"How did HE know?"  
  
"I know everything." Hao replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Know about...what?" Jeanne wondered, turning to Lyserg with a questioning look. "Did I miss something important while I wasn't here?"  
  
"Nothing much, just...Anna-san's pregnancy, that's all." The Englishman answered with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Anna-san, you're pregnant?" Jeanne exclaimed with surprise.  
  
"Kaachan, you're pregnant?" Yohmaru and Yohnta exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Kaachan, does that mean me and Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan and Ren-chan are gonna get another little brother or sister soon?" Keiko exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and running towards her mother. "Sugoi!" She said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Anna.  
  
Anna smiled fondly as she hugged her daughter back, then she turned to Lyserg incredulously. "Who told you?"  
  
"Well...we suspected for a while...but he confirmed it for us," The green-haired young man said, tilting his head towards Hao.  
  
The long-haired shaman snorted. "Suspected it for a while? Really now," he said sarcastically. "As I recall, all of you guys sounded pretty surprised when I told you."  
  
Ren, who had been listening to the whole conversation thoughtfully, glared at him. "Of course we were surprised," he retorted dryly. "We never actually thought our suspicions were correct. That's why they're called 'suspicions,' you know."  
  
"Right, right," Hao said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "...Ah! Wonderful," he remarked as the last goblet was filled with wine. He then turned his gaze back to his sister-in-law. "I'm going to ask you again: would it be safe for you to drink this?" He raised his wine-filled goblet questioningly.  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather not," Was the curt reply. "Even if I wasn't pregnant, I don't trust anything that comes from you."  
  
"I didn't tamper with any of this, if that's what you mean," Hao said with an affronted look. "This particular wine is distributed all across the country and the whole world, and it's very famous, extremely good, and perfectly safe, I assure you," he added for everyone else's benefit.  
  
"Hmm..." Yoh examined his own goblet thoughtfully. "Well, just to prove to everyone that it's safe, you should drink first, Oniichan."  
  
Hao rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Trust is very hard to gain, isn't it...?_ "Very well," he decided. "I'd like to say that I wish you, my brother Yoh, and you, my sister-in-law, and your children good health, long life, and happiness," he paused, smiled at them, then continued, "and I sincerely hope that this place will continue to be as blessed and as prosperous as it is now...wait, scratch that. I sincerely hope that this Inn of yours will have more blessings, be more famous, -and- experience more prosperity in the years to come." _And I wish...I sincerely wish that someday, sometime...preferably soon...I will be able to gain your trust and love completely...wholeheartedly..._He smiled at everyone brightly as he raised up his goblet and drank.   
  
Yoh smiled at his brother, at his wife and his children, and at his friends, before he followed suit and drank from his goblet as well. Everyone else followed soon after. The kids and Anna drank grape juice from their goblets.  
  
"Well then," Hao proclaimed cheerily, looking at his brother and sister-in-law. "If I remember correctly, the two of you -had- something to announce, but seeing as how everyone already knows, I don't suppose it would still be necessary to do any announcement, yes?"  
  
Anna glared darkly at him. "This is all your fault," she muttered.  
  
"ALTHOUGH," Hao continued, the bright grin never leaving his face, "I believe a hearty congratulations is in order, ne?" He placed his goblet down on the table, approached his brother, and gave him a slight pat on the back. "Otouto. I wish the both of you my sincerest congratulations." He said with a cheerful smile. "I'd kiss your wife's cheek, but you know..." he motioned with his hands.  
  
"Thank YOU, Oniichan," Yoh said quickly, standing up and giving his brother a hug of thanks. "You don't need to kiss my wife, thanks." He added dryly.   
  
Hao chuckled. "If you say so." He shook his head as he hugged his twin back, then spoke once again. "You're welcome, brother. And good luck with that new kid. Speaking of which," he continued, "I do believe three of your main staff wish to give something to you, not only in honor of the anniversary of the Inn, but also for the little kid," he paused, throwing Tamao, Faust, and Ryu a meaningful glance. "Am I right?"  
  
Tamao nodded and stood up quickly. "Anna-sama...Yoh-sama...ummm, Faust-san and Ryu-san and I got you something," She looked at Anna and Yoh, then gazed back at Faust and Ryu as she continued, "We couldn't really think of anything we could give you...so this was just kind of...spur-of-the-moment. It's nothing much," she added quickly. "Faust-san, Ryu-san, could you bring the box in?" She asked the two men.  
  
Both Ryu and Faust got up at once. "Hai," they said in unison as they exited the dining hall area, and then came back after a minute or so, carrying a large package.  
  
Anna stared at the package curiously before she turned to Tamao. "What's in the box?"  
  
Tamao smiled slightly. "Just some...things for the baby...and for you, as well, Anna-sama," she added. "I know you've given away all the clothes and stuff that you had when you were pregnant with Ren-chan...and now that he's growing up as well, a lot of the things that he's got right now would probably be too big for the upcoming baby, so the three of us thought that it would be nice if you had some..."  
  
"...New clothes, maternity needs, and baby stuff," Faust said with a smile at the blonde-haired woman. "Take a look."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Anna stood up and slowly opened the package. She drew in a little breath, then looked up at Tamao, Faust, and Ryu, surprise evident on her face. "...There's about a million things here. You didn't have to do this," she said with a headshake.  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" Yoh stood up, went to his wife and peeked inside the large, partly-opened package. He whistled. "Wow. We could probably open a maternity clothes shop and baby shop with all this..." he grinned sheepishly at the three. "Anna's right, you really didn't have to do this...but I'm not refusing anything. Thank you," he told them gratefully.  
  
"Yoh," Anna poked her husband rib and frowned at him. "We can't accept all of this. I mean, this is just too much..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Iie," Ryu said brightly, shaking his head. "You deserve all of this. It's not even enough, considering what you've done for the three of us."  
  
"Uh-huh." Faust agreed. "So you're going to have to accept all of this, whether you like it or not," he added.  
  
"That's right." Tamao said with a nod. "So um...happy anniversary and congratulations, from the three of us," she said with a smile at Yoh and Anna.  
  
Anna sighed, gazed at the three of them, looked back at the package, gazed at her husband, then turning back to the three, she smiled faintly. "Thank you. I just...I don't know how...I mean, just..." she shook her head and flushed slightly. "You know how much I..."  
  
Yoh chuckled, squeezing his wife's shoulders affectionately. "She says thank you from the bottom of her heart," he told Tamao, Faust, and Ryu. "And me, as well. I thank the three of you from the bottom of my heart," he added with a smile.  
  
"You're very welcome, Yoh-sama. Anna-sama," Tamao said brightly, exchanging a smile with Faust and Ryu.  
  
Anna looked over at everyone else. "Don't tell me...-all- of you have gifts for us too...don't you?" She asked.  
  
Their friends, and even their children, just smiled.  
  
"Kids... you too?" Yoh asked with surprise.  
  
The twins nodded. "Yup," they said in unison.  
  
"It's that...thing covered by a cloth at the Tea Room, isn't it?" Their mother asked.  
  
"YUP!" Keiko said loudly, while cradling Ren-chan in her arms. "Bring it over here, Yohmaru Oniichan, Yohnta Oniichan!" She told her brothers.  
  
The twins left their seats and went to the Tea Room. They came back, carrying something covered in a white tablecloth in between them. They placed the object at the dining table and Keiko took off the cloth with a flourish.  
  
Anna surveyed their kids' gift thoughtfully. "It's a diorama, and it looks like..."  
  
"...the Inn," Yoh finished, examining the three-dimensional miniature version of the Funbari Onsen Inn. "...Wow. It looks exactly like this place..." he frowned as he noticed a passel of human-like figures all around the diorama. "Are those little things...us?" He asked the children.  
  
"Hai!" Keiko said with a nod. "I made them," she announced. "Yohmaru Oniichan and Yohnta Oniichan made the Inn using wooden sticks, and me and Ren-chan painted the whole thing! Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful," Anna declared softly, giving her daughter and her three sons a big hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Uh-huh," Yoh agreed, enfolding his family in his arms and smiling at his children. "We'll have to display that near the front door so that everyone will see it." He said with a grin.  
  
Anna smiled one last time at her children and her husband, and then turned to everyone else with a resigned look on her face. "You know, we don't invite you guys here every year so that we can receive gifts from you. You don't need to give us anything."  
  
"We know." Lyserg answered with a smile.  
  
The blonde woman gave a resigned sigh. "But you're all going to give us something anyway, right?"  
  
"Yup," Horo-horo answered with a grin.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and held up her hands in defeat. "Fine, then." She said, smiling faintly. "What do you have for us?"  
  
Chocolove was the first one who approached, holding an envelope. "All-expense paid tickets for all my shows in London next year," he said with a grin. "It's my way of apologizing for not being able to make any jokes at all this week." he added.  
  
"Thanks." Yoh took the envelope and stared at it thoughtfully. "We'll get to go to London next year. Thanks a lot, Chocolove."  
  
Manta was the next one who announced his gift. "I already had it brought upstairs," he said, smiling at Yoh and Anna. "You'd probably be able to guess what it is. When you two had this place built, the first one I gave you is the one that you use for the databases. The second one is at the front desk. The third one is custom-made for Yohmaru and Yohnta. Then the one I just gave to Keiko-chan is the fourth. This new one's made especially for just the two of you." He finished.  
  
Anna narrowed her eyes at the short young man. "Another computer? Not that I'm complaining or anything, Manta...but you've already given us enough..."  
  
"Nope, I haven't," Manta countered. "That's why I'm giving you another one. Ne?" He smiled sweetly at the Itako.  
  
Yoh smiled gratefully at his best friend. "Manta, I don't know how to thank you..."  
  
"Just use the computer I gave you, Yoh-kun. That's good enough as a thank you." Manta grinned.  
  
"And you two," Anna said, when the Tao siblings started to stand up, "you give us something every single time you're here. Don't tell me you still have something for us now?"  
  
Jun smiled. "Of course we do, ne, Ren?" She told her brother.  
  
"Hai." Ren nodded. "More things for good luck," he added, nodding his head at the four valets by the exit of the dining hall. In a few moments, four packages about the size of an adult were brought in. The four valets unwrapped and unpacked the boxes to reveal four expensive-looking Chinese vases with intricately-patterned designs. "Something for the first floor this time," the Chinese shaman said with a smile.  
  
"They're beautiful...and probably very expensive. You can't give us those things," Anna protested.  
  
"Money is not an important matter to the Tao family," Jun said with a smile. "And besides...if it's for this place, and for you and Yoh-kun, it's worth it."  
  
"Very much worth it." Ren agreed, smiling at Anna and at Yoh.  
  
"Well...thanks a lot, you two," Yoh said finally, grinning sheepishly at Ren and Jun. "You know, you two can come and stay here anytime you like. All the time, if you wish. For free. It's the least we can do."  
  
"Thanks, Yoh." Ren replied with a chuckle.  
  
"You two," Yoh turned to the Ainu siblings. "I'm sure you also have something for us, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Horo-horo said with a big grin. "...but the thing is, we can't bring them in here."  
  
"They're outside," Pilica explained. "Come and look."  
  
Yoh and Anna looked outside the windows leading towards the front entrance of the Onsen. The front garden entrance already had plenty of plants and flowers in bloom before...but the couple were stunned to see lots more beautiful flora decorating the entrance and the flower boxes. It looked like some sort of fairy paradise. "It's beautiful..." Anna murmured.  
  
"We also added a couple of more flowering plants to the courtyard and the gardens," Horo-horo added. "Pilica and I were experimenting on some of the plants a bit...and we were able to come up with several new types of flowering plants. Most of it are here."  
  
"And more butterbur, of course." Pilica added dryly, smiling at her brother.  
  
"I'm sure," Yoh said with a chuckle. "Thanks a lot, you two. Everything's so beautiful."  
  
"Don't mention it," Horo-horo replied. "Just make sure I can still come here every day to get free food."  
  
"Oniichan!" Pilica hissed, smiling with embarrassment at Anna and Yoh.  
  
A laugh. "Sure. Anything for you, Horo-horo," Yoh answered good-naturedly. He looked around the dining hall thoughtfully, then, spotting the green-haired Englishman, he said, "Lyserg? Don't tell me you have something for us, too...?"  
  
"Actually," Lyserg spoke up, "Jeanne and I have something for you and Anna-san."  
  
"Yes. We do." Jeanne agreed.  
  
"Conjugal gift again?" Hao commented with a slight raising of his eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up," Lyserg retorted, then, turning back to Yoh and Anna, he said, "it's something we got from Venice. You can bring it in now!" He called out to the four valets who brought the vase earlier. They came in, carrying the large, brown package that could have fit in a 21-inch TV set. The four men unwrapped the package carefully. As soon as the contents of the package was revealed, Anna turned to Lyserg and Jeanne with an awed look on her face.  
  
"Those are beautiful." She said softly, not taking her eyes off the figures.  
  
"You can say that again," Yoh murmured, staring at the four glass figurines-cum-vases. The glass had intricately detailed patterns in them, which just shows that the figures were sort of...hand-crafted.  
  
"Venetians specialize in these things," Jeanne explained. "The art of glass-blowing. They're pretty much custom-made, so to speak. We watched them as they were being heated up, molded, and everything...we just knew we had to get you something from Venice...so we did." She added with a smile.  
  
"Jeanne...Lyserg...thank you." Anna told them gratefully, shaking her head with awe. "We don't see the two of you often...but know that you're always welcome to come here, for free." She added.  
  
"Hai." Jeanne said with a nod. "Thank you, Anna-san. Anyway..." she paused, then brought out a box wrapped in light pink from underneath the table. "...I got this in London, just before I left. It's sort of an...apology gift, for arriving so late..."  
  
"I've told you plenty of times, there's no need for you to apologize." Anna took the package gratefully and unwrapped it. "...Strawberry pound cake...?" She looked up at Jeanne with surprise. "I've been craving for strawberries for several days. How did you know...?"  
  
A shrug. "Just a lucky guess, I suppose," Jeanne replied with a bright smile.  
  
"...Oniichan," Yoh uttered as his gaze turned to his twin brother, who had been quietly observing everything with a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"Yoh," Hao acknowledged his brother with a smile.  
  
"Have you got something for us, too...? I really hope it's nothing enchanted..." He gave his brother a meaningful look.  
  
Hao shook his head. "I've given up on putting a spell on things. It always backfires. Anyway, what I have for you...is..." he paused as he dug into his pants pocket for something. "...Ah! Here it is!" He held up a small, maroon box with flourish.  
  
Anna narrowed her eyes curiously at the small box. "What's that?"  
  
Smiling sweetly at his sister-in-law, Hao tossed the box to his brother, who deftly caught it. "Take a look."  
  
Yoh glanced at his brother, then gingerly opened the maroon box. "...It's a key," he said with surprise.  
  
"It's the key to your brand new car," Hao corrected. He glanced up at the wall clock. "...well, it's just about time. I believe -your- car is already here. Come on," Hao stood up and headed out of the dining hall, nodding expectantly at his brother.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yoh called out as he stood up to follow his twin.  
  
"You're taking your new car for a test drive," Hao called over his shoulder. "And I'm coming with you...just to assure your wife," he added, with a meaningful glance at Anna, "...that the car is safe for everyone to ride in. I haven't tampered with it. Not that I'm going to," he said quickly. "It's the latest model in my company's line of cars. It should be more of a bestseller than the previous model, I expect. Not that being number two in the bestseller car list is a bad thing, mind you."  
  
Yoh grinned at everyone and smiled at his wife. "We'll be back in a few minutes, guys!" He called out as he exited the dining hall.  
  
"Yoh, wait!" Anna called after her husband, but he had already gone out the front door, following his brother.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"About time you came back," Anna greeted her husband as he came in through the dining hall, with Hao behind him. "...What took you so long?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
Yoh smiled sweetly at his wife. "We just drove around the block a couple of times. I didn't think it would take that long." He paused, brightening. "You should see the car, Anna. It's dark red, it's got an on-screen map with a locator displayer, and it's even got a TV. It can even go on auto-drive mode." He shook his head. "It's quite a car."  
  
"But of course," Hao called out smoothly from behind his brother. "For my Otouto and his dear family, I reserve only the best." He grinned. "Do you like the car, Yoh?"  
  
"Yeah," Yoh grinned at his brother. "It's...I don't know how to thank you, Hao Oniichan. We can finally sell that old white car..." he mused as he put an arm around Anna. "So...what were you all doing while we were out driving?"  
  
Anna frowned at Yoh's arm, looked suspiciously at his face, then shook her head. "...Waiting for you. And while we were doing that, Manta and that assistant of Hao's," she paused, glaring meaningfully at the long-haired shaman, "decided to begin the final round of their chess tournament. We were all watching." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled away from Yoh, inclining her head towards Manta and Opacho, who were sitting across from each other at the newly-cleared away dining table, chess board and pieces positioned at their front, and with the two of them glaring at each other all the while. All of Yoh and Anna's other friends, plus their four kids and the puppy, were gathered round them, eagerly awaiting the next move.  
  
"Who's winning?" Yoh wondered as he walked towards the center of the ongoing chess match.  
  
Lyserg looked up as he approached and shrugged. "No one just yet. They're both being overly cautious..." his voice trailed off as Manta finally moved another one of his pawns forward.  
  
Opacho smirked at Manta's latest move, then she looked up upon seeing her master. "Hao-sa..." she paused, looking over at Hao critically, before turning to Yoh. She looked back and forth between them several times before shaking her head and shifting her gaze back to the chess match.  
  
"Ne, Anna..." Yoh approached his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you put away all the gifts?"  
  
Anna looked murderously at the hand on her shoulder, shrugging it away before she answered. "Yes, I did." She inched away from him and went back to watching the chess game.  
  
Yoh moved closer to his wife and flashed her a hurt look. "Why are you pulling away from me?"   
  
His wife inched away even more as she turned round and gave him a withering glare. "I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself?" She replied dryly.  
  
A sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about." Yoh said helplessly, flashing his brother a look. He walked closer towards his wife and pulled her hand gently. "Anna..."  
  
The Itako forcefully pulled her hand away from him and stomped away. "Try touching me like that ONE MORE TIME and I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU." She told him darkly.  
  
"But Anna..."  
  
"I'M WARNING YOU, ASAKURA HAO."  
  
This time, Yoh, who was actually Hao, posing as Yoh, gave his sister-in-law a look of surprise. "Wow. How did you know it was me?" He scratched his head Yoh-style, undid the thin ribbon he had used to tie his hair, and shook off his long locks.  
  
"I -know- what my husband looks like. And although the two of you are identical, I can easily tell you apart from each other," Anna retorted. "And besides that...I -know- what my husband smells like. And he -certainly- doesn't smell like cigarette smoke wrapped in wine. You do." She told him icily.  
  
Behind Hao, the real Yoh, who was posing as his brother, gave a loud sigh as he took off the dark brown hair extenders and Hao's earrings, tied his hair back up, and tossed the earrings at his twin. "See, Oniichan? I told you it would never work. As long as we have Anna around, exchanging places and posing as each other will never work." He added.  
  
Anna exhaled as she stared at her husband disbelievingly. "You ACTUALLY agreed to IT? What the HELL were you THINKING?" She demanded. "And YOU," she turned to Hao, glaring, "Do you have a serious DEATH WISH or are you just itching to TRY MY PATIENCE?" Her last statement ended on a shout.  
  
Yoh and Hao winced simultaneously. They looked at each other uneasily.   
  
It was Yoh who spoke first. "We didn't mean anything bad by it," he said nervously. "Hao Oniichan and I just wanted to see if it would work." he added. "And..."  
  
"...And now that we know it wouldn't, in the future, we won't even attempt to do it again!" Hao supplied quickly as he put his earrings back on. "Ne?" He gave his brother a look, and the two of them nodded simultaneously.  
  
The blonde woman stood still for a couple of minutes, glaring at both her husband and brother-in-law. Finally, she walked towards them and smiled sweetly at her husband.  
  
Yoh sighed with relief upon seeing the smile. "So you forgive us? Because you know...OUCH!" He groaned and rubbed his head, then he gave his wife a wounded look. "What was that for? I thought you'd forgiven us." He looked over at his brother, who was also rubbing his head and groaning.  
  
Anna gave them a triumphant look as she flexed the fingers of both of her fists, which she had just simultaneously smashed on both her husband's and brother-in-law's heads. "That makes me feel SO much better." She remarked as she stomped away from them.  
  
Hao and Yoh gazed at Anna as she walked away, both of them continuously rubbing their heads and groaning. Then, they looked at each other.  
  
"Remind me never to get that wife of yours angry again." Hao told his brother as he continued to rub his sore head.  
  
"Remind me never to agree with any one of your schemes again," Yoh shot back, rubbing his sore head as well. "Here, take your boots back, they're kind of hot on the feet." He said as he took off Hao's shiny dark brown boots from his feet and tossed them at his brother.  
  
"I like them," Hao declared as he pulled on his boots. "Hmm..." he frowned thoughtfully as he surveyed everyone who was watching Manta and Opacho's chess game critically. "Hey you guys," he called out loudly, "Are you particularly satisfied with just watching that chess match over there? I mean," he paused dramatically as he got everyone's attention, "don't you all want to participate in some kind of game yourselves?"  
  
Ren glared at him. "What kind of game?"  
  
"Yeah. What kind?" Lyserg wanted to know.  
  
Hao smiled sweetly at the two of them. "Your favorite game, Ren-kun. Poker," he announced cheerfully, producing a deck of cards from his pocket with a flourish.  
  
Horo-horo looked at him incredulously. "What the HELL is your obsession with POKER?"  
  
"Ah. Funny you should ask," Hao sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of the dining table and rested his chin on his folded hands. "I happen to be one of the major shareholders of one of the most popular casinos here in Japan. I won't tell you which one it is, though." He smiled brightly. "Anyway, I thought to myself: since I am part owner of -that- place, I ought to know how one of the famous casino games are played." He looked around them. "So...who wants to join?"  
  
"What's in it for us?" Pilica piped up, earning her a warning look from her brother.  
  
Hao smiled at Pilica. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "I haven't thought about that." He paused. "What do you all say we..."  
  
"No gambling at MY Inn." Anna said firmly. "I don't care what you all want to play, just make SURE there's no MONEY or PROPERTY involved in it, is that CLEAR?" She gave Hao a meaningful look.  
  
He sighed. "Very well," he agreed. "The punishment for the losers in this game is..." _There has to be something around here that we can use...ah, there. _"A goblet of wine." He finished. "The person who manages to get the lowest rank of card combination is going to have to drink one full goblet of wine." He flashed everyone a questioning look. "Are we agreed on that?"  
  
"...Yeah. Alright." Ren nodded. "There's no point in watching Manta's chess match this early on, anyway, since nothing's happening." He walked towards the other side of the room and sat down on the chair to the right of Hao.  
  
"I guess I'll join in," Lyserg decided. He turned to Jeanne. "What about you?"  
  
Jeanne shrugged, smiling hesitantly. "...I've never played Poker before. Marco never allows me to play card games, but maybe this time around I could..." She told him. The two of them sat down beside Ren.  
  
"Count me in!" Horo-horo exclaimed as he plopped down on the seat across from Ren.  
  
"Oniichan, I'll play too!" Pilica sat down beside her brother.  
  
Tamao looked around her, then gave a resigned sigh. "Alright, me too." She sat down beside Pilica.  
  
Hao grinned brightly at the six of them, then turned back to the others. "Who else?" He looked round them. "Faust?"  
  
The blonde doctor shook his head. "Too much wine is very bad for the health."  
  
"Chocolove-kun?"  
  
"Nah." The person being addressed shook his head. "I'll just stay here and watch the chess match. I'll probably end up losing, anyway."  
  
"Anna?" Hao winced as his sister-in-law glared at him again and stomped out of the dining hall. "Otouto?" He turned to his brother.  
  
Yoh shook his head, his gaze following his wife's retreating back. "I can't. Sorry." He apologized. "Anna!" He called out as he ran after her.  
  
Hao smiled sympathetically at his brother, before he looked back at his niece and nephews. "I'd let you kids join in, but your mother would probably kill me."  
  
"That's ok, Uncle Hao." Keiko said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Yohnta agreed.  
  
"We'll just watch Uncle Manta's chess game." Yohmaru added, grinning brightly at his uncle.  
  
"Alright." Hao said with a nod, then turned to the six with him. "Where's Ryu-san and Jun-san?" He wondered aloud.  
  
Ren grunted. "Somewhere around here. Ryu and Neesan have been chasing each other all over the Onsen ever since dinner ended." He muttered, glaring darkly at the table.  
  
"Ah." Hao said with understanding. "Good for them." He remarked as he shuffled the cards expertly. "Now then...let's begin."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"So...all I need to do is make sure that my hand has at least a pair...is that right?" Jeanne whispered to Lyserg as she examined her hand of cards thoughtfully.  
  
The Englishman shook his head, not taking his eyes off his own hand. "It's really not that simple," he whispered back. "The easiest you need to get is a pair, that much is true...I mean, it's not the lowest rank in poker, at least," he paused. "But considering who we're playing against, I'd have to say you might need to get...something more than just one pair. Something like..."  
  
"...What's this?" Hao looked up from his hand and raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Is that...whispering I hear? Really now, you two should reserve that kind of thing for the bedroom," he remarked, shaking his head and returning his gaze to his hand of cards.  
  
Flushing slightly, Lyserg glanced up briefly to glare at Hao, then looked back at his hand. "I was just explaining the rules of poker to her," he muttered.  
  
"Are you saying that convent girl here...doesn't KNOW how to play poker?!?" The long-haired Englishman said with surprise. "Don't the French -or- the English know any card games at all?"  
  
"OF COURSE WE DO!" Lyserg and Jeanne snapped in unison.   
  
"I KNOW how to play poker. I'm VERY good at poker," The green-haired Englishman growled.  
  
"As for me, I just don't make it my habit to learn about card games, that's all," Jeanne added matter-of-factly. "There are much more important things that I prefer to do."  
  
"Ah," Hao nodded agreeably. "Like going on coffee dates with Mr. Detective here, I presume?"  
  
Jeanne blushed quite profusely at this, but she managed to glare at Hao. "Going on dates is NOT my primary priority." She retorted.  
  
"But you're not denying it."  
  
"No, I'm not. Is there a problem with that?" She asked pointedly.  
  
"Iie, of course not," Hao replied, smiling sweetly at the maiden.  
  
"Good." With a final glare at the long-haired shaman, Jeanne went back to examining her cards. "Ne...Lyserg, what's the highest possible combination that can come up on my hand?" She whispered.  
  
"Royal straight flush," Lyserg whispered back. "You know, five consecutive cards from ten to ace of the same suit. That doesn't happen very often, though..." he paused, gazing thoughtfully at Ren, Horo-horo, Pilica, and Tamao. "...at least, it doesn't, with normal people...but Ren-kun almost always gets that hand every single time we play. He's the expert at this game," he added.  
  
"Really?" Jeanne looked up from her hand to glance briefly at the Chinese shaman, then returned her gaze back to her cards. "Umm...what if you don't have any pairs...or the same kinds of cards...or the same suit of cards? What if they're all really...different?"  
  
"High card," Ren spoke up from beside Lyserg, without looking up from his hand. "Mixed suits with no pair or the same kind," he explained. "It's the lowest rank you can possibly get." He frowned at his hand.  
  
Jeanne groaned slightly, then gave a resigned sigh.  
  
Lyserg looked up from his hand and gazed at her with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
The young woman shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, really. But I do believe..." she paused as she lay down her cards, face up, at the center of the table, before continuing, "...that this counts as a high card." She looked briefly from Tamao to Pilica to Horo-horo to Hao, and then Ren, and finally, Lyserg. "Doesn't it?"  
  
"Hmm..." Hao slapped his hand of cards--a flush--down on the table and examined Jeanne's hand thoughtfully. "...Why yes, that's a high card, alright," he paused, smiling brightly. "...And the lowest possible high card combination, at that. It looks like you're the lucky first victim for tonight. Everyone else, show your hands, please." He stood up, took a newly-opened bottle of wine from a nearby small table, and poured a hefty amount in one of the goblets. He walked back towards his seat and handed the goblet to Jeanne with a flourish. "Drink up, convent girl."  
  
She snatched the wine glass from his hand with a glare. "I am NOT a convent girl. I am a MISSIONARY. Recognize the difference." She said icily.  
  
"Right, right." Hao waved his hand casually, the grin on his face widening as Jeanne gulped the whole glass straight up without missing a beat. "...Wow. You certainly know how to drink wine. Very impressive." He remarked. Then, turning back to the others, he asked, "So...who's the lucky winner?" He paused. "Or do I even need to ask?"  
  
"Royal straight flush. Ren-kun," Lyserg answered, inclining his head at the hand of cards in front of Ren. "How the hell do you do it? How do you manage to always get so lucky?" He wondered, shaking his head disbelievingly at the Chinese shaman.  
  
Ren shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess I'm just lucky when it comes to card games. Always have been." He muttered.  
  
"Well, second round's gonna be mine, remember that," Horo-horo said, with a meaningful look at Ren.  
  
Ren snorted. "Good luck," He said sarcastically. He frowned deeply at the cards in front of him, stole a glance at Pilica beside Horo-horo, and sighed helplessly. He smacked his fist lightly at his forehead.  
  
Hao, who had seen what Ren had done, smiled mock-sympathetically at him. "No need to be cruel to yourself, Ren-kun. It's not really your fault that you're lucky in games of chance and yet -totally- hopeless when it comes to other things," he patted the Chinese shaman's shoulder. "It's just the way the world works, ne?"  
  
Ren fumed silently and resisted the urge to punch the long-haired shaman. _The sad truth about all this is that...he's right. He's freaking right. Dammit._  
  
"All you really need is some GUTS, you know," Hao continued, shaking his finger in front of Ren. "However, it seems like you haven't got any, and you have no idea where to get one." He sighed forlornly. "Ah, well...I guess that's just the way it has to be..."  
  
"GODDAMMIT!" Ren stood up and slapped his hand forcefully against the table, sending all the cards flying. He leaned towards Hao, utter fury written on his whole face. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR INSULTS. I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS GAME. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" He snarled. Then, with one last glare at the long-haired shaman, he slid out of his chair and stomped out of the dining hall...but he stopped by Manta and Opacho's chess match briefly to pick up little Ren-chan, who was watching the game along with his siblings.  
  
"REN-KUN!" Pilica gazed with concern at Ren's retreating back, before turning her head and glaring at Hao. "Hao-san, what WERE you THINKING?" She demanded.  
  
"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Hao protested. "I was merely stating facts. How was I supposed to know he was gonna get angry?"  
  
"He's been edgy for a while now, and you KNOW that," the Ainu woman pointed out, her dark blue eyes flashing, "and just this afternoon while we we were having cake, he came in and he...never mind!" She shook her head and sighed with impatience. Glaring at Hao, she got up from her chair swiftly and started out towards the direction Ren disappeared to.  
  
"Pilica, what are you DOING? Where are you GOING?" Horo-horo yelled demandingly, frowning at his sister.  
  
"I'm going after Ren-kun!" She called out over her shoulder. "You guys go on with the game without me, Oniichan! I'll be right back!" And with that, Pilica was gone.  
  
"...Well," Hao said cheerfully after a couple of minutes, "...Losing two of our participants is highly disappointing, but as they say, the show must go on," he turned to his four remaining companions as he reshuffled the cards, "so...shall we continue?"  
  
Horo-horo glared at Hao. "This is all your FAULT."  
  
"It's a game of chance," Hao threw back at him. "If you're so set on blaming someone, please blame chance and not me. Ne?" He added sweetly.  
  
"Horo-horo-kun...let's just go on with the game. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Lyserg assured. _Without Ren-kun around, I'll probably be able to win a couple of games..._  
  
Horo-horo glared at Hao one last time. "...Alright." He relented.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ren sighed deeply as he looked around at the place where his feet had managed to take him right after he stomped out of the dining hall.   
  
_The courtyard. This is the courtyard._ Setting Ren-chan on the grass, he slumped down wearily across one of the benches and looked up at the night sky.  
  
_Dark blue. The sky is dark blue at night...like Pilica's eyes. And light blue, or azure in the morning...  
  
...like her hair.  
_   
He gave another long sigh. _No matter where I am, everything just reminds me of her. Everything. The sky...the flowering plants..._he brought his gaze down to the azure lilies that decorated the whole courtyard, along with several other types and colors of flowers. _Everything reminds me of her...and reminds me of how stupid -and- incredibly cowardly I've been these past couple of days...  
  
More correctly, how incredibly cowardly I've been for the past six years.  
  
SIX YEARS...six LONG years, and I still haven't told her how I feel about her...  
_   
"Ren-jichan...?" The Chinese shaman looked down as his little nephew spoke. The little boy was looking up at him questioningly.  
  
Smiling faintly, he picked up Ren-chan and sat the little boy down beside him on the bench. "You know...sometimes I wish I was your age again," he said with a wistful sigh. "That way, I wouldn't be having these kinds of problems..."  
  
Ren-chan nodded at him, almost as if he actually understood...maybe he did. "I'm an idiot," Ren confessed to his nephew. "I'm an idiot, and I'm a coward."  
  
The little boy continued to look up at him, as if urging him to go on. "When I first met her, I didn't think anything of her at all. I mean..." he paused, "back then, she was just...Horo-horo's little sister to me. No one I needed to bother about. Not someone worth knowing. She wasn't a shaman, and at that time, I was only concerned with the shamans I had to fight..." he patted Ren-chan's head. "I was mainly concerned about your father, and about your Uncle Hao," he frowned slightly. "...nothing else really mattered to me at that time...except probably for my sister, your Aunt Jun, but other than her...it was just me.  
  
"I was selfish," he admitted. "Friendships aside, I only really pretty much cared about myself...and about getting stronger and becoming the Shaman King. But since your father," he pinched the little boy's cheek playfully, "has already taken that throne, I guess I'll just have to settle for second best. Or third, if your Uncle Hao has anything to say about it," he added after a thought. Sighing, he continued. "...that uncle of yours. You'll have to forgive me for saying this...but I hate him." He declared with a dark frown. "I hate him, and I hate the way he does things. And as of right now, what I hate the most about him is the fact that he KNOWS how I feel, he KNOWS I'm having a hard time confessing my feelings, and he's RUBBING it in my FACE, like he did just a while ago." He shook his head. "I'm really sorry I dragged you into this, Ren-chan. But the truth is...you're the only one I know who will listen to me...as in really listen." He rubbed his head wearily. "Ahh, what am I doing talking to a one-year-old kid?" He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ren-jichan!" The little boy climbed up on Ren's lap, folded his pudgy arms across his little chest, and continued to look up at his uncle expectantly.  
  
Ren smiled, hugging his little nephew close. "Sorry. I know you understand me even just a little bit." He paused to breathe in deeply. "Anyway, I don't know when exactly the transition happened...I really don't," he sighed. "All I remember is that...I had a realization. It was like...the day before, she was just a stranger to me, nobody important. But when I woke up the next morning, she suddenly became someone so...so...precious to me. All of a sudden, she was one of the most important people in my life. I think I might have...I don't know." He shook his head helplessly. "...I might have had an epiphany of some sort. It was as if...how do I put this..." he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "...it's like I can't imagine a time in my life when she wasn't there. It's like...she's always been a part of my life. It's so weird." He chuckled a bit as the little boy wrapped his small arms around him.   
  
"She's always been a part of me, and I never even knew. I was never even aware of it...at least, until six years ago." He laughed. "Isn't that funny? The first time I actually thought I fell in love was when I was seventeen. My first love...and she was sixteen then. It's like some kind of a movie.  
  
"And back then, I never even thought it was -really- love, did I? I was thinking at that time that it might be just some sort of infatuation...that maybe she was just too beautiful in that bridesmaid's dress...and it was just my hormones overreacting. I mean, I was holding her thigh, for crying out loud!" Flushing slightly, Ren continued. "But time passed by, and I still couldn't get her out of my head...that's when I started to ask myself: does infatuation really last -that- long...? It doesn't...right?   
  
"If I had been merely infatuated with her, then I could have forgotten her over the years or gotten tired of her presence...but the thing is, the more I saw of her, the more I knew of her, the more my feelings intensified." He gave a resigned sigh, gazing back up at the sky. "Listen to me, rambling on and on about love like a sick teenager. When you grow up, don't be like me, alright?" He told Ren-chan firmly. "Don't waste your time trying to figure out if you love someone. If you think you have feelings for her, say it immediately. Don't follow my example. And don't lose your courage," he added.   
  
"Or better yet..." He said after some thought, "...don't fall in love at all. It'll break your mind, believe me. Just take a look at me--one minute, my life and my world was all straight and planned and organized, but the next minute, everything's been turned upside down--all because I fell in love." He frowned. "But if it's really...inevitable...that is, when you grow up...and you -do- manage to find someone and fall in love with her...I just hope you won't end up like me. You see, Uncle Ren is such a big coward. He's loved Aunt Pilica for six years...yet it's taking him such a long time to admit it to her. He'd much rather prefer to shout at her, make a fool of himself in front of her, or just...quietly gaze at her from a distance..." He closed his eyes and leaned against the bench rest, while heaving a final, resigned sigh.  
  
"...Ren-kun?"  
  
Ren's eyes snapped open upon hearing the familiar voice. With Ren-chan in his arms, he stood up, whipped his head about...and he almost died.  
  
_Pilica.  
_   
She was standing there, in the courtyard, with her hands clasped behind her, dark blue eyes looking up at him with concern. Her long, azure dress reached down to her toes, but he could see her feet peeking out from beneath the hem. She was wearing light-blue slippers. She shivered slightly as the cool night air blew, making her hair flutter about. She sighed and tossed her hair back with a small flick of her hand. She had a silvery bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing a silvery necklace, too. And a pair of earrings to match...  
  
And he was staring at her. Yes, he was definitely staring at her. And he couldn't help himself. "How long have you been here?" He managed to ask, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Pilica's cheeks flushed slightly...more from the fact that he was staring at her than at his question. "Not that long," she said softly as she took a deep breath and walked towards him. _It wouldn't make much sense if I told him that I heard everything he was saying to Ren-chan...it might only serve to dishearten him more...and I don't want to do that to him...  
_   
_And besides...I need to hear him say it right in front of me, not in front of Ren-chan. I want him to tell me. I want him to tell me...so that I can tell him how I feel, as well..._"Why did you run off like that?" She asked as she leaned against the bench Ren was sitting on earlier.  
  
Ren shook his head. "Hao was getting on my nerves." He said simply. He continued to look at her, from head to toe, his gaze lingering quite particularly at her face. He stopped short and frowned thoughtfully at her necklace. _Where have I seen that necklace before...?_  
  
"Ren-kun?" Pilica gazed self-consciously down at her dress, at her hands and shoulders, and briefly touched her hand at her neck. "Is there something wrong? You're frowning at my neck," she added.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace?" Was the reply.  
  
The Ainu woman gave him a look. "You gave it to me," she said with surprise in her voice. "It was a whole set, with a bracelet and a pair of earrings and an anklet," she added, raising her right foot up and showing him the silver anklet. "You gave it to me for my birthday last year. Don't you remember?"  
  
"I do now," Ren answered, walking towards Pilica and leaning in to take a look. "Yeah, I remember." He nodded thoughtfully. "I was helping Neesan shop for clothes when she saw those...and she said they would probably look really good on you...and when I saw them, I just knew that I had to get them. I had to get them for you..." his voice trailed off. He turned his head away, blushing.  
  
"You always give me something every single time we see each other," Pilica remarked softly as she took his chin in her hands and turned his head back towards her so she can look into his eyes. "You know you don't have to give me anything....yet you still do."  
  
He looked back at her, not anymore caring about embarrassment or other trivial things. "I WANT to give you things," He insisted. "So that at least...even if we don't get to talk often, you'll always know...you'll always remember that I...that I'm here, and I care about you."  
  
Pilica nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've given me." _But I don't really need material things, Ren-kun. Just...just you. You're the only one I need. Seeing you every single time...catching even just a glimpse of you, or your smile...that's more than enough for me...  
_   
Ren smiled. "You're welcome. And thank you. I'll never give you material things again," he vowed, smiling brightly.  
  
She practically melted as he continued to smile at her...and felt her cheeks getting hot upon being aware of his last statement. _I just said it out loud...that's...that's why he's smiling at me like that..._  
  
"At least," Ren continued as he dug something out of his pants pocket, "after this, I'll never give you materials things again," he produced a mushed and semi-dried-up single azure lily from his pocket and handed it to the Ainu woman. "While I was sitting in the garden yesterday, I saw this...and it reminded me of you."  
  
Pilica took the lily from his hands and held it up against her cheek, smiling slightly. "This lily..." She shook her head and laughed softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ren wondered, frowning.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you, Ren-kun," She told him quickly. "I just remembered where this lily came from. If you got it at the garden near the dining hall window, then...this came from the set that Oniichan planted." She gave him a smile. "For a while there, I had a brief memory of you and my brother fighting over nothing back at Patch Village, eleven years ago," she shook her head. "Even back then, you and Oniichan were the same. Fighting's just become more of a routine for you two, am I right?" She asked. "Ren-kun?"  
  
Ren was staring at the azure lily in Pilica's hand with a look of disbelief on his face. _Horo-horo planted this thing...? The flower that reminded me of his sister was actually planted by HIM?   
  
Did I just give her something that actually came from her family? From...HER?   
  
No.Way.   
  
How can you confess to her like this? How can you confess to her when, in your mind, the memory of the fact that you've just given her something that already belongs to her is bothering you?_  
  
_...Dammit._ "Will you...excuse me for a moment?" He asked Pilica, holding out Ren-chan for her to carry. "I need to do something."  
  
"Sure." Pilica stared at him curiously, but she nodded and took the little boy from him. Her gaze followed Ren as he walked slowly towards the back of the door leading to the dining hall, out of her view. "Ren-kun? What are you doing there?" With Ren-chan in her arms, she went to where the Chinese shaman was...and gasped when she saw what he was doing.  
  
...Ren was currently rapping his head against the wall. "Ren-kun!" She placed Ren-chan down on the grassy earth and, turning back to Ren, she pushed him aside so that she was between him and the wall, thereby stopping the dark blue-haired shaman from what he was doing. "Why are you hitting your head against the wall?" She demanded, her hands on her hips as she looked up at him incredulously.  
  
"Because I'm stupid." He muttered in reply.   
  
Pilica rolled her eyes heavenward, and with a sigh, she cradled his head in her hands, rubbing the spot on his forehead which was sore from being hit against the wall. "You're NOT stupid," she emphasized. "Or at least, you weren't...not until you did that."  
  
Ren bowed his head and averted his eyes. "I'm stupid." He repeated.  
  
The Ainu woman exhaled. "You're NOT--"  
  
"I just gave you something that was already technically yours," Ren continued as if he hadn't heard her, "that azure lily. It reminded me of you, and I never realized it was one of those plants that came from you and Horo-horo and I--" He stopped abruptly as she placed a finger against his lips.  
  
"Shut up," She whispered. "NONE of that matters to me. The fact that you thought of me when you saw that flower, -that's- what matters." She raised his head up and looked squarely into his eyes...those beautiful, penetrating golden orbs. "Alright?"  
  
He nodded, an odd expression crossing over his face as he gazed back at her. "You're beautiful." He breathed out.  
  
She could feel the warmth flooding her cheeks again. "Thank you. I think you might have hit your head a little too hard," she added jokingly, trying to lighten the mood...but he continued to stare at her, much like he did before...only this time, his gazes were hotter, more intense. She could feel her heart pounding frantically in her chest.  
  
He shook his head, leaning even closer to her as one of his hands reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I didn't hit my head that hard...this has nothing to do with that," he murmured softly as he continued to caress her hair, "...it has more to do with you, and with me...and my feelings for you." He drew in a breath. "Pilica, I...I love you. I have for a long time. I've loved you ever since I was seventeen. I've loved you ever since that time at the wedding. I've loved you for six years...or maybe even more. Maybe I've loved you before we even met. Maybe I've loved you before I even knew how to love, I don't know. I just know that I do." He held his breath as he awaited Pilica's reaction.  
  
Her smile conveyed a thousand volumes, yet only carried one message...one message that she sent straight to his heart. "I know."  
  
"You do?" Ren gazed at her with surprise.  
  
She nodded. "I overheard you telling Ren-chan just a little while ago." When she heard him groan, she added quickly, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. Ren-chan understands a lot more than we give him credit for."  
  
"It's not that," Ren said in a muffled voice as he buried his head against Pilica's neck. "It's just that I was saying some pretty weird things..."  
  
"You were saying that you love me," She countered as she took his face in her hands and stroked his dark blue hair, pointy thing and all. "If you think that's weird," she began, "...then is my telling you that I love you too also weird? Because I do, you know." She said in a rush, her cheeks going from light pink to bright red.  
  
Ren straightened up and stared at her, his eyes wide. "You do?" He said for the second time that night.  
  
"Uh-huh." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Pilica-bachan!" Little Ren-chan wrapped his small arms around the Ainu woman's legs and looked up at her with a sweet smile.  
  
Ren smiled down at the little boy. "He just learned to say your name. Smart kid," He bent down and patted his little nephew's head, before straightening up and returning his gaze to Pilica, a questioning look in his eyes. "Why do you love me?"  
  
Pilica smiled fondly at Ren-chan, then, she turned back to Ren and gave him a look. "Do I need to have a reason for loving you? I just do." She paused as she reached forward and smoothed out the stray hairs at his forehead. "I don't know much about this...I don't even understand it a whole lot, but...maybe it isn't really something that's meant to be understood. I love you. I don't know why...I just do." She turned to him. "WHY do YOU love ME?"  
  
"Well..." Ren frowned thoughtfully. "I don't really know. Like I told Ren-chan, I just realized it one day...that I love you. I never understood why. I just...knew. I knew that I could never imagine my life without you in it. It's like you've always been there." He laughed softly and shook his head. "I told you it was weird." He sighed as he fondly ran his hands all over her hair. Then, his hands moved slowly downwards to stroke the nape of her neck. Now that he had told her everything, and now that -he- knew what she felt as well, he felt like he could do anything. Anything at all...  
  
...Like maybe even kiss her. "Yeah, I heard you saying that," she murmured, closing her eyes and sighing as she savored his touch. _You don't know how long I've waited for this...you just...don't...know..._  
  
"I guess...maybe you're right..." He whispered as he leaned closer..."we don't need to understand..." Gathering up the last remaining bit of his courage, he moved even closer...leaned his hands against the wall...and then, finally, lowered his mouth to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.  
  
"Uh-huh. We don't," Pilica said, nodding with agreement as she slid her arms around his neck and received his kiss, her whole being melting blissfully against him.  
  
Below them, Ren-chan wrapped his arms happily around both his Uncle Ren's and Aunt Pilica's legs, gazing up at the both of them with adoration as they continued to kiss each other.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Wow...you overwhelm me with the way you hold down your alcohol, convent girl. I'm very impressed," Hao remarked as Jeanne downed her third goblet of wine. They were in the third round of the poker game, and Jeanne had been losing for three consecutive times already.  
  
The young woman slammed the goblet down on the table forcefully, glaring at the long-haired shaman. "This is just -not- my day," she muttered, shaking her head to clear off the after-effect of the wine on her head. She could feel the warmth crawling all over her face, which had nothing to do with embarrassment and everything to do with the wine.  
  
Lyserg gazed at the young woman beside him with concern, before shooting Hao a meaningful look. "Could you give her a break? She's new to this game." He paused. He then turned back to Jeanne. "Maybe it would be better if you stopped playing for a while..."  
  
"No!" Jeanne shook her head quickly. "I can do this. I'll be fine," she assured him. She went back to Hao and flashed him a challenging look.  
  
Hao sat back and gazed at her with surprise. "Are you asking for another round?"  
  
"Hai." The young woman nodded her head without flinching.   
  
The Englishman groaned mentally as he looked up into the ceiling. He had never dealt with a semi-drunk Iron Maiden Jeanne before. A delirious Iron Maiden, yes, but a semi-drunk one...it was probably the first time this has happened, anyway. He wondered what Marco would say if he finds out...  
  
Lyserg sat up in alarm. _Marco-san. What the bloody hell am I supposed to say to him if he finds out that I've allowed Jeanne to become semi-drunk?   
  
...He'd kill me.   
  
He would -definitely- kill me.  
  
I definitely can't allow this to happen,_ he thought to himself. Glancing at Jeanne again, he gave another mental groan_...But the thing is, it already has...damn._   
  
_I have to do something to prevent further damage..._He looked around him, searching for options..._Hao, the bastard...Horo-horo-kun...nope, I don't think I can ask help from him...Tamao-san..._he paused as he looked at Tamao thoughtfully. _Quija board...palmistry...fortune telling...tarot cards...got it._ "Tamao-san," he said brightly, smiling at the pink-haired fortune teller, "...I almost forgot...weren't you supposed to update Jeanne on the current status of her fortune TONIGHT?" He added with meaningful emphasis, giving the woman a pleading look and motioning with his eyes to Jeanne beside him.  
  
Tamao looked confused for a moment, but upon seeing the silvery-blue haired young woman's current state, she nodded quickly. "...Hai! Jeanne-san," She stood and walked faster than lightning towards the maiden, "you'll have to come with me. I need you to ask me some questions so I can update your fortune for you. It...might help to explain a couple of things about your life!" She said, pulling on Jeanne's hand and helping her stand up.  
  
"Huh? My fortune...?" Jeanne stared blankly at Tamao as she allowed the woman to pull her along towards the Tea Room.  
  
"Yes!" Lyserg said loudly, standing up as well and leading Jeanne out by the shoulder. "You were telling me about it earlier this afternoon, remember?"  
  
"I was...?" Jeanne looked up questioningly at the green-haired Englishman. She never noticed he was actually quite tall...he had the most beautiful eyes, too...the most beautiful green eyes...  
  
"You WERE," Lyserg insisted, fighting the urge to look away from her_...bloody hell, a man could drown in her eyes and never wish to be saved..._"I'll come with you. We can go back to the poker game later. Horo-horo-kun, you and that bastard go play without us for a while. This won't take long!" He called out to the Ainu man.  
  
"WHAT?" Horo-horo stood up and gazed incredulously at Lyserg, Jeanne, and Tamao's retreating forms. He glared down at the long-haired shaman. "Why ME?"  
  
Hao smiled cheerfully. "Sit down, Horo-horo-kun. Let's continue our game. Although there are only two of us now, it doesn't matter. It will still be fun." He declared as he reshuffled the cards. Out of the corner of one eye, he glanced at Lyserg and Jeanne briefly, patting himself mentally on the back._ It's not over yet.  
  
...Not by a long shot.  
_   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Your unexpected bad luck is caused by the Wheel of Fortune," Tamao explained as she turned the card face-front. "It was reversed for you ever since two days ago...but this is my reading for tonight." She frowned thoughtfully at the right-side-up Wheel of Fortune card. "It appears that your luck is about to change," she told Jeanne.  
  
The young woman nodded vigorously. "That's a relief," she gazed at Lyserg, then turned back questioningly at Tamao. "What about the poker game?"  
  
"Caution against gambling is symbolized by the reversed Wheel of Fortune. It...might be alright for you to play again sometime later tonight," The pink-haired fortune teller replied.   
  
"Good." Jeanne smiled with satisfaction. "...Can you tell me what I am feeling right now? Because I'm confused." She added.  
  
Tamao shuffled the tarot cards expertly, then pulled one out of the stack. "The World, reversed." She announced. "This card means that you are...hesitant about something. You feel hesitant about something. You're about to make a decision."  
  
"What kind of decision?" Jeanne asked blankly.  
  
Tamao shook her head. "You're the only one who knows that. Think back carefully on what you need to do with your life. You probably have a lot of decisions to make...one of them is more important than the rest. That's the one this card is referring to."  
  
"...And what about my decision? How can I be sure that I'm making the right choice?" Jeanne persisted.  
  
The fortune teller pulled out another card from the stack. "The Lovers card. This means that you should trust your intuition and not your mind." She paused to smile at the maiden. "You should listen to what your heart is saying, because whatever this decision you need to make is, it needs an answer from the heart, not the mind."  
  
Jeanne sighed helplessly as she leaned against Lyserg's shoulder. "I don't get any of this," she muttered against him. _Why does being this close to him feel so...natural to me...?_  
  
Lyserg smiled sympathetically at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and smoothing out the hairs at her forehead. "Think it over. Or feel it over. Whatever," he shook his head, smiling faintly at Tamao. "That's what she needs to do, isn't it?" _She's drunk. She's leaning against you because she's drunk. Just like that time in Venice...she hugged you because she was delirious. Don't make anything big out of this, Lyserg Diethyl. It's no big deal. No.Big.Deal. She's just drunk, otherwise, she wouldn't do this...she would never do this..._  
  
_But it doesn't change the fact that she feels so incredibly darn good against me...so...darn...good, aaarghh, bloody hell...what am I doing...?  
_   
Tamao nodded. "Just remember, Jeanne-san," she said softly, "no matter what happens, you'll always have the two most important people in your life to help you out." She pulled out two cards from the stack. "The Pope and the Hermit symbolizes one of them, and the other person is symbolized by--" she pulled out two more cards, "--the Strength card and the Star," she finished.  
  
Jeanne sat up with a start at that, but she didn't pull away from Lyserg. "Who are they...the most important people in my life, who are they?" She asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Tamao said with a brief headshake, glancing meaningfully at Lyserg. "...you yourself should know who they are, I've told you that before. It's up to you to figure it all out. These are people in -your- life, after all."  
  
The silvery-haired young woman turned her head towards Lyserg, smiling faintly. _He's one of the most important people in my life right now, that much is true...but is he my Pope and my Hermit...or is he...my Strength and my Star...?_  
  
The green-haired Englishman smiled back at her. "Think it over before you sleep tonight. I'm sure the answer will come to you in time."  
  
"...Hai," Jeanne nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Tamao-san. You've been wonderful."  
  
Tamao smiled brightly. "Glad I could help."  
  
"OH, CONVENT GIRL..." Hao's voice echoed loudly from the dining hall, reverberating up to the ends of the Tea Room.  
  
Jeanne's head snapped up and she stood up abruptly, taking Lyserg with her, pure irritation written on her whole face. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU WANT, ASAKURA HAO?" She called out in a voice as loud as Hao's.  
  
Hao turned his head and peeked inside the Tea Room. "...There you are!" He said cheerfully. "Are you and Lyserg-kun just going to continue making me wait? I'm very eager to have another game with the two of you." He declared brightly.  
  
Lyserg glared at Hao, and nodding gratefully at Tamao, he pulled on Jeanne's hand and walked towards the long-haired shaman. "We're not interested in playing another round of poker with YOU," he said pointedly. "...right, Jeanne?" He turned to his companion.  
  
She was staring off into space, but upon seeing Lyserg's concerned look, she snapped back into reality. "YES, WE ARE!" She answered loudly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Lyserg gazed at Jeanne incredulously...and he groaned. He forgot about the fortune._ It appears that your luck is about to change..._he shook his head. He -really- hoped that fortune was accurate...he didn't know what he was going to do if ever Jeanne got totally drunk...he had -no- idea how he was going to deal with it...  
  
"WONDERFUL!" Hao remarked gleefully. "You're accepting my challenge, yes?"  
  
Jeanne plopped down on her seat and gave the long-haired shaman a mockingly sweet smile. "I sure am!" She pulled on Lyserg's hand, and the green-haired shaman had no other choice but to sit down, with a resigned look on his face.  
  
"Are you NOT scared of losing again?" Hao asked the maiden, resting his chin on his hand.  
  
"I WON'T lose," Jeanne said decisively. "Tamao-san told me that my luck is about to change. Prepare to get drunk, Asakura Hao," she told the long-haired shaman in a challenging tone.  
  
Lyserg looked up at the ceiling and prayed.  
  
Hao grinned widely as he shuffled the deck of cards again. "I'm looking forward to this, Iron Maiden Jeanne. Lyserg-kun," he added, giving the Englishman a conspiratorial wink. "Horo-horo-kun, I know you've been DYING to get out of my crutches..." He told the Ainu man meaningfully.  
  
Horo-horo blinked, then he breathed a sigh of relief. "I can go now?" He said in a slightly slurred voice. "Good!" Shaking his head to ward off the after-effects of the four goblets of wine he had managed to ingest, he stumbled out of the dining hall and disappeared.  
  
"Well, then...let's do it." Hao began to distribute the cards to his two companions, smiling at the both of them all the way.  
  
Lyserg sighed with resignation as he accepted his cards. Hopefully, Jeanne would give up on this just before things start to get out of hand...  
  
"Bring it on." The Englishman groaned mentally as the silvery-blue haired maiden flashed Hao a challenging look.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Nnngghh..." Horo-horo groaned as he swayed backwards, lost his balance and fell back-first on top of a table. _Where the -hell- am I...? _He wondered half-sleepily as he rolled over onto his stomach and forced his eyes open to gaze at his surroundings.  
  
Something dark pink met his eyes. "Go away," He muttered to the dark pink whatever-it-is. "I don't like pink."  
  
The dark pink something glared at him. "You're on MY table. MOVE," the...thing ordered him.  
  
"Where am I?" He wondered aloud as he tried to clear his vision. He looked away from the dark pink thing and focused his blurry eyes on something else...something cream-colored, sort of yellowish, and round, with something red on top. -This- one looked particularly edible...he reached for it with his hand...  
  
Something forceful and very painful hit him before he even got anywhere near the edible thing. "Ouch," he groaned as he absently rubbed the red spot on his hand, blinking several times and shaking his head.  
  
"You're in the TEA ROOM," A sharp, female voice emphasized...a voice that was quite familiar...  
  
The Ainu man blinked two more times. "Ahh, that's better..." he exclaimed as his vision finally cleared and focused. He looked around him. "Where am I?" He wondered for the second time that night.  
  
Someone sighed exasperatedly nearby. "I SAID, you're in the TEA ROOM," The same sharp female voice earlier said dryly.  
  
Horo-horo turned his head to the source of the voice...and he stood up from the table quickly upon realizing who it was. "YOU!"  
  
Tamao shrugged as she relaxed in her seat. "Me. So what?"  
  
"What are -you- doing here?" He demanded forcefully, wrinkling his nose as his eye caught the pink-haired fortune teller's dress.  
  
She gave him a look. "I should be asking that question, NOT you." She replied coolly.  
  
Horo-horo frowned at her, backtracking briefly on his thoughts...he remembered playing poker with Hao...he remembered losing to the lunatic four consecutive times...he remembered drinking four full goblets of wine...he remembered Lyserg, and Jeanne, and Hao's challenge...Hao telling him he could leave, and him leaving...him stumbling out of the dining hall, and then..."I remember now." He announced.  
  
"Oh, that's good then," Tamao said sarcastically. "Now, would you MIND leaving? I'm a little busy right now."  
  
The Ainu man ignored her and focused his eyes upon the strawberry cheesecake at the cake stand behind her. _So...this is the cream-colored yellowish round thing with something red on top that I saw earlier...hmm...cheesecake..._he started to reach for the dessert again...  
  
The same forceful and painful thing that had hit him earlier met his hand once again. "OUCH! WHAT THE -HELL- WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted out at the pink-haired fortune teller.  
  
She glared at him as she waved her hand threateningly. "That's ANNA-SAMA'S. You are NOT ALLOWED to touch it," the woman retorted pointedly.  
  
"Why NOT?" Horo-horo demanded.  
  
Tamao rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Didn't I just say it?" She said with exasperation. "That cheesecake is NOT yours. Do you always make it a point to touch things even if they're NOT yours?" She asked dryly.  
  
"No, I DON'T," The Ainu man said defensively. "Why do you need to reserve this for HER?" He looked around. "...she's not even anywhere in here. And BESIDES, why don't you just go and make ANOTHER ONE?"  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Tamao shot back. "We're all out of strawberries, and we're all out of cream cheese. Yoh-sama will buy some more of the stuff tomorrow morning, but as of now, this is the only one left. I don't want to be held responsible if Anna-sama runs amok...because she might."  
  
"Well, THAT'S good news," Horo-horo replied, brushing off Tamao's hand and -still- reaching for the cheesecake.  
  
The pink-haired fortune teller pushed him away forcefully. "I TOLD you, that's NOT yours. Can't you get that through your THICK HEAD?"  
  
"I WANT IT!" The Ainu man shouted stubbornly.  
  
"WELL, I'M NOT GIVING IT TO YOU!" Tamao shouted back. "I'M NOT GIVING SOMETHING I WORKED SO HARD ON TO A DRUNK IDIOT SUCH AS YOURSELF!"  
  
"I'm NOT drunk!"  
  
"Yes YOU ARE!" She insisted. "Just take a look at yourself. You just landed on top of my table a little while ago. You would have fallen unconscious if I hadn't slapped your hand. And besides that, you SMELL like wine!"  
  
Horo-horo glared at Tamao and sniffed himself. "No, I DON'T!"  
  
"YES, YOU DO!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME, COULD THE TWO OF YOU TONE IT DOWN A NOTCH, PLEASE?" Hao called out from the dining room. "We need a little bit of peace and quiet here so that our dearly beloved Jeanne-sama can concentrate."  
  
"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, LUNATIC!" The Ainu man yelled loudly.  
  
"I DON'T NEED silence just to be able to CONCENTRATE, Asakura Hao," Came Jeanne's defensive and half-drunk voice.  
  
"Horo-horo-kun...Tamao-san...just please, lower the volume a bit, will you?" Lyserg's voice was pleading. And panicky.  
  
"Yes, alright. Sorry!" Tamao called out to the dining hall. Then, in a lower tone of voice, she turned back to the annoying presence with her. "Go away." She muttered.  
  
"No." Horo-horo shot back, jumping up on top of the table. He sat down and leaned forward expectantly towards the pink-haired fortune teller. "I'm not leaving until you give me a slice of that cheesecake."  
  
Tamao rolled her eyes to the ceiling impatiently. "I already told you, I CAN'T. I made that especially for Anna-sama. It's the only dessert out here that no one else can touch but her. Why don't you just choose something else?"  
  
"Because I want that cheesecake," Horo-horo said matter-of-factly.  
  
The pink-haired young woman exhaled, then, she stood up and slammed her hands down on top of the table. She then leaned forwards until she was practically nose-to-nose with the Ainu man, her rose-pink eyes flashing menacingly. "You.Can't.Have.It!"  
  
"Why..." Horo-horo leaned closer, "...not?" He gazed squarely into her eyes. _Yes, that's it...way to go, Horo-horo...you just managed to bring out the evil in this woman...WAY TO GO._   
  
_I mean, just look at her eyes...they're like...fiery roses...who -else- has got that color of eyes...but -her-?  
_   
_Oh, hell. You must be really, really drunk if you're starting to think like this. You're starting to sound as if you like this woman. You're starting to sound as if you're...attracted to HER...  
  
Oh, shit...  
_   
"Aaaarggh!" Tamao whipped her head about and groaned out loud, ignoring the weird thumping sounds inside her chest that had begun the moment she became...TOO close...to the Ainu man. _This has nothing to do with him. This has nothing to do with him at all. It has to do with the fact that I'm very annoyed -and- very angry right now. I am -so- incredibly annoyed. At him. And so incredibly angry. And irritated. And impatient. And...  
  
Oh, GOD, he's still looking at ME. Please, stop looking at me...  
_   
Horo-horo jumped down from the table and walked threateningly towards Tamao. Although she was standing up, she was at the side area of the Tea Room, where the end of the walls meet, meaning, it was highly possible that the Ainu man would be able to corner and trap her, and she would have no means of escape. "Give me the cheesecake," He ordered.  
  
"No." She glared at him as she stepped back, bringing her closer towards the wall. She groaned mentally. _This is -not- good. This is NOT good at all...  
  
Oh, GOD, he's got the most amazing blue eyes...wait, what the hell am I thinking?_  
  
"Give.Me.The.Cheese.Cake." The Ainu man punctuated each word with a step forward. _This is so much fun. So much better than poker. So much better than food, even. And definitely much better than dessert...or cheesecake...GODDAMMIT, she doesn't only have eyes like roses, she smells like roses, too...okay, that's it! I'm drunk. I really am drunk. I am so very very drunk..._  
  
"No.I.Will.Not!" Tamao continued to glare at him as she took several cautious step backwards...any minute now, and she was going to hit the wall. She was going to get cornered. She was going to get cornered by him.  
  
Somewhere deep inside her mind, she realized she should have been bothered by that fact. Should have.  
  
But she wasn't. She wasn't bothered at all. Not when he was looking at her like that. His voice was threatening, his movements were threatening, but his eyes...  
  
His eyes...  
  
He was looking at her like he wanted to...like he wanted to...  
  
_Oh, God, NO. No.Way.  
_   
_You need to escape, Tamamura Tamao. You need to do something so you can get out of there. You need to do something, fast._ Looking around her, she searched for an option..._the cheesecake...no, no, that's for Anna-sama...she looked out the window...trees, flowers, lilies...light blue...woman...Pilica-chan!_ "Pilica-chan's been gone for a long while now, hasn't she?" She told the Ainu man in a rush.  
  
Horo-horo stopped abruptly, looking at the pink-haired woman as if he had just remembered something that he had forgotten but he shouldn't have forgotten because it was so important. "Yes. She has. And what does that have to do with my cheesecake?" _Now that she's mentioned it...where the -hell- is that sister of mine...?_  
  
"Nothing!" Tamao said quickly, thinking hard and fast. _Pilica-chan...ran off...dark blue...Chinese...Ren-san!_ "Except that Ren-san's been gone for a while now, too."  
  
The Ainu man continued to look at her through narrowed eyes. "You think I care about that?" _Of course I do. Of course I care about that. Pilica's been gone for a while now, and so has Ren, and they're probably together right now doing goodness knows what...but I'd rather not think about that. It's not important. My sister can take care of herself._  
  
_There are much more important things on my mind right now, like...like strawberry cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake with dark red strawberry ripple and lots of strawberries and creamy pink icing and rose-pink eyes and pink hair and creamy skin and ruby red dress and red lips and...  
_   
_WHAT the HELL?  
  
I'm NOT describing cheesecake anymore, am I? I'm describing HER.  
_   
_Oh, hell. I really -am- drunk...  
_   
"Of course you do!" The pink-haired young woman pointed out, nodding her head and averting her eyes. "She's your sister!" _Please stop looking at me like that, I'm NOT a cheesecake...I should have given him even just one slice...now he's looking at me like...like he wants to...eat me.  
_   
That analogy should have bothered her. Should have.  
  
And when he started to walk forward towards her again, she should have been alarmed.  
  
And when he moved even closer and leaned both of his hands against the wall on either side of her head, she should have panicked.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
And she could have shouted for help...but she didn't. She couldn't...because the moment she opened her mouth to say something, his mouth came swooping towards hers, silencing her with a kiss.  
  
And she couldn't speak anymore. She couldn't shout. She couldn't even think.  
  
She didn't want to.  
  
She was falling...she was falling, falling fast...  
  
She should have been bothered...but she wasn't.  
  
Nope, she wasn't bothered at all.   
  
Not one bit.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Ryu-kun...don't you think it would be better if you'd just STOP running?" Tao Jun suggested as she cornered Ryu off to one side of the kitchen. "I know you're pretty tired," she added upon seeing the man gasping for breath.  
  
Ryu paused to look at her briefly, then he averted his eyes. "I can't." He muttered. _I don't know what I might do to you if I did...I might...do something that's...way over your values...and my values..._  
  
Jun sighed as she leaned across the kitchen counter. "Would you like to know WHY I'm chasing you?" She asked, undoing the ribbon on her hair and tossing her head back, causing the silken dark green mass to fall over her shoulders like waterfall.  
  
Ryu glanced back at her then...and found that he couldn't stop staring. She was just too beautiful..."Yes, please. I'd like to know." He managed to say as he continued staring at her.  
  
The Chinese woman rested her chin on her hand. "Do you remember six years ago...you know, Yoh-kun and Anna-san's wedding?" She paused as she awaited for an answer. When he gave a slight nod, she continued. "Do you remember getting drunk?" She frowned. "Wait, let me rephrase that...do you remember drinking?"  
  
Ryu stared at the green-haired woman, thinking all the while. Remembering. "I think I do," he answered finally. "But...wasn't everyone else drinking, too? I mean, even Yoh-Danna and Anna-Okami were drinking...at least, right before they left without telling anyone..."  
  
Jun waved her finger across his face. "That's where you're wrong," she corrected. "...between the two of them, only Anna-san was drinking, and I do believe she only drank one glass of champagne. As for Yoh-kun...-he- wasn't allowed to drink much because -he- was the designated driver for the two of them." She gave him a meaningful look. "That aside," she continued, "do you remember who you were drinking with?"  
  
Ryu gave her a confused look before he answered. "Ren, Horo-horo...Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove...Faust...Mikihisa-sama...and the Danna's twin brother," he ticked off his fingers thoughtfully. "I still don't understand what this has to do with--"  
  
"Hao-kun," Jun interrupted. "You were drinking with everyone else...and with Hao-kun. If I remember right, every single time there's a celebration in the Asakura family, -he- never fails to get at least one person drunk at the party...and Yoh-kun and Anna-san's wedding is no exception."  
  
Ryu's brain snapped up and began to function again. NOW he remembered. The long-haired twin brother of his Danna had offered him--and everyone else--several bottles of his late boss's company's expensive wine. Although most everyone else had declined, something inside of him...willed him to accept...and he did. And that night, he had managed to dispose of three and a half of the six full bottles of wine that Hao had given him..."I got drunk," he announced.  
  
"Yes. Yes, you did," Jun straightened up as she gazed over at him with surprise. "You finally remembered. Good. Now," she continued, looking back at him expectantly, "...do you remember what you did right after getting drunk?"  
  
The person being addressed frowned at her. "No...not really..." he gave her a curious look. "Why? Did I do anything bad?" He wondered.  
  
Jun's eyes fell and she gave a resigned sigh. "No, no you didn't." She answered sadly. _You didn't do anything bad...other than the fact that...you chased me around the reception hall and managed to kiss me...though I don't think I could really consider that as bad, could I? After all...if I really thought that what you did to me then was bad...I wouldn't be chasing you around right now...would I?_ "Well...I guess it doesn't really matter now. It's irrelevant if you don't remember it." She began to tie her hair back up and prepared to leave the kitchen. _This is just...a one-sided thing...I shouldn't have bothered after all..._She walked towards the door leading out of the kitchen.  
  
"Jun...san?" Ryu pulled on her hand before she took any further step. "Can't you just please tell me what I did?"  
  
The Chinese woman gazed down at his hand, before she softly pulled away and looked up at him, shaking her head. "...It doesn't matter," she told him with a sad smile. "If you don't remember...then maybe it's for the best. I'll stop chasing you now." And with that, she walked towards the door and disappeared, leaving an incredibly confused Ryu behind.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Anna, come on..." Yoh told his wife pleadingly as he followed her out of the dining hall towards the hallway lobby. "I really didn't mean it. Please don't be angry anymore..."  
  
Anna stopped abruptly, whipping about to glare at her husband. "I'm sorry, do I know YOU?" She asked coolly.  
  
"OF COURSE you know me," Yoh replied blankly, scratching his head in puzzlement at her question. "I'm your HUSBAND," he emphasized, flashing her a wounded-puppy-dog look.  
  
The blonde woman rolled her eyes to the ceiling, walked towards the reception table and leaned against it with her back facing him, for a good fifteen minutes or so. She was NOT going to allow him to wheedle his way out of this one. _Honestly, allowing the twins to engage in a food fight is fine, but posing as Hao...and EVEN worse, letting that lunatic twin brother of his pose...as HIM...that's so way way -way- WAY beyond unforgivable.  
_   
Yoh's hand slowly crept on top of her shoulder after a while. She shook him away forcefully. He gave a resigned sigh. "Please, Anna...I swear to God, I'll never ever do something like that again," he vowed. "Ever," he added for good measure, walking around her a little bit so that he could look at her...but she refused to face him. "Pleeaase...?"  
  
"Give me one GOOD reason why I should," was the curt reply.  
  
"Umm..." Yoh scratched his head thoughtfully. "...Because uh...I'm your husband?"  
  
Anna turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "ARE you?"  
  
"Of course I--"  
  
"How can I be SURE you're not still HAO posing as my HUSBAND?" She asked steely.  
  
Yoh winced. He paced back and forth across the hallway floor for a long, long while, cursing himself silently over and over again. _How can I prove to her that...that I'm YOH and -not- HAO? Do I really need to? I mean, isn't that already obvious...? I have short hair, I'm not wearing earrings, and I -don't- smell like wine or cigarette smoke. I mean, didn't she already say that earlier tonight...?_  
  
_She did...didn't she?_  
  
_So...how come she sounds like she wants me to..._he stopped abruptly at that thought, his whole body frozen in mid-step as he realized. _This is a test, Yoh. She's trying to see if you really -are- you. You're going to have to do something...something that only -you- will think of doing. Something like..._He paused as an idea dawned on him. A slow grin spread across his face.  
  
"Anna, please stay here, okay? I'll get you something...just so that I can prove to you that I'M really ME." He flashed his wife a reassuring grin before he walked out of the hallway lobby and headed towards the Tea Room.  
  
"Yoh, wait--" Anna turned her head a bit and tried to catch up with her husband, but he had already disappeared. She sighed. _I didn't mean for it to go this far...I didn't mean to worry him like that...I just wanted to find out...up to what lengths he would go to just to gain my forgiveness...I wonder if I might have overdone it a little bit..._She paused, gazing curiously at the doorway he had disappeared to. _The Tea Room...what's in the Tea Room...?_ She wondered.  
  
About five minutes later, her husband came back, carrying something in his hand. Anna turned her head away and stared at the wall, trying her best not to look like she was waiting for him.  
  
"I'm back," he greeted, setting down the tray he was holding on the side of the reception table nearest to his wife.  
  
Anna turned her head slightly and looked down at what he had brought...the remaining one whole strawberry cheesecake, a small knife, and a fork. She hid a small smile as he took hold of the knife and sliced her a fairly large piece. Then, he cut a small chunk from the slice with the fork and held it in front of her like some sort of peace offering.  
  
And Anna couldn't help it. She turned around to face him completely, the smile finally breaking out of her face. "So...this is what you got...?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he nodded his head vigorously as he continued to hold out the fork laden with cheesecake in front of her. "I know it's probably not enough for you to forgive me...but I really wish you would," he added hopefully.  
  
This time, the smile on her face evolved into a full grin. She just couldn't help herself. He was just so incredibly handsome whenever he asked for forgiveness...it honestly made her knees a little weak..."Alright then," she said finally. "You're forgiven."  
  
Yoh's eyes widened. "Really?" He started to grin. "Good."  
  
His wife continued to smile at him, amusement and affection...and a whole lot of love evident in her eyes. She then eyed the cheesecake-laden fork he was holding out in front of her with a slight raising of an eyebrow. "Are you going to give that to me, or are you just gonna continue holding it up like that?" She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." he grinned sheepishly. "Here."  
  
Anna closed her eyes and opened her mouth as he gave it to her, savoring the sweetness of the strawberries and the taste of the cream cheese...and the warm, sweet kiss that followed after it. Sighing with pleasure, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back as the fork he was holding fell from his hand and he moved forward to lean her back against the table, his arms automatically pulling her close and wrapping around her waist.  
  
Just like every single time they kissed, the world seemed to disappear into nothingness. Time stood still. Only the two of them existed, and they were in an endless, bottomless, blissful oblivion. Nothing else mattered--no one else mattered to them but each other...  
  
No one else mattered to Anna but HIM...the feel of his arms around her, his breath against hers, his steadily rising heartbeat against her own...and the softness and sweetness and warmth of his lips and his mouth and his tongue as he caressed hers lovingly, over and over again..._yes, this is definitely my husband...definitely Yoh...because no one else can make me feel like this...no one else, except for him...just him...ONLY him..._  
  
_Oh, GOD...this is Heaven...I feel like I'm kissing an angel...holding an angel in my arms...if this is a dream...please, let me not wake up...if I'm dead, and if God asks if I want to live again...I'd choose death, if it would mean having this angel...holding this angel...kissing this angel...and loving this angel for eternity..._Yoh's eyes were closed as he felt--and savored--every kiss, every single touch...every single breath that she gave, every single heartbeat...every single inch of her that she offered to HIM...and only him...being in her arms was pure Heaven...and he didn't think anything else was more perfect than that...he did -not- want anything else...  
  
"Yoh," Anna spoke as they broke apart after a couple of minutes, both of them breathless and looking incredibly dazed. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She didn't want to move away...not when being this close to him felt so incredibly good...  
  
"Yeah...?" Yoh murmured breathlessly as he tangled his hands in her silky hair, his lips still about half a millimeter away from hers.  
  
"You're...Yoh. My husband," She whispered against his mouth, nodding her head with confirmation.  
  
"I am." Yoh agreed. "...And you're Anna, my beautiful, wonderful wife." He added, grinning slightly. Upon spotting the cheesecake, his brows furrowed suddenly, as if he remembered something.  
  
"...Yoh? What's the matter?" Anna asked, touching his furrowed brows with concern.  
  
"Nothing." Yoh's face had contorted into a funny-looking startled expression. "I just...well," he exhaled slowly as he continued, "When I went to the Tea Room...I...THINK I might have seen something I shouldn't have..."  
  
"What?" Anna looked over her husband's face curiously. "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw...um," he coughed, "I saw...Horo-horo. Well, I actually only saw his back, but uhm..." he gave another cough. "...I saw Tamao, too. And she was..." he shook his head as his voice trailed off. "I shouldn't have seen it."  
  
"WHAT did you SEE?" Anna persisted.  
  
"Kissing," Yoh replied quickly. "I saw them kissing. It's nothing...let's just forget about it...it's not our business anyway..."  
  
"Horo-horo?" The blonde woman had a very startled expression on her face. "...And Tamao? Are you SURE?"  
  
"Yeah," Yoh scratched his head as he nodded. "She's the only one with pink hair around here. I'm pretty sure it's her. And I'm pretty sure that it was Horo-horo's back I saw, too..."  
  
"Wow." Anna said with surprise. _Horo-horo and Tamao...there were sparks...and there were those arguments they've been having frequently...STILL, I never would have thought they would actually..._she shook her head. _Strange things usually happen every single time the Asakuras have some sort of a celebration...THIS -definitely- counts as one of those..._  
  
"You can say that again." Her husband agreed.  
  
"TOU...CHAN!" Ren-chan's voice, coupled with two sets of footsteps, startled Yoh and Anna. They broke apart from each other as Ren and Pilica, with the Ainu woman holding Ren-chan, entered the hallway lobby.  
  
"Anna-san, Yoh-san," Pilica greeted the two of them brightly. Upon closer observation, it seems that her cheeks were quite flushed, and her hair was tousled quite a bit. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Yoh smiled at her and inclined his head at the tray on the table. "Eating cheesecake," he answered matter-of-factly, eyeing Ren's somewhat tousled state and cheerful grin curiously. "Where did you guys come from?" He asked, with a meaningful look at Ren.  
  
The Chinese shaman smiled at his friend_...SMILED, -not- smirked,_ Yoh noted. "We were at the courtyard, talking over some things." He paused, patting Ren-chan's head affectionately. "I brought him with us. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Anna shot him a look. "It's not like we can do anything about it now, could we?" She retorted dryly.  
  
Ren winced slightly, but he managed to smile at Anna. "Sorry. Next time, I'll ask for your permission first." He grinned again. "Anyway, we're going up. It's getting late." He looked at Pilica and she nodded, holding out Ren-chan to Yoh and Anna.  
  
"What time is it?" Anna wondered as she took her youngest son from the Ainu woman. The little boy immediately wrapped his arms firmly around his mother's neck, but not before holding out his cheek to receive a goodnight kiss from his Aunt Pilica.  
  
"It's past ten," Pilica replied, inclining her head at the wall clock. "We've had a good time tonight, thanks to you and Yoh-san," She told Anna gratefully.  
  
"Yeah," Ren agreed as he smiled fondly at Pilica, and gave Ren-chan one last loving pat on the head. "It's been another great year." He told Yoh.  
  
Anna frowned thoughtfully at the clock. "It's past TEN? Where are the twins and Keiko? They should be sleeping right now, it's way past their bedtime..." She gave her husband a questioning look.  
  
"I think they're still watching Manta and Opacho's chess tournament," Yoh told her, smiling slightly.  
  
"...Yoh-kun. Anna-san," Jun's voice sounded from the direction of the pathway leading to the kitchen. In a few moments, the Chinese woman appeared. "Pilica-chan. Ren," She exclaimed in surprise upon seeing her brother...she looked back and forth between her brother and Pilica several times, noting the obvious closeness, as the realization occurred to her...and a knowing grin spread across her face. "Should I be congratulating you, my little brother?"  
  
Ren's face colored as he glanced at Pilica, before he turned to his sister with a warning look. "Do whatever you want. Where's Ryu?" He asked, peering behind his sister for the other man.  
  
Jun sighed forlornly. "In the kitchen. I left him there," she added, heaving, this time, a resigned sigh.  
  
Pilica looked up with concern at the older woman. "What happened, Jun-san?"  
  
"Nothing much," The Chinese woman replied with a reassuring smile at the Ainu woman...her future sister-in-law, she noted. "Nothing a good night's sleep can't cure, at least. Speaking of which," She paused, flashing her brother and Pilica a questioning look. "...are you two on your way up? Can I walk with you, or am I going to be the third wheel?" She added, with a teasing grin at her brother.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at his sister. "Of course you can come with us, and NO, you're not going to be the third wheel," he answered dryly. _It would be wonderful to get to walk with two of the most important women in my life,_ he thought. Smiling down at Pilica, he held out his arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Hai." Pilica smiled up brightly at him as she took his arm. Turning back to Anna and Yoh one last time, she said, "Again, thank you for a wonderful evening, Anna-san, Yoh-san."  
  
"You're welcome," Anna said with a smile.  
  
"Uh-huh." Yoh nodded in agreement.  
  
"Neesan..." Ren held out his other arm to his sister with a meaningful look. "Are you coming with us or not?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Jun exclaimed as she ran towards her brother, and pinched his cheek playfully before taking hold of his arm. "Oyasumi nasai, Anna-san, Yoh-kun, Ren-chan!" She called out to the three Asakuras as she, Ren, and Pilica, trudged up the stairs.  
  
Yoh and Anna smiled as they watched the three go up. Then, Anna turned to Yoh. "We should go check on the children. And we should go and make sure that brother of yours hasn't done any sort of damage this time," she added, frowning darkly as she thought of Hao and of what he might have done.  
  
Yoh smiled at his wife reassuringly. "Don't worry. It will all work out, somehow." He paused. "I mean, just look at Ren."  
  
His wife snorted. "About time he got his act together," She said dryly. "Come on, let's check on the dining hall."  
  
"Sure," Yoh nodded. "But before that..." He inclined his head at the strawberry cheesecake. "You should eat all of that first."  
  
"Are you going to feed it to me?" Anna asked him sweetly.  
  
A chuckle. "Do you even need to ask?"  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:**  
  
Uh...sorry this is so freaking long...^^;;; I swear, I'll *never* write a multi-character-centric fic ever again...it seriously hurts my head...  
  
Ah, yeah...I was going to prolong Hao and Yoh's scheme of posing as each other...but Anna wouldn't let me.^^;;;  
  
To monique-179..."OOC" means "out of character" and "tsuzuku" is japanese for "to continue," or roughly translated as "to be continued." And in case you were also wondering..."owarimashita" means "finished."^^  
  
Again, yuri maxwell, I owe my life to you for two things here: the Venetian glass-blowing thing, and that casino-thing suggestion...I do hope you'll -never- get tired of researching for me.^^  
  
And yeah, in case anybody noticed (does anyone actually LOOK BACK at those chapters...?), I changed the titles for Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. Ff.net was fooling with my format...and the title for chapter 5 was weird, anyways...^^  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 9: The Celebrations End

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's Funbari Onsen's 3rd anniversary, and Yoh and Anna's daughter's birthday. And yes, everyone is finally here!^^ Lots of silliness, weirdness, and of course, lots of love!^_^  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing. Warnings for chapter length (but this is much shorter than the previous one).^^  
  
More things happened here, yup.^^   
  
  
  
**Chapter 9 - The Celebration Ends  
**  
  
"It's late," Ren whispered as he finally lifted his mouth from Pilica's after a long, long kiss. His hands tangled in her hair as golden eyes continued to gaze into dark blue ones intensely...like they never wanted to look away.  
  
"It is," Pilica agreed as she gazed back at him, sighing softly as his hands slowly descended from her hair, softly touched her neck, then moved further downwards to touch her shoulders, her arms...and then, reached their desired destination. She leaned against him as his hands finally drew her close, his arms sliding around her waist. She tightened her hold around his neck, her fingertips stroking the stray hairs at his face.  
  
"I should go now," The Chinese shaman decided as he leaned closer, his mouth merely half a millimeter from hers. He briefly glanced at the door right beside the wall where he and Pilica were leaning. "And you should, too. We've been outside your room for quite some time..."  
  
"Yes. We have," She nodded her head slightly, her eyes slowly drifting close as his face again moved even closer towards hers. "You should go to your room. Jun-san's already gone to hers," She told him.  
  
"I know." Ren replied. "Maybe you should go inside now," he added in a soft murmur as he moved even closer...and closer...  
  
"Uh-huh. I should..." Pilica answered in a whisper, melting in his arms as he finally crossed the half a millimeter barrier between them...and...kissed her again.  
  
At that moment, all thoughts of heading to either one of their rooms vanished from both of their minds.   
  
The only thing that they remembered...was the fact that...they were in each other's arms, once again, savoring the warmth, the softness, the sweetness of their embrace...and the endless, blissful, and practically celestial feeling of the kiss...and of their mouths as they moved over each other's again and again...fusing, melding, then breaking apart...only to meet each other once more as if engaging in some sort of eternal, ethereal dance.  
  
Briefly, Ren tried to recall how many times they had already kissed that night, ever since they had admitted their feelings for each other. Probably more times than he could count...and much more times than he could remember.  
  
He didn't need to remember. Frequency was far less important than intensity--intensity, and depth--these two are the things that were always present every single time they kissed. No matter how many times they might have done it, those two things are what always caught him. Frequency was superficial, but depth and intensity...they defined what was within...like feelings, emotions...and something more.  
  
At the back of his mind, he wondered which poet it had been who preached something along the lines of the first kiss being the one that most people have engraved into their hearts, souls and minds. It's the first kiss that decides how the relationship will go, and if it would last. The love you have felt on the first kiss...that love has got to be enough to last your whole life, because if not...the relationship is not bound to last.  
  
That poet must have been lying...because in his experience, it was...very different. It was different because...every single time they kissed...something happened. Yes, of course he knew--and felt--that he loved her when they had first kissed. He didn't know if the love that had been there then was enough to last them a lifetime, but that didn't matter to him.  
  
That didn't matter because...that thing the poet had said--it wasn't true at all. At least, it didn't apply to him and Pilica, because the memory of the last--the most current kiss they had shared--that was always the one that was usually engraved in his mind. Although the last certainly wasn't the first time...that's what it always felt like. It was always fresh, new...and alive, like the blooming of a new flower.   
  
...And the LOVE...every single time, his love for her increased about ten thousand fold--or more, if that's even possible.   
  
-That- was the part he didn't understand...he didn't understand it at all. It was just that...he felt SO much in every kiss...he felt so much from HER. She offered herself wholly, fully to him in every single kiss...and even if possessing her was the farthest thing in his mind, -still- it felt like refusing her was a sin...that refusing her, or turning her away was the biggest mistake he would ever make in his whole life. It was like...she wanted to be bound with him for always, for...forever, if forever exists.   
  
And it probably does--for them.  
  
She was such a selfless woman, and although he felt like he didn't deserve anything of what she was offering, -still- he took it all, because that was what she wanted. That was what loving meant for her.  
  
As for him...more than his love increasing ten thousand fold every time she offered herself to him, he felt like giving himself to her as well. He wanted to...but the fact that bothered him was...he didn't know if he had enough to give. Considering -who- she was, and how much of herself she was giving to him willingly, he felt like...even his entire being wasn't enough. That even TWO of him wasn't going to be enough to match or equal what she was offering.  
  
-That- was what he didn't understand--loving her made him feel whole, and complete...yet at the same time, loving her made him feel...insufficient, somehow...   
  
_...Is...THAT what love is like...?_  
  
"Ren-kun...you're sighing," Pilica whispered against his mouth. She opened her eyes and gazed at him softly, deep concern etched all over her beautiful face. She touched his eyebrows, which were slightly furrowed, like he was thinking hard. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Ren said quickly, his eyes snapping open as he shook his head briefly. "I'm fine." _Except for the fact that I feel like I'm not enough for you, I'm perfectly fine..._He didn't dare voice those thoughts. Instead, he leaned her closer against the wall and started kissing her again.  
  
"Ren...kun..." Pilica sighed slightly, her voice trailing off as she gave up trying to talk to him, and instead, welcomed his kisses and tried to match his fervor by tightening her arms around his neck and kissing him back with her whole heart, mind and soul, surrendering her whole self up to him fully in every single kiss, breath, touch, and taste. She couldn't understand why it came so naturally to her to give herself up totally to just one person. She really wasn't like that normally...but when it comes to...HIM...everything she usually was ceased to exist. She was like a whole new different person...a woman who was not interested in taking, or receiving, but was only interested in giving...giving herself up utterly, wholeheartedly...to Ren...to him, and no one else.  
  
She wasn't interested in taking anything from him...but since he chose to give himself up to her, she accepted nevertheless, for she couldn't do otherwise. He completed her in the most ultimate sense...And she knew, that even though she had already offered herself totally to him, -she- probably wouldn't be able to make him feel as complete as -he- made her feel...because anything she offered, even if she gave him twice or thrice more, it wasn't enough to even come close to what he has given.  
  
But even that knowledge didn't matter to Pilica. _The fact that...I know that I had given myself up wholly to him...THAT'S what matters.  
_  
"What does...?" Ren stopped kissing her abruptly as he felt her lips mouthing something, her breath whispering something against him.  
  
Pilica's eyes opened as she realized that she'd said her final thoughts out loud. She smiled faintly at him. "You, and me. Us--that's what matters." She answered. _Nothing else...not even the feeling that I'm not enough for you...the important thing is that I have given you all of me...and you have given yourself to me as well, and completed me...the way only -you- can...  
_  
Ren bowed his head and he looked away, a deep frown on his face. "I'm not good enough for you," he told her quietly, echoing his latest series of thoughts.  
  
The Ainu woman rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed impatiently. _First, it was "I'm stupid," now it's "I'm not good enough for you."_ She shook her head. She placed one of her hands underneath his chin and raise his head up with her finger so that their eyes could meet. "You're berating yourself again."  
  
"But I really -am- not good enough for you." He insisted, averting his eyes.  
  
Pilica exhaled. "Could you please let me be the judge of that?" She stroked his eyelids with her fingers, coaxing the beautiful, bright golden orbs that were his eyes to look back at her. "Why do you think you're not good enough?"  
  
The Chinese shaman finally looked back at her. "I just feel it." He answered simply. "Every time we kiss, I know I love you even more, but the thing is..." he paused as he gave a resigned sigh, "...You give yourself to me, and every single time, I feel like I'm...perfected. Completed. Like I have everything in my grasp and I couldn't ask for more...but I can't say the same thing about you, because when I think about it...what do you have left when you've given yourself up to me? I can give you...me...but that wouldn't be enough. I can't complete you the way you complete me. I'm...not sufficient..." he stopped upon seeing that she was laughing softly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what's wrong with the two of us..." She shook her head as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. Upon seeing Ren's incredibly hurt look, she said quickly, "Ren-kun...if you think you're not good enough for me...then -I'm- not good enough for you either." She sighed, smiling slightly. "We've been thinking along the same lines," she explained. "Except, I've been thinking that...it doesn't matter to me if I'm not enough for you. What matters is that I've given you all that I can...all that I am."   
  
Ren nodded as he continued to stare at her intently, the hurt look vanishing from his face.   
  
"I think," Pilica began, "that no person in this world is born complete...or sufficient, as you say," She declared. "And you and I are no different...but that's the reason why we're together now--so that we can...complete each other." She finished with a decisive nod.  
  
The dark blue-haired young man breathed slowly, shaking his head as everything started to finally make sense to his incredibly clouded mind. He really wasn't very good with feelings. He couldn't even understand his own ones most of the time. It took a whole lot of effort to sort out his feelings for Pilica...and even then, admitting them to her had not been a particularly easy task. It had been like climbing a million mountains and crossing several oceans. He wondered if he could have actually gone through with his confession if she hadn't run after him right after he had stalked out of the dining hall...  
  
He smiled slightly. _Maybe...or maybe not._ He gazed at the azure-haired woman before him. _Pilica...she's very good with feelings...much better than I could ever be, at least...perhaps that's one of the reasons why me, and her, and the two of us...  
_  
A loud sigh interrupted his thoughts. "Ren-kun, you need to stop thinking too much." She told him sternly. "It's not good for you. It's not good for anyone, for that matter," she added, shaking her finger in front of him.  
  
Ren laughed. He couldn't help it. It was incredibly refreshing to see Pilica frowning at him, and lecturing him like a little boy...lecturing him the way she probably lectured Horo-horo...he winced slightly. Pilica's brother -still- didn't know about the status of Ren and his sister's relationship..._by heck, he's probably still refusing to believe that his sister is even remotely interested in anyone..._He shrugged. _Oh, well...he'll find out about this soon, anyway...and he -had- better learn to accept it,_ he added darkly. _I have no plans of letting his sister go...ever.  
_  
Pilica sighed impatiently and pinched his cheek hard when he didn't answer and had only laughed. That was a couple of minutes ago. 

"OUCH!" Ren groaned as he rubbed his cheek, a small, red mark slowly forming in the skin. He gave her a wounded look.  
  
"You just laughed at ME," She accused, "and you DIDN'T even heed my warning. You just remained QUIET and continued to THINK!" She glared at him before she pulled away, turning around so that she wouldn't face him.  
  
The Chinese shaman burst out laughing again at this. _Darn it, she's even more beautiful when she's angry..._Ren took a step towards Pilica and pulled on her shoulder gently, whirling her about. "I didn't mean it," he said sincerely, ceasing his laughter. "I was just thinking of how cute you are when you're trying to lecture me. And..." he lowered his voice a notch, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her against him, "how you're even more beautiful when you're angry..." his voice dropped to a whisper at the last word.  
  
Pilica blushed profusely as she allowed him to take her into his arms. "I had no idea you knew how to tease," she murmured softly as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
Ren smiled at her affectionately, stroking her azure hair. "I do. I just never felt the need to use it before." He paused thoughtfully. "...until now, that is..." he tipped her chin up with his finger and brushed his lips tenderly against hers.  
  
She slid her arms around his neck, leaning against him as she deepened the kiss. She sighed against his mouth as he tightened his hold around her and returned her kisses. This time, it was Ren who had his back against the wall. His hands ascended from her waist to caress her shoulders, moving further upwards to her neck, then even further up to her hair. He tangled his fingers in the soft, silky azure strands as the kiss slowly turned from innocent and sweet to hot and demanding.  
  
Pilica moaned with protest as Ren tore his mouth from hers abruptly, then, sighed with pleasure as his mouth moved to touch her chin, her cheeks, her nose, then her eyelids, moved upwards to her forehead, and then, descended back to touch the corners of her mouth, before going down even further to kiss her throat. She gasped as his mouth shifted to the side of her neck, her fingers threading through his hair as she tilted her head up to give him better access. Then, his mouth ascended back to capture her lips once more.  
  
From across the room, someone cleared his throat. Then, a male voice said in a hard, icy tone, "Pilica, go to bed." Horo-horo.  
  
The pair broke apart instantly upon hearing the voice. "Oniichan!" Pilica exclaimed as she furiously tried to straighten out her dress and her hair...without much success. She settled on asking a question instead. "Oniichan...how long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough," Horo-horo replied dryly, giving her a stern look. "Ren," he said in hard tone, nodding his head briefly at his friend.  
  
"Horo-horo," Ren acknowledged in the same hard tone the Ainu man had used. He folded his arms across his chest, watching Pilica with amusement at the corner of one eye as she continued trying to straighten out her clothes. "We didn't realize you were there."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't," Was the curt reply. He glanced back and forth several times between his sister and Ren, the frown on his face deepening as he gave them both an appraising look. "You should go now," he told Ren.  
  
Somewhere near the staircase, a pair of footsteps were heard. The three turned their heads as a head of pink hair appeared from the said area, followed by the face, the shoulders...and then, the whole person. Tamao.  
  
"Ren-san. Pilica-chan," She smiled brightly upon spotting the two of them. "Shouldn't you both be in bed by now? It's very late," she added, smiling meaningfully at the both of them. Then, she made the mistake of turning her head and her eyes towards far across the room.  
  
At the same time that her head turned, so did Horo-horo's...in her direction.  
  
For a brief moment, rose-pink eyes met dark blue. Then, both Horo-horo and Tamao looked away extremely quickly as if they've been burned, total embarrassment--and something else--quite apparent by the blush on each of their faces.  
  
Ren and Pilica watched this whole scene with amusement, the two of them exchanging a smile.  
  
Horo-horo coughed loudly as he walked towards the pair, the earlier blush still quite visible on his face.  
  
"Oyasumi, Ren-san, Pilica-chan...H...horo-horo..." Tamao swallowed as she said the Ainu man's name, blushing again as she shook her head and started out quickly towards her quarters up on the seventh floor.  
  
"Oyasumi, Tamao-san!" Pilica called out to the pink-haired fortune teller. Tamao waved at her in acknowledgement before finally disappearing.   
  
Horo-horo exhaled, looking up to the ceiling before turning to the Chinese shaman again. "Go to your room, Ren." He said firmly.  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow, his arms still folded across his chest. "Are you trying to order me around?" He asked the Ainu man in a clipped tone.  
  
Horo-horo walked in between his sister and his friend, then leaned against the wall. "What if I am?"  
  
Ren rolled his eyes and shrugged. "...Alright. I'll go," he said finally, with a resigned sigh. He flashed the Ainu man a look. "Happy now?"  
  
"Like HELL I am," Horo-horo shot back.  
  
The Chinese shaman began to walk in the direction of his own room, before he stopped abruptly and marched back towards the Ainu siblings. "Sorry. Forgot something." Then, he took a step towards Pilica, and, ignoring her brother, he swept her into his arms, lowered his mouth to hers...and kissed her long and hard and thoroughly, not stopping until he was sure that he had engraved every single inch of her into his heart, and his memory.  
  
"Ren-kun," Pilica said breathlessly as he finally released her. She stumbled forward and would have fallen on her knees if he hadn't caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"Sorry," He smiled at her sheepishly. "Anyway..." he darted his eyes briefly to Horo-horo, whose earlier frown had now evolved into a full-fledged murderous look. "Oyasumi," he said, loudly enough for the Ainu man to hear. Leaning forward, he whispered against her ear, "Aishiteru yo."  
  
Warm color tinted her cheeks. "Oyasumi nasai." _Aishiteru yo,_ she mouthed to him.  
  
Ren nodded, smiling slightly as he turned away from her, gave Horo-horo a faint nod, and finally, walked briskly towards his own room. "I'll see you both tomorrow morning!" He called out over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Horo-horo yelled, glaring at the other man's retreating back. He then turned back to his sister. "Pilica, let's..." He stopped abruptly upon shifting his gaze to her.  
  
His sister was leaning against the wall, her eyes following Ren's retreating back with a soft smile on her face. She was slowly sliding down to the floor...  
  
The Ainu man rolled his eyes and exhaled. He had not seen this coming. Ren definitely had quite an impact on his sister. _Why, if Pilica had been a block of ice, she probably would have melted into a water puddle by now..._He shook his head. Falling in love certainly did weird things to people, but...he'd never actually thought it would have this kind of effect on his sister. _I mean, this is -way- more than weird, it's...it's...very, very strange...crazy, in fact..._  
  
_...Maybe because it's...Ren._   
  
_My sister is in love with TAO REN.   
_  
He groaned slightly. _I think I'd better start learning to accept that fact...  
  
Love...is making my sister crazy...  
_  
As for him...he really wouldn't know, would he? After all, he's never actually fallen in love. And he didn't have any plans to do so anytime soon. _I mean, if...THIS..._He looked over at his sister again_...is_ _what loves does to a person, then...I'd rather not. No, thanks.  
_  
"Pilica...oh, for CRYING OUT LOUD!" He held up his hands in defeat, then, pulling on his sister's arms, he managed to straightened her up to a standing position. He swung the door to her room open and deposited her inside it. "Change your clothes and go to bed!" He called out as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Exhaling impatiently upon hearing a faint bump from inside the room, he quickly swung the door open again and stepped inside. He found his sister slumped down on the floor and leaning against the wall, unmoving, her eyes completely dazed...a soft, dreamy smile still on her lips.  
  
Horo-horo sighed with irritation as he looked dismally at his sister_...Love. Tch. If -this- it what it does to a person...who needs it?  
_  
_...I certainly don't.  
  
Yup. I don't need it one bit.  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Oniichan," Yoh greeted his brother as he walked towards the far side of the rooftop where his twin was standing and looking down at the city below them.  
  
"Yoh," Hao greeted back, flipping his hair smoothly and smiling at his brother. He took the stick of English Lemon Tea Lights he was smoking out of his mouth and blew out a couple of smoke rings into the air. "What are you doing here?" He peered behind his twin. "Where are your kids? And where's that lovely wife of yours?"  
  
Yoh frowned at the stick of cigarette his brother was holding, before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "The twins are still at the dining hall with Faust, Chocolove and Ryu, watching Manta and Opacho's chess game. That game's been going on for almost four hours already, and yet still, no one's winning." He gave a slight chuckle. "I never realized Manta could be so competitive."  
  
"I never realized Opacho could be so competitive, either," Hao replied dryly. "She and Tanma get along so well. It almost makes you think that...there's something going on between them." He finished with a wicked grin.  
  
Yoh looked at his brother curiously. "Is there...?" He wondered. Manta and Opacho...well, THAT'S certainly the weirdest pair he's ever encountered...  
  
Hao laughed. "We'll never know, will we?" He paused, leaning his hands against the railings. "Opacho hasn't even told me what's in it for her if she wins or loses in this tournament." He glanced at his brother. "They must have made some sort of...secrecy pact between them, I gather."  
  
Yoh shrugged. "You're probably right. Manta hasn't told me anything about it, either." He said with a sigh. "You'd think as his best friend, he'd tell me...but noo..." he shook his head.  
  
"He doesn't need to tell you everything that goes on in his life, Otouto," The long-haired shaman admonished. "After all...YOU don't tell him everything either. And me, as well," he added with a meaningful look.  
  
"...You have a point," Yoh said finally, after several minutes. _It's not as if I would actually tell them about my...sex life...I mean, THAT'S between me and Anna..._  
  
"So...where's the rest of your family?" Hao persisted.  
  
Leaning his elbows against the railings, Yoh replied, "Keiko's with Tamao somewhere, I think...she's probably getting ready for bed. And Anna..." he smiled fondly at the thought of his wife. "...she's with Ren-chan. I think she's giving him a bath and preparing him for bed. We shouldn't have allowed him to stay up this late, but, well...things happened." He said dully.  
  
"Ah," Hao nodded his head with understanding as he took a long drag from his stick. "I remember quite clearly how Ren-kun kidnapped your son just before he...stormed out of the dining hall in the middle of the poker game," he smiled slightly. "...and the object of his affections followed him soon after," he added, a knowing grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard," Yoh said with a chuckle, shaking his head with mock-exasperation at his twin. "Oniichan...you got him angry again...didn't you?"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was chance!" Hao protested. "Chance did it. Well, I...might have added fuel to the fire," he admitted, "...but it honestly wasn't me who's responsible for all of it. If anything," he continued brightly, "the pattern of Ren-kun's fortune must have been the sole culprit, so if there's anyone who knows about it...it should be Tamao-chan." He grinned widely upon mentioning the pink-haired fortune teller. "Although I have doubts as to whether she'll be able to give us an accurate reading anytime soon. I do believe...she's a little bit...distracted."  
  
"Hn." Yoh groaned slightly. "Thanks for reminding me. I -still- can't believe it, though...I mean, I knew about Ren and Pilica...but Tamao...and HORO-HORO?" He shook his head with disbelief. "It's kind of strange..."  
  
Hao reached forward and patted his brother's head. "Your perception is apparently not working too well," He remarked teasingly. "Either that," he continued thoughtfully, "...or you're just too...preoccupied...distracted...by your wife," he supplied with a knowing grin. "Ne?"  
  
"Well..." Yoh grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "She's a wonderful distraction..." he shook his head helplessly. "I can't help it if I always...um. You know," he said with slight embarrassment.  
  
The long-haired shaman waved his hand dismissively at his brother. "No need to explain. I understand quite perfectly," he grinned again. "Anyway," he said seriously, "...if Horo-horo-kun manages to sort out all his feelings by early tomorrow morning, then...I'd have to say goodbye to my most beautiful limousine for one whole month. Ah, the pain of it..." he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart and shaking his head sadly.   
  
"What did you bargain your limousine to Horo-horo with?" Yoh asked incredulously.  
  
"Nothing much," Hao replied innocently, taking another long drag from his stick. "Just, you know...a whole month with it in exchange for any further developments in his love life...like realizations, confessions, significant bedroom occurrences...that kind of thing."  
  
Yoh narrowed his eyes at his brother. _Significant BEDROOM occurrences?_ "You're joking...right?"  
  
His twin shook his head. "No, I'm not." He replied smoothly. "Well I MIGHT have been joking on the significant bedroom occurrences thing..." he added after some thought.  
  
Yoh raised his eyes up to the sky and sighed with resignation. "I REALLY don't know what I'm going to do with you, Oniichan."  
  
"Like I told you earlier today, brother..." Hao rested his arms around his brother's shoulders and smiled sweetly at him. "...there's nothing you need to do. And I'm sure you're not gonna want to do anything, either...for I KNOW you love me the way I am." He rested his head on Yoh's right shoulder and grinned cheerfully. "Ne?"  
  
His brother gave another sigh. "...Hai." He answered finally. "But you know, I just have to ask..." Yoh turned his head slightly to look at Hao. "Why do you always feel that...NEED to do something...WEIRD every single time the Asakuras have some sort of a celebration?"  
  
"Weird?" Hao quirked an eyebrow. "Define 'weird,' Yoh."  
  
"Don't play innocent with me now," Yoh warned dryly. "You KNOW what I'm talking about. During my wedding, you got Ryu drunk enough to chase Ren's sister around the reception hall and..." he shook his head. "...two years ago, you got...ME drunk during our birthday." he added.  
  
"So I did," Hao agreed. "...but if I remember correctly, you and your wife succeeded in creating Ren-chan that day, too." He grinned wickedly at his brother.  
  
Flushing slightly, Yoh exhaled. "Yeah, but it would have been much nicer if I remembered..." he muttered. "Anyway, tonight..." he gave his brother a look. "You've managed to succeed in getting both Horo-horo -and- Jeanne drunk." He folded his arms across his chest. "What do you have to say about that, Oniichan?"  
  
Hao shrugged. "It's not my fault Horo-horo-kun's got no luck when it comes to card games. And it's not exactly my fault that convent girl's bad luck followed her all the way from London. Besides...let me ask you this: between Lyserg-kun and Iron Maiden and me...which one of us do you think was winning frequently in the poker game?" He asked.  
  
Yoh looked at his brother thoughtfully. "Don't tell me..." he frowned. "...Lyserg? If I remember right, he's the second luckiest next to Ren."  
  
"Exactly!" Hao said triumphantly. "Convent girl -would- have won a couple of games and stayed merely half-drunk like Horo-horo-kun if Lyserg-kun hadn't played or if he'd played to lose, but the thing is..."  
  
"...He didn't want to allow Jeanne to play with you alone," Yoh finished.  
  
"Yes, exactly!" Hao nodded vigorously. "...Thus, convent girl's drunken state was only -partly- my fault."  
  
"You still initiated the game, you know." Yoh pointed out. He coughed as Hao took another drag from his cigarette and blew off the smoke into his face. "Could you get rid of that?" He pointed at the cigarette. "Throw out the whole pack, too," he added.  
  
Hao grinned. "Sure thing. Spirit of Fire!" He called out. In a second, the enormous, bright red mecha-spirit materialized from nowhere in front of them. "Burn it." He tossed his cigarette stick and the rectangular pack towards the spirit, and in a matter of seconds, Spirit of Fire burned the remaining cigarette and the pack of English Lemon Tea Lights to ashes.  
  
Yoh stared incredulously at the red spirit before turning back to his brother. "Please, for goodness' sake -don't- let him inside the Onsen anymore, alright? I mean, if it was just me, I don't really mind, but Anna..."  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Hao said, smiling unfalteringly and waving his hand with reassurance. "From now on, Spirit of Fire will remain outdoors, I promise you that." He added with a nod.  
  
"Good." Yoh smiled at his brother. "Anyway...where were we?"  
  
"Drunk convent girl." Hao supplied helpfully, with a meaningful grin. "Drunk convent girl, and Lyserg-kun."  
  
"Don't tell me..." Yoh closed his eyes and sighed wearily. "The poker game, and getting Jeanne drunk...was that another one of your schemes again?"  
  
Hao grinned mysteriously. "You could say that," he said cheerfully.  
  
"NOW I get it," Yoh turned around to face his brother, "YOU angered Ren so he could finally confess to Pilica...YOU got Horo-horo half-drunk so he could um...realize how he feels about Tamao, and then...YOU got Jeanne drunk so that she and Lyserg can...what?" He wondered.  
  
"So they can get it on."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Hao laughed. "I'm kidding." He gazed at his brother with amusement. "...I don't have a clue as to what will happen to them yet. But...you can say I just gave them...a little push," he added meaningfully. "I'm leaving the rest for the two of them. As for the first two..." he paused, shaking his head. "I know I'm good, Otouto, but I'm -not- THAT good." He shrugged. "I really didn't mean to get Ren-kun angry...nor did I mean to get Horo-horo-kun half-drunk. But well..." He grinned widely. "...seems like everything's working out as they should, anyway, ne?"  
  
Yoh just shook his head and smiled faintly at his brother. "Honestly, I don't know if I should be happy that you're like this..." he sighed. "I wonder if things would be much better off if we had...you know...the old -you- of eleven years ago around..." he mused.  
  
This time, Hao looked away and sighed. "The me of eleven years ago would have killed all of you in a heartbeat." He said quietly, gazing down at the city below him.  
  
His brother sighed, as well. "Yeah. You're right." He agreed, following Hao's gaze and looking down at the city as well.  
  
A long silence followed.  
  
Then, Hao turned to Yoh, an odd expression crossing over his usually cheerful face. "Yoh...have I thanked you yet?"  
  
Yoh looked up at his brother with confusion. "For what?"  
  
"...For sparing my life," Hao answered quietly. "Right after...everything...I asked myself a thousand times...WHY you did not kill me then...when you had the chance." He sighed. "See...even when...you referred to me as your brother...I didn't understand. I COULDN'T understand." He paused. "I tried to kill you once...tried to take away your soul...caused you and your friends...and your wife a whole lot of pain, and yet...YOU approached me, called me brother, even after everything I've done and tried to do...I mean, if I had been you, I certainly would have killed ME without a single hesitation, but you..." his voice trailed off.  
  
At this, Yoh walked closer towards his brother and patted his arm. "Oniichan..."  
  
"There is no need to call me that, Yoh. I don't deserve to be addressed with that." Hao told him quietly.  
  
This time, Yoh smacked his brother on the head. "O.NII.CHAN!" He said loudly.  
  
"OUCH!" Hao rubbed his head, groaning as he looked at his twin incredulously. "And WHAT, pray tell, was that FOR?" He demanded.  
  
"Oniichan," Yoh repeated. "No matter how many times you turn the world around and over, no matter where you go, no matter who you become, and MOST especially, NO MATTER what you do, and what you did in the past, the fact is: YOU'RE MY BROTHER. My older brother. My twin brother. My sibling. My blood. Nothing, and no one can change -nor- deny that fact." He gave his brother a meaningful look. "So there's no point in you wallowing in self-pity. I didn't kill you because you're my BROTHER. My Aniki. My Oniichan. The other half of me--you know, in blood-sense. Two halves of the same whole, two different personas with the same face..."  
  
"...and two bodies, two different hearts, minds and souls, yet one blood." Hao finished, smiling faintly at his twin. _Yoh's philosophy in life is..._he shook his head. _Something else._ He sighed. _Sometimes I wish that I could change the past...turn back time...go back to that point in my life when I was being born...and instead of leaving, I would stay...I would stay, and watch over the brother I should have grown up with...and guide him...protect him..._  
  
_But past is past. The present, and the future...are what's important. Our present, and our future...as brothers. As the brothers we should have been long before...  
_  
"Oniichan...what are you thinking of?" Yoh asked curiously.  
  
Hao shook his head, smiling slightly. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just...thinking about the past..." He sighed as he leaned his hands against the railings and looked up at the sky. "You know...you, and me, and our mother...the old man...the old guy, and the old lady..." He chuckled, referring, respectively, to his and Yoh's mother, father, grandfather and grandmother.  
  
"...Were you wondering what it would've been like if we had grown up together?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Something like that, yes."  
  
"Well...I don't," Yoh declared. "I don't think about the past much. Of course, I do think about our mother a lot, but other than her..." he shrugged. "I'm not saying that what happened in the past isn't important...it is, but what's more important is...learning from the mistakes in the past, and moving forward, changing for the better...like you have." He grinned at his twin.  
  
"I owe all this to you, you know." Hao pointed out.  
  
"Maybe...but you made the change yourself."  
  
A chuckle. "So I did."   
  
"Oniichan..." Yoh began, "did you ever ...kill anyone again...I mean, right after that time you met Nakatsugawa-san?"   
  
Hao gave him a look. "Of course not. I've become an advocate in upholding life and nature, you know that."   
  
"That's good then." Yoh smiled. "You know, Oniichan...with all the things you've done for this country as the bodyguard and representative speaker of the late Prime Minister...I think you'll be a shoo-in for the position, if you run. People love you as much as they had loved Nakatsugawa-san, or maybe even more...isn't that right?"  
  
"Well...yes." Hao admitted modestly.  
  
"So...why don't you run?" Yoh wondered.  
  
"Ex-bodyguards-turned-heirs don't run for office, Yoh. And besides...I don't think I love humanity enough for me to want to serve it in that kind of a position. I'm perfectly satisfied with the way things are." Hao answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"But you can do so much more if you run...this country needs good officials. I think you'll do a good job." His brother declared.  
  
"Do you now?" The long-haired shaman laughed. "Well...why don't -YOU- run?" He asked his brother.  
  
Yoh chuckled. "Me? No way. I'm perfectly happy with my life right now...no worries, just relaxing all day long with Anna and our kids...it's what I've always wanted." He grinned. "And I have friends, and Oyaji, and Jii-chan and Baa-chan...and you. I couldn't ask for more, could I?"  
  
Hao smiled at his brother, but shook his head. "A lot of the people in this country trust me, I can say that much," He began. "...However, there's a certain group of people whose trust I have yet to gain, and who matter to me more than anyone else in this entire planet." He gave his brother a meaningful look. "It's you, your family, and your friends, Otouto."  
  
His twin gave him a confused look as he scratched his head. "I trust you, Oniichan. And my kids do, too. And my friends...well...you know how they are," he shrugged. "Everyone else has pretty much learned to accept you, and it's only a matter of time before you'll be able to gain their trust. Well, except for Lyserg and Jeanne...but given your history with them, that can't be helped," he added quickly. "And Anna..."  
  
"She doesn't trust me." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Anna's...well...Anna's different. She's my wife, and she loves me...I don't know exactly how much, but...I guess maybe it's because of who you were before, and what you did to me then. I can forgive you because, well...you're part of me. It's the twin thing, I guess...I just understand you more than other people do...but Anna..." Yoh's voice trailed off.  
  
"She loves you more than you could possibly imagine," Hao said quietly. "That's why she hates me so much. Every time she looks at my face, she remembers how I tried to take away your soul eleven years ago. She hasn't forgiven me for that...and maybe she never will." He added sadly. "I don't blame her. If it were the me of now, and I had been in her position...I don't think I'd forgive myself, either. You're her life, Yoh. You, and your children are -her- life, and her very soul...and once, I tried to take that away...that's why I don't think she'll ever forgive me."  
  
"Just...give her time, Hao Oniichan. Don't try too hard to win her over. It's time she needs." Yoh told his brother with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oniichan?"  
  
"Otouto?"  
  
"I've just decided," he began, "...When Anna gives birth, and if we get lucky and have a little baby boy again...I think I'd like to name him after you," He proclaimed.  
  
"Your wife will never agree to that."  
  
A chuckle. "We'll just see. I happen to be very persuasive when I want to be."  
  
Hao couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure."  
  
"Yoh." Yoh and Hao turned around as, from the stairway door, Anna appeared, cradling little Ren-chan in her arms. She walked slowly towards her husband, nodded civilly at Hao, and spoke. "It's getting late. We should get back to the living quarters now so that the kids can sleep." Yoh noticed that Ren-chan was already in sleeping clothes. His head was resting on his mother's shoulder, although his eyes were open. Once in a while, he would give a small yawn.  
  
Yoh nodded. "Alright." Turning to his brother, he said. "...You should get some rest, too, Oniichan. You've had a long day," he added.  
  
Hao grinned. "Hai, I will. In a few minutes. I just want to stay here for a little while. You three go on ahead." He nodded at them.  
  
"Okay then." Yoh placed an arm around his wife and smiled sweetly before he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Let's go. Oyasumi, Oniichan!" He called out to his brother as he and his wife, and their youngest son, walked towards the stairway door.  
  
"Oyasumi, Yoh, sister-in-law, Ren-chan," Hao called out to them, before he turned his head to look up at the sky, a smile on his lips.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Where are we?" Jeanne murmured dreamily against Lyserg's chest as the two of them stumbled out of the elevator and entered the sixth floor.  
  
The Englishman groaned mentally as he supported the silvery blue-haired maiden by the waist, trying his best to keep his balance as the two of them struggled to walk towards their rooms. "At the sixth floor. We're almost in your room," he whispered to her hair, ignoring the sweet scent and softness of the long, silky mass, fearing that he might just faint if he concentrated hard on it, which would create an entirely new problem for both of them. They were in quite a mess now as it is, for during the poker game, Jeanne had managed to empty four full bottles of the wine Hao had brought. He cursed himself silently for allowing it to happen.   
  
_Although Jeanne can certainly hold her alcohol well,_ he thought with a small smile. The Iron Maiden had quite a strong tolerance for alcohol, having been able to ingest -that- much. Still, though...he shouldn't have allowed this to happen.   
  
But, since he did...he -knew- he would have to pay for the consequences...  
  
"WHOOPS!" Jeanne giggled slightly as she managed to loosen her hold on Lyserg, causing her to slip across the floor. She would have fallen flat on the surface if the green-haired Englishman hadn't caught her in his arms. "You saved me. My hero!" She wrapped her arms tightly about his neck and kissed him on the cheek...her soft, warm lips lingering for quite some time...  
  
Lyserg could feel his whole face heating up. Resisting the urge to turn his face so he could meet her lips with his own, he raised his head up and turned her face away from his. Then, taking a deep, long breath, he struggled to walk again, pulling her along in the process.  
  
He had only taken about three steps when her hold around his neck suddenly loosened again and she slumped down slowly on the floor by his feet.  
  
Heaving a resigned sigh, he looked up to the ceiling. "Why is this happening to me?" He muttered. Then, realizing he had no other option, he sighed again, with defeat this time, and then, bent down and swept her fully into his arms.  
  
Jeanne sighed with contentment as she subconsciously wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her head at the crook of his neck. "Are we there yet?" She whispered against him.  
  
He paused to stroke her hair, nodding. "Just about," he whispered back. Now that he no longer had to assist her in walking, Lyserg moved fast. In a short while, he finally reached the door leading to Jeanne's room. "...we're here," he murmured, nudging her head gently with his hand.  
  
Jeanne looked up, and blinked her eyes sleepily at him. "Wonderful..." she said with a yawn, before burying her face back at the crook of his neck.  
  
The Englishman shook his head, smiling slightly. If she wanted to sleep in his arms, that was perfectly fine. More than fine, in fact...He turned the knob and swung the door to her room open. He walked in slowly, surveying the surroundings critically before heading towards the sleeping area and setting her down on top of the futon. He gently untangled her arms around him and painstakingly lay her head on top of the pillow, smoothing out her hair across it at the same time.  
  
"Good night," He whispered as he straightened up and started towards his own room.   
  
But before he was able to take any further step, she stirred. Her eyes opened...and magnificent ruby orbs peeked sleepily from the lids. "...Lyserg? I need to change into my nightgown. Could you help me...?"  
  
Lyserg froze. "N...nightgown?" He managed. _Is that the wine talking...or is it her?_  
  
"Yes." Jeanne nodded as she sat up and yawned. She inclined her head and squinted her eyes at the Englishman. "Would you please get it for me? It's in the dresser," she added, pointing at the dresser drawer by the nightstand.  
  
Lyserg nodded mechanically, not trusting his voice to speak. He went towards the said place, snatched the long, flimsy pink silk thing at the very top, and, fighting the urge to examine it, he walked back near her futon and handed her the garment.  
  
"Thank you." She placed the gown on top of her pillow and reached behind her to unzip her dress. She struggled for a couple of seconds, then, giving up, she turned to him. "Lyserg? I need your help again." She pointed sheepishly at her back. "I can't reach it."  
  
_No.   
  
No.   
  
No, no, NO.   
  
This is just way, way, -way- WAY too much._ Lyserg wondered why he hasn't died from blood loss as of yet; he was blushing so hard. _I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. I definitely can't do this. As much as it might be the most tempting thing on earth...still, I can't do this._ He took a deep breath, straightened out his shoulders, and walked briskly towards the door.   
  
The door by the side leading towards -his- room.   
  
Jeanne's room had three doors, he realized. The bathroom door, the front entrance door...and the adjoining door.  
  
_What the...adjoining door?  
  
Who the bloody -hell- put an adjoining door in here...?  
  
Since when has my room ever been adjoined with Jeanne's...?  
  
_"Lyserg...?" Jeanne's sweet, drunk voice called out to him again. "I really need your help here..."  
  
The Englishman looked back at her, then shifted his gaze towards the adjoining door, then back to her again. _Ah, hell...does it even matter now...?_ He shook his head and finally opened the adjoining door. "Morphin! Come in here, I need your help." He called out to his power spirit, who had been in his room the whole time.  
  
The little pink fairy fluttered towards the doorway and hovered above her master questioningly. "Help her out," Lyserg instructed, with an incline of his head towards Jeanne. "...she's trying to change into her nightgown," he added. _And I couldn't possibly go there and...help her take her clothes off now, could I? I mean, that isn't proper...that isn't proper at all...it's not something I should even consider at all doing...should I?  
_  
Morphin floated over his head briefly as if to say yes, before flying towards the silvery blue-haired maiden. The green-haired young man turned around and stared at the wall as he heard the shuffling of clothes, closing his eyes and trying very hard not to concentrate on the fact that HE was in HER room while SHE was TAKING OFF her CLOTHES. He wasn't having much success. Thinking about Jeanne taking off her clothes was NOT a good thought. Nope, it was not a good thought AT ALL...  
  
"Morphin, thank you..." Lyserg breathed a sigh of relief as the shuffling noise finally stopped. He turned around just in time to see Morphin flutter above him happily, before heading back towards his room. He looked over across the room at the futon, smiling faintly upon seeing that Jeanne was again lying down...and probably asleep already.  
  
Glancing at the adjoining door briefly, he left it slightly open, and, deciding that -she- was a maiden and -he- should really be more of a gentleman, he strode softly across the floor towards the front entrance of her room--the proper thing to do, after all, was to exit her room through the -right- door. Going through the adjoining door...held a whole LOT of meaning...and a whole LOT of connotation...something he didn't want to risk.   
  
As he continued to walk...he didn't dare pause, nor did he look at her as he passed by the sleeping area. Not even a single, quick glance.   
  
Nope, he didn't look at her. He didn't look at her at all. He didn't even so much as stop briefly as he reached her futon. And more importantly, he didn't even so much as run his eyes across her sleeping form and examined her from head to toe. Nope, he didn't do any of that at all...  
  
...Yet he was still looking. _Bloody hell._   
  
He should have given in to the temptation and checked that nightgown first before he gave it to her...if he had, he wouldn't be looking at her right now...WHILE she was wearing an incredibly thin nightgown...which almost made it seem like she wasn't wearing anything at all...  
  
Well, except for the fluttering fabric of the garment, but...other than that...he raised his eyes up to the ceiling. He wasn't going to look anymore. He'd seen more than he should have...more than he was even allowed to see...  
  
_Damn._ He was still looking.   
  
His feet were frozen on the floor. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think. He continued to gaze down at her sleeping form, surveying her from head to toe several times...examining every single detail about her, like she was some incredibly precious prized jewel. From her feet, he moved his eyes upwards again, very much enthralled at how unbelievably beautiful her ruby eyes were as his own eyes went further upwards to gaze at her...  
  
_Wait a minute...  
  
Hold on a second...  
  
Her EYES...?   
_  
_She's AWAKE...?  
_  
_No. NO. No.Way.  
_  
_Bloody freaking hell...  
_  
"Lyserg?" Her sleepy voice questioned as she looked up at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes!" Lyserg's brain finally started working again. "I'll...I'll go now," he said quickly. "Good night." He crossed her futon and began to resume heading towards the front door.  
  
But...just before he took another step forward, Jeanne's hand pulled his wrist quite forcefully, causing him to lose his balance.   
  
...And that said action thereby resulted to...  
  
"WHOOPS!" Jeanne giggled as he managed to fall over on top of her.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered in apology, his face--and his whole body--flaming as he raised himself up quickly. He placed both of his hands on either side of the futon on top of her head to serve as a leverage. Just as he was straightening up, he made the mistake of glancing at her face.  
  
He shouldn't have looked at her.  
  
He really shouldn't have...but he just couldn't help himself. She was just...too...beautiful...  
  
And she was lying on top of the futon, facing him. She was just lying there...with her hair spread across the pillows...making her seem like some kind of a...goddess...HIS goddess...  
  
_Oh, dear LORD...if this is a dream...I hope I never wake up...  
_  
"I'll go now." He heard himself say again as he continued to gaze at her magnificence. He didn't move an inch. It was like...his whole body was...stuck...in that position.   
  
And his eyes...  
  
He really couldn't help himself.  
  
He couldn't stop looking at her...he didn't WANT to stop looking at her...  
  
Jeanne blushed furiously as he continued to gaze at her...his beautiful, beautiful green eyes looking her over again and again from head to toe. Even in her drunken state, THIS could not escape her senses...not when he was this close. Not when she was feeling SO MUCH as he looked at her.  
  
_...So...damned...much...  
_  
"I'll go now." Lyserg said for the third time.  
  
"Okay," She whispered, nodding her head. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." The Englishman raised himself up again...but before he could hoist himself further up, a pair of smooth, graceful white arms encircled his neck...and then, the same arms pulled him close...  
  
And then...soft, warm lips reached up, brushing softly against his cheek...his chin...  
  
And finally, those same lips...went even FURTHER...and met his own...in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
_...Jeanne's lips...on mine...  
  
...Her mouth...on MINE...  
_  
This time, Lyserg fell over on top of her completely, half from sudden pleasure...and half from shock.  
  
But the shock didn't last much longer...for his whole body, mind, and heart...quickly GAVE IN to the pleasure.  
  
His hands tangled at the sheets on either side of her head as he kissed her back with surrender, his mouth moving over hers gently...He tasted her mouth and her lips and her tongue over and over again, his whole being much too caught up and overwhelmed by drugging sweetness that he discovered within her...  
  
...A sweetness which was the mixture of the fine wine she had drank...and a sweetness that was just purely, uniquely hers and hers alone.  
  
Jeanne sighed blissfully against him as her hands caressed his hair, her fingertips stroking the beautiful green strands as she savored the warmth of his kisses, the feel of his body against hers, and the gentleness of his hands as they slowly moved from the sheets to her hair, his fingers softly caressing every single inch...and then, he trailed his fingers downwards to touch her shoulders...roving even further as he finally reached...  
  
Lyserg pulled away abruptly, breathless and slightly dazed. His half-lidded jade-green eyes gazed down at her and stroked her cheeks, his fingertips traveling briefly across her face..and pausing at her lips, all the while endlessly relieving the memory of the kiss that had just transpired...a sweet, brief kiss that all seemed too wonderful to be real, yet...too poignant to be just a mere dream. A kiss that he didn't exactly want to end. A kiss that he wanted to perpetuate for eternity...a kiss that was unlike anything he'd ever felt before...and unlike everything he'd ever dreamed of...  
  
...But dream or no, he had stopped because...he KNEW he HAD to stop. _I mean...she's drunk. She'd never do this if she wasn't..._  
  
_...And whether or not she was actually aware of what she was doing...and of what -I- was doing...the fact remains that...I'm taking advantage of her like this. It...isn't right..._he restrained himself from kissing the silvery blue-haired maiden again as he continued to gaze down at her, smiling softly to compensate for his actions.  
  
Jeanne looked up and returned his smile, her face still showing faint signs of being drunk, sleepy...and half-dazed. "Good night..." her eyes slowly fluttered close...moments later, she fell asleep. Whether or not she was actually aware of what just happened...of what she just...did...and of what she had...ALLOWED Lyserg to do, one can only guess...  
  
The green-haired Englishman continued to gaze at the silvery-blue haired maiden's face long after she had fallen asleep...long after he had heard her even breathing.   
  
He -still- couldn't believe he had kissed her like that...it was...so unlike anything he had ever imagined.  
  
It was so much more.   
  
Much, much, MUCH more...  
  
Sighing, Lyserg finally got up from the futon and straightened himself. He gazed back at her once more, the turmoil evident on his face as his eyes darted back and forth between Jeanne and the front door. Giving in to the temptation, he bent down, leaned towards her face...and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
_...I love you,_ he thought as he gazed at her one last time. _I love you, Iron Maiden Jeanne..._  
  
Then, crossing towards the door and opening it, he stepped out and headed towards his room.  
  
At the futon, Jeanne turned on her right side, smiling slightly in her sleep. "...love you..." she murmured softly against the pillow.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Oyasumi, my little angel..." Anna murmured as she gently placed the sleeping Ren-chan on his crib. She smiled at the little boy affectionately one last time, before turning around to face her husband. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked up at him, an eyebrow slightly raised. "What?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing." Yoh shook his head, smiling innocently. "I was just thinking..." he leaned over, took her face into his palms, caressing her cheeks softly, "...of how beautiful and wonderful you are..." he bent down, brushing his lips lightly across hers, "and of how much I love you, and how everyday, that love seems to intensify even more..." he brushed his lips against hers one last time, before finally kissing her completely.  
  
Sighing, she tipped her chin up and returned his kiss briefly before pulling away. "You want something...don't you?" She asked, giving her husband an expectant look.  
  
Yoh scratched his head and nodded. "Yeah, I do..." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Anna exhaled, rolling her eyes. "Alright. What do you want?"  
  
"YOU." He grinned cheekily.  
  
She flushed slightly. "What do you want with me?"   
  
Her husband gave her a meaningful look. "You KNOW what I want."  
  
Anna glared at him as her blush deepened. She -knew- what he wanted, of course. It wasn't like she didn't want it too, but..."We can't do that right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh. "Because Keiko and the twins will be coming along in a while. And we still haven't given Keiko her gift."  
  
"And...?"  
  
She rolled her eyes again. _Since when did my husband become such a hentai...?_ "We should wait until they're all asleep. Besides...our daughter sleeps in between us on our futon, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"...No, I haven't." He shook his head. "But...we can always ask Keiko to sleep in the twins' room for the night, you know." He reminded her.  
  
"You have a point," She admitted. She walked towards the freshly-spread out futon she and her husband shared and sat down on top of it, folding her legs demurely at her side. She looked up at her husband, motioning for him to sit down beside her.  
  
Yoh obliged, sitting as close to his wife as he could manage, and the minute he was comfortable, he enfolded her in his arms and rested his cheek softly against her neck, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
Anna shivered slightly, attempting to pull away...but his hold on her was too tight...and it wasn't like she really wanted to, anyway..."Yoh...not now..." she murmured, sighing softly as he began to press feather-light kisses on the side of her neck. "We should wait a little longer..."  
  
"...Are you sure...?" Her husband breathed as his lips traveled to the base of her throat.  
  
"Umm...yes," She closed her eyes...somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized she had her arms around his neck. "Yoh, the twins and Keiko are coming any minute now, and we should--" her protests soon died as his mouth silenced hers into submission, his arms gently coaxing her body into a lying position. She complied weakly as she kissed him back, her hands pulling him down on top of her in the process.  
  
"Anna-sama? Yoh-sama?" Tamao's voice.  
  
"Kaachan? Touchan?" Keiko.  
  
The couple stopped abruptly upon hearing the voices, and turned their heads to the doorway where both their daughter and the pink-haired fortune teller were peeking out.  
  
"U...um," Tamao blushed upon noticing the couple's weird position...She blushed even harder when her eyes met Yoh's and the memory of what he had seen...of what he had caught her and Horo-horo doing came over her. "...I'm here to deliver Keiko-chan...and uhm, now that I have...I'll just...oyasumi!" She gave a short bow and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"Auntie Tamao, oyasumi!" Keiko called out to the fortune teller's retreating back cheerfully. Then, unperturbed by their position on the futon, she turned back to her parents and jumped joyfully on the cushion, wrapping her arms around the both of them. "Auntie Tamao allowed me to ride the elevator on my own. It was sooo much fun!" She exclaimed as she continued jumping up and down.  
  
"Keiko, be careful," Anna warned her daughter upon seeing the jump, as she and Yoh reluctantly pulled away from each other and sat up. "She let you ride by yourself?" She asked incredulously, remembering the last statement.  
  
Keiko shook her head vigorously. "Not really...I had Ponchi and Konchi with me, but other than the two of them...it was just me!"  
  
Anna exchanged a look with her husband, who merely shrugged and smiled. She sighed. "Well...I guess it's alright," she decided.  
  
"Ne, Kaachan...Touchan..." The three-year-old looked up at her mother and father hopefully, "...what was it you were gonna give me for my birthday?"   
  
Yoh chuckled, exchanging a look with his wife. "...Well, the truth is...it's actually just your mother's gift to you," he began, "Since I couldn't think of anything I can give you that you don't already have, so...the party was your Kaachan's and my gift."  
  
"Touchan, I know that!" Keiko nodded and wrapped her arms happily about her father's neck. "You don't really need to give me anything more, I've already got enough!" She kissed his cheek softly. "...It's just that...Kaachan mentioned it..." She looked at her mother curiously.  
  
Anna smiled fondly at her daughter. Then, she stood up and walked towards her dresser drawer and dug out something from what appeared to be a secret compartment underneath the whole cabinet: a medium-sized jewel box. The blonde woman walked back towards her husband and daughter, setting the box on the futon in between the three of them. "This belonged to me...but starting today, it's yours." She told Keiko.  
  
"What is it?" The little girl wondered as she gazed at the box, all the while still hugging her father.  
  
Yoh smiled affectionately as he stroked his daughter's hair. "Open it."  
  
Keiko looked back and forth between her parents, before she pulled away from Yoh, reached for the box, took the key her mother was holding out, and used it to unlock the box. When she finally had it open, she glanced at her mother. "It's...Kaachan...it's your necklace," she announced, holding out the long string of blue beads reverently, her face showing an expression of total awe.  
  
Anna nodded. "I'm giving that to you now...but you can't use it yet," she paused. "You'll need to grow up a little bit more first before I can teach you how to use it. You have the abilities...I've been sure about that ever since you were born," she smiled. "But the training requires more maturity than you have now. You'll first need to prove yourself to me. After that, then...I'll decide whether I'll start training you or not."  
  
"You'll teach me how to be like you? Like an..." The little girl paused thoughtfully. "An..."  
  
"...Itako," Yoh supplied helpfully, ruffling Keiko's hair gently. "Yes, she will. In three years or so...maybe earlier, if you can manage it." He added. "Ne?"  
  
"Hai." Anna gave a brief nod.  
  
"Sugoi!" Keiko declared as she jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. "Aishiteru, Kaachan! Aishiteru, Touchan!" She said happily. "I'll prove it to you! I'll make myself more..." she paused again as she searched her memory for the term her mother had used earlier. "More mat...mat..."  
  
"...Mature," Her mother supplied with a chuckle as she returned the hug. "And Keiko...you can start proving how mature you can be right now." She looked at her daughter seriously, "...how about sleeping in your own room for tonight? I think that counts as maturity," she added, smiling meaningfully at her husband. "Ne?"  
  
Yoh grinned slightly. "Hai, that's right." He agreed. _Really, she comes up with the best ideas all the time..._he shook his head._ I shouldn't be surprised. It's one of the reasons I love her, after all..._  
  
"Hmm..." Keiko looked thoughtfully from one parent to another, wondering if they were really trying to teach her something about maturity...or if they were just trying to get rid of her_...no, of course not._ They loved her too much to want to try to get rid of her even for a night_...or maybe they wanted to have another qualitime,_ she thought. "...Okay," she said finally. "I'll sleep in my room tonight!" She smiled brightly at both parents, gave them a hug and a kiss each, swept the jewel box containing the Itako necklace in her arms and hugged it like it was the most important thing on earth, and stood up. "Oyasumi, Kaachan, Touchan!" She called out over her shoulder as she ran towards her own room, carefully holding on to the jewel box in her arms.  
  
"Oyasumi!" Yoh and Anna called out in unison to their daughter's retreating back.  
  
Then, Yoh turned to his wife with a wicked grin. "Excellent idea, that," he told her, referring to the maturity thing.  
  
Anna smiled sweetly as she allowed him to pull her into his arms. "Why, thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down on the futon. "So...where were we?"  
  
Her husband raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said we should wait until all the kids are asleep."  
  
"Well, I changed my mind. Is that a problem?" Anna gave him a look.  
  
"...No." Yoh chuckled slightly as he gently moved her back to a lying position, with him on top, and started kissing her again.  
  
He was in the middle of kissing her neck when something wet, warm and slobbery touched his foot. And then, a loud barking was heard, startling Anna and causing her to push him forcefully back away from her...and making him hit the floor hard in the process.  
  
"Ouch." Yoh groaned, rubbing his back as he looked up at his wife, who had stood up as fast as she could upon hearing the bark. "...Koroku," he greeted the golden-brown puppy who had licked his foot earlier as it jumped on his lap and showered his face with kisses.  
  
Anna was glaring at the doorway, her hands on her hips. "Who told you that you can bring the puppy here?" She demanded from her twin sons, who had just peeked their heads through the door.  
  
"...I did. Gomen ne, Anna-san," Faust's head appeared in the doorway and gazed at the blonde woman apologetically. "Keiko-chan and these two asked," he paused to incline his head at the twins, "...and I just couldn't say no." He added.  
  
"Can't he stay here, Kaachan?" Yohmaru asked, looking up at his mother hopefully.  
  
"Please?" Yohnta added, his face mirroring his twin's expression.  
  
"Yeah, Anna. Let Koroku stay," Yoh agreed, giving his twins sons a meaningful look, while holding the puppy in his arms.  
  
Anna looked back and forth from her sons to her husband, the glare on her face slowly transforming into resignation. "Alright, alright," she told them with a sigh. "He can stay. Just make sure he doesn't make a mess. And keep him inside your room," she added warningly.  
  
The twins grinned at each other, then at their father, and finally, at their mother. "Hai!" They replied, nodding their heads in unison.  
  
"Come on, Koroku!" Yohmaru called out to the puppy.  
  
"WOOF!" Koroku jumped out of Yoh's arms and followed Yohmaru and Yohnta to their room.  
  
"Oyasumi, Touchan, Kaachan!" The twins called out in unison to their parents.  
  
"Oyasumi!" Yoh and Anna called in return.   
  
Faust chuckled as he watched the twins' retreating backs. "Well, I guess I'd better go. Oyasumi, Anna-san, Yoh-kun," he told the couple with a slight bow.  
  
"Oyasumi." Yoh replied with a smile. "See you in the morning," he added.  
  
"Hai." With a final, brief nod, the blonde doctor walked out of the room.  
  
Yoh and Anna stared at each other for a good couple of minutes while listening in to the twins preparing for bed. After some time, the voices from the twins' room ceased.  
  
"Yoh...do you think they're all asleep?" Anna whispered to her husband.  
  
"...I'll check. Stay here." Yoh whispered back. He walked out of their room quietly to briefly look into both the twins' and Keiko's rooms. After a minute or so, he popped his head back inside his and Anna's room, a huge grin on his face. "Coast is clear."  
  
"Good." Anna smiled widely. "Come on in here. And close the door," she added.  
  
"Now..." Yoh murmured as he went inside the room, switching off the lights and pulling his wife into his arms, "...Where were we?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_"...do you remember what you did after getting drunk?"  
_  
Ryu stared at the wall in his room, pondering about the question Jun had posed to him earlier this evening. _What I did...after getting drunk...?_  
  
He slowly paced around the floor, his brows furrowing as he tried to dig deeper into his brain.  
  
_...What -did- I do...?  
_  
It was all in there somewhere, in his memory. Deep inside his heart of hearts, he KNEW why Jun was chasing him_...or used to_, he noted sadly. He knew it. He knew it very well.  
  
...He just couldn't remember it.  
  
He whipped about, causing a small, dark-green vase on the table near him to smash into pieces. He glared down at the broken pieces of the vase, wondering if this was an omen of some sort. _Dark green...slender vase...dark green...hair...Jun._ He shook his head. The vase reminded him of the Chinese woman. It was just like her...smooth, and fragile, and simple...and beautiful.  
  
The smashed pieces reminded him of how she had looked earlier this evening, just before she left him in the kitchen. That dejected, hopeless, and incredibly...LONELY expression on her face...the sadness that was beyond words...  
  
The heart that was bleeding beneath that sad smile.  
  
Her heart...which he had just managed to smash into pieces...and he never even knew why. He -still- didn't know why.  
  
...It made him feel...extremely guilty. And regretful. And sad. And...  
  
_"...It doesn't matter,"_ the sadness was evident in her face then. _"If you don't remember...then maybe it's for the best. I'll stop chasing you now."  
_  
And when she left...he didn't know what he was going to do. Part of him wanted to run after her...but the other part willed him not to...told him to stop, and think about what she said...think about it before he does anything else...  
  
...Like run after her.  
  
Ironic...so ironic it was, that for six years, -she- was the one who had been doing the chasing...and now that's she's given up...he was going to perpetuate the chasing expedition...this time, it was -he- who was going to do the chasing...just like he did before at his Danna and Okami's wedding when she...  
  
Ryu stopped pacing the floor abruptly at that thought.  
  
_"What I'm saying is that you should STOP running, and face the consequences of your stolen kiss. It's not that she didn't like it, anyway. Why do you -think- is she chasing YOU?" _Hao's voice echoed at the back of his mind.  
  
_Yoh Danna and Anna Okami's wedding...three and a half bottles of Hao's wine...jade-haired beautiful girl caught my eye...started chasing her...she ran from me...but I caught her...I caught her behind the curtain and I...and I...  
  
...I kissed her.  
  
I.Kissed.Her.  
  
I kissed Tao Jun at the Danna and Okami's wedding...and she was chasing me because of that.  
  
She was chasing me...because...at that time...I was the one who was chasing after HER.  
  
...How could I have forgotten about it? I...KNEW about it just...yesterday morning...how could I have been so STUPID and FORGOTTEN about IT?  
  
Because you consider it as one of your sins, _a voice inside him answered. _ And when you looked at her earlier tonight...you forgot everything. One gaze at her, and you forgot it all--your past mistakes, your own name, your bad qualities, your idiosyncrasies...even your sins. She's the only woman who has been able to do that...isn't she?  
  
Hai, she is, _he answered the voice with a thought of his own._ That kiss...that kiss...was a sin. I shouldn't have kissed her. It wasn't right...I had NO right...that's why it's a sin._  
  
_You think she would be chasing you if she thought -that- was a sin?  
_  
_Well, no...of course n..._he stopped briefly at that thought.  
  
_Is that right?  
  
...H...hai.  
  
Hmm...maybe you ought to reconsider the way you look at things now, Ryu.  
  
...Maybe you're right.  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Horo-horo leaned his back across the balcony at his sister's room and glared at her sleeping--probably also dreaming--form. She was hugging and caressing her pillow at the same time, sighing softly every once in a while. She was probably dreaming about Ren.  
  
He couldn't help but wince at the thought of his Chinese friend. Yes, Ren was his friend, and he accepted Ren as -his- friend...but it would take some time before he would be able to accept Ren as his sister's...boyfriend. A -long- time, probably even a whole year. Although Ren wasn't exactly a bad guy...this was still his Imouto in question here, which was why it was so hard for him to accept.   
  
_Anything that has to do with her...most especially when it's about love...is hard for me to accept. Love means losing her to another person...having someone else to share her with...and I'm not exactly sure I'm ready for that yet.   
_  
_So...does that make me a bad brother...or just an incredibly paranoid and possessive one?  
_  
Pilica stirred in her sleep, interrupting his thoughts. She still had that weird sweet dreamy smile on her face. He shook his head. _Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if she wasn't so...so...SO CRAZY. I mean, it's like she's totally lost her mind, for crying out loud! If I hadn't shaken her so hard just a couple of minutes ago, she would have never moved from that spot by the wall near the front door. She would have remained there, sitting like a lunatic, smiling like a lunatic, and staring off into far space like a mental patient..._he rolled his eyes. _Really...love. _He snorted._ If it's something that can drive you to insanity, and if it's something that can make you do things you wouldn't even normally dream doing...then who the HELL needs it?_  
  
_...It's just a damn bother to life, that's what it is.  
_  
Horo-horo stretched out his arms and yawned. _Well...it looks like she's fast asleep. I'd better go to bed, too._ He straightened up and walked towards the adjoining door leading to his room. _Hopefully she'll stop acting crazy by tomorrow morning,_ he thought to himself as he gave Pilica one last long look.  
  
He was about to turn the doorknob when something near the edge of Pilica's dresser caught his eye.  
  
...A pink vase.  
  
_...PINK..._Horo-horo froze on the spot. _Why the HELL is there a...pink vase inside my sister's room?!?!?  
_  
_Rose pink, _a voice inside his head corrected. _It's not merely pink, it's ROSE PINK. Now...what does that remind you of?  
_  
_...Nothing! _He shot back silently at the voice. _It doesn't remind me of ANYTHING! It doesn't remind me of anything AT ALL!  
_  
_Oh...really?_ For some strange reason, the voice inside Horo-horo's head sounded distinctly like...Asakura Hao. _Why don't you try being honest with yourself for once, and admit it...?_  
  
_I don't have ANYTHING to admit! That vase doesn't remind me of anything...or ANYONE. It's just a vase. Sure, it's rose pink, just like HER eyes and HER hair, but...it doesn't remind me of HER at ALL...  
_  
_Her WHO, exactly...?  
_  
_That woman.   
_  
_And her name is...?  
_  
_T...Tamao._ His face colored as he thought about her.  
  
_Right. And that vase doesn't remind you of her at all?_ The voice sounded sarcastic.  
  
_No, of course it doesn't! Didn't I already say that?  
_  
_...Why, yes. Silly me, I forgot.  
_  
_So are you convinced NOW?  
_  
_I sure am. You're not reminded of her at all, correct?  
_  
_YES! I mean...NO, of COURSE NOT!  
_  
_...And when you look at that vase over there, you don't even recall any detail of whatever you did earlier tonight at the Tea Room...isn't that right?  
_  
_Nope! When I look at that vase, I only see a vase. I don't remember coming into the Tea Room right after getting drunk and demanding her for cheesecake, and when she wouldn't give it to me, I kissed her instead. I don't recall any of that at all. I really don't.  
_  
_...Who are you trying to convince--me, or yourself?  
_  
_NO ONE,_ Horo-horo threw back. _I'm trying to state facts here..._  
  
_Yeah, right. Are you even listening to yourself? To your own THOUGHTS? Even now, you're contradicting yourself. Either you're in denial, or you're INSANE...  
_  
_I AM -NOT- INSANE!  
_  
_Oh, yeah. Of COURSE you're not._ The voice was being sarcastic once again. _You're arguing with a voice inside your head. Of COURSE you're perfectly sane..._  
  
_YES I AM! _Horo-horo slammed his fist against the wall. _I'M SANE!_  
  
_...Yes. You are._ The voice replied in mock-agreement.  
  
_And I am NOT in denial.  
_  
_...No, of course not.  
_  
_And that vase doesn't remind me of her at all....  
_  
_No, it doesn't.  
_  
_...I DON'T remember her when I look at that vase.  
  
Yup, that's right...  
  
And I don't remember making her angry. I don't remember provoking her so that she'd be annoyed...  
  
Uh-huh,_ the voice agreed.  
  
_AND more importantly, I don't remember staring at her like I wanted her more than I wanted the cheesecake...because I didn't.  
_  
_Didn't want HER, or didn't want the CHEESECAKE?  
_  
_Both...I mean, I -only- wanted the cheesecake, dammit! Just the cheesecake, NOT her!  
_  
_Oh. Right.  
_  
_And...I don't remember...backing her into a corner and making sure she couldn't escape...I didn't do that.  
_  
_No, of course you didn't...  
_  
_...And, I DON'T REMEMBER kissing her AT ALL. I don't even remember how she felt like in my arms...or how her lips felt like against mine...or how they tasted like...or how...I...  
_  
_No, no, of course you DON'T!_ The voice said cheerfully. _You don't remember any of that!  
_  
_...And MOST of ALL...I don't remember how I felt after that. I don't remember feeling disappointed when Yoh's presence suddenly interrupted us right in the middle of it all. And I don't remember feeling sad when she turned her back and ran away from me. And I don't remember feeling empty when I realized that she'd disappeared, and that I wasn't holding her in my arms anymore...  
_  
_Nope, you don't remember any of that...  
_  
_Yes. So...are you thoroughly convinced?  
_  
_I was convinced earlier...but more so now.  
_  
_Good. Because I don't remember anything at all.  
_  
_Right, right. Keep telling yourself that, Horo-horo...it might just come true. And when it does...I certainly hope -you- won't regret it...  
_  
_Of course I won't! And one more thing...  
_  
_What's that?  
_  
_I'm NOT in love with her. I'm NOT in love with her AT ALL.  
_  
_Oh...you're not?  
_  
Shaking his head, Horo-horo finally turned away from the vase, opened the adjoining door, and entered his room.  
  
_Nope, I'm not in love with Tamamura Tamao.  
_  
_...I'm not in love with her.  
_  
_I'm not.  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Tamao paused from running to catch her breath as she reached the wing of the seventh floor where her sleeping quarters were. Looking behind her, she sighed deeply, feeling her face reddening again as she recalled catching Yoh's eye, just moments ago.   
  
He had merely smiled at her in acknowledgement, but...she knew better. Underneath his innocent smile...there was a hint of knowing in his eyes, and she had seen that. She had seen it...and it was the only evidence she needed...the only evidence she needed to confirm: both Anna and Yoh knew about what happened between her and Horo-horo at the Tea Room. Granted, it was only Yoh who had seen it, but...he and Anna had no secrets from each other, so it was more than possible that -he- had told her about it. Of course, it wasn't evident from the Itako's actions earlier that she knew about it, but Anna was aloof to almost everyone for the most part...  
  
...Or maybe she just ran away too fast to warrant any reaction.  
  
_Either that,_ she thought to herself as she began to walk slowly towards the door leading to her room, _or I'm just feeling extremely guilty about the whole thing..._  
  
_Guilty, embarrassed...and regretful. -Extremely- regretful. I never should have done what I did. I should have just given him a slice of the cheesecake and allowed myself to suffer through Anna-sama's wrath. I would have preferred that over...over THIS._ She swallowed and shook her head, shaking off the memory of the kiss as it threatened to invade her head...and her heart...again. _ Anything is much better than this. Anything at all is much better than this...confusion._  
  
_...And whose fault was this in the first place...? _She frowned. _HIS fault. All of this is HIS fault. If HE hadn't gotten himself half-drunk and if he hadn't allowed himself to get lost inside the Tea Room, near MY table, this never would have happened...  
_  
CRASH! Tamao groaned slightly as she bumped into a nearby table and a light blue vase filled with what looked like forget-me-nots fell to the floor and smashed into pieces. She paused, staring down at the mess below her, an odd expression crossing over her pretty face.  
  
_Forget-me-nots...blue...HIM._ Horo-horo. She mentally kicked herself as the Ainu man invaded her thoughts once again--more clearly this time--upon setting her eyes on the blue flowers. She bent down and picked up the broken pieces of the smashed vase. _Light blue vase...like his hair..._  
  
_His hair...felt so INCREDIBLY soft against my hands...  
_  
"Ouch." She winced slightly as one of the broken pieces slashed through her skin, making a small trail of bright red blood ooze slightly. She stared at her hand, oblivious to the pain as she continued to think.   
  
_Red. My dress. The strawberries. My lipstick. All of them are red.  
_  
_He had stared at me like I was a cheesecake with red strawberries...but my lips -don't- look like strawberries -at all-.  
_  
_...And he had stared at my lips before he kissed me._ She mentally shook off the warmth that was threatening to color her face again. _I didn't run away...WHY the heck didn't I run away when I had the chance? I mean, I had plenty of chances, I could have run away. I COULD have.  
  
...But I didn't. Why...didn't I...?_  
  
Tamao straightened up and placed the broken pieces of the porcelain onto the table. Then, she bent down one last time and picked up each of the fallen forget-me-nots. Instead of putting them down on the table together with the broken vase, she held the flowers reverently in front of her, gazing at the whole bunch...and marveling at the startling contrast the flowers made against her dress...and against the blood on her hand...  
  
_Blood._ She hastily took a handkerchief from her pocket and held it against her bloodied palm, a realization coming over her as she did so.  
  
_I didn't pull away...and I didn't run away because...I didn't want to.   
_  
_Even though my mind was shouting no, the rest of me was saying yes...my heart...and my soul...THOSE two in particular...  
_  
_...Why?  
_  
_Who has he ever been to me but...an annoyance? A weird man who only wishes to get me angry, and insult me, and annoy me...while at the same time, get all the sweets he wanted out of me. And that hasn't changed. That will never change.  
_  
_...Right...?  
_  
With another long sigh, Tamao continued walking towards her room, carrying the bunch of forget-me-nots. She decided to take the flowers with her...she was going to place it in the rose-pink vase that she had by the window. She had two of those vases...but she had given one of them to Pilica as a gift, because the Ainu woman liked it.  
  
Upon reaching her room, she looked back at the hallway wing, where the table with the broken vase was, making a mental note to throw it away first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
As soon as she entered her room, she held up the bunch of forget-me-nots against her face once more, while leaning against the door. _Yes,_ she gave a decisive nod._ That will never change. He'll always remain as the biggest annoyance in my life. That's what he has been and that's what he'll always be.  
_  
_...And I'll never allow him to kiss me again,_ she added to that thought.  
  
_...But when...IF...he ever tries to kiss me again, then this time...I WON'T kiss back.  
_  
_And...most important of all...I WON'T fall in love with him.  
_  
_I'll never fall in love with him.  
_  
_Never.  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
A slender female figure in a flimsy pink silk nightgown, and with silvery-blue hair, rose up from the futon she had been sleeping in for about thirty minutes or so. The figure struggled to get up, and when she managed, she looked around her, wondering why everything was so fuzzy and blurry and foggy...and why all of them seemed to swim around her head--including her--every ten seconds or so.  
  
The said figure, who was actually none other than the extremely drunk Iron Maiden Jeanne, shook her head in an effort to clear her vision...but she didn't have much success, for her whole surroundings remained unclear long after the headshake. Giving up, she blinked several times before she walked, fighting hard to keep her balance as she stumbled towards her night table...or what LOOKED like her night table...she took several more steps...any second now and she was going to reach it...  
  
_...There._ Sighing, the silvery-blue haired young woman felt for the night table chair behind her, and when she was...almost certain that she had grasped it, she pulled it towards her and sleepily sat down.  
  
...She ended up falling on the floor. Groaning slightly, she rubbed the side of her hip and rested her head against what was probably...one of the table's legs. She didn't bother to get up anymore; instead, she raised her hand and felt the top of the night table for her glass of water--it was the sole reason why she had bothered to get up, after all. She had been feeling incredibly thirsty ever since she'd gone to bed...and speaking of that...  
  
_What time, exactly, did I go to bed...?_ She wondered as she continued feeling absently for her glass_...there._ She sighed with relief as she managed to grab the glass before it toppled over, for it almost did. She brought it towards her face shakily, took off the cover, raised the glass to her lips, and drank slowly.  
  
After a while, she placed the empty glass on the floor beside her, sighing helplessly. Although the water did wonders to clear her mind even just a little bit, it didn't help much in clearing her vision. Everything was still one big blurry mass in her eyes. It was certainly a wonder that she even managed to distinguish the night table from the rest of the room; everything looked so similar to her.  
  
_Did...Lyserg...bring me to my room...?_ She was struggling to stand up as that particular thought entered her head. She walked back slowly towards the sleeping area, stumbling along the way, as the memory of something raced through her mind: her thirst. She wondered why she was so thirsty. _Did I...-really- drink...four full bottles...of wine...?_ She could still feel the bittersweet aftertaste in her mouth.   
  
And...something else.  
  
_If I did...then...why am I so thirsty...?  
_  
BUMP! Jeanne groaned softly as she managed to collide against something hard, something that looked like...the wall. _The wall, and it has a...small hole that can open sideways...since when was there a hole in -my- room...?_ She wondered absently. She went through the opening in the wall, slightly confused when she felt that the wall panel...seemed to swing back and forth when she passed through it, almost as if it was...a door.   
  
_But there is -no- door,_ she reminded herself sleepily._ This is -my- room..._she yawned. _And I want to sleep. I'm still thirsty, but...that can't be helped. _She stumbled across something extremely solid and hard, and would have fallen over if she hadn't managed to lean her hands against the...wall. _Yes, that's the wall. That's the wall, alright. I'm pretty sure that's the wall._ She stopped leaning against it and continued to walk, sighing with relief as her blurry vision finally made out something that looked distinctly like her futon very close by. _Just a couple of more steps..._she paused abruptly as the swimming sensation chose that time to attack her head, making her wince slightly as, not only did the room become even more blurry, it also started spinning around and around. _Dear Lord...if you really wish for me to die right now...please let me die a peaceful death...preferably -while- I'm asleep..._she sighed with relief as the swimming sensation finally stopped.  
  
_Just...three...no, four...no, three...more steps..._She swayed forward, yawning again. _Two...one...no...two more steps..._breathing in once, she stumbled, silently cheering as she felt something soft and padded by her foot. _My futon...finally._ Sliding her body downwards, Jeanne fell forward on top of the soft, warm cushion with a contented sigh. She laid her cheek sleepily on top of her warm, sweetly scented pillow. Then, with a final yawn, she closed her eyes...and after a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep.   
  
With her eyes closed, she shifted to a more comfortable position and wrapped her arms around her large, warm pillow. _Thank you, Lord. Now...I'm ready to die._  
  
Meanwhile, due to her drunken state and blurry vision, Jeanne didn't realize that the pillow she was holding on to was...TOO unusually large--life-sized, in fact--for a normally large pillow. It was also unusually-shaped, unusually warm, and...breathing.  
  
It was breathing. It was...alive.   
  
Strangely enough, the pillow also looked extremely familiar...  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
At the rooftop, Hao smiled upon seeing that the last light illuminating the whole city was finally turned off. He gazed up at the night sky, briefly noting that the only other light, aside from the stars, which probably still shone brightly at this hour, was the one in the dining hall, where Manta and Opacho were still playing the last moves of the final round of their chess tournament.  
  
He grinned slightly at the thought of his trusty assistant. _I wonder what I would do if she ever leaves me..._  
  
Briefly, he thought about Manta, as well as his brother's other friends. _-My- friends too,_ he corrected himself silently. _According to Yoh, that is._  
  
_Trust is the hardest thing to gain, so acceptance..._he sighed._ I'll take what I can get. It's the first step towards gaining their trust, at least...it probably won't be so easy...especially when it comes to...Lyserg-kun and convent girl...no, Iron Maiden Jeanne, -not- convent girl. Her name is Jeanne._   
  
_If I want to gain all of their trust, I'd best remember to address them by their rightful names...  
_  
Hao smiled fondly as a sharp, loud bark reached his ears._ Koroku..._Keiko's puppy. _Keiko...Yohmaru...Yohnta...Ren-chan...and the future Hao-chan, if Yoh manages to convince his wife..._he shook his head. _As their only full-blooded Uncle...I promise myself that I'll take care of them...I'll take care of them like a second parent, much like the way my brother and his wife does, yet differently..._he grinned. _I'll give them everything they could ever want in this world...and I'll protect them in the best possible way I can._  
  
_As for the discipline..._he paused at this thought_...I'll leave that up to Yoh and Anna. Values, and morality are not Asakura Hao's specialty...they're more my brother's...more his wife's than his, rather..._  
  
_Anna..._he sighed with resignation as he thought about his sister-in-law. _Coldness I can accept. Aloofness, hatred...-anything- she wants to throw at me, I'll accept wholeheartedly...but I won't give up. Sooner or later, I'll gain her trust. Sooner or later, she'll learn to accept me as her brother...and then, the trust will come afterwards._  
  
_Sooner or later, either -I- will get through to her...or Yoh will convince her._ He smiled slightly._ I have much more faith in the latter than the former. I have doubts as to whether I'll succeed...but my brother...if anyone can make Anna change her mind about something...or someone, -he- can. I have complete faith in my brother._  
  
_Faith, hope, trust...and love.   
_  
_I love my brother. I'm not ashamed to admit it. He's the only reason I'm even alive right now...and he's the reason why I continue to live. Him, our family, -his- family...and our friends.  
_  
_They're the reason why -I'm- here...ALL of them...but...more than anyone...HIM. My brother...the other half of me.  
_  
_And brother...I promise myself that I'll protect you. For as long as I am here, I'll protect you...the way I should have protected you long ago.  
_  
_You...and everyone else you love.  
_  
_And hopefully..._he leaned against the railings as he continued to look up at the sky_...hopefully we'll remain brothers...for always._  
  
_Oyasumi once again, Otouto..._he thought silently, sending his twin a message without words, only thoughts. Unspoken.  
  
...Hao could've sworn he heard an answer. _Oyasumi nasai, Oniichan. You should go to bed now. It's late._  
  
The long-haired shaman smiled brightly as he realized...and felt...the link between them. "Hai, Otouto. I will." He said out loud. Then, with a final glance at the city, covered in darkness, illuminated softly by the moon and the stars, he turned around and headed towards the stairway, to his own room.  
  
_Oyasumi nasai, Funbarigaoka. See you in the morning._  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:  
**  
One more chapter to go, plus the epilogue.^^ I *totally* enjoyed writing this chapter, yes I did.^^  
  
Smoking is, as always, bad for your health. And drinking, too...^^  
  
To Unmei...no, I didn't receive the map.;_; My email is being mean...could you please send it again? Please, please, please, please, with strawberry cheesecake on top?^_^ Thank you, and I am so incredibly glad you're back. Ne, what happened to you, anyways...?  
  
To da*mouse and Kira, have I thanked you yet for the dedications...? I know I haven't, so...thank you from the bottom of my heart.^^ And Kira-chan, you wonder how I'm able to write 30+ pages long stuff...? Honestly...I don't know either.^^;;; I haven't written anything this long before, ever (well, except for my thesis, which was 170+ pages long...). Maybe it's got something to do with the overflowing ideas in my head...added to the fact that when the SK characters start talking or thinking in my head, they never stop.^^;;;  
  
Anyway, thanks for all those who have been reading and reviewing (and liking and loving and even hating, if you will) this fic. You've all been really great.^^  
  
And oh! Before I forget...HAPPY BELATED 18TH BIRTHDAY, MANTA!!! (September 5, yup^^).  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 10: Morning Revelations

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. The Funbari Onsen Inn anniversary celebrations has already ended the night before...or has it?^^ Coming up is more love, silliness, love, crazyness, love, happiness...and LOVE. And yes, everyone is -still- here!^_^   
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing (I don't suppose I still have to warn you for the chapter length).  
  
Brief note: London, Paris and Venice is used here as an analogy for First Base, Second Base, and Third Base, respectively.^^  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10 - Morning Revelations  
**  
  
Lyserg slowly opened his eyes to the glare of the morning sun as it cast its rays upon his room from the balcony. "Ohayo, Morphin," he yawned absently as the pink fairy spirit fluttered above his head. "What time is it...?" He inquired as he fought to keep his eyes open...without much success.   
  
Yawning again, he relaxed once more in his futon. "Never mind, don't bother. I'll get up later..." he called out sleepily. Turning on his right side, he reached for his other pillow, sighing contentedly as he managed to grab it. He wrapped his arms tightly around it, wondering, at the back of his mind, why it seemed to be moving...   
  
_MOVING...?_ He froze.  
  
Something was moving across his...waist. And the...thing was tightening its hold around him, almost as if it was...hugging him. Like...  
  
Briefly, he realized that the...thing around him -had- been there for quite some time. He remembered feeling it last night, but he'd dismissed it, thinking that it was just a weird dream of some sort...and that it would probably go away in the morning.  
  
But...it was morning now, and the...thing was still around his waist. And it was pulling him even tighter, and closer, towards...his pillow.  
  
_AAARGH! DAMMIT, why the bloody HELL is my pillow MOVING?_ Shaking his head forcefully, he refused to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see. _Okay. Relax...relax, Lyserg. Breathe. Breathe, alright? There is nothing to be afraid of. Your pillow is not moving. It's just your imagination. Just calm down._ He took a deep, long breath...  
  
He coughed as the sweet scent of something filled his senses, and what felt like...hair fluttered against his face, tickling his nostrils and almost causing him to sneeze. He turned his head and rubbed his whole face hard, wondering WHEN his pillow had managed to acquire hair. And familiar, sweet-smelling hair, at that...  
  
_Sweet-smelling...?_ Lyserg's eyes snapped open. He gazed up at the ceiling, frowning slightly_...Maybe I'm thinking of HER too much...I mean, there's NO way my pillow would smell the same way HER hair does...it's probably just my imagination.   
_  
_Or I might have kissed her too much last night...that's why I can't seem to get her out of my head...  
_  
_But..._he paused as he continued holding on to his pillow_...last night was just...an accident...a result of HER getting drunk...and not something I should make a big deal out of...I mean, SURE, maybe I got to kiss her, but..._he stopped short at that thought as the pillow began to move again.  
  
He then noticed that the pillow was...too incredibly soft, and warm, and...breathing.  
  
_BREATHING? WHAT the HELL?!?!?_ Lyserg looked below him...  
  
...And found two magnificent ruby orbs gazing up at him from sleepy lids.  
  
_What the..._"J...Jeanne?" He managed in a frozen voice. _What is she doing in my room?!?!? She's not supposed to be here, she's not!  
_  
"Argh...my head..." The silvery-blue haired maiden answered, her groan muffling as she slammed her face down against his chest.  
  
Wincing slightly at the impact, Lyserg continued to gaze down at her with shock..._So those were HER arms wrapped around me, HER hair I thought was the pillow's hair, and...HER...body...I thought..._he swallowed_...was my large pillow...they were all HER the whole time...  
_  
_Her. Jeanne.  
  
Jeanne...last night.  
  
Last night...the kiss.  
  
The kiss...Jeanne.  
  
Jeanne. The "I love you"...  
  
...She didn't hear that. You didn't say it out loud, you just thought it.  
  
Bloody hell..._He shook his head, clearing his mind as he reminded himself of her earlier statement...  
  
"My head hurts..." Jeanne moaned, her voice vibrating against his chest as she continued to bury her face against it. "...Everything is spinning around me and it doesn't want to stop..."   
  
Now completely awake, Lyserg looked around his room as his hands involuntarily stroked her hair. _There has to be something here that I can give her...excellent._ He gently pried her away from him and rose up slowly from the futon. "I'll get you something for that hangover," he whispered, sweeping stray hairs out of her face gently. "Just a moment." He walked towards his night stand, where a tray holding a small pot of freshly-made breakfast tea, with two cups, was in clear view. _One of the maidservants must have brought it in earlier,_ he thought as he picked up the tray and brought it towards the sleeping area.   
  
He placed it on the floor beside the top of the futon as he sat down. He gingerly moved closer towards her, tapping her shoulder gently. "...Jeanne. Wake up," he urged. "I brought you tea."   
  
Groaning slightly, the silvery-blue haired maiden reluctantly sat up, sleepily peering at Lyserg. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"I don't know," The Englishman replied. He poured the tea into one of the cups and handed it to her. "Drink," he instructed.  
  
Jeanne obeyed, gracefully lifting the teacup to her lips and taking a small sip, her eyes looking up at him as she did so.  
  
Lyserg watched her without blinking, his face holding an expression she couldn't quite make out. After a few minutes, he turned away and shook his head, fighting off a blush that threatened to stain his cheeks.  
  
Jeanne finished her cup of tea, extremely thankful that, at long last, both her mind and vision have been completely cleared. She glanced at Lyserg, then surveyed the room a little bit before turning back to him. "...This is your room. How did I get here?" Inching closer to him, she studied the expression on his face with concern.  
  
This time, Lyserg started blushing like there was no tomorrow. He glanced briefly at her face, then, his eyes descended to her neck, her shoulders...and down lower...before he shook his head again and averted his eyes. "I'm not sure. You must have..." his voice trailed off as his gaze moved towards the half-open adjoining door. "...There. You must have gone through there, thinking you were still in your room...and that my futon was yours," he added.  
  
_...And that you were my pillow,_ Jeanne told herself silently as she finally remembered faint parts of it. She briefly recalled rising up to get a glass of water...and drinking. And then, standing up and walking...and the hole in the door...the swinging wall panel...and finally, the soft, warm pillow that was Lyserg...   
  
She could feel her face heating up. "Did you bring me to my room?"   
  
The green-haired young man nodded without looking at her.  
  
Jeanne glanced at her clothes briefly before leaning forward to peek at his face. "Who changed my clothes?"  
  
"...You did." He replied. "Morphin helped you out a little..."  
  
"Oh." She nodded, the remnants of her asking Lyserg to unzip her dress for her flashing briefly into her mind, making her blush even more. "...Did I do anything...weird?"  
  
At this, Lyserg coughed and shook his head vigorously. "No." He answered, the redness on his cheeks intensifying, if that was even possible.  
  
Jeanne frowned thoughtfully, examining his face amidst his refusal to look at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" The Englishman said quickly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" He nodded.  
  
The silvery-blue haired maiden continued to gaze at him as something else occurred to her. "Did I really drink...FOUR bottles of wine?"  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Then...why..." She paused as she inched closer and leaned forward to peek at his face once again. "...was I so thirsty last night?" She wondered.  
  
The Englishman glanced at her face, his green eyes unblinking as his gaze dropped down to her lips...and stopped there. Then, he turned away quickly as if he was doing something forbidden. "I don't know," he muttered, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the wall.  
  
"Are you SURE I really didn't do anything else?" Jeanne persisted, the frown still on her face as she mentally tried to wring out whatever it was that was missing in this whole picture. She...recalled having done SOMETHING, just before she completely fell asleep. She just couldn't remember quite clearly what it was...  
  
"You didn't." Lyserg didn't look back at her anymore as he answered. It was almost as if...he was avoiding her gaze_...but why?_  
  
_What did I do...?  
_  
"Lyserg?" She sighed when he still refused to turn his head her way. "Why are you avoiding my eyes...and my gaze?"  
  
"I'm not." He mumbled.  
  
"You ARE." Jeanne slowly inched even closer to him, until practically only a fourth of a millimeter separated them from each other. "...And I realize, there's no way you would be doing that...IF I hadn't done something last night," she added, gently coaxing his head to turn in her direction so she could look at him squarely in the eye, and when he reluctantly did, she pleadingly asked, "Please...could you tell me what I did? I mean...did I hurt you in any way...or take advantage of you, by any chance? Please be honest."  
  
Lyserg looked back at her completely this time, realizing that he no longer had the strength to turn away. "I was the one doing the taking advantage, -not- you." He explained, brows furrowing slightly. "You were drunk, and...well...you...and I..." he shook his head helplessly. "It happened, and I shouldn't have...but I did anyway, so..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Jeanne continued to gaze at him, trying hard to draw out some sense from his incomplete mutterings. _Me...drunk...him..._  
  
_Me, and MY hands...pulling something...HIM...down...  
  
...Something...falling...on top...of me...him.  
  
Him...staring...intense...eyes...feeling...lots...of feelings...  
  
Him...getting up...me...reflex...involuntary movements...my arms...around him...  
  
His...lips...his...mouth touching...mine. Kissing.  
  
His arms...around me...touching me...and more kissing.  
  
I kissed him. And he kissed me back.  
  
...We kissed.  
  
Didn't we?  
_  
Lyserg gazed at her with surprise. "...You remember?"  
  
_...What?  
_  
_Did I say that out loud? _She could feel her cheeks reddening. Taking a deep breath, she continued to look back at him, her eyes meeting his completely as she gathered up her courage and nodded. "...Yes. I do." _Though I hadn't meant to say that out loud, _she thought at the back of her mind.   
  
The Englishman heaved a loud sigh. "You were drunk." He stated, as if that explained everything.  
  
Jeanne nodded again. "Yes. I was."  
  
"You wouldn't have done it if you weren't."  
  
"THAT was why I was so thirsty." She said out loud, as the realization came over her. "Isn't that right...?" She looked over at him expectantly.  
  
Lyserg shook his head. "It doesn't usually happen that way...not that I have much experience in it or anything, but...I think...you...might have had too much...wine." He finished lamely.   
  
_Or...it might be something else,_ he thought silently.  
  
_I mean, I couldn't have possibly...kissed her dry now, could I...?  
_  
"That was my first kiss." Jeanne said seriously.  
  
He nodded briefly, clear green eyes unmoving as they stared back at ruby ones.  
  
"Thank you." She added, her face flushing even more.  
  
"...You're welcome," Lyserg managed, now completely aware that she was as close to him as closeness could get. In fact, if she were to move even just a little bit right now...she would end up right on top of his lap. He wondered how she had managed to get...THIS close...without him noticing.  
  
Or maybe he noticed, but he wasn't paying attention...  
  
...Or maybe he noticed, but he liked it too much.  
  
Or...maybe he was just too...preoccupied with her. With looking at her. With staring at her. With thinking about her. Thinking, and wondering what it would be like to kiss her again.  
  
Yes...he wanted to kiss her again. If he hadn't felt so guilty and ashamed and all things in between last night, he would have never stopped kissing her. He would have prolonged it as much as he could...and goodness knows what else could have happened. What else he would have managed to do. How far he would have managed to go...  
  
"Why did you kiss me back?" Jeanne's voice brought him back to reality. "I was drunk...and I grabbed you...and I kissed you, and..." she swallowed, then took a deep breath as the memory of the kiss...finally completely washed over her. "...you kissed me back," her tone wasn't accusing, just merely stating. "...why?" She asked in a slightly breathless voice, shaking her head as a multitude of feelings came running towards her, enfolding her in a sweet embrace...feelings that had everything to do with last night's kiss...and more.  
  
"Because I wanted to." Lyserg answered simply, seriousness written in his whole face as he watched her, silently wondering why she seemed to be struggling against some inner turmoil. Inner feelings...  
  
"Why?" Her voice had dropped down to a whisper as she looked at him.  
  
Lyserg sighed helplessly. "Because I..." he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Because I...um," he hesitated, cursing himself silently for being such a coward. _You thought it last night...now why don't you go ahead and say it out LOUD? Is it that hard?  
_  
_Yes, DAMMIT, it's THAT hard! It's harder than anything I've ever done before. Saying those three words requires a lot. More than courage...more than certainty...saying it requires...  
  
Action._ The voice inside his head supplied. _Action speaks louder than words. You need to act on it before you say it.   
_  
_...Action demonstrates...and words confirm.  
_  
_So, act on it. Do it NOW.  
_  
"Lyserg?" Jeanne continued to look at him expectantly.  
  
_Just GO AHEAD and DO IT ALREADY!  
_  
Lyserg looked up to the ceiling and recited a short prayer. Then, he turned back to face Jeanne again. Breathing in deeply, he took her gently by the shoulders...and pinned her down to the floor.  
  
The silvery-blue haired maiden gasped in surprise. "Lyserg? You haven't answered my ques--" Her eyes widened as his mouth captured hers and kissed her into silence. All of a sudden, she forgot what she was asking...forgot what she was even thinking as she surrendered weakly, her arms clenching and unclenching at her sides, before finally sliding up and around his neck as she kissed him back, her eyes fluttering close as she savored the way his hands felt as they went upwards to caress her hair, then down slowly to her neck, then back to her shoulders, then, down...lower...  
  
Abruptly, he tore his mouth from hers and touched his forehead softly against hers, his emerald eyes gazing deeply into her ruby ones, breath mingling with hers.  
  
Jeanne looked back at him, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck. "Why did you do that?" She whispered.  
  
"Because I wanted to. Because I felt that I should. Because," He paused, taking a deep breath, "...I love you."  
  
She could feel the warmth spreading from her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since...when?" She wondered.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed, resting his head against her neck. "I think it started that day...when...Marco-san first introduced me to you." He smiled wistfully. "That was a long time ago." He raised his head to look at her. "You were no more than ten years old, and I was barely thirteen..."  
  
"Yet...you loved me then?" Jeanne asked, the expression on her face a mixture of surprise, curiosity and contemplation.  
  
"Maybe. I'm not sure..." He paused thoughtfully. "But know that, as of right now, I do." He declared. "...Anyway, even if you don't reciprocate my feelings...please remember that fact: I love you, and I'll be here, protecting you in the best possible way I can. I know you've got a lot of responsibilities and a mission in this world, so I really can't compete with that...and if you've already made a vow with God, it's not like I have the power to interfere--"  
  
"Lyserg," Jeanne interrupted, an exasperated look on her face. "Whoever said I didn't reciprocate your feelings?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lyserg gave her a blank look.  
  
A sigh. "...I think you've been listening to Asakura Hao too much." She rolled her eyes at him. "I really should have gotten here sooner. If I had, then...he wouldn't have found the time to feed you a multitude of lies about me."  
  
"Lies?"  
  
"He calls me CONVENT GIRL," She emphasized. "I think he's somehow managed to convince you that I'm dedicating my life in service to the Lord as a nun, which basically makes me off-limits." She gave him a look. "Am I right?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "No. I mean...ALRIGHT," he exhaled. "Yes, he did. He's not the only one, though. Marco-san doesn't like me going anywhere within two feet near you. He says I'll just be in the way of your mission in this world."  
  
"Marco doesn't run my life for me," She countered, a frown on her face. "...He just thinks he does. And that he has a right to." She shook her head. "I follow him only so much because I know he cares about me, but...even if he can tell me what do or where I should go...there's something in me that he has absolutely no control over...and that's my heart. My feelings. I can choose who it is I want to care for, who I want to be with, and who I want to love...And since my heart and I chose to love you, then...the only thing he can do is accept it." She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"...You love me?" Lyserg looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I do. I love you." She nodded, gazing back at him with complete certainty in her eyes.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since X-LAWS." She answered matter-of-factly. "But back then, I didn't know what it was. You were protecting me along with everyone else...and at that time, I thought it was just because you were one of my angels and was only doing his job the best way he can. It...never occurred to me...that it was because of something else." She paused to sweep out the hair in front of his eyes. "...Time passed by, and...you were always by my side...still, taking care of me...and protecting me.   
  
"But even then, I still didn't know what I was feeling...I only knew that I had become...EXTREMELY fond of you, more than I ever thought possible." She chuckled. "...Years later, as if by some sort of coincidence, I was summoned from France, asked to come to London to study...and afterwards, to serve as a missionary...and that's where I saw you again...constantly." She added. "...And there was that incident in Venice, a couple of months ago...that led us both to a million realizations." She raised her head up...and gently pressed her lips against his. "...You know the rest," she whispered against his mouth.  
  
Lyserg kissed her briefly, before he spoke. "The guys at the agency think you're my girlfriend," he murmured, stroking her cheeks.  
  
Jeanne's face flushed. "I don't mind." She paused. "I didn't mind it before...but more so now."  
  
He smiled slightly. "I don't either," he replied. "It's just that...well...we haven't gotten it straight out what we are, exactly. You know...in terms of relationship."  
  
"I love you." She reassured him.  
  
"Yes, I know." Lyserg's heart danced with happiness as she repeated the words. "And I love you, too. But..."  
  
"...Then that's what we are," Jeanne nodded decisively. "Love binds us. We're more than just friends. We're involved in more than just a simple relationship between a man and a woman. We're...lovers. Not the superficial meaning, but...lovers, in the ultimate sense of the word." She declared.  
  
"...Yes. Alright. Then that's what we are." Lyserg agreed as he leaned forward and kissed her again. "Lovers, in the ultimate sense..." He breathed against her lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rolled them over on his futon, causing them to switch places, this time, with Jeanne pinning him under her. Her arms tightened around his neck as she kissed him back with love, passion, longing...and everything else in between.  
  
This time, the two of them had every intention of extending the kiss for as long as they could. This time, Lyserg won't be pulling away. This time, there won't be any inhibitions. And this time, NO ONE--and NOTHING--can interrupt them.  
  
"Well. Isn't this cozy," A cheerful voice remarked from the balcony.  
  
Lyserg and Jeanne reluctantly broke apart upon hearing this.  
  
"Asakura Hao. What are you doing here?" Jeanne asked, throwing the long-haired shaman a suspicious look as she sat up.  
  
Hao smiled sweetly. "I wanted to greet Lyserg-kun a good morning," he replied. "But it looks like the two of you are...busy." His smile turned into a wicked grin. He gazed at the two of them curiously as he continued to hang upside down--the way he usually did--at the roof of the balcony.  
  
Lyserg sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he, too, sat up. "What do you want, Hao?"  
  
"Like I told conven...no, Jeanne-san here," he inclined his head at the silvery-blue haired young woman, "I was supposed to greet you good morning, but since you're obviously...preoccupied," he paused meaningfully, "I've decided not to."  
  
"Good." The Englishman sighed with relief. "Can you go away now? Please?" He added.  
  
"Lyserg-kun, are you trying to get rid of me? I'm hurt." Hao placed his hand over his heart and gave Lyserg a wounded look.  
  
The person being addressed groaned. "No, I'm not. I just want you to go away." He muttered.  
  
"Why? Don't you like me anymore?"  
  
"I NEVER liked you in the first PLACE!" Lyserg yelled at him.  
  
"How cruel!" Hao remarked in a mock-pitiful tone. "...Really, can't you even be grateful? After everything I've done for you and Jeanne-san, the least you could do is..."  
  
"THANK you?" The Englishman glared at him. "Why the bloody HELL should we thank YOU? You got Jeanne drunk last night." He pointed out.  
  
"Ah, so I did." Hao agreed. "...but you did manage to kiss her as well, though, didn't you?" He gave Lyserg a cheeky grin. "And now...I do believe you've even successfully managed to confess to each other!" He clapped his hands together. "You should thank me for that." He nodded affirmatively.  
  
Jeanne glared at him. "And WHY should we do that, pray tell?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Hao sighed deeply. "...Jeanne-san. Honestly, don't you know? No, of course you don't." He grinned knowingly. "If it wasn't for me, that bodyguard of yours would probably be here with you and YOU wouldn't have been able to spend your whole time with Lyserg-kun. I mean, I know Egypt is quite far away, but..."  
  
"How did you KNOW Marco was in Egypt?" The silvery-blue haired maiden demanded.  
  
The long-haired shaman smiled sweetly. "Who do you think was responsible for assigning him there?"  
  
"Well, the Directress, of course." Jeanne looked up thoughtfully. "...And the major missionary sponsors. Don't tell me..." she gave Hao a look. "...you? YOU'RE a MAJOR SPONSOR?" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Why, yes. I am." Hao said with a flourish. "My corporation is one of the biggest contributors to the funds of the Westminster Missionary, if I'm not mistaken." He gave them both a cheerful grin.  
  
Jeanne gave one final glare at the long-haired shaman, before turning back to Lyserg. She gazed at him silently for a few minutes, thinking.  
  
Lyserg just continued to glare at Hao.  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to thank me," Hao said dryly, rolling his eyes upon noticing the silence. "It doesn't look like either one of you would, anyway..." He shrugged. "Just...make this thing last, okay?" He said firmly, referring, quite clearly, to their newly-acquired relationship. "That'd be gratitude enough for me."  
  
"...Thank you." The Englishman finally said, albeit grudgingly. "Now, GO AWAY." He muttered darkly.  
  
"Hmph." Hao grumbled as he raised himself up. "I get no respect around here." In a few seconds, he disappeared.  
  
Lyserg looked over at the balcony from where he was sitting, making sure that Hao was really gone before turning back to Jeanne. "...He's an annoyance, honestly..." He smiled faintly.  
  
Jeanne smiled back as she allowed herself to fall once again into his arms. "He's got a point, though. I mean, if Marco -had- been here, I wouldn't be with you right now..." She murmured as she slid her arms around his neck. "...And I wouldn't be doing this..." she brought her face closer to his and captured his mouth in a sweet, satisfying kiss.  
  
Before long, Lyserg had her leaning against the futon once more as he kissed her back, his mouth moving over hers gently, caressing her lips, savoring the texture and taste of her mouth and her tongue as she did the same to him.   
  
Having her like this...he couldn't ask for more. Well, except maybe for...THAT, but...it'll come in time. For now, he was content to have her in his arms, and being able to kiss and touch and hold her for as long he wanted...  
  
"I ALMOST FORGOT!" Hao's cheery voice sounded again from the balcony. His head popped out from the roof upside down for the second time that day.  
  
Lyserg groaned as he reluctantly lifted his mouth from Jeanne's to look up murderously at the long-haired shaman. "This better be GOOD." He growled.  
  
"We'll be having breakfast soon," The other man announced cheerfully, "So the two of you had best get yourselves up and ready, ne? Oh, and Jeanne-san," he grinned cheekily at the silvery-blue haired maiden, "...Would it be so much to ask if you changed into more...decent clothes? I can see plenty of you from all the way here," he added, eyeing the low bodice of Jeanne's thin nightgown and raising his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
Jeanne blushed, snatching the blanket beside her and covering herself.  
  
Lyserg looked at her before he turned back to Hao and gave him a dark glare. "GO.AWAY." He snarled.  
  
Hao sighed disappointedly. "Ah, you're no FUN, Lyserg-ku--" He stopped abruptly as a pillow hit him squarely on the face.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ryu knocked faintly on the door to Jun's room. "...Jun-san?" He asked tentatively. "Can I come in?"  
  
From behind the door, he could hear some shuffling...and then a faint sigh. "...Hai. It's open," Jun's sweet, light voice called out.  
  
He opened the door and gingerly stepped inside, peering hesitantly over what the Chinese woman was doing. She was folding up some clothes and placing them inside a small, dark green suitcase. "...Are you going back to China with Ren?" He inquired.  
  
Jun paused slightly, then she gave a brief nod. "Hai." She replied without looking at him.  
  
Ryu leaned against the wall beside the door helplessly, wondering how he was going to begin his confession. _I'm sorry...I kissed you at the wedding, and the day before yesterday I remembered it...but last night I suddenly forgot...but now I remember again. This is what you were asking me last night...right?  
  
I'm really sorry, It's just that...every time I look at you, I just forget. I forget all of my mistakes, my flaws...and my past sins. And I consider that kiss as one of my sins, because...I never should have done it. It never should have happened.   
  
But since it did...can I just apologize for it?_  
  
The Chinese woman glanced at him briefly as she secured her suitcase and wheeled it against the wall near the dresser. "Why are you here?" She asked, wariness written all over her beautiful face.  
  
"Um..." Ryu coughed. "I wanted to tell you...I wanted to tell you that...last night, I...I mean, I remember now." He finished lamely.  
  
Jun looked confused for a moment, but the realization hit her...and she nodded. "...Okay." She turned away from him and went back to fixing her things.  
  
Ryu gave a desperate sigh as he gazed at her longingly. _You can't even string your sentences right. Dammit, Ryu...tell her right now, or else she'll leave...and you'll never get a chance to tell her because she thinks you've broken her heart._ "I meant to say," He said, louder this time, "that I remember what I did at the wedding...I remember it perfectly now. And I'm sorry for it," he added.  
  
Abruptly, she turned to him, a hurt look in her face. "You're...sorry?" She whispered.  
  
He groaned mentally. _Great. Now she thinks you didn't like kissing her. Smart move._ "I mean...I'm sorry because...I shouldn't have kissed you like that, it wasn't right. It was a sin. Even though the kiss itself wasn't something I'm sorry about...still, the way it happened wasn't...right..." His voice trailed off as he realized she was staring at him completely now.  
  
"Not about the kiss," She stated quietly. "...Just the...circumstances around it. But not the kiss. Right?" She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"H...hai," He nodded.  
  
"That wasn't the only reason I was chasing you, you know." The Chinese woman said softly. "I was chasing you because...of you. Somewhere along the way, right after that kiss, I...think I might have fallen in love with you..." her voice trailed off, a slight blush creeping up to her cheeks.  
  
"Jun-san, I..." Ryu paused as he took a deep breath, "I feel the same way." He smiled faintly. "That time at the wedding, when I was chasing you, I realized...I never would have done it...if I didn't love you already...I never would have found the courage."  
  
"You were drunk." She pointed out.  
  
"Well...yeah. But even when I'm drunk...I DON'T have that kind of courage. Something else made me do what I did...and even it was a sin and I knew it wasn't right...still, I HAD to let you know how I feel...and that was the only way I could think of."   
  
"It wasn't a sin." Jun said softly, trying to reassure him.  
  
"...Yeah. I know that now." He replied. "If it's you, and it's me...then it's not."  
  
Jun nodded, smiling brightly at him.  
  
Ryu looked over at her suitcases before turning back to her pleadingly. "Are you really going to leave now? I mean...I never even had the chance to..."  
  
"...Kiss me again ?" She supplied helpfully. "No, I'm not leaving yet," she said, laughing softly at the deep blush that accumulated on his face. "I was going to...but I realized that I'll probably end up as the third wheel from the plane trip until China." She shook her head. "I think I'd best give my brother and my future sister-in-law some privacy."  
  
"So...you're staying?" Ryu's eyes lit up hopefully.  
  
"Yes. I am." Jun grinned brightly. "And while we're on the subject...how about repeating that 'sin' one more time?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Horo-horo glanced at the wall clock on the sixth floor. Eight o'clock in the morning.   
  
He frowned darkly as he walked towards the staircase. _Ungrateful sister...leaving me in my room while she gallivanted around the place with Ren..._he sighed deeply._ She didn't even think to wake me up, did she? After everything I've done for her last night...I helped her get into her room, I asked Kuroro to help her change her clothes, and I helped her get into bed...THIS is the thanks I get for doing ALL of THAT?  
_  
_Damn ungrateful sister._ He stomped forcefully down the stairs.  
  
_...And where the hell did she get that ugly pink vase at her dresser, anyway?  
_  
"A beautiful white limousine for your thoughts!" A loud, annoying voice beside him chirped.  
  
"GO AWAY." He muttered upon spotting Hao, who had materialized from nowhere at the staircase.  
  
"Hmm," Hao surveyed the Ainu man thoughtfully as he walked beside him, a perpetual lunatic grin on his face. "You know, you and Lyserg-kun seem to share the same vocabulary. Why, just moments ago, he was saying the exact same thing to me. You two are more alike than I realized." He paused. "Well...except that...unlike you, Lyserg-kun is having a lot of fun in his room as we speak." He added meaningfully.  
  
Horo-horo paused to glare at the long-haired shaman. "Don't you have ANYTHING better to do besides SPY on other people's LIVES?" He demanded.  
  
"Of COURSE I DO!" Hao announced cheerfully. "...Not only do I spy, I also MEDDLE," he said with emphasis. "...Although the latter is much less accepted than the former. Take for example: earlier today, I was trying to help Lyserg-kun and Jeanne-san...and the thanks I got was a pillow on my face! Can you imagine?" He shook his head sadly, but he brightened again soon after. "...And of course, I also offer very good bargains to people with problematic love lives such as yourself, Horo-horo-kun!" He added gleefully.  
  
The Ainu man continued to stomp down the stairs, ignoring the long-haired shaman.  
  
Unperturbed, Hao followed him. "So...have you figured it out yet?"  
  
"Figured WHAT out?" Horo-horo asked curtly.  
  
Hao sighed dramatically. "Why, that thing with fortune teller lady, what else?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Really, Horo-horo-kun...you don't fool me one bit. I seriously don't think you've forgotten it just like that."  
  
"Forgotten WHAT, exactly?"  
  
The long-haired shaman rolled his eyes. "You are in HIGH DENIAL, Horo-horo-kun." He shook his head. "I promised you my best limousine the day before yesterday, do you remember?"  
  
"...Yeah." Horo-horo nodded. "So...what does that have to do with...?"  
  
"...Fortune teller lady? Horo-horo-kun, this has EVERYTHING to do with her. For one thing, if you haven't figured out by now how you really feel about HER, then you'd better say goodbye to that one month on my beautiful and incredibly luxurious limousine...because if I recall correctly, THAT was what we bargained for, yes?" Hao gazed at the Ainu man expectantly.  
  
Horo-horo sighed. "...Hai," he replied grudgingly.  
  
"....And for another..." He paused as he gave the Ainu man a critical look. "You got to kiss her last night, didn't you?"  
  
Horo-horo looked away. "Yeah. So what's your point?" He muttered, feeling the blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
  
Hao waved his hand casually. "No need to be embarrassed. We're both adults, ne?" He grinned. "Anyway...my offer still stands. My limousine in exchange for your DIRECT confession of your feelings for her."  
  
"BUT I DON'T--" The Ainu man started to protest.  
  
"Now, now," Hao interrupted. "For goodness' sake, please cease your futile attempts at denial. It won't do you any good." He added. He looked up at the clock. "You have two hours." With a final, cheerful wink, he waved his hand briefly before he continued heading downstairs. Then, he yelled over his shoulder, "Her room's on the seventh floor, third door from the right!"   
  
Horo-horo stared at Hao's retreating back, before he reluctantly trudged up the stairs towards the seventh floor.   
  
Towards Tamao's room.  
  
He stood in front of the door, clearly debating on whether he should knock or not, while at the same time, trying to rehearse what he was going to tell her.  
  
_...I love you...? No, no, I can't tell her that. I mean, it's not that I DON'T, exactly...just that...I'm not sure if I actually do.  
_  
_I mean, sure, I kissed her. So what? That doesn't necessarily mean that I love her.   
_  
_...That doesn't necessarily mean that you DON'T love her, either._ The voice inside his head was back in full glory.  
  
_But I DON'T.  
  
Will you quit DENYING it? You're giving me a headache...  
_  
_ME?!? YOU'RE the one giving me a HEADACHE with your "quit denying's" and "you're in denial's." I don't love her. At least, I don't think so.  
  
...Or you're denying the fact that you DO.  
  
SHUT UP.  
  
Come on, think about it. Why did you even kiss her in the first place? Why do you annoy her ALL THE TIME? When did all of this start? And don't you dare try to tell me it was just last night, or I'll kick you.  
  
...People kiss each other all the time WITHOUT meaning. And I annoy her because I WANT TO, that's all! ...And all of this started...all this began when the Funbari Onsen Inn was built...  
  
So that's THREE YEARS. You've been after her for three years. That's much shorter than the time Ren's been after your sister, but...it's still three LONG years.  
  
I HAVEN'T been after HER!  
  
Don't start with that denial again...  
  
ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! So maybe I'm in love with her. So maybe it all started with cake and with me annoying her. So what? What's it to YOU? Who ARE you, anyway?  
  
...Haven't you figured it out yet? Or are you still in denial? Horo-horo, I'm YOU. I'm the smart, wonderful, perceptive and incredibly sensitive side of you.  
  
...I don't believe this...  
  
Believe it. It would do you a lot of good, trust me.  
_  
"YOU PERVERTS!" A loud female voice interrupted his thoughts. The voice sounded particularly familiar...and particularly close by...Horo-horo stared back at the door in front of him_...HER room...the voice was coming from HER room...wasn't it?  
_  
The Ainu man walked a step closer to the door, raising his hand up in an attempt to knock. However, his hand had barely hit the surface when the door suddenly swung open and two animal figures that looked strangely like Ponchi and Konchi burst out and crashed directly into his face.  
  
"AARGHH!!!" Horo-horo groaned as he fell backwards, collided with a table, and ended up on the floor in a heap. He glared at the fox and raccoon spirits darkly. "You'd better run, before I skin you alive!" He threatened, perfectly aware that his threats made no sense, considering that the two animals were spirits.  
  
Regardless, the two must have sensed his aura of anger, and, not wanting to go against the Ainu shaman, they ran away fast, screaming.  
  
"Hn." Horo-horo grunted as he tried to stand up...  
  
He hit his head on the nearby table, causing the vase on top of it to fall over and land on his head, splashing water and flowers all over his face.   
  
"This is NOT a good day," he muttered as he removed the vase from his head and carefully picked out the leaves and flowers from his hair and clothes. He gingerly stood, managed to evade the table before it hit his head again, and straightened out as he tried to regain some semblance of his dignity despite the mess in his hair and clothes.   
  
At the back of his mind, he was aware that someone had been laughing at him the WHOLE TIME.  
  
He looked up...and saw Tamao standing by the door, a hand clamped over her mouth, shoulders shaking, and rose pink eyes bright with mirth. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress.  
  
_...Blue is definitely a better color on her than red,_ he told himself silently, perfectly aware that he was staring at her while she was laughing at him.  
  
...She was laughing at HIM. "What's so funny?" He muttered, groaning as he found another stray leaf on top of his head.  
  
Tamao shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. "It's just that you looked so weird with that vase on top of your head and the flowers..." she broke off abruptly and started laughing again.  
  
"Hmph." The Ainu man huffed. "I'm going. See you later." He turned his back and was on the way down, when a hand suddenly clamped on his wrist.  
  
"Just a second. I'll get you a towel for your hair. Come on." She pulled his hand and led him inside her quarters. "Sit," she instructed, inclining her head at the recliner near the balcony.  
  
Horo-horo obliged, his eyes following her as she disappeared behind the closet. He looked away quickly as she slammed the closet door shut and headed towards him, armed with a light pink towel. "Sorry. This is the only color I have right now. The blue ones are still downstairs. I hope it's alright." She said apologetically.  
  
"It's fine," The Ainu man said with a slight shrug. He could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks as the pink-haired fortune teller bent down in front of him and started wiping his head, hair, face and shoulders with the towel. She had the softest hands. Even against the fabric of the towel, he could feel it...The softness of her hands as they ran lightly against his neck, his shoulders, his hair..."You don't have to do this..."  
  
Tamao chuckled softly as she continued, her hands beneath the towel lingering on his hair, and his face. "Consider this my apology for laughing at you earlier."  
  
"...Hai." Horo-horo closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her hands as they continued to touch him beneath the confines of the towel. _Darn it...if she'd only do this every time we see each other, then I probably wouldn't feel the urge to annoy her all the time..._  
  
"...There. All dry," She announced, smiling with satisfaction as she removed the towel from his head, all the while ignoring the weird thumping and thundering sounds inside her chest...and resisting the urge to touch him...this time, without the towel as a barrier.   
  
THAT particular one took every ounce of willpower she had...and yet still, the temptation remained. She wanted to touch him. She wanted his arms around her. She wanted to kiss him, and she wanted him to kiss her...just like last night...  
  
"T...Tamao?" The pink-haired fortune teller's heart jumped. "Can I tell you something?" The Ainu man looked up at her hopefully.  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. She couldn't speak...not when he was looking at her like that. Like...  
  
_Flowers._ "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.  
  
"...For what?" She managed to ask in a shaky voice. He was weakening her. The way he was looking at her was weakening her to an almost helpless state...and although it was similar to the way he had looked at her last night, before the kiss...it was undoubtedly different, for this time around, she could feel so much more in his gaze.  
  
...And he wasn't denying it anymore. He was looking at her openly...without hesitation. "For last night," he explained. "And for the million other nights when I did nothing but annoy you and get you angry so much that it bordered on cruelty." He paused. "...And for kissing you without your permission." He added quietly.  
  
Tamao looked surprised, but she gave a short, brief nod. "...Hai."  
  
"So you forgive me?" The Ainu man continued to looked up at her hopefully.  
  
"For the first ones, yes. For the last one--no." She replied.  
  
"...Alright." Horo-horo sighed as he stood up. "I understand." He started to walk out of her room. "Thank you for the towel." He mentally kicked himself. _ Whatever happened to the confession? You were supposed to confess, yet...what the HELL are you DOING?  
_  
"No...Horo-horo...wait." The pink-haired young woman walked up in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that." She held on to his arms to make him stop.  
  
The Ainu man paused, stared at her hands on his arms, and then looked at her, dark blue eyes meeting rose pink.  
  
"What I meant was," Tamao continued, "...that kiss wasn't one-sided." Her face flushed a deep red. "I kissed you back...didn't I? And besides," she added, "it wasn't entirely your fault. I could have run away, but I didn't. I could have escaped from your arms, but I didn't. More importantly," she paused, "...I could have just given you a slice of the strawberry cheesecake and got it over and done with, because if I had, then that kiss never would have happened in the first pl--" the last part of her statement was cut off as Horo-horo's mouth came down on hers, silencing her with a long, deep kiss. His arms went tightly around her, enfolding her in a warm, possessive embrace. Her hands, meanwhile, splayed across his shirt-clad chest, before sliding upwards and around his neck as she kissed him back.  
  
Yes. She kissed him back. She told herself she wouldn't. She promised herself she wouldn't...yet she did anyway.  
  
And she vowed that she wouldn't fall in love with him. She'd never fall in love with him...ever.  
  
But...  
  
...She did anyway.   
  
She was falling hard, and fast...and she couldn't stop it even if she tried.   
  
And as she thought about it, she realized...she didn't want to stop. Not when loving him made her feel like this.   
  
Not when loving him made her feel so...alive.  
  
The two of them broke apart moments later to catch their breaths.  
  
Tamao looked up at the Ainu man, her fingers running across his lips reverently. "I didn't see that coming." She murmured.  
  
Horo-horo kissed her fingers as he chuckled. "You were talking too much."  
  
"I was trying to explain." She told him pointedly. "I was trying to tell you--"  
  
"--That you love me?" He interrupted with a smug grin.  
  
The pink-haired fortune teller rolled her eyes, though she didn't deny it. "Other than that--"  
  
"--That I'm so handsome, and so wonderful, and that you wanna worship the ground I walk on?"  
  
She snorted. "Hardly. Well...except probably for the handsome part, although that's still questionable..."  
  
"Are you saying that I'M NOT HANDSOME?" He gave her an affronted look.  
  
Tamao exhaled. "No." She replied dryly. "I was kidding. You ARE handsome. That's the reason why Pilica-chan's so beautiful. The two of you kinda look alike, you know." She paused. "...Though I'm not about to tell Ren-san that. It'd probably make him shiver knowing that he's in love with someone who looks like YOU."  
  
"Hn." Horo-horo grunted.   
  
"...And me." She patted his cheek playfully. "Be very thankful that I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm in love with someone like YOU."  
  
"You're one to talk," He said sarcastically. "If anything, -I- should be ashamed. I mean, -I'm- the one who's in love with a pink-haired woman here, -not- you."  
  
"If it wasn't for my hair, you wouldn't have kissed me." She pointed out. "Didn't I remind you of the cheesecake?"  
  
"Hm." Horo-horo gazed at her hair thoughtfully. "...I'm not sure," he said finally. "I think whether or not there had been a cheesecake last night, I probably still would have kissed you."  
  
"Really?" Tamao raised an eyebrow. "...And who told you that?"  
  
"My SMART side." He answered with a grin.   
  
"Didn't realize you HAD one."  
  
The Ainu man flashed her a hurt look. "OF COURSE I do. We all have one. Even you," he added teasingly.  
  
"Keep doing that and I might have to tell your SISTER that I'm not going to stay over with you at the fields while she's in China." She threatened.  
  
"China?" He looked at her incredulously. "...Pilica's going to China?"  
  
The pink-haired young woman nodded. "She's leaving with Ren-san today. And she asked me if I would be so kind as to stay over with you at the fields while she was away." She added.  
  
"YOU'RE going with ME to our butterbur fields?" Horo-horo gazed at her with surprise.  
  
"Hai," She answered with a smile. "Without Pilica-chan around, you'll need another woman to handle that place...and I'm currently available." She gave him a look. "If you don't want me to go, just say so."  
  
"No, no. Of course I do." The Ainu man said quickly. "...Pilica's going with Ren to China...to that Estate where that scary father of his lives." He shivered, then frowned. "He'd better NOT try anything to take advantage of her..." He muttered darkly.  
  
Tamao snorted. "It's not as if YOU'RE a model of good behavior yourself. I mean, at least Ren-san's got some honor. YOU keep on kissing me without my permission." She pointed out.  
  
"You LIKE it!" He shot back.  
  
"That's NOT the point!" She said impatiently. "Never mind." She waved him away dismissively. "Let's just go down to breakfast."  
  
"...Alright." Horo-horo clasped her hand against his and pulled her towards the door. Together, the two of them walked out and started towards the stairway.   
  
They were on their way down when...  
  
"HORO-HORO-KU~N!!!" Hao's voice echoed cheerfully against the walls and the long-haired shaman materialized right in front of them. He looked over back and forth between Horo-horo and Tamao, a broad, knowing grin spreading across his face. "OMEDETTO! You've FINALLY succeeded!" He chirped. "Three CHEERS and a LIMOUSINE for YOU!" He clapped and shook the Ainu man's hand heartily, then, turning to the pink-haired fortune teller, he kissed her on the cheek. "Three CHEERS and a HORO-HORO-KUN for YOU, Tamao-chan!" He declared brightly.  
  
Tamao blushed and smiled faintly. "A...arigatou, Hao-sama." She managed.  
  
Horo-horo glared at him murderously. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS HER?!?!?" He exploded.  
  
"It was a congratulatory kiss!" Hao replied defensively. "It's not like I'm gonna do to her what you do with her--"  
  
"AAARRGGGHH, THAT'S IT!" The Ainu man walked towards the nearby table he had bumped into earlier, picked up the vase on top of it, and threw it at Hao's head. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, LUNATIC!"  
  
Hao ducked as the vase sailed over his head and smashed at the wall behind him. He looked back at Horo-horo and smiled sweetly. "You MISSED me!" He chirped triumphantly before he ran out of sight, faster than lightning.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"...Wake up, wake up..." Yoh murmured softly as he lay down against the futon and pressed a light kiss on his wife's forehead.  
  
Anna stirred, opening her eyes for a bit, before yawning and closing them again.  
  
Her husband sighed, smiling faintly as he leaned forward to caress her hair gently out of her face. "I bought more strawberries and cream cheese..." he whispered invitingly against her ear.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped her lips as his breath tickled her. "You did...?" She murmured sleepily.  
  
"Uh-huh." Inching closer, he kissed her cheek softly, his warm lips lingering for quite some time, before moving to her mouth to kiss her fully.  
  
Anna returned the kiss, then stopped short to open her eyes. "Where is it...?" She inquired against his mouth as she allowed him to pull her closer, her arms encircling his neck.  
  
"Downstairs." He breathed against her lips. "You can have some of it for breakfast..." His voice trailed off as he kissed her again.  
  
After some time, Yoh lifted his mouth from hers and looked up at his alarm clock. "Ten more minutes," he whispered fleetingly before leaning down to kiss her once more.  
  
Anna sighed with pleasure as his mouth descended from her lips to the base of her throat, then to her shoulders, his kisses getting even hotter and more demanding as he moved deliciously lower...  
  
"TOUCHAN! KAACHAN!" Both husband and wife groaned mentally as two identical five-year-old voices were heard from outside. And then, two identical figures burst in from the doorway cheerfully.  
  
"It's time..." Yohmaru began.  
  
"...For breakfast!" Yohnta finished with a wide grin. Then, the twins simultaneously bowed their heads, ignored their parents' less-than-decent state, and ran out of the room.  
  
From behind the door, someone chuckled. "Energetic, aren't they?" Hao.  
  
"...Oniichan." Yoh greeted his brother as the long-haired shaman peered cautiously inside their bedroom.  
  
"Yoh," Hao greeted back. "Ohayo, sister-in-law." He added, quirking an eyebrow upon noting the current state of Anna's clothing.  
  
"Ohayo," Anna shot back stonily, her face flushing as she raised up the straps of her nightgown and lifted the bodice.  
  
"Anyway, as the twins said," Hao addressed the two of them as he inclined his head towards the path where his twin nephews disappeared, "It's right about time for breakfast, so you two had better prepare." He added. "Oh! And Yoh..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Hao flashed them both a knowing grin. "Don't keep us waiting." And with one final, cheerful wave, he turned and walked off.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Where's Yoh-kun...?" Manta yawned as he stared sleepily at the ceiling, wondering where his best friend was. He sighed and leaned against the armrest of his chair, and closed his eyes.  
  
Beside him, Opacho yawned as well. "Hao-sama...where are you?" She murmured softly, lazily stretching out her arms and pushing Manta's head away with a frown.  
  
Across the room, Faust gazed at them with amusement. "...How did that chess game of yours go, Manta-kun?"  
  
Manta opened one eye, glared at Opacho, and turned to Faust. "...Draw..." he mumbled, before closing the eye and relaxing his head back on the armrest.  
  
Chocolove, near Faust, looked at the pair curiously. "What time, exactly, did your game end? I mean, it was past one when I went up, and you two were still playing..."  
  
The short young man didn't bother to open his eyes as he answered. "...Half...past..."  
  
"...Two," Opacho finished, her frown evolving into a glare as she pushed Manta away once again. "...Manta baka, get off Opacho's chair..."  
  
"...You get off..." Manta shot back in a slurred voice. "I was here first..."  
  
A couple of feet near Manta and Opacho, and sharing a loveseat with Pilica and Ren-chan, was Ren, who raised an eyebrow at the two. "You were playing until two-thirty in the morning and NEITHER ONE of you won?" He shook his head in disbelief. "That's got to be the most pointless chess match I've ever heard of," he remarked.  
  
"...Who asked YOU?" Manta retorted in a mumble.  
  
"You should have a rematch." Ren suggested. He smiled slightly as he heard a soft laugh beside him. He turned his head to find Ren-chan, who was in Pilica's lap, wrapping his arms around the Ainu woman's neck and caressing her hair, complete and utter fascination written on his face.  
  
Pilica pinched the little boy's cheek playfully, earning her a slight giggle from him. "You are the cutest thing EVER," She proclaimed, pressing a light kiss on the one-year-old's nose. She smiled brightly at Ren upon realizing that he was studying them. "Jealous?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Who? Me?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "Ren-chan adores me as much as he adores you."  
  
The Ainu woman rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean THAT," She said dryly. "I meant...never mind," She shook her head and focused all her attention on the little boy in her arms.  
  
Smiling with amusement, Ren reached behind her, subtly sliding his arms around her waist and leaning closer. "...I was kidding," He whispered against her ear.  
  
Pilica shivered, relaxing in his arms. "You're teasing me again..." she murmured.  
  
"Yup. And there's plenty more where that came from." Ren replied, grinning mischievously.  
  
Near the dining table, Horo-horo watched this whole scene with a frown. Then, he rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Could the two of you PLEASE stop THAT? We're drowning in sweetness here," he added, giving the both of them a meaningful look.  
  
Tamao snorted beside him as she continued fixing the table. "You're just JEALOUS," she told him dryly.  
  
"I am NOT jealous," Horo-horo countered. He surveyed the food on the table, brightening as his eyes came upon something he liked...a plate of sugar-glazed donuts. He leaned over and attempted to reached for it...   
  
Tamao's hand slapped his wrist. "ITAI!" He gave her a wounded look.  
  
"Wait until everyone's here BEFORE you attack the donuts," She told him firmly, unruffled by his pleading gaze. "Understand?" She raised an expectant eyebrow.  
  
Sighing with resignation, and flashing her a final wounded look, the Ainu man grudgingly retracted his hand from the plate of donuts, and sat down on the chair beside his sister and Ren's, sulking like a little kid.  
  
Tamao flashed him a sweet smile of satisfaction before she turned away and resumed arranging the glassware on the table.  
  
"...BREAKFAST IS SERVED!" A small, sweet voice announced cheerfully from the doorway. Little Asakura Keiko grinned at everyone as she entered, carrying a large tray of fruits over her head, with Jun behind her, and with her little golden-brown puppy happily circling and barking around her legs.  
  
"Ohayo," The Chinese woman greeted everyone brightly as she set down a large plate of breakfast pastries in the middle of the table. "Ohayo, dear brother, dear future sister-in-law," she added meaningfully, inclining her head at the pair who were sharing a loveseat (along with little Ren-chan).  
  
Ignoring the faint blush that threatened to stain his cheeks, Ren eyed his sister suspiciously. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
She gave him an innocent smile. "Nothing..." Her eyes lit up even more as Ryu, along with a couple of other maidservants, entered the room, his face carrying an expression unmistakably similar to hers.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Ryu addressed everyone politely, exchanging a smile with Jun as he did so. He looked around. "...Yoh Danna and Anna Okami aren't here yet. Where are they?"  
  
"...Still upstairs," A voice from the doorway answered. Hao leaned at the wall panel and grinned cheerfully at everyone. "...Ohayo," he bowed his head regally, then stepped aside as his twin nephews burst in through the door. Smiling at the two of them, he continued, "my dear Otouto and his wife are currently...preoccupied as of the moment," he paused, raising an eyebrow meaningfully, "...but they'll be down soon, I believe. Well," he clasped his hands together, "...let's all have breakfast, shall we?" He sat down at his usual spot on the table, smiling slightly as a sleepy-looking Opacho hopped along and went to him.  
  
"Wait a second," Yohmaru looked around him, as everyone else sat down, "...I know where Touchan and Kaachan are, but...where's Uncle Lyserg and Aunt Jeanne?" He exchanged a questioning look with his twin. Then, the two of them turned to Hao.  
  
Hao raised an eyebrow. "You think I know? Alright, I do." He relented, sighing dramatically. "...Lyserg-kun and conven...Jeanne-san were a bit...busy when I left them earlier this morning. I'm not quite sure what they are up to as of the moment..." he paused to take a sip from the cup of tea that was placed in front of him, "...but, speaking like a true...realist...I have an idea of what they are doing, although I'm...not certain that such a thing is proper for -your- chaste ears, children," he smiled sympathetically at his twin nephews.  
  
"Oh." Yohmaru and Yohnta's faces showed identical expressions of disappointment.  
  
"However," Hao went on cheerfully, "...for the benefit of all the grownups," he surveyed everyone at the table, sans the four children, thoughtfully, "I can always elaborate on it later." He grinned.  
  
Horo-horo rolled his eyes, cautiously glancing at Tamao before snatching a chocolate croissant from the pastry plate. "Well, don't keep us in suspense." He muttered sarcastically, taking a bite from the sweet pastry.  
  
"You'd better watch what you say, Horo-horo-kun, or I MIGHT just change my mind and add more conditions to that bargain we had. Like a certain bedroom activity." Hao threatened sweetly.  
  
The Ainu man choked on the croissant, all the while trying hard to fight off the deep blush that attempted to stain his cheeks.  
  
He was saved from much more embarrassment as Yoh and Anna's voices echoed from the doorway.  
  
"Ohayo!" Yoh popped in through the door cheerfully, followed by Anna, who immediately sat down at her usual place beside her children. Her husband followed her soon after, his eyes scanning the room briefly. "Where in the world are Lyserg and Jeanne?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"Upstairs," Keiko piped up. "Uncle Hao said they were busy," she added, smiling brightly at her father.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Yoh asked his wife.  
  
"They're late," she answered with a shrug. "We can save some of the food for them when they decide to come down. Anyway..." she looked up at her husband, then at the large plate laden with strawberries and cream cheese in front of her. "...Thank you for getting these." She murmured, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "I know you went to a lot of trouble."  
  
Yoh chuckled. "Anything for you." He inclined his head at his twin sons. "They sort of helped me out, too. And Oniichan, as well." He added, giving his brother a look.  
  
Anna smiled at her two children, before turning her head and nodding civilly at her brother-in-law. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Hao acknowledged with a faint smile. _I'll take what I can get,_ he told himself silently.  
  
"Well..." Yoh looked around one more time again. "...What are you all waiting for? Everyone, dig in...or else Horo-horo will eat them all," he added jokingly.  
  
Horo-horo harrumphed and glared at his friend. "I thought I could eat as much as I wanted. That's what you said yesterday."  
  
"...I was kidding. Of course you can," Yoh answered with a grin.  
  
Just then, Lyserg's figure emerged from the doorway, his bright green hair still damp and slightly disheveled, and clothes hastily thrown. Jeanne popped in right beside him, her whole appearance in much the same state as his.  
  
"...Hi everyone! Sorry we're late," Lyserg apologized as he walked towards his usual seat, pulling the silvery-blue haired maiden along with him in the process, for he was holding her hand.  
  
"Ohayo," Jeanne greeted breathlessly as she sat down, trying to gain back even just an ounce of her dignity despite her and Lyserg's not-so-conventional entrance. She was wearing a light pink dress which was long and not flimsy at all, and had a high bodice, something which Hao quickly noted with relief.  
  
But clothes aside, something about the grand ceremonial entrance of the couple...made everyone suspicious.   
  
Add to that the current state of both their hairstyles, Jeanne's short, shallow breathing, and Lyserg's half-open shirt...well, let's just say it was all more than a little suggestive...Hao could sense a broad, wicked grin spreading on his face. Eyeing the Englishman's shirt meaningfully, he remarked, "Lyserg-kun...you GOT SOME, didn't you?" There was a whole world of meaning in the long-haired shaman's tone.  
  
Lyserg blushed, but he didn't answer. He picked up his cup of tea and started to drink very, very slowly, completely aware that all the grownup's eyes were upon him and Jeanne.  
  
Dignified princess that she was, the silvery-blue haired maiden smiled faintly at him, casually gave everyone a brief nod, and pretended to be extremely interested in her breakfast, ignoring the slight blush that stained her cheeks. Similarly, she didn't acknowledge Hao's remark, although she didn't show signs of denying it, either...which could only mean...  
  
Undaunted by their silence...or perhaps encouraged by it, Hao went on, "So Lyserg-kun, Jeanne-san...how far were you able to go? London, Paris...or Venice?"  
  
"...Venice." Jeanne and Lyserg answered in unison before they could stop themselves.  
  
Everyone else simultaneously coughed out their beverages and choked on their food.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"...Pilica?" Ren called out tentatively as he knocked at the Ainu woman's room door. He could hear faint sounds of shuffling from inside.  
  
A small, incoherent noise. And then, "Ren-kun. Come on in!" Pilica's voice yelled.  
  
The Chinese shaman swung the door open and stepped inside, looking around hesitantly for a faint sign of the azure haired young woman. Walking cautiously towards the divider, near the sleeping area, he came across a small footstool. As he looked up, his eyes met a pair of incredibly fair, incredibly smooth...and incredibly shapely legs and feet.  
  
When he raised his gaze up even more, he was able to confirm what his mind had already surmised--the legs and feet belonged to Pilica, and she was standing on top of the footstool on tiptoes, her hands reaching up above the closet for something. Upon noticing him, she glanced down briefly and smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Ren greeted back, folding his arms across his chest as he continued to look up at her curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
Pilica's brows furrowed slightly as she continued to reach for something above the closet. "Looking for the garter."  
  
"What garter?" He wanted to know.  
  
She shot him a look. "The garter you placed up and around my thigh six years ago, Ren-kun," she paused thoughtfully. "I keep it with me all the time. Sometimes I even wear it, but..." she shrugged. "Oniichan said at breakfast this morning that he managed to step and slip on it last night, and he got annoyed, so he tossed it up here."  
  
"...Oh! That," Ren nodded as he realized. Musing thoughtfully, he said, "...what did you do with the bouquet?"  
  
"I kept it in my room," Pilica answered. "...In a chest of drawers under my bed, along with everything you've given me...including the sword." She smiled impishly. "It's the only place at home where Oniichan can't find it." She frowned as she continued to feel for the garter. "If Oniichan threw it up here, it should be around, but I wonder where it is...ah! Here!" She announced triumphantly, holding up the garter in her hand. As she did so, she lost her footing on the stool and it shook out of balance, sending her falling.  
  
"CAREFUL!" Ren exclaimed, going into immediate alert mode and spreading his arms out, managing to catch her as she fell. Unfortunately, the impact of the fall must have been too strong, for he ended up losing his balance too. He landed on the floor in a heap, with Pilica in his arms.  
  
For a brief moment, the two of them silently looked at each other. Then, they burst out laughing.  
  
"I knew you'd fall over me someday," Ren said breathlessly, rubbing his back with one hand, with the other, around her waist.  
  
"Pick-up lines are so NOT you, Ren-kun," Pilica remarked in between gales of laughter. Then, she glanced at the footstool. "...That wasn't such a good idea, was it?" She mused. "I shouldn't have done that, it was dangerous, and...OH, GOD! Are you hurt anywhere?" Her eyes rushed back to him with concern as her hands felt his face, his arms, and any other part of him she could touch for any bruises or broken bones.  
  
He shook his head and clasped her hands against his. "Pilica...I'm fine," he told her reassuringly. "I am," he added when she continued to look doubtful.  
  
"Are you sure?" Still, she gazed at him with concern.  
  
"Yes." Ren answered with an affirmative nod.  
  
"Good." She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
She had only meant to give him a brief, innocent kiss, but the instant their mouths touched, Ren's senses were awakened into an alarming height, and he ended up deepening the kiss more than he should have. Pilica, on the other hand, surrendered blissfully to the whole experience, melting against him the way she always did each and every time they kissed.  
  
Too caught up with the kiss and with each other, the couple didn't notice the adjoining door to Pilica's room swing open, and Horo-horo stepping right through it.   
  
When the Ainu man saw what his sister and his friend were doing, he froze. Although that only lasted for about a minute, because afterwards, he just shook his head and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and continued on as if he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. "Pilica, you'd better finish packing all your stuff. I'll ask the limo to drop off you and Ren at the airport." He told his sister loudly, clearly intending to interrupt her and Ren.  
  
Upon hearing the voice, the couple broke off abruptly from each other and got up, faster than lightning.   
  
Pilica gazed at her brother with embarrassment, her cheeks slightly flushed. "...Hai, Oniichan." And with a brief, meaningful glance at Ren, she went back to her dresser and resumed packing.  
  
Ignoring the blush on his face, Ren folded his arms across his chest and regarded Horo-horo curiously. "...Limo? Don't tell me you got off with that deal you made with Hao." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I did." Horo-horo answered matter-of-factly. "Pilica," he called out to his sister, "Hurry up with that. You'd better cancel that car of yours," he told Ren. "Like I said, I'll see to it that you two get to the airport safely. I mean, your private plane's there, right?" He paused. "You'd better take good care of my sister, Tao, or you'll have me to answer to." He added with a threatening glare.  
  
"I will." Ren glared back. "Wait a second..." he frowned as he briefly recalled Horo-horo's earlier statement. _Airport...me...and Pilica?_ He turned to the Ainu woman. "...Pilica? You're coming with me to China?" The expression on his face showed a mixture of surprise and happiness.  
  
Pilica glanced up from her dresser and nodded. "Hai." She smiled brightly at him. "Jun-san invited me several days ago. She said it was supposed to be a surprise for you." Turning to her brother, she asked curiously, "Oniichan...how did you know?"   
  
Horo-horo gave a grin. "I have my ways."  
  
"Tamao san told you...didn't she?" Pilica's face broke into a grin as she briefly recalled how...friendly the pink-haired fortune teller and her brother had been to each other during breakfast. "Is she going back with you to our fields?"  
  
"Yeah..." The Ainu man's grin widened even more.  
  
"You confessed to her...didn't you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Her brother answered with a slight nod of confirmation.   
  
"I KNEW it!" Pilica exclaimed, her face now currently holding an expression extremely similar to her brother's.  
  
_In fact,_ Ren noted, looking back and forth between the siblings and studying them critically, _if I didn't know better, I'd say the two of them sort of look...alike. Almost as if Pilica was actually Horo-horo's female version...and vice versa..._he cringed.  
  
_I am in love with a woman who looks just like one of my friends...and Horo-horo, at that..._he shivered slightly at the thought. _Weird. Very weird indeed..._  
  
"Ren-kun?" Pilica's voice brought him back to reality. "...Is it alright for me to go with you?" She looked up at him hopefully. "Because, if it's not...then I won't." She added, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Of course it's alright! I'd love to have you over," Ren answered with a brilliant smile. _And I'd love to thank Neesan for this excellent idea of hers...  
_  
Pilica's face lit up. "Good." She ran into his arms and gave him a hug. "I love you," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too," He whispered back as he held her close, chuckling as he caught Horo-horo rolling his eyes before he turned away and left.  
  
_Ah, well...what does it matter if she looks like him?   
  
The fact that she loves me, and I love her...THAT'S what matters.  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Will everyone be leaving today?" Anna asked her husband as the two of them watched their youngest son play with the puppy. They were sitting in the garden by the front entrance, waiting for all their friends.  
  
"...I think Jun's staying over for a little while," Yoh answered as he bent down to pick up Ren-chan. "She and Ryu have a lot of catching up to do, it seems." he added, chuckling. His head turned to the front door as it opened and out came his twin brother, with his trusty assistant beside him. "Oniichan...what in the world are you wearing?" He gazed down at his brother and burst out laughing. "You look weird..."  
  
Hao adjusted his tie, smoothed out his blazer, pulled on his ponytail, and gave his brother an affronted look. "Haven't you ever seen me in formal clothes?" He shook his head. "I'm supposed to head a board meeting this morning." He explained. "STOP laughing, Otouto...else I'm going to make you wear one of these." He warned.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yoh wheezed. "You just look so funny wearing that and I..." he broke off and started laughing again.  
  
"Hmph." Hao flashed his brother a half-insulted, half-amused look. "...Ah! The car's here. Excellent," He clasped his hands together as three vehicles pulled over into the driveway of the Funbari Onsen Inn. One of them was a long, silvery-white limousine. The second one was a custom-made maroon Jaguar, and the third one, a black Mercedes.  
  
"Hmm, perfect timing!" Manta declared as he stepped out of the front door, Chocolove behind him. Just like Hao, Manta was wearing a suit and tie. He walked over towards Yoh and Anna. "Thanks for everything, Yoh-kun, Anna-san. I'll drop by again soon." He told the couple.  
  
"Ditto to what he said," Chocolove added with a grin.  
  
"Thanks, you two." Yoh said, smiling brightly at his two friends. He watched as Manta walked towards the black Mercedes, and Hao, who was leaning beside the maroon Jaguar along with Opacho, grinned evilly at the short man.  
  
"...So," The long-haired shaman began casually, looking back and forth between Opacho and Manta, "would either one of you care to tell me now: What was the deal you made with each other for that chess tournament?"  
  
"...None of your business," Manta mumbled.  
  
"...Opacho can't say." His assistant told him.  
  
Hao rolled his eyes. "...A secret, huh?" He smirked. "...Horo-horo-kun! You're just in time!" He greeted as the Ainu man stepped out of the doorway with the pink-haired fortune teller right behind him. The two waved to Yoh and Anna, grinned at Manta and Chocolove, and then, approached Hao.  
  
Horo-horo eyed him critically at first, before heading towards the silvery-white limousine and examining it thoughtfully. "It's this one, right?" He asked Hao.  
  
"Hai." The long-haired shaman smiled sweetly. He looked over at Tamao. "Don't let him do anything I wouldn't do, ne?"  
  
Tamao nodded, blushing deeply at his statement. "Hai. Arigatou, Hao-sama," she managed.  
  
Horo-horo glared at Hao as he placed an arm possessively around the pink-haired fortune teller. "QUIT flirting with her, LUNATIC!"  
  
Hao shrugged, smiling and winking cheerfully at Tamao before walking away. "Whatever you say, Horo-horo-kun."  
  
"...Neesan, let go of me..." Ren's voice groaned as he got out of the front door, blushing quite profusely as his sister continued to hold on to him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Jun sighed, then gave her brother one last, tight hug. "...I'll miss you, little brother!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Neesan." He rolled his eyes as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he smiled at Pilica, who was on his right side (as Jun was on his left) and has been watching the Tao siblings with an extremely fond expression on her face. "...You alright?"  
  
Pilica nodded reassuringly. "Hai."  
  
Jun stepped merrily away from her brother and moved closer towards Pilica, smiling at her affectionately. "...Dear future sister-in-law," She murmured as she enfolded the Ainu woman in a big hug. "Take care of my brother for me, will you?" She asked hopefully.  
  
This time, it was Pilica's turn to blush profusely, her eyes widening as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around the older woman as well. "I...I will." She managed. "Jun...neesan," she added, her blush deepening upon the final statement.  
  
Jun sighed with happiness and hugged her even tighter. "...Ohh, I've always wanted a little sister, and now I have one!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes again as he tried to disentangle his sister from his girlfriend. "Neesan...you're suffocating her."  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Jun grinned sheepishly at both Ren and Pilica. "Well, I'd better get inside before Ryu-kun and Faust-san miss me." She kissed her brother again on the cheek, and then leaned over towards the Ainu woman and kissed her cheek as well. "Call me when you get there, onegai? Oh, and have a safe trip, everyone!" With a final wave, she entered the Inn again.  
  
Ren and Pilica gazed at Jun's retreating back, and then, they looked at each other and exchanged a smile.  
  
"HEY, YOU TWO!" Horo-horo's voice boomed loudly. "HURRY UP IF YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"  
  
"YOU WILL WAIT FOR US, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Ren shouted back.  
  
"OH YEAH?" Horo-horo raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. "ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" He yelled with a glare.  
  
The Chinese man glared back and folded his arms across his chest. "WHAT IF I AM?"  
  
Pilica and Tamao simultaneously rolled their eyes. At the same time that the Ainu woman said, "Stop it, Ren-kun," the pink-haired fortune teller also exclaimed, "Cut it out, Horo-horo!"  
  
The two men being addressed gazed at the two women and mutually relented, but not without exchanging another glare.  
  
Yoh, who was watching this whole scene, laughed. "Looks like you're both finally getting a taste of what it's like to be wrapped around a woman's finger."  
  
Ren and Horo-horo snorted in unison. "Who, me? You've gotta be kidding." They said at the same time.  
  
At this, everyone started laughing hard--except for the two men.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!?" Ren and Horo-horo said again at the same time. Then, realizing that they had spoken in unison for the second time that day, the two glared at each other again and turned around with a simultaneous huff.  
  
"Come on, you two. It's not like it's such a bad thing," Yoh protested. "I mean, I don't mind it one bit. It's one of the things that makes my life worth living, in fact."  
  
"Speaking from experience, aren't you, Otouto?" Hao remarked, grinning cheekily at his twin.  
  
"Straight from the horse's mouth, eh?" Manta commented with a chuckle.  
  
"Straight from the HENPECKED horse's mouth," Hao corrected, earning him a sheepish grin from his brother and a murderous glare from his sister-in-law. He winced slightly, but brightened up unusually again when the front door opened and out came the Iron Maiden Jeanne, with Lyserg and the other three Asakura children behind her. "Speaking of henpecked horses...here's another one of them now!" He announced cheerfully.  
  
"What's going on?" Lyserg asked as he walked towards Yoh and Anna.  
  
"My brother says you're a henpecked horse," Yoh replied with a grin.  
  
"WHAT? I am -NOT- a horse!" Lyserg said hotly, glaring at Hao. "Who are YOU calling a horse?!?" He demanded.  
  
Hao raised his finger and pointed respectively at Yoh, Horo-horo, Ren and Lyserg. "The four of you. Henpecked horses." He proclaimed. "And the hens, I believe, are--" He stopped abruptly and evaded a fist that had threatened to hit his head.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER SHUT UP NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." Anna, who had somehow managed to approach Hao's side in the blink of an eye, warned him with a menacing growl.  
  
"...Right." Hao inched away warily from his sister-in-law. "I'll stop," he said quickly.  
  
Yoh gave his brother a wicked grin. "Henpecked brother-in-law, aren't you, Oniichan...ITAI!" He groaned as a fist came into contact with his head. "What was that for?" He flashed his wife a wounded look.  
  
Anna flexed the fingers of her fist and smiled sweetly at her husband. "That was for encouraging him...and everyone else." She turned her back to him and smiled at all the women instead. "Are you all ready?"  
  
"Yes. Just about." Jeanne, who was pulling Lyserg forcefully away from Hao, smiled at the older woman. "Lyserg...let's go. I believe Horo-horo-san offered us a ride back to the airport." Her voice was firm and insistent.  
  
The Englishman glared one last time at the long-haired shaman, before he whirled around. "...Alright," he relented.  
  
Hao looked up briefly at the front door of the Inn, which was slightly ajar because the valets were loading out everyone's suitcases. "Has everyone's baggage been secured in their respective places?" He called out to the men.  
  
"...Hai, Asakura-sama!" Answered one of the men. "We're done!"  
  
"Excellent." Hao clasped his hands together and smiled with satisfaction as he surveyed everybody who was leaving thoughtfully. Then, he turned to his brother and sister-in-law. "Well, Otouto, sister-in-law, children," he added, smiling at his niece and nephews, "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"--For now," Yoh chuckled. "We'll see you on the twelfth, Oniichan." He gave his brother a hug and a pat on the back.  
  
Hao smiled wistfully as he returned his brother's hug. "Ah, yes...the twelfth. Our twenty-fourth birthday, yes?"  
  
"Hai." His twin brother grinned.  
  
"I'll be here, rest assured." Hao told him with a nod. Then, with a final wave, he walked off towards the Jaguar. "So long, everyone!"  
  
"I'll drop by again soon, Yoh-kun, Anna-san!" Manta called out from his Mercedes.  
  
"Come and see one of my shows in New York one of these days, you guys!" Chocolove called out from the limousine.  
  
"We'll see you next year, Yoh-kun, Anna-san, children!" Lyserg in front of him shouted.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Yoh-san, Anna-san! Goodbye, children!" Called out Jeanne, who was beside Lyserg.  
  
"I'll be back in two weeks, Yoh-sama, Anna-sama! Stay out of trouble, kids!" Tamao near the front seat called out with a reassuring wave.  
  
"See you, everyone!" Horo-horo beside Tamao yelled.  
  
"Bye, everybody!" Pilica beside her brother shouted cheerfully.  
  
"I'll see you all soon!" Ren beside Pilica called out.  
  
"Thanks for coming, everyone!" Yoh yelled back.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Anna agreed, waving.  
  
"Come here more often, Uncle Lyserg! Uncle Chocolove! Uncle Manta!" Yohmaru and Yohnta shouted in unison. "Take care of Aunt Tamao, Uncle Horo!"  
  
"I'll see you soon, Uncle Hao! I'll miss you, Auntie Jeanne!" Keiko called out in a tearful voice. "Come back in two weeks, Auntie Tamao!"  
  
"Ren-jichan! Pilica-bachan!" Ren-chan waved joyfully from his father's arms. "Ja ne!"  
  
"Woof, woof, WOOF!" Koroku barked out his goodbye three times.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"...Well," Yoh turned to his wife and children as soon as all three vehicles had moved out of sight, "I guess that's that. The end of another celebration, eh?"  
  
"...Not quite," Anna told him with a smile. "Your birthday's coming in six days. You just said so yourself, remember?"  
  
"Oh...yeah," He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "My birthday. Right." He smiled fondly as Ren-chan wrapped his pudgy arms around his neck. "I'll be twenty-four in six days...and Oniichan, too..."  
  
"Uh-hm." His wife nodded. "Come on, we'd better get back inside." She said to the twins and Keiko. "...Coming, Yoh?" She asked her husband.  
  
"...Yeah. Just a sec," Yoh told her.   
  
"Alright." Kissing him on the cheek, she smiled brightly as she turned around and headed inside the Onsen with their three kids.  
  
He grinned fondly at their retreating backs, then turned to his youngest son, who flashed him a similar grin before hugging him tightly.  
  
_My birthday's in six days...and in less than eight months, Anna and I are going to have another child..._He gazed up at the late morning sky, sighing contentedly.   
  
_Life is perfect._  
  
  
  
TSUZUKU.  
  
  
  
**End notes:**  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Epilogue coming up next!  
  
Trivia (sort of):  
1. English Breakfast Tea (strong) does wonders for extreme hangovers, even more than coffee does. And it cleanses the system too.^^  
2. Kissing does not usually make you thirsty, no matter how torrid it may get. Although, a friend of mine attests that it all still depends, so it's probably possible (Okay...that was weird. Please ignore it.^^;;;).  
3. The analogy that Hao used here is literal in that I based it from Lyserg and Jeanne's place of origin...technically, in this story, Jeanne is also from London...so that makes London the nearest place for the two of them. Paris is the second nearest place...and Venice is the farthest. Still, lots of other interpretations can be drawn out from this analogy (like the water in Venice...hehehe). Anyway, if I'm confusing you here, please let me know, onegaishimasu?  
4. The subbed version I have of Shaman King translates Horo-horo's plant as "butterbur."  
5. Er...I sure hope no one minds that I allowed Lyserg to reached third base with Jeanne. Anyway, Ren reached second base with Pilica in the previous chapter, so...um.  
  
Reviews will be very much appreciated.


	13. Epilogue: The End is the Beginning

**Celebrations  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here  
  
A future fic of sorts. Set approximately 11 years after the Anime. It's been past seven months since the Funbari Onsen Inn celebrations ended...what has happened so far during that span of time? The happiness, the love...and the celebrations never stop.^_^  
  
Spoilers: The whole Anime series.  
  
Warnings: PG-13 for adult situations and mild swearing.   
  
Yes, this is the end.  
  
  
  
**Epilogue - The End is the Beginning  
**  
  
_Late December, 2009  
  
Asakura Estate, Izumo, 3 a.m.  
_  
  
"Yoh."  
  
"Hnnggh..."  
  
"Yoh, wake up."  
  
"...What is it?"  
  
"My water bag just broke."  
  
Yoh rolled over and raised his head slightly and looked at his wife sleepily. "...Okay," he mumbled, then dropped back down on the pillow and started snoring.  
  
Anna pulled her husband's head by the hair and slapped him several times to wake him up. "We need to go to a hospital NOW!" She winced slightly as another one of her contractions began. "The baby's COMING!" Her last word ended in a scream.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Yoh's eyes snapped open in alarm. In a flash, he was up and by his wife's side, looking around him, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Spotting his cell phone at the nearby table, he made a mad grab for it, and furiously dialed the emergency numbers. Abruptly, he stopped, frowning deeply as he tossed the phone away. "The lines are dead and there's no signal." He looked out the window and fought off the urge to groan out loud. "...There's a blizzard outside." He said in a panicked voice. He paced around the room, furiously trying to rack his brains out. "Jii-chan, Oyaji...and Baachan!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Where are they?"  
  
Glaring at her husband, Anna replied, "I don't know!" She gasped as another contraction hit her. "They're not here," her voice sounded a little high-pitched. "They mentioned something yesterday about heading off to the O--OUCH! DAMMIT! I SWEAR, I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN..."  
  
"Worry about that later," Yoh told her, his brows furrowing with concern at what she just said. "...They're NOT here? How am I supposed to know what I'm going to do? Faust isn't here...and we can't contact him in this blizzard."  
  
"THEN TAKE ME TO A HOSPITAL!"  
  
"I CAN'T!" Her husband exclaimed desperately. "We'll never make it in that storm. And I'm not about to risk your life and our baby's by letting you out in that COLD!" He bent down beside her, wiped her sweaty face with a towel. "The only other person who can possibly help us is Baachan...and she's not here."  
  
Anna could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. "OH, GOD...it really hurts," She sobbed, then winced slightly once again as another contraction passed by.   
  
Yoh held her close in his arms, desperately trying to calm her down. "Don't cry," He soothed, kissing her tears away, all the while wringing his mind out in search of ideas. "There's got to be someone out there who can...HAO!" He exclaimed.  
  
His wife froze at the mention of the name, and, forgetting the pain, she looked at her husband incredulously. "What about him?"  
  
"He can help us," he told her. "Didn't he use to be a Shaman Priest, years ago? I'm pretty sure he knows...midwifery..."   
  
"No." Anna said firmly, with a vigorous shake of her head.  
  
"NO?!? Anna, you can't be serious!"  
  
"I AM serious. I'd rather DIE than allow him to TOUCH ME and my baby." She said stiffly. She breathed in deeply, then out, uttering a soft cry as the contractions became even more painful.  
  
"But Anna...there's no way you and I can do this on our own! I mean, breathing classes are one thing..."  
  
"I said NO, and I mean NO!" His wife screamed.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Yoh sighed and resumed wiping his wife's face. "I don't exactly know how to..." he ran his gaze down her stomach nervously. "I've never done this before..."  
  
"Promise me you WON'T call him." Anna told him pleadingly. "Promise me," she insisted, gasping another breath.  
  
"Uhm..." Her husband scratched his head, then grinned at her sheepishly. "Well...uh..."  
  
"...You rang, Otouto?" A familiar voice called out from the door, followed by a soft knock.  
  
Anna stared at the door, then looked at her husband murderously. "You've already CALLED him?"  
  
A shrug. "...Kind of."  
  
She whirled her head around frantically. "HOW?"  
  
"Telepathic link." The voice behind the door answered. "He shouted DIRECTLY into my mind. It still hurts." A chuckle. "So...what seems to be the problem?" He started to slide open the wall panel.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM IN HERE OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Anna shouted at her husband.  
  
"But Anna..."   
  
"I MEAN IT!" She threatened, fighting the urge to cry out again as an excruciatingly painful contraction passed by.   
  
"Ah." Hao sighed sadly, stopping abruptly and sliding the door shut. "...It looks like you'll have to do this on your own, Otouto."  
  
Yoh sighed helplessly. "But Oniichan, I don't know how to...deliver a baby. I don't."   
  
"Relax. I'll take you both through it step by step." Hao told him reassuringly. "Just...tell her to follow my lead, okay?"  
  
"...Okay," Yoh said finally, glancing at his wife with concern, then, wincing as she shot him a withering glare.  
  
"I'll kill you after this," She swore.  
  
Having heard that, Hao chuckled slightly. "...She tells you that each and every time, doesn't she?" He called out to his brother.  
  
"Yeah..." Yoh answered. "So...what do I do now?"  
  
"Put some pillows all around her body and blankets under her legs," Hao instructed. He strained his ears towards the door and heard a couple of shuffling noises. "...Are you done?"  
  
"Hai." His twin brother answered.  
  
"Good." Hao smiled with satisfaction. "Now...I believe she's done this several times already, so she probably knows, but anyway...tell her to raise and spread her legs apart. Help her out if necessary. And...take off anything that can obstruct the baby's passageway...anything at all."  
  
"Like...undergarments?" Yoh asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hai." He answered, feeling a slight grin spreading across his face at the tone of his brother's voice. He could actually feel his twin blushing. "Come on, Otouto, it's not like you don't do this every time you guys...um," he coughed. He winced as he heard his sister-in-law cry out. "Tell her to do those breathing exercises you've studied before at that class, it might help with the pain." He paused. "I'm sure she knows that."  
  
"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" Anna yelled out upon catching his last statement.  
  
"YOU'RE MY SISTER-IN-LAW!" Hao called back. "Yoh...are you done?"  
  
"...Hai." His brother answered.  
  
"Splendid." He smiled with satisfaction. "Now then...let's begin."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The snow storm blasted on for about three hours or more, blanketing the whole Asakura Estate under thick sheets of white, so that from the outside, the whole place seemed like some kind of ancient ivory castle. Just as the sky was sending out the last snowflake, from inside one of the rooms in the estate, a baby's loud cries were heard.  
  
"It's a boy..." Yoh murmured reverently as he stared in wonder at the little bundle in his arms. "It's a baby boy with blonde hair, just like yours..." He wiped a bead of perspiration that was on his forehead as he continued to gaze in awe at his newborn son. "He's...beautiful..."  
  
Anna chuckled as she opened her eyes sleepily and observed her husband, who, upon seeing her awake, walked over to her side, lightning-fast, cradling the baby in his arms. "He's got...your...face..." She whispered, smiling exhaustedly as she stroked the little baby's cheeks.  
  
Yoh placed the baby at the crook of her arm, then, he leaned closer and enfolded his wife in a warm, possessive embrace. "I wish the kids could have seen this," he smiled wistfully, resting his head against her neck.  
  
"Me, too..." She replied, kissing the brow of the newborn infant, softening his cries until he calmed down, and when he did, she turned to her husband and brushed a swift kiss against his cheek. "Thank you." She murmured.  
  
He turned his head to meet her lips with his. "I thought you said you were going to kill me after this," he breathed, stroking her damp hair softly with his fingers.  
  
"I changed my mind." She whispered, closing her eyes as she surrendered blissfully to his kiss. "...Is that a problem?" She teased.  
  
He chuckled. "No." And then, he kissed her again, longer and deeper this time. "I love you...I love you so much, Asakura Anna," he murmured like a prayer as his lips traveled across her face, pressing worshipful kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her eyes, her chin...before moving back to capture her lips once more.  
  
She kissed him back with all the love she felt in her heart--love for him, and love for all their children...most especially for this newborn little one. She caressed her husband's hair gently, noting that it was slightly damp, just like hers were. It was probably because of all the trouble he went to just to make sure that she was able to deliver the baby safely.   
  
Although he was inexperienced about the whole thing, her husband did the best he could, and remained ever-gentle and as calm as he could manage all throughout the whole ordeal. It was as much a labor for him as it was for her--and in a way, Anna was glad that they were stranded in this snowstorm, and that her husband was the one who had delivered their baby, because she was able to share all the pain, all the suffering, and most importantly, all the joy--with him.  
  
And she didn't want it any other way.  
  
The little boy stirred and started to cry again.  
  
Yoh reluctantly lifted his mouth from his wife's and gazed at the baby with concern. "He's hungry."  
  
"...Yes he is." Anna agreed, smiling up at her husband, then, at the little blonde-haired infant. She slipped her gown off her shoulder, loosened the top, then gently took the child in her arms and placed him against her breast. Almost immediately, the little baby boy latched onto his mother's breast, clutching tightly as he sucked the nipple and drank eagerly.  
  
"Yup, he's hungry, alright." Yoh remarked with a soft chuckle, gazing with awe and reverence at both his wife and his son, wishing that he'd brought a camera with him so he could capture this priceless moment.   
  
But then again, he realized as he continued to look over at them...he really didn't need a camera, for the memory of this heartwarming scene will be engraved in his heart, his mind and soul...for always.   
  
For sure.   
  
That was better than any picture could ever be.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Outside, Hao listened in quietly as the faint noises faded away, disappearing into nothingness. Except for a couple of shuffling sounds here and there, the slight cascading sounds of the snow as it fell off the roof, and three timbres of even breathing inside the room where his twin brother, his sister-in-law, and his newborn nephew were, all was silent.  
  
Smiling softly to himself, he summoned Spirit of Fire from out of nowhere. Then, he stood up, jumped on top of the red mecha-spirit, and gave it the signal to leave.  
  
He gazed back at the Asakura Estate as he and Spirit of Fire flew and floated over it. "I'll see you again soon, Otouto, Sister-in-law, little nephew," his whispering call drifted in the wind.  
  
As he and his spirit zoomed above the rising sun, he heard an answering voice inside his head.  
  
_Arigatou, Oniichan. We'll see you soon.   
_  
_...Me, Anna, Yohmaru, Yohnta, Keiko, Ren-chan....and Hao-chan.  
_  
Hao grinned.   
  
_Hai, Otouto. And arigatou, as well.  
_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Yoh! Anna!" The couple turned around from the car as two familiar voices called them.  
  
"Yohmei-sama. Kino-sensei," Anna greeted with surprise as her husband's grandfather and her old teacher approached them.  
  
"Tousan," Yoh looked up in surprise as Asakura Mikihisa, his father, floated over their heads and unceremoniously landed on the snowy patch beside the car.  
  
"We found your note," Kino told the couple as she pulled out a single white sheet of paper with Anna and Yoh's writing on it. "...You shouldn't leave so early. We need to have your son checked," she added, smiling fondly at the thick bundle in Anna's arms.   
  
Anna smiled. "We're stopping by a hospital on the way home. I'm sorry, Kino-sensei, Yohmei-sama, Ojisama," she bowed her head slightly at the three of them. "But the children are waiting for us."  
  
"Yeah." Yoh agreed, grinning at his wife. "...Anyway, when did you guys get back?"  
  
"Five minutes ago," Mikihisa told his son. "Who helped you in delivering my grandson?"  
  
"My twin brother," Yoh answered proudly, with a big smile. "As soon as I called him, he arrived in an instant."  
  
"...Hao, huh?" Yohmei chuckled. "He really has changed, hasn't he...?"  
  
"Hai." Yoh cocked his head and looked at his grandfather brightly.  
  
"So...does this little one have a name yet?" Mikihisa inquired.  
  
"Well..." Anna looked at the little infant in her arms thoughtfully. "We haven't exactly decided it yet..."  
  
"Yes we have," Her husband interrupted quickly. "We're gonna name him Hao-chan."  
  
"We are NOT!" His wife glared at him.  
  
"Yes we are," Yoh insisted. "Come on, Anna...if it weren't for him, the baby wouldn't have been delivered safely," he gave her a pleading look. "Please? You know, he's been desperately trying to gain your acceptance ever since we were sixteen..."  
  
Anna frowned at her husband, then turned and smiled at Yohmei, Kino and Mikihisa. "Thank you for everything you've done for us for the past couple of weeks. We have to get going now." She bowed her head once more. Then, lowering her voice, she told her husband, "We'll talk about this in the car."  
  
"...Okay," Yoh nodded. Then, he grinned sheepishly at his grandparents and at his father. "We'll see you again sometime, Jii-chan, Baachan, Tousan!" He bowed briefly before he ran towards the passenger door, opening it for his wife. Then, he headed to the other side and got in the car.  
  
Yohmei, Kino and Mikihisa waved to the couple as the dark red car pulled out of the driveway, speeded forward, and then, disappeared from their sight.  
  
"...Do you think he'll convince her?" Yohmei asked his son-in-law as they went back inside the estate.  
  
"Yoh? Convince Anna?" Mikihisa laughed. "Of course he will, Otousan. He -is- my son, after all."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_Funbari Onsen Inn, 7 a.m.  
_  
  
The phone at the reception table rang, causing the person beside it to jump up in surprise. The said person, a beautiful lady in her late twenties, with jade-green hair and blue eyes, and wearing a red kimono, hunched over the computer and continued to look at the screen as she fumbled for the receiver and held it against her ear. "Ohayo!" She greeted cheerfully. "Jun desu. How may I help you...YOH-KUN!" She stood up upon hearing the familiar voice. "How are you doing? Where are you and Anna-san? RYU-KUN! TAMAO-CHAN!" She called out successively to both the kitchen and the Tea Room, "Yoh-kun is on the phone! Call Faust-san and the children, hurry!"  
  
Jun went back to the receiver hastily just as Ryu rushed out of the kitchen and Tamao, out of the Tea Room. The two of them headed towards the elevator. "Yoh-kun...we haven't seen nor heard from you in a MONTH! Have you finished your visit at Izumo?"  
  
A chuckle. "...Yeah." Yoh replied. "We're allowed to use the phone now. We've also had Anna's pregnancy blessed and everything...but listen, I've got some great news." He sounded extremely happy, but the ever-calm tone that was his trademark was still there. "...Anna just gave birth early this morning. And it's--"  
  
"SHE DID?!?" The Chinese woman almost skipped on top of the reception table. Holding the receiver tightly in her hands, she asked, "Is it a boy or a girl? How does it look like? What's the hair color? What's the eye color?" She squealed, all in one breath.  
  
"--a boy," Yoh finished with a laugh. "Jun...are the kids and everyone else there? You'd better put this on speaker phone, or I'm going to get deaf."  
  
"OH! Gomen ne!" Jun exclaimed, practically dropping the phone as she turned it on to speaker mode eagerly. "Hurry up, hurry up, children! Your father's on the phone!" She called out to the approaching Keiko, Yohmaru, Yohnta and Ren-chan. Tamao, Ryu and Faust were right behind the children.  
  
"TOUCHAN!" Keiko shouted gleefully, hopping on top of the reception table. "Where's Kaachan?"  
  
"Touchan, Kaachan!" Yohmaru hopped on the surface beside his sister. "Are you both alright?"  
  
"Are you going home yet?" Yohnta piped up as he and Ren-chan squeezed at the inside of the table, with Jun.  
  
"Touchan! Ohayo!" Ren-chan exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
A loud, hearty laugh was heard from the other line. "Hi, kids," Yoh greeted. "...Your mother and I are doing fine," he paused, "...and so is your new brother," he added meaningfully. Everyone could practically feel him grinning.  
  
"NEW BROTHER?!?" Yohmaru, Yohnta, and Keiko exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Tamao leaned against the reception table upon hearing this. "Yoh-sama? Anna-sama gave birth after the blizzard, isn't that right?"  
  
"...Quite right," Yoh agreed. "Hao helped me out with the delivery...it took us several hours, but we made it. And speaking of that..." he paused abruptly, and Anna's voice was heard in the background. "Hold on. It's Anna. She wants to speak with all of you." More sounds. "I'm putting this on speaker...no? Okay. Hang on a sec, everyone," he called out.  
  
"Ohayo." Anna's voice was heard on the speaker a few seconds later. She sounded like the firm, stiff Itako that everyone was used to, but there was a slight hint of laughter in the way she spoke. "Faust. Ryu. Jun-san. Tamao. Is everything well?" She was talking about the Inn. "Are the clients getting used to our new manager?"  
  
"...Hai, Anna Okami," It was Ryu who answered this. "I think they even like her better than me," he added with a slight chuckle, smiling proudly at Jun, who smiled back. "...She's much more efficient as the manager than I ever was. And plus, it doesn't hurt that she's also extremely beautiful," he added, blushing a little bit at his own compliment.  
  
"Good." Anna said with satisfaction. "...And Jun-san? How are you liking your job so far?"  
  
"It's wonderful, Anna-san!" Jun proclaimed. "...My father's not too thrilled about it, though," she added sadly as an afterthought. "But then again, he doesn't exactly approve of anything I do with my life."  
  
"He'll survive," Anna replied firmly. "He has to. Faust...your patients. How are they doing?"  
  
"Perfectly fine," Faust announced cheerfully. "...And the spa's as busy as ever. We're getting close to overflowing again."  
  
"...Don't forget the SOP's, alright? Ryu."  
  
"Hai, Anna Okami?" Ryu leaned closer to the speaker phone.  
  
"The kitchen. Are you fine on your own, or will there be a need to hire another assistant?"  
  
"...I'm alright," Ryu answered quickly. "Three assistant chefs are more than enough. We can handle the whole place. And besides, Tamao-chan takes charge of the desserts, so that gives us less to do."  
  
"...Excellent." Anna declared. "Tamao? Are you going back to Hakone anytime soon?"  
  
Tamao blushed slightly, but she said, "No, Anna-sama. I'm staying here at the Onsen until early February next year. Pilica-chan will be with her brother for the meantime...at least, until the day of the ceremony. But I'll only be visiting," she added quickly. "I'll still come back. I won't be living there...I mean, Horo and I haven't talked about it yet..."  
  
"That's good to hear." The smile was evident in Anna's voice. "...Kids?"  
  
"Kaachan?" The four children listened in hopefully to their mother.  
  
"Your little brother's fine." Anna said with a chuckle. "He's perfectly healthy. We just got back from the hospital, and we'll be going home shortly."  
  
"What's his name?" Yohmaru, Yohnta, and Keiko asked eagerly in unison.  
  
"...I'll tell you," Yoh's voice sounded on the speaker. "His name is--"  
  
Something along the lines of a protest was audible in the background as Anna's voice sounded on the line again. "We'll tell you when we get back." A baby's soft cries echoed loudly, reaching even the speaker phone. "Well...that's our cue. I'd better get back to the baby, it looks like he's hungry again." She sighed, then laughed softly. "I'm feeding him. We've got to get going. Take care, everyone!" And with a small beep, the call ended.  
  
The four grownups in the Onsen gave each other a meaningful look. Then, they nodded simultaneously.  
  
"I'll call Ren and tell him the news," Jun announced as she went back to her post.  
  
"I'll get back to the kitchen and prepare something for Yoh Danna and Anna Okami and the new baby's arrival." Ryu said, bowing to everyone before walking out and resuming with his task in the kitchen.  
  
"We'll call Uncle Lyserg..." The twins began.  
  
"...And Auntie Jeanne and everyone else!" Keiko added. "We'll use the telephone at our room. Ja ne!" She waved at Tamao, Jun and Faust as she went towards the elevator with her three brothers.  
  
"I'll ask all the other staff to prepare for Yoh-kun and Anna-san's arrival," Faust declared as he retreated towards the dining hall, speaking to each of the maids, valets and waiters that he met along the way.  
  
"Um...I'll call Horo-horo and Pilica-chan," Tamao decided, bowing slightly at Jun, who nodded at her, before rushing off to catch up with the Asakura children.  
  
Jun smiled one last time before she picked up the receiver again and dialed her brother's number at the estate. "Ohayo. I'd like to speak to Ren, please."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_Butterbur Fields, Hakone, 7:30 a.m.  
_  
  
"Color motif?"  
  
Pilica glanced up from her hand and smiled vaguely at the wedding planner. "Navy blue...and azure. Ren-kun likes azure."  
  
The woman stopped writing and frowned. "Won't that be too...monochromatic? He -is- Chinese, isn't he? Don't you think it would be better to add a little bit of red? It -will- be a Chinese wedding, right?"  
  
"It's Chinese, Western, and Japanese," Pilica corrected with a smile, clasping her fingers together and stroking the slender, white-gold diamond-encrusted band around her ring finger.  
  
"Oh." The planner looked confused for a moment, glancing at the light-blue haired man beside Pilica, who merely shrugged. "So...there would be a maid of honor, a best man, bridesmaids and groomsmen?" She inquired, noting everything down on her silver palmtop.  
  
"...And a flower girl and little trinket bearers as well," The azure-haired woman added helpfully, grinning sweetly at her brother. "Three little trinket bearers."  
  
"Will...HE be the best man?" The planner asked, inclining her head at Horo-horo.  
  
"Iie." Pilica moved closer to her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "...He's giving me away. Our dear parents have long been dead and gone. Ren-kun wants Yoh-san to be the best man."  
  
Horo-horo grunted, blushing as he pulled away hastily from his sister. "I'm not too thrilled with the thought of giving you away."  
  
"Oniichan!" His Imouto pouted cutely. "...If you love me, you'll do this for me." She said with a pleading, puppy-dog look.  
  
"...Alright," He relented, sighing with resignation. Already twenty-two and his sister still acted like a little girl. "It's not like I have any choice..." His face darkened. "I don't want that sorry excuse for a father of your fiancé's doing any more harm to you. You'll be safer once you're ma..." he swallowed. "Ma..." He shook his head helplessly. "Ma..."  
  
"Married," Pilica supplied, pinching her brother's cheek playfully. "...to Ren-kun. Oniichan, you'll have to start getting used to it; the wedding's in less than two months..." She paused, sighing dreamily. "I can't wait...and neither can you." She grinned mischievously. "I know you're dying to have me move out of here so you and Tamao-neesan can resume your...love affair..."  
  
"S...shut up." Horo-horo blushed slightly, though he didn't deny it. He turned to the wedding planner. "What else is left?"  
  
"Decorations," The woman answered, relieved that she was finally acknowledged again. "Guest giveaways, table designs, flower arrangements..."  
  
"We'll take care of that," The Ainu man said with a firm, decisive nod. "We have a flower plantation at the back, if you noticed. Pilica, what kind of flowers do you want?"  
  
"Azure lilies." Pilica replied instantly. "Ren-kun likes them." Warm color tinted her cheeks. "He says...they remind him of me." A blissful sigh. "...And every time I look at them, I think of him. I still have that smushed one that he gave to me months ago, somewhere..."  
  
Horo-horo rolled his eyes exasperatedly. _Mentally ill._ His sister needed to be checked by a psychiatrist before she gets married, else she and Ren will end up with crazy children...he cringed. _Children._ Ren and Pilica, having children.   
  
Ren and Pilica, doing what...he...accidentally managed to do with Tamao...he shook his head vigorously. HE was the one who needed a check-up. "What else?"  
  
"The wedding cake," The planner responded. "The color, the flavor, and the designs...if you're going to pay for a bakeshop to create it, I know some good ones. It's best if we make the reservations this early..."  
  
"Tamao will take charge of the cake." Horo-horo said quickly. "...We can ask a few of Ren's kitchen staff to help her out, right?" He asked his sister.  
  
"Hai." Pilica agreed. "I'll ask Ran-Hahaue."  
  
Her brother looked at her strangely. "Ran-Hahaue?"  
  
"Ren-kun's mother." She answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your mother-in-law." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Pilica's cheeks reddened even more. "Hai."  
  
Horo-horo shrugged, sighing. "Anything else?" He asked the wedding planner.  
  
"...Just a couple of more things." She replied. "But it can wait until tomorrow...when the groom arrives," she added. She stood up, picked up her things, and got ready to leave. "Pilica-chan, the seamstress and her assistants will come by this afternoon to take your measurements. Please be ready." She reminded the bride-to-be.  
  
"Yes. Arigatou, Miroku-san." Pilica stood up and bowed her head slightly at the older woman. "I appreciate everything you're doing for us."  
  
Miroku Ayame the wedding planner bowed and smiled in return. "It's my job to make this wedding as special and as wonderful as you and Ren-san obviously are...or so Hao-san has told me." She added, shaking her head as Horo-horo stood up and prepared to accompany her. "There's no need to show me out, thank you." She nodded briefly at the siblings. "I'll be seeing you." With a final smile, she got out the door and left.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Horo-horo scooped it up before Pilica can reach it.  
  
He smirked at his sister as he answered. "Horo-horo's fields of green." His eyes brightened upon hearing the voice on the other line. "Hey, you...what's up?" A slow grin formed on his face, and Pilica realized that it was Tamao who was calling. Her brother's eyes widened as he listened in to what the pink-haired fortune teller was saying. "...Really? Oh, wow..." he whistled. "Good for them." He turned around. "...So, when are you coming back here? Next week? You're going to get fitted for a gown, oh, I can't wait to see that...yeah, you're the maid of honor, I forgot. You left some of your things here...if you want them back, you should come here and get them." He laughed evilly. "But you'll never get out of here alive if you do...well, OF COURSE Pilica's HERE, but your things are in MY ROOM, aren't they? I'll just have to lock you in with me and...PILICA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Horo-horo made a mad grab for the telephone cradle, but his sister managed to snatch it. She triumphantly raised it up and pushed the speaker phone on.  
  
"I want to speak to her," Pilica told him cheekily. "...Ohayo, Tamao-neesan!" She called out.  
  
A small cough. And then, "O...ohayo, Pilica-chan." Pilica could actually hear the blush in the pink-haired fortune teller's voice. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm perfectly FINE!" Pilica answered, smiling sweetly at her brother, who gave her a murderous look. "...And you?"  
  
"I...I'm well, thanks." Tamao said hesitantly. "Listen, I actually called you guys because of a wonderful news."  
  
"...Really?" Pilica asked doubtfully. "Are you sure you didn't call just to discuss your sex life with my brother?"  
  
"N...no, of course not!" Tamao said defensively.   
  
"PILICA!" Horo-horo looked horrified.  
  
Pilica gave him another sweet smile. "So...what was that news?"  
  
"Well..." Pilica could swear she could hear the other woman sighing with relief. "We just got off on a phone call with Yoh-sama and Anna-sama. They told us that Anna-sama's just given birth to very healthy baby boy."  
  
"REALLY?" Horo-horo watched his sister skip around the furniture. "WELL THAT'S GOOD NEWS!" She squealed, practically tossing the phone cradle from her hand. "Are they home yet? What's the little boy's name?"  
  
"No, but they said they will be soon." Tamao paused. "As for the other question...we don't know yet. Anna-sama refused to tell us...although Yoh-sama was dying to," she chuckled. "...I've already told your brother this news, just before you got on the speaker, and--"  
  
"--And just before YOU and HE started discussing something else," Pilica interrupted, grinning mischievously at her brother. "I caught that part about Oniichan locking you in the room with HIM," she added meaningfully. "So...honestly, how far exactly have you gone with my brother? I mean, aside from what Ren-kun and I saw before...or am I allowed to ask?"  
  
"...You're NOT," Horo-horo answered curtly, plucking the telephone cradle out of his sister's hands. "...We've gone way farther than you and Ren have...I hope." Her brother told her without a shred of reticence as he turned the speaker off. "Hello. Sorry about that." He flashed Pilica a look that told her to go away. "...So where were we? Ah, yeah...I'd lock you in with me and then...PILICA!!!" He exhaled impatiently as his Imouto snatched the receiver this time.  
  
"Have you told everyone the news yet?" Pilica inquired.  
  
"...Jun-san said she was going to call Ren-san. I think the kids promised to call everyone else." Tamao answered from the other line.  
  
"...I'll call him too!" The Ainu woman declared. "I'll call Ren-kun. Tamao-neesan, Oniichan will call you later, alright?" She smiled up at her brother as she continued to listen to what the other woman was saying. "Alright. I'll tell him. Arigatou!" Then, she hang up and started dialing Ren's number at the Tao estate. "Oniichan, Tamao-neesan says she'll be picking up the rest of her things soon."  
  
"Well...tell her that...what ARE you doing?" He demanded upon seeing his sister dialing. "Where is she?"  
  
"She hang up. She'll call you back later. I'm calling Ren-kun." She gave her brother a sweet, hopeful look. "You don't mind, do you, Oniichan...?"  
  
Horo-horo stifled a groan, then finally, he sighed with resignation. "...Do I have a choice?" He said with defeat as he slumped down on the ground.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, Oniichan." Pilica declared, smiling at him gratefully. "...Ohayo! May I please speak with Ren-kun? It's his fiancée calling."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_Diethyl Mansion, London, 10:30 p.m.  
_  
  
"...Yes, Luc. Whatever you say, Luc...yes. Alright. Tomorrow, yes." Lyserg rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to caller on the other line. He sighed impatiently as he held the cordless phone, smiling apologetically at his companion. "Yes, I'll be at the agency...no, I WON'T be late this time. Yes, I know." He exhaled. "Luc, it's ten-thirty in the evening and I'm still having dinner. Do you mind? THANK YOU." He heaved a sigh of relief as he hung up. "Weird cases won't leave us alone," he explained, slumping down helplessly against his chair.  
  
His companion, who was none other than Iron Maiden Jeanne, smiled sympathetically as she stroked the weary lines on his face. "You'll get through this. You always do." She speared a slice of chicken daintily with her fork and held it out in front of him. "Now, eat."  
  
Lyserg stared queerly at the chicken, before turning to her with a slight frown. "I don't eat meat. You know that, Jeanne."  
  
A sigh. "Yes. But I was hoping I could convince you this time." She moved the fork away from him and ate the chicken instead. "You need to eat, Lyserg..." she pleaded, gazing at him with concern. She placed a couple of greens on his plate. "Come on," she urged. "Please?" She gave him a sweet smile of plea.  
  
And Lyserg couldn't help it. He smiled back, sighed with defeat, and reluctantly picked up his utensils. "What would I do without you?" He said wistfully, caressing her cheek lightly.  
  
Jeanne chuckled. "...You'll probably mope," she answered jokingly, her eyes drifting close as he continued to touch her.  
  
He was about to kiss her...when the phone rang.   
  
Groaning slightly, Lyserg rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he answered. "Hello...Caesar?!? NOT you too..." He frowned deeply. "What is it with you guys calling while I'm in the middle of dinner? YES, I'm with Jeanne." He paused. "Luc's already called me...yes, he told me everything I need to know...yes, I'll be at the agency tomorrow...can't you guys function without me around?" He exclaimed with frustration. "I was only gone for two bloody days! Don't change the subject, Caesar Silverberg." A light blush crept onto his cheeks. "No, she's not sleeping here...I'm taking her back to the missionary house after dinner...NO, I'm NOT having her for dessert!" He stood up and turned around so he wouldn't face Jeanne just as his cheeks became the ripe red color of a tomato. "Caesar...you're a bloody pervert!" He hang up the phone and inhaled several times before walking back towards the dining table.  
  
Jeanne smiled at him as she ate several spoonfuls of her dinner. "Dessert sounds good," she commented innocently, but there was a slight mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Don't tempt me," Lyserg warned, sighing as he sat down, rested his chin against his palm and picked absently at the salad in front of him. He took a small bite. "...What?" He asked curiously upon realizing that she was still looking at him, with this weird little smile on her face.  
  
She shook her head, her cheeks flushing a wee bit as she continued to smile at him. "Nothing," she replied sweetly. "...What's for dessert?"  
  
Lyserg choked on a lettuce, but he recovered quickly enough. "Pie," he managed. Then, he gave her a meaningful look. "Stop it."  
  
Jeanne pouted prettily. "Why can't I stay here for the night?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"Because it's not proper for a lady to spend the night at a man's house," Lyserg replied.  
  
"...Not even if she happens to love him?" Jeanne remained pouting.  
  
"No, NOT even that," He answered, looking at her sternly. "...Besides," he continued, "Marco-san would skin me alive if he finds out."  
  
At the mention of her former second-in-command-cum-guardian, Jeanne's stance went rigid, her face went slack and serious, and her tone hard. It seemed like she had reverted back to the old Jeanne. "Do I have to repeat it A MILLION TIMES? Marco DOES NOT run my life for me. -I- decide what I want to do, where I want to go, and--"  
  
"--who you want to be with. Yes, I know that." Lyserg finished with a brief nod. "...But still, it wouldn't be very appropriate." He sighed. "Not to mention that the sisters will probably think I'm trying to take advantage of you."  
  
Jeanne gave him a look. "I wouldn't call it that. If anything, I'd be a willing participant, and it WOULD be a mutual thing, so it'd be more of--"  
  
"--a tryst." He supplied, smiling slightly. "As much as I want to, no matter how anyone will look at it...it's not right."  
  
"You are SO old-fashioned." She said dryly, rolling her eyes.  
  
At that second, the phone rang again. Lyserg picked it up. "Good evening!" His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Jeanne. "...Sister Sarah! Yes, she -is- here. Hold on a moment." He handed the phone to her.  
  
"Good evening," Jeanne greeted, wiping her lips daintily with a napkin. "...Yes. I'm sorry if I'll be a little late." She paused, smiling brightly at Lyserg. "Sister Sarah...don't you think I should just spend the night here? I mean, it's shockingly late...well, Lyserg wouldn't mind taking me back there, but see, it might be dangerous, being nightfall and all..." she rolled her eyes at what the person on the other line was saying. "I'll just be sleeping here, Sister...yes, in a separate room, and YES, in a separate bed. I would never allow him to touch me. He doesn't want to, anyway..." She flashed him a meaningful look. "I'll be back early tomorrow, then...pardon me? Three WEEKS? Are you serious?" She frowned slightly. "Hao Asakura placed a request for a vacation for me? What about Marco?..." She listened in, her eyes widening even more. "He's staying in Egypt for another FULL YEAR? Well," She sighed deeply. "...That man certainly thinks he can do anything...yes, Lyserg and I ARE friends with him, in a manner of speaking...he's trying to make up for his past sins, I believe...well, yes. Alright. I'll get my things tomorrow. Good night, Sister Sarah."  
  
Jeanne stared at the phone with disbelief long after she hung up. "Vacation for three weeks..." she murmured softly to herself. "Lyserg...can I..."  
  
"...Stay here for three weeks? Well..." Lyserg hesitated. "Starting tomorrow...is that right?"  
  
"No. Starting TONIGHT," She corrected with meaningful emphasis. "Sister Sarah's allowed me to." She smiled impishly. "...So tryst or no, you're stuck with me." She picked up her glass of wine and drank with relish, smiling at him all the way.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he studied her, eyeing what seemed to be her second glass of wine. "Well," he said finally, "...morality and propriety aside...I guess it...wouldn't be so bad, having you around..." he chuckled, raising his napkin to the stray drop of wine that trickled on her lower lip. "And for THREE WEEKS, at that..." he leaned over, tossed off the napkin and replaced it with his mouth. "I'm tired of being old-fashioned," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her.  
  
"Good." Jeanne declared as she received his kiss and returned every single one of them fervently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer...  
  
The phone rang again, making them both groan in simultaneous disappointment. Jeanne reached for it and held the receiver against her ear. "Hello?" She held on to Lyserg the whole time, not wanting to let go of the incredible bliss that came with being this close to him. She handed the receiver to him. "...It's Albert," she whispered.  
  
Lyserg rolled his eyes with exasperation and he reluctantly pulled away, earning him a slight protest from her as he stood up. "Caesar's already called me, or didn't he tell you?" He exhaled. "Luc ALREADY told me everything I need to know, Albert...no, your little brother didn't say anything important. He just wanted to bother me in the middle of dinner...just as you're doing now," he added dryly. "...Look, Albert," he sighed, "can we just talk about this tomorrow? It's after bloody work hours, or didn't you notice?" He blew out his hair in frustration. "Right...right. Yes. I'll be there. Early. Like three a.m.," he said with sarcasm. "Yes, good. And Albert? Tell your brother to get a freaking life." He raked his hand against his hair as he hung up and sat down, smiling apologetically at Jeanne. "Sorry about that--" He exhaled again as the phone gave another ear-piercing ring.   
  
"WHAT?" Finally losing it, he yelled at the phone. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND...Marco-san," he swallowed nervously upon hearing the voice. "Umm...Jeanne. Yes...hold on, please." He threw the receiver towards Jeanne like it was a hot potato. "It's...Marco-san," he managed.  
  
She smiled faintly at him as she answered. "...Marco. It's late." She greeted. "I'm well, thanks...and you?" She paused, smiling as she listened in to what Marco was saying. "...That's good. Um...I heard your Egypt visit will be extended another year." She rolled her eyes heavenward. "I'll be FINE, Marco. I'm doing extremely well as it is. I can take care of myself." She blushed slightly. "Well...yes, Lyserg...he's been taking care of me, too. NO, he has not taken advantage of me at ALL! In fact, he refuses to touch me." She smiled innocently at Lyserg. "We're having a really late dinner, but we're almost done. Lyserg's taking me back to the missionary house," she emphasized, knowing fully that it was an outright lie. "I'll be taking a bit of a vacation, too...and since Lyserg's busy, I won't be with him at all," She added to reassure her guardian. "...Yes, I'll remember that. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Marco."   
  
As soon as she hang up the phone, it started to ring again. With a loud sigh, she pushed the receiver button. "Aren't long distance calls expensive there, Marco...?" Her eyes widened with surprise as she held the receiver tightly with her hands and leaned closer to it. "KEIKO-CHAN! TWINS!" She exclaimed. "It's so good to hear from you!" She grinned at Lyserg. "It's the kids," she mouthed to him as she turned the speaker phone on.  
  
"Yohmaru. Yohnta." Lyserg greeted. "Good morning," he added, checking the clock and noting that it was around 7:30 in the morning at Funbarigaoka. "How are you?  
  
"...UNCLE LYSERG!" Yohmaru and Yohnta called out loudly.  
  
"We're fine! Everyone's doing great!" Yohmaru shouted.  
  
"We have some GOOD NEWS!" Yohnta piped up.  
  
"Yes, yes, YES WE DO!" Keiko chimed in cheerfully. "WE HAVE A NEW BROTHER!"  
  
"BROTHER?" Lyserg and Jeanne exclaimed in unison.  
  
"HAI!" Keiko's voice sounded like she was jumping up and down. "THERE ARE FIVE OF US NOW!" She announced.  
  
"Touchan and Kaachan called early this morning and told us the news," Yohmaru said to them. "There was a blizzard earlier, and..."  
  
"...the baby was born right after it ended," Yohnta finished.  
  
"Wow," Jeanne breathed.  
  
"Yeah," Lyserg agreed. "...what's the baby's name?"  
  
"We don't know yet," Yohmaru answered. "Kaachan refused to tell us. I think she's been arguing about it with Touchan ever since the baby was born." He added.  
  
"...Anyway, Uncle Lyserg? Aunt Jeanne? We need to ask a favor." Yohnta's voice sounded this time.  
  
"Sure, Yohnta." Jeanne replied. "What is it?"  
  
"We can't contact Uncle Chocolove or Uncle Manta. We don't exactly know where they are," Yohnta paused. "...We can't reach their cell phones, either. Could you call them for us and tell them the news?" His voice sounded extremely hopeful.  
  
"...Sure thing," Lyserg answered. "I think they're both in Europe. I'll call them, no problem." He assured the children.  
  
"Good. Thanks, Uncle Lyserg, Aunt Jeanne!" Yohmaru said gratefully. "We'll see you again soon!"  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you!" Yohnta.  
  
"Bye, Uncle Lyserg, Auntie Jeanne!" Keiko.  
  
"Ja ne, ja ne!" Came little Ren-chan's voice.  
  
"Bye, kids!" Lyserg called out with a laugh.  
  
"So long, children!" Jeanne greeted. She turned the speaker off and hang up the phone. And then, she handed it to Lyserg with a bright smile as she sat down on his lap and simultaneously slid her arms around his neck.  
  
Lyserg smiled back, pulling her close and wrapping one arm around her waist as he punched in a couple of numbers in the keypad with the other hand. "Good evening...Chocolove-kun? It's Lyserg."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_Tao Estate, China, 7 a.m.  
_  
  
"So...would you like a black, white, or a multi-colored and multi-patterned tuxedo?" The bespectacled man asked the navy-haired young man on the treadmill.  
  
The navy-haired young man, who was none other than Tao Ren, briefly glanced at the other man before he resumed staring straight ahead. "...Shouldn't you be discussing this with Miroku, in Japan? I've already told her what I want."  
  
The man swallowed nervously. "B..but...Ren-sama," he began, "I would like to hear your preference straight from you. I don't trust Miroku Ayame." He frowned. "Or that seamstress she hired for Pilica-sama..."  
  
Ren rolled his eyes as he stepped off the treadmill and wiped his face with a towel. "You DON'T trust anyone, Kang," he remarked dryly, walking towards his office. "I'm beginning to doubt if you even trust ME," he added, raising an eyebrow meaningfully at his secretary.  
  
Kang the secretary flashed his employer a hurt look. "...Ren-sama! How could you SAY that? I trust you with my life," he declared, his hand pressed over his heart. "Still, though...I really wish you could have let me handle all the preparations for your wedding..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Kang, you don't know the first thing about weddings," Ren pointed out as he pulled on a shirt that the other man handed. "...You don't even know the first thing about women. How then, am I supposed to entrust the most important event of my life...to you? He shook his head. "Let Miroku handle the visuals. Worry about sending out all the invitations," he suggested as he sat down on his desk. "Now...what am I supposed to do again today?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"...You should take a bath first, Bocchama," Bason materialized by his side.  
  
Ren glared at the spirit. "Shut up. I'm taking a bath as soon as I'm finished with--" He paused as the phone rang. "Who would be calling THIS early?" He frowned slightly as his secretary answered the phone.  
  
Kang walked towards him and handed him the receiver. "It's Jun-sama," he announced.  
  
Ren's eyes widened in surprise as he held the phone against his ear. "...Neesan. Ohayo."  
  
"OHAYO, OTOUTO!" He grimaced, moving the phone a bit further away from his ear as his sister shouted. "OHH, I MISS YOU! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK TO JAPAN?"  
  
"...I'll be there tomorrow!" He told her loudly. "I'll drop by at Pilica's, then to the Onsen...Neesan, why are you calling?"  
  
His sister's eager voice dropped a few decibels lower. "Can't I call my wonderful and handsome and soon-to-be-married little brother for no reason at all?" He could actually feel her pouting.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes to the ceiling, feeling a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Of course you can, it's just that..." he racked his brain for a plausible reason, "...you're tying up my line." he finished lamely.  
  
Jun laughed heartily. "Are you waiting for a call from your fiancée, perhaps?" She asked knowingly.  
  
He fought off the much deeper blush that threatened to invade his face. "What if I am?" He sighed. "...Neesan, why did you really call me?"  
  
"Oh. Oh...oh! OH! OH, YES!" He winced as her voice increased in volume ten-fold. "I called you because...Yoh-kun and Anna-san just told us that Anna-san just gave birth...to a baby boy!"  
  
"Really?" Ren sat back on his chair comfortably as he smiled. "Wow...Yoh's pretty good...another boy. A fourth, no less." He shook his head in amazement.  
  
"I wonder if you're going to be as lucky as Yoh-kun," his sister commented wistfully. "I wonder how many children you and Pilica-chan will have...oh, I hope you'll have lots! I want lots of nieces and nephews!" She declared.  
  
"Neesan...we're not even married yet...stop thinking of such things..." He could feel his face flaming full force. "...Are Yoh and Anna there yet?" He asked, purposely changing the subject.  
  
"No, not yet." Jun told him cheerfully. "...I think they might be back later tonight. They're driving from Izumo. And you're changing the subject, little brother," she added teasingly.  
  
Ren ignored the remark. "I'll see the baby tomorrow, then." He paused. "How are you doing at the Onsen, Neesan?" He decided to ask.  
  
"WONDERFUL!" His sister declared. "I'm enjoying everything immensely. I love it here! I don't think I want to leave this place for a prolonged period of time...but I DO miss Hahaue and Jiisama."  
  
"What about father?" He wanted to know.  
  
A sigh. "...I'd miss him too...if he hadn't already disowned me as his daughter," she laughed sadly. "...It doesn't matter. Anyway, I still have you!"  
  
Ren chuckled. "Yeah. You do." He agreed. "...And you have Pilica, as well. Don't forget that."  
  
"BUT WHY WOULD I?" Jun exclaimed loudly. "I love Pilica-chan as much as I love you! Maybe even more," she added jokingly. "...Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, ne? Kiss Hahaue and Jiisama for me!"  
  
"Hai." He smiled softly as he hung up. As soon as he did, the phone rang again. "Who is it this time?" He muttered as he picked up the receiver. "...Hello?"  
  
"...Ohayo! May I please speak with Ren-kun? It's his fiancée calling." As soon as he heard Pilica's voice, he became fully aware of Bason's earlier concern: he hadn't taken a bath yet. He self-consciously sniffed around him, searching for any particular sign of an unpleasant odor. Then, he shook his head and reminded himself that she was a couple of islands, roads and rivers away from him.  
  
"O...ohayo." He still couldn't help but feel a little bit self-conscious.   
  
"Ren-kun!" The grin was evident her voice. "...Is something wrong? You seem a little...quiet..." He could tell that she was frowning with concern this time.  
  
And he couldn't help it. He voiced out his earlier thoughts. "I just came from the gym, and I haven't taken a bath yet." He confessed, feeling his cheeks reddening slightly with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."  
  
Her beautiful, musical laughter sounded from the other line. "Ren-kun, it's alright...it's not like I'm going to...sniff you over the phone now, am I?" She laughed again. "And besides...I'm not going to love you any less if you happen to smell like rotten fish or cheese or skunks, or...you know what I mean."  
  
"I still haven't taken a bath," He insisted.  
  
She exhaled. "Then go on and take a bath RIGHT NOW!" He could practically feel the impatience in her tone. "...Take the phone with you. I'll continue talking with you there. And you can describe to me in detail what you're doing," she added teasingly.  
  
"Alright." He grinned slightly to himself. "Maybe I will." He made a move to stand up...  
  
"No, WAIT! Ren-kun, I was kidding," She was blushing. She was definitely blushing...he can almost see it. "I mean," her voice dropped to a whisper, "...Oniichan's right beside me. Somehow, I don't think he'll appreciate it very much if I end up...um. You know," she added nervously. "Not that I wouldn't...like it, of course. But...maybe we should wait until after the wedding..."  
  
"Pilica," He interrupted as he sat back down, "I think I'll take a bath later. AFTER I talk to you." He said with emphasis.  
  
"...Oh! Good!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, the reason I called you is...well, I know you've probably already heard the news from Jun-neesan...it's about Yoh-san and Anna-san and the new baby. I've heard that she was going to call you...Tamao-neesan told me, but I...I wanted to call you too, so...I did."  
  
"Yes. You did." Ren agreed, his grin widening even more. He was pretty sure he looked like a complete idiot, smiling and laughing by himself. Kang was already looking at him strangely--but who cares? "...You wanted to hear my voice, didn't you?" He joked.  
  
A sigh. "...Yeah. Kind of." She sighed again, forlornly. "I miss you. I haven't seen you in a long time..." She murmured, her voice trailing off.  
  
"I miss you too." He could feel a slight constriction inside his chest. Yes, he -definitely- missed her. Terribly. "We haven't seen each other in two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?!?" She heaved a long breath. "...I thought it was way longer than that..." A small sound of protest was heard from the background.   
  
And then, Horo-horo's voice sounded on the other line. "I'm DROWNING in SWEETNESS again." He accused. "...And to think that I CAN'T even HEAR what you're saying to my SISTER. You need to stop talking to her like this." He added firmly. "You're making her crazy."  
  
"I LOVE her. Of course I'm making her crazy. It's not like -she- doesn't make me crazy too, you know." Ren pointed out to his friend. "Could you put her back on the line?" He stated the question as an order.  
  
"...Yeah. Alright." Horo-horo's voice sounded. After a couple of shuffling noises and some shouts in the background, Pilica was back. "Ren-kun, I'm so sorry! It's just that I didn't notice Oniichan aiming to grab the phone until it was too late..."  
  
Ren laughed. "Pilica, it's okay." He assured. "I think I can forgive your brother for that. I need to be nice to him...else he might not give you away to me during our wedding."  
  
A soft, blissful sigh. "I can't wait until I see you again..." Another sigh. "...And I can't wait until the wedding...oh, I don't know which one is worse: waiting for you, or for the wedding..."  
  
"The wedding." He answered instantly. "We'll need to wait two months more until I can finally make you completely mine and until you can finally make me completely yours." He paused. "As for me...only a few more hours and I'll be with you...and then, you can do whatever you want with me," he added meaningfully.  
  
"Whatever I want...?" She said thoughtfully. "That's a very tempting offer..."  
  
"Yeah," He agreed, chuckling. "...So, just have a little more patience, alright?"  
  
"Okay," She said softly. "I'd better go. Oniichan's been begging me to hang up. I sort of interrupted him and Tamao-neesan while they were in the middle of talking about their sex life," she added impishly. "You can go and take a bath now."   
  
"Yeah, I will." Ren laughed. "See you tomorrow. And yeah...I love you, but you already know that, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Pilica said with affirmation. "I love you too. Ren-kun...please send Ran-Hahaue and Ching-Jiichan my love, as well." She added. "I can't wait to see you. Ja."  
  
Ren continued to stare at the phone long after she hung up, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Bocchama," Bason spoke up, interrupting his master's train of thoughts. "You should take a bath now."  
  
"...Oh yeah." Laughing to himself, he stood up and prepared to go to the tub. "A bath...right."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_Manta's Hotel Room, Paris, 11 p.m.  
_  
  
"Manta-sama...you have a phone call." A tall, lanky man walked towards the midget and handed him the cordless hotel phone.  
  
"Arigatou." Manta looked up from his computer and placed the receiver against his ear. "Konbanwa," he greeted.  
  
"Manta-kun. Good evening."  
  
"Lyserg-kun!" Manta could feel a grin forming on his face. "It's been awhile."  
  
A laugh. "Yeah," he paused. "So...how has France been treating you?"  
  
"Very well," Manta replied. "Jeanne-san's country and its people have been very hospitable. And business is doing great, too."  
  
"...That's good to hear," Jeanne's voice sounded cheerfully from the other line.  
  
"Jeanne-san." Manta couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. He gazed at the clock. "It's very late," he remarked.  
  
"Yes, it is, Manta-san," Jeanne agreed.  
  
"Uhm...why are you still at Lyserg's?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"She's staying here for the night," Lyserg explained to his friend. "It was her idea," he added as if to defend himself. "And besides...it wouldn't be safe to go out at this time."  
  
Manta chuckled knowingly. "Whatever you say." He replied dryly.  
  
"Hmph." Lyserg huffed. "Anyway...we have some news." He paused. "We just got a call from the children earlier tonight. Anna-san's just given birth to a baby boy."  
  
"Really?" Manta's face widened in a grin. "Wow. My best friend is good..." A thoughtful pause. "They couldn't reach me, could they?"  
  
"Nope," Lyserg answered. "You and Chocolove-kun are very hard to contact. You left Tokyo very abruptly, and if I hadn't seen you last month I never would have known where you are. As for Chocolove-kun...he never stays too long in one place. It's a good thing I was able to reach him just a couple of minutes ago. I've already told him the news."  
  
"I had emergency business matters to attend to here in Paris," Manta explained. "...That's the reason why I left so fast."  
  
A snort. "I'm sure you did," Lyserg said with mild sarcasm. "And I'm also quite certain that you didn't leave just so you could escape Hao's crutches."  
  
The short man fought back the urge to cough out loud. "I did no such thing," he retorted defensively. "I was trying to--"  
  
"--escape Opacho's crutches?" Lyserg interrupted with a laugh. "Manta-kun, if you've had enough of chess, you can just say so," he suggested. "...You're in round ten of your rematch, right? If you want, I can ask Jeanne to play on your behalf. She's a whiz at chess," he added proudly. "And if you get lucky, she'll win all of your games for you and you can finally get yourself a brand new assistant!" He finished triumphantly.  
  
Manta almost fell off his chair at that last comment. "Hao-kun told you about the deal between Opacho and me...didn't he?"  
  
"...In a manner of speaking," Lyserg replied with slight humor. "He dropped by the missionary house last week while I was picking Jeanne up...and he was telling this story to the sisters...not that I was listening," he added quickly. "Anyway, it was a 'slip of the tongue' according to him." A dry laugh. "He said he managed to draw it out from you while you were arguing with Opacho when you attended that conference he headed last July."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen," Manta muttered. "Opacho provoked me...and I just couldn't let her get away with it."  
  
"You could have just agreed to her terms," Lyserg told him. "It's not like you don't have enough money to take one small Opacho on a leisurely trip around the world."  
  
"I will not give her the satisfaction of hearing me concede defeat. Not when I'm winning." Manta countered.  
  
"Winning? Manta-kun...last I heard, you were losing, six games to three," Lyserg said thoughtfully.  
  
"WHAT THE...Hao-kun told you again, didn't he? I'm going to kill him," He said darkly, glaring murderously at the wall, and, imagining that it was his best friend's twin brother, he tossed an airplane-shaped paper weight at it. The small, heavy object collided with the wall...then it fell to the floor, and neither of the two were scratched even just a little bit. He sighed. "I'd better get back to work, Lyserg-kun."  
  
"You'd better SLEEP, Manta-kun," Lyserg corrected. "It's past eleven."  
  
"I'll sleep later. I still have to finish checking out all these documents," Manta explained wearily. "I'll see you guys soon. Good night, Jeanne-san."  
  
"Good night, Manta-san!" Jeanne greeted back cheerfully. "Don't work too hard, alright?" She added.  
  
A laugh. "Don't worry, I won't." Manta assured as he hung up.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
_Funbari Onsen Inn, 8 p.m.  
_  
  
"Good evening!" Hao greeted cheerfully as he peeked his head through the door at the main room of the Inn.  
  
"Oniichan! Come on in," Yoh pulled on his brother's hand and graciously led him towards the sofa where he and his wife were resting.  
  
"Where are the children?" Hao asked upon realizing that only his twin brother, his sister-in-law, and his newborn nephew were in the room.  
  
"...They're helping out Ryu and Tamao prepare food for us. All four of them." Yoh answered as he motioned for his brother to sit.  
  
Anna, who was holding her newborn soon in her arms, looked up as her husband sat down beside her. Her eyes widened slightly upon spotting Hao, but she shook her head, sighing as she continued to sing a lullaby softly to the infant.  
  
Hao sat down on the chair beside the office table and gazed at the little baby thoughtfully. "...So this is my new nephew," he remarked, smiling at his brother and sister-in-law.  
  
"Yes. He is." The blonde woman replied without lifting her eyes. She continued to sing in a sweet, lilting voice.  
  
Yoh placed an arm around his wife and smiled fondly at his sleeping son. "Oniichan...I haven't thanked you enough yet for helping us out back there..." he murmured.  
  
Hao chuckled. "It's nothing, Yoh. I just did what I thought I should, under the circumstances." He paused thoughtfully. "Besides...knowing that both your wife and your baby are safe...that's more than enough thanks for me." He added with a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Still...you deserve a little something for all your help," His twin brother countered.  
  
"...Yes. You do," Anna agreed, raising her head and leveling her gaze squarely with her brother-in-law's.   
  
"..." Hao looked a little surprised as he glanced back and forth between his brother, his little nephew, and his sister-in-law. "I'm not asking you for anything..."  
  
"Oniichan," Yoh interrupted, "...do you want to hold your nephew or not?"  
  
"Huh?" For a brief moment, Hao was stunned, evident by the puzzled expression on his whole face. "Hold him...? Are you sure...?"  
  
Anna rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed exasperatedly. "I'm really sorry, Hao-chan," she whispered to the sleeping baby, "...Sometimes your Uncle Hao gets a little bit dim-witted, like your father does. Even though he's your namesake," she paused empathically, "I do hope you won't grow up like him..." She stood up, walked towards Hao, and gave him an expectant look as she held out the baby.  
  
The long-haired shaman continued to look back and forth between his sister-in-law, his nephew, and his brother, still with that very puzzled expression on his face. "H...Hao-chan? Y...you're naming this little kid after...after ME?" He uttered in shock.  
  
"Oniichan," Yoh exhaled impatiently, "haven't I already told you this morning?"  
  
His wife whipped about and glared at him. "You've already TOLD him?" She exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"He sort of...thought it out to me, just before I left Izumo," Hao explained for his brother's benefit. "...But I didn't really think that..."  
  
"..That he would manage to convince ME?" Anna turned to her brother-in-law again. "Or that I would agree to it?"  
  
Hao shrugged and gave her a sheepish look. "Both, actually."  
  
"Hmph." Anna snorted. "You obviously don't know us very well." She gave him a look. "So...do you want to hold him or not?"  
  
"S...sure," Hao nodded quickly as he stood up and gingerly took his nephew from his sister-in-law's arms. He gazed at the little boy, and then, at his brother and sister-in-law, an odd expression crossing over his face. "...He looks just like the two of you," he murmured reverently. He continued to look at the infant in awe. He was so tiny, so beautiful...so perfect. He's never been allowed to hold his other nephews, nor his niece--like this. It was quite an enlightening experience..."Hao-chan..." He whispered, smiling softly to himself.  
  
The little boy stirred slightly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Yoh..." Hao continued to gaze at the little baby, with an expression of pure and utter amazement on his face. "...His eyes...they're...just like yours..."  
  
"OURS," Yoh corrected as he leaned against his brother's shoulder and smiled affectionately at his son. "We're twins, remember?"  
  
"Oh...yeah..." Hao laughed softly, shaking his head, slightly embarrassed at the way he was acting. Losing his composure...over a mere infant, no less...this has never happened to him before.  
  
But then again...he's never held a baby like this before.  
  
His brother's child. His nephew.  
  
Little Hao-chan smiled at him.  
  
Yoh chuckled. "He loves you already...you can tell that by his smile..." he whispered to his brother.  
  
Hao could feel a sincere, affectionate grin forming on his face. "Yoh...thank you."  
  
His brother patted him on the back. "Think nothing of it, Oniichan."  
  
Just then, Hao-chan uttered a small, soft cry.  
  
"He's hungry," Anna announced to both her husband and brother-in-law. "I'm gonna have to feed him." She informed Hao.  
  
Hao nodded quickly. "Hai." He gingerly placed the baby in her arms. "Anna...sister-in-law...thank you." He told her with a genuine smile.  
  
She inclined an eyebrow briefly in acknowledgement as she took her son. Turning to her husband, she said, "I'm going to the nursery for a bit so I can feed him," she paused, "...are you coming?"  
  
Yoh shook his head. "I'll just stay here with Oniichan." He embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek. "We'll wait for you."  
  
Anna gave a brief nod and a smile. "...Okay."   
  
Just before she left, she turned her head back slightly. "Hao?"  
  
"Hai?" Hao looked up nervously at his sister-in-law.  
  
A soft, sincere smile graced her lips. "You're welcome...Oniichan." Then, with a final nod, she turned around and left.  
  
_Oniichan.  
  
Acceptance...and then afterwards, trust.  
_  
Hao turned to his brother. "So you DID manage to convince her." He said quietly. "Thank you."  
  
Yoh shook his head. "It wasn't just me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai." His brother grinned. "It was you, as well."  
  
Hao chuckled. "...Ah. So it was."  
  
  
  
OWARIMASHITA.  
  
  
  
**Final Notes:  
**  
_About the Epilogue:  
_  
Well...that was certainly weird._  
  
I'm not sure if it snows in Izumo. If it doesn't...let's just pretend it does.^_^ And uh...I don't really know the whole nine yards on baby delivery or birthing and all those things, so I'm not sure if the tiny little scene here is accurate. And yeah...I originally planned to make the birthing scene longer, but I realized...I just don't the power to do it.^^;;;  
  
I decided to allow Horo-horo and Pilica to relocate their Butterbur fields from Hokkaido to Hakone (near Mt. Fuji), so they'd be nearer to the Funbari Onsen Inn.  
  
Yes, I've introduced several new characters in Lyserg and Jeanne's scene...they will be appearing in the LysergXJeanne side story I'm making.^^   
  
_About the Whole Fic:  
_  
Well...*sigh* I've worked on this for over three months, and now I'm really, really happy that this is over. This makes Celebrations the second story I've finished ever since Goodbye. I'm not in the least bit sad that this is done, because...it's not like I'm already leaving this world behind! ^_^ Yes, I do believe that's good news! But no...I won't be writing a sequel as long as this one, in case you were expecting that. =( Gomen ne.   
  
I will, however, be working on several side stories (five, I think) which will focus on the four pairings (LXJ, RXP, HXT, and YXA). Since I did say I'll never write a multi-character-centric fic again, I'll be dealing with each of these pairings separately. The first in line in the side stories is the LysergXJeanne one, of which the first chapter will be posted next week, so please watch out for it!^_^  
  
_About the Analogy [see previous chapter]:  
_  
To _**Kitsune Asakura**_ (and to everyone else who's confused about the whole First Base-Second Base-Third Base-London-Paris-Venice analogy):  
  
Uhm...okay. I'll enumerate this whole analogy so it would be much easier to understand:  
  
First Base = Kissing = London (Because Jeanne and Lyserg are technically from London. London is our origin point.)  
Second Base = Kissing and Necking = Paris (It's nearer to London than Venice)  
Third Base = Less than sex, more than kissing and necking (I'll leave it up to your imagination) = Venice (Compared to Paris, it's much farther away from London)  
Home Run = SEX = Any place that's farther away from London than those mentioned...like, say, Athens...or Tokyo.^_~  
  
I hope that clears it up. If it still confuses you, I'm just an email and review away.^_^  
  
Anyway, I used London, Paris and Venice instead of First Base, Second Base and Third Base because given his character, Hao isn't the type who would use [the bases] terms directly, especially in front of the children. And besides, let's keep in mind how old they all are here; the bases thing, I believe, is a teenage slang, and they're all pretty much way beyond that (most especially Jeanne, Lyserg, and Hao).  
  
And lastly: why use London, Paris and Venice? Well...this requires a lengthier explanation which includes lots of innuendoes, sexual references, perversions, and all things in between, so I'm not going to bother with it here. If you want it, though, you can just email me.^^  
  
_About the Reviews:  
_  
To everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, thank you from the bottom of my heart. To those who reviewed at one time or another, and to those who reviewed at the earlier parts but somehow managed to miss the next chapters, and MOST especially to those who have reviewed consistently from the first chapters up to this point...I thank you immensely for taking the time to do so, for I know a lot of you (if not all of you) are extremely busy. And I'm very glad that you enjoyed this as much as I did.^^  
  
So anyway, thanks very much to _**Unmei, Kataru, GoddessLD, RuByMoOn17, KiraX105, Kitsune Asakura, ellese-chan, da*mouse, dub hater...., yuri maxwell, Vx Tao Ren xV, Sweet Anime Fan, Bratty, Fluffychans, Mikoe-ZuyA, Ren-Tao, Angel-wing2, pookyber, Lafine, TN4, Miko-chan, EneriRenie, Cole, Kage NoTenshi, Satsuki*ku*, dalpin crage, lady miko, Asuka, lan-yue, mistress-eos14, monique-179, Starwave, shinnotooni, kiiro asakura, Kageto, TFRiD Queen, **_ and_ **syaoran no hime.  
**_  
I sure hope I didn't miss anyone, but if I did...you know who you are, and I'll remain eternally grateful for all the encouragement, inspiration, and support. I seriously doubt if I would have gotten this far without you guys.^_^  
  
Thanks also to those who have read this, but sadly, could not take the time to review. Whatever your reasons are for not reviewing, it's not my business, but...since this is the epilogue, how about taking the time to review? I would really like to know what you think of this fic. Yes, I would. ^_^  
  
_Credits:  
_  
Big, big, BIG HUGS and KISSES and THANK YOU'S to my two extremely good angel friends who've helped me a lot in this fic: _**yuri maxwell**_ (who goes by the same pen name and writes superb CCS and GWing fics) and _**Donna**_ (I'm not quite sure if she's got an account here...). Yuri for all the ideas, recommendations, research materials, support, constructive comments, and most especially ever-enduring extended phone reviews; and Donna, for being my resource network of semi-smut information.^_^ I love you both to the ends of Mars.:P  
  
And of course, thanks to _**Hiroyuki Takei**_ for creating such a wonderful series with an equally wonderful cast of characters. Although he'll probably faint dead away if he actually learns of what I did to most of them._ Ah, well...  
  
Reviews will continue to be very much appreciated.


End file.
